The Legend Of Spyro: Gale Of Darkness
by TMHB77
Summary: The final story in the Black September series, The Dragon Elders disappear and its up to Spyro, with help from his friends to rescue them, defeat the Dark Masters general and put an end to his evil once, and for all. starts at ANB, ends at DOTD.
1. Chapter 1 Peace At Last

**THE LEGEND OF SPYRO: GALE OF DARKNESS**

CHAPTER 1- PEACE AT LAST

The alarm clock buzzed annoyingly as Spyro searched for it in the darkness of his cave.

"Uggh...shut up shut up!" he said slapping the top of it hoping to hit the snooze button before he breaks it altogether.

'Why did I let Austin give me this thing...' he thought finally getting it to shut off.

Spyro got up from his fancy new bed Austin had gotten him; no longer a bed of leaves, but a bed of wood, metal, and what he could only guess are clouds on that soft thing in between on which he slept. it was huge compared to his small size, but that meant a different sleeping spot every night. Of course, Austin had planned on building Spyro an actual house to live in, he decided to decline, and keep his cave. The bed was forced on him in a sense, because Austin felt indebted to him and the rest of his allies. Looking back on it now, he was glad he took it. He could not however say the same about that damn noise maker next to it. He walked to the entrance of his cave, looking out into the world at sunrise.

"Well I guess that thing is good for something..." he said admiring the beauty of a spring morning.

It had been two months since Draganta and Austin had been released from the medical wing, and it was safe to say that all were enjoying the peace that followed, a rare event for them indeed. Draganta had found his wife, and was spending time with her in dragon shores, while the rest of them were back around the dragon village, spending there days as they wished.

Spyro was now 15 years old, and he was not yet fully grown, but was beginning to lose the high pitched voice and smaller build of his childhood, as was his girlfriend Ember.

He thanked the Ancestors every day for her...she was the best thing to ever happen to him. She knew what to say, and when to say it, the perfect choice of words to lift him up when he felt down about almost anything.

Spyro took a step outside and stretched his wings, arms, and legs while letting out a yawn, sounding almost like a roar.

Today was another training day...he dreaded them most of the time. Exhausting work, relentless exercises, and endless sparring matches, all came together to take up most of his free time.

"There is no way its monday already..." he said taking flight toward the temple, which was a short glide over the trees from his cave.

Spyro landed at the temple steps and found the elders waiting for him like always, with unamused, but somehow rested looks on their faces. How they managed to get up that early still amazed him. They hurried him inside and he was thrust into the training room once again.

After what could only be called a slaughter of the stuffed straw dummies, the elders decided that sparring was the next order of the day.

The professor had rigged up a special group of floor tiles that allowed you to fight at full power and contact without causing real harm, and, since Austin was a frequent sparring partner of Spyro's, he invented a machine that evened the odds a little in Spyro's favor. The machine changed Austin back and forth from his human form, to a dragon form.

Austin walked into the training room and stepped onto the transformation platform. Ignitus activated it, and a metal ring above his head slowly descended, changing him as it went, from human to dragon.

His normally brown hair was now just two yellow horns, with yellow spikes running between them to his tail, which was spear shaped like Spyro's. His normally lightly tanned skin was now gold scales, reflecting dully in the light, while his stomach was ocean blue, as were his eyes.

"Alright Spyro, ready to dance?" he asked stepping out of the machine and onto into the sparring arena, having already gotten at least a little used to fighting as a dragon, but not much else.

"Whenever you are." Spyro said taking a fighting stance.

Austin breathed a small bit of fire into his hands and slapped them together.

"Lets do this thing."

Austin made the first move by flying at Spyro, attempting to spear him. He missed crashed to the side of the ring.

"You'll have to do better than that!" Spyro laughed

"Dont worry, I've still got something in my bag of tricks!" Austin swung his tail out fast and caught Spyro in the chest, making him stumble backwards a few steps. He took this opportunity and blew a fireball at Spyro.

Thinking quickly, Spyro saw it coming, and batted it back with his tail, hitting Austin squarely, sending him to the mat.

"Here I come!" Spyro shouted jumping into the air bringing his back foot toward Austins chest.

"It wont be that easy!" Austin grabbed his leg and threw him into the ground beside him. From there they began to wrestle, until Spyro managed to pin Austin to the ground.

"Ok, ok, you win! I give!" he said

Recognizing the winner, the elders ended the match.

"Thats enough boys, the fight is over, Spyro is the winner." Terrador said as Austin stepped into the machine to change him back to a human.

"Good fight Spyro." Austin said stepping out of it back in his human form and walking outside of the temple with him

"You're not as bad as you look." Spyro said jokingly

"Ha ha, so you've got jokes huh?"

"I do what I can...so what are you doing today?" Spyro asked

"I'm gonna see if I can get an estimate on how much the gems that are just laying around here are worth back in my realm. Need anything?"

"Nothing that I can think of...you bringing back pizza? "

"Of course."

"Then I'll see you when you get back." Spyro said as Ignitus called for him from the temple steps, signaling the end of his break.

"Alright well, looks like I gotta go...duty calls... What are they even training me for? I mean, I've kicked every bad guys but that has ever has the wrecklessness to try and fight me."

"I dont know bro, I'm new to this place, maybe they know something that you dont." Austin said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a red gem, and using the portal jumper the professor gave him for inter realm travel, disappeared in a white flash.

Spyro drug himself back up the temple steps and was about to enter when he heard something familiar.

"Spyro!"

It was Ember. He smiled and turned around, seeing her coming up the steps to meet him.

"Having fun?" she asked hugging him.

"Ugh...not as fun as it looks." Spyro complained

"Well I'll tell you what...when you get done...we'll go out. Sound good?" she asked sweetly

he could only smile back and say

"Yeah...that sounds good."

Spyro walked back into the temple and Ignitus didnt wait until Spyro was in the door to begin the criticism and verbal lashing that aggravated him so, and this wasn't the first time this has happened.

"Spyro you take too long on your breaks, five minutes means five minutes."

Spyro gritted his teeth and held his tongue, as he passed Ignitus without a response, just a low growl.

"What was that Spyro?" he asked, hearing it.

"Nothing." he said through gritted teeth

"Hmm...then if it was truly nothing, you wouldnt mind a few more hours of element work would you?"

Spyro felt the anger build inside him, but again, gritted his teeth and held his tongue.

"No sir." he said just as angrily

After hours of torching, freezing, shocking, and burying straw dummies and captured frogweeds, Igntius finally allowed him to stop.

"Thats enough element for today Spyro, an hour more of close quarters and you are dissmissed."

That was the straw that broke the dragons back.

"What?! You said I could leave after I was done with this!" Spyro shouted, unable to keep quiet any longer.

"You will not raise your voice to me like that Spyro! Unless you want to stay here and work until _I_ get tired."

"Thats completely unfair! Why the hell do you and the other elders keep doing this to me?!" he yelled, narrowing his eyes

But to Spyro's surprise, Ignitus didnt yell back. He simply sighed and looked down.

Spyro's angry expression faded as he felt remorseful for yelling at his only fatherly figure, and apparently saying something particularly painful for Ignitus to think about.

"I'm-I'm sorry Ignitus...I've just been so stressed out with all this training I..." he tried to continue but Ignitus spoke up.

"Would you like to see why the other elders and myself are so hard on you?" he asked calmly

Spyro was unsure of what he meant, but obediently nodded.

"Come with me Spyro, I'll show you why you train so hard."

Spyro followed Ignitus to the pool of visions and stopped next to him. Spyro put his front claws on the edge of the pool so he could see into it like Ignitus could.

"This is what we once were Spyro, we were a proud race, with a wise, unified elder council." he said as the vision pool showed them a parade of dragons marching down a crowded village street, with all kinds of dragons waving and cheering them as they marched passed. the parade stretched down the path and around the corner, with nothing but the strongest, biggest dragons Spyro had ever seen. he recognized one of them to be Ignitus. the parade was past a large, grand looking castle.

"What is this?" Spyro asked curiously

"this was Grand Dragon City. all dragons lived here Spyro...until he came..." Ignitus said softly as the vision pool shifted and showed the peaceful he had seen in chaos and flames as dragons fought and died in the streets against what looked like armor wearing apes.

"The city was destroyed that night, and the surviving dragons fled into hiding." he said as the pool returned to its normal green color.

"Come Spyro, there is one more thing I must show you."

They walked out of the vision room and he followed Ignitus to a door, and on that door, was carved a large dragon with its wings spread, holding an egg in its claws, breathing fire onto invaders trying to take it. Under it on a scroll were written the words 'Behind this door, lies the future of our race.'

Ignitus pushed the door open to reveal a room that was very large. In the center of the room, were about two dozen eggs of various colors and sizes.

"Are these...?"

"Yes Spyro...these are dragon eggs. After the Great War, our numbers dwindled. For a long time, it was not safe for dragons to walk outside of their settlements. You were once in this room Spyro. Your parents fought valiantly to protect you and they entrusted you to me. I hid you in this room on that night...the night of the long knives. Many dragons died that night, and these eggs, are all we have left. In this room, rests the future of the dragon race."

Spyro was in awe of the beauty of the room, the gold walls, and jewel encrusted columns.

"Why havent they hatched yet?" Spyro asked

"They were all laid at the same time you were. However after you were born, we placed a spell over them, not letting them hatch until we were sure we had the food, shelter and time to raise them as proper dragons. We knew you were the dragon of prophecy, so we needed you to hatch so we could start your training."

Ignitus closed the door and locked it, then turned to Spyro as they walked

"There is a great evil out there Spyro...one that will stop at nothing to destroy those eggs, and us. Thats why we train you...to defend your unborn brothers and sisters."

Spyro nodded, having gone away with a better understanding of why the elders push him the way they do.

Ignitus walked him to the temple doors and he stopped at the top of the steps.

"Remember what you saw today Spyro...when you question your commitment, you put their lives at risk."

He nodded with a renewed sense of pride as he walked away from the temple in the darkness, more sore than he had ever been before.

As he was walking past the temple he smelled something that he recognized immediately.

"Pizza...Austins back!" he said to himself happily trotting with a renewed sense of vigor toward Austins house, coming through the door hurriedly.

"Spyro! What up?" Austin asked sitting on his couch watching t.v. something was different about him though, he was wearing strange new clothes, shoes, and there were bags with different names on them scattered about the living room.

"Not much, so I guess that gem was worth a lot huh?" Spyro asked sitting down next to him and attacking two slices of pizza at the same time.

"Slow down bro, dont choke." Austin said with a slight laugh.

"Pizza is the best thing humans have ever done..." Spyro said with his mouth full.

"Yeah its definitely in the top ten...so how was training?"

"Eh...tiring as always. "

"I think if you fought with me in my realm, you are prepared for anything...but I'm new to fighting without guns, so one day you need to show me how to fight like you. I'm tired of losing!"

"One day I will, but beating you at sparring is the most fun I get to have every day." Spyro said smugly

"Ok buddy. One day, I'll win, and when that day comes, and oh yes, it will come, it will be you looking up from the mat at me! Mwahaha!"

"I think you've had too much caffeine, because you're talking crazy." Spyro laughed

He saw a small slip of paper on the coffee table in front of him, he picked it up and realized it was a receipt, a rather long one.

"Wow...how much was that gem worth again?"

"500,000."

"And you bought all this stuff with it?"

"Sure did, with 100,000 left over. Got some new shades, shoes, and some killer shirts...and this 70 inch plasma T.V. All in all, a good day." Austin said grabbing another slice.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me, I have a date with Ember tonight! I've got to run, see you tomorrow Austin!" Spyro said as he dashed out the door.

"See ya Spyro!" he called out to his closing front door.

He flew toward the clearing where Ember lived, and landed at the mouth of her cave.

"Ember? Ready to go?" Spyro called from outside.

"Almost..." she said from a different part of the cave, too dark for spyro to see her.

Ember appeared out of the shadows and every one of her pink scales glistened in the moonlight.

In preparation for this date, she had washed, then polished every scale she could reach, sharpened her horns, and claws, and rubbed the sweetest smelling flowers she could find all over herself.

'I hope he notices...' she thought kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"Wow...Ember you look amazing...and you smell great too!" Spyro said happily as they walked outside her cave.

"Ember you didnt have to do all this for me..." he said still admiring her beauty.

"Oh dont worry Spyro...it didnt take me very long..." she said

'It took me four...hours...' she thought grabbing her loves arm and walking to wherever the trail they were on took them.

That's what she loved about Spyro's dates...sometimes they were complex and planned out, other times they were simple and romantic. Either way, she was just glad to be in the company of her hero, her friend, and her lover.

They walked to a high hilltop overlooking the entire dragon village, a spot Ember had never been to before, and she was taken aback by the incredible view of the village below and the stars above.

"Spyro its beautiful up here!" she gasped

"I thought you might like it."

"Look at all the lights down there..."

"Yeah, thats the temple, looks like the Ignitus is working late...and thats Austins house, he probably fell asleep with that TV thing on again... but those lights aren't anything compared to these." He said lifting Embers chin up to gaze at the billions of stars lighting up the sky, as the center of their galaxy glowed ever so faintly in the sky.

"But then again, not even those lights compare to the ones in your eyes..." Spyro said as Ember melted into his lips, sharing a kiss for an unknown amount of time.

They lay on the hilltop underneath the stars, Spyro letting everything Ignitus showed him sink in, weighing heavily on his mind when he heard a distant rumble of thunder. He noticed clouds gathering around mount Malefor, thundering and swirling seemingly around a single spot on the mountain top.

"Looks like its going to rain soon...we better go." Spyro said after about an hour of talking with Ember. This is what most of their dates consisted of. She knew he was beat after training, and she was lucky that he stays awake through them, so she doesnt mind. As long as she's in his arms, all had to be right with the universe.

But that was far from the truth.


	2. Chapter 2 Black Rain

**CHAPTER 2-BLACK RAIN**

Spyro was once again awakened by that which he hated most, his alarmclock, which was battery powered, since only Austin's house had electricity.

He slapped at it as he normally did, eventually turning it off. He yawned as he uncurled from the center of the bed and rolled around for a little while, making sure every muscle was properly woken up.

He climbed out of his bed and onto all fours, the easiest way for dragons to walk, even though the elders made him train on two legs.

Spyro stepped out of the cave and the sunlight assaulted his eyes, he shielded them with his wings to let them adjust, then flew to the temple to begin another day of training.

Landing at the foot of the temple, the elders were of course there, waiting for him outside the doors, faces devoid of emotion as always.

Today would have been the same as any other day, but something wasnt right...Spyro noticed the storm clouds that formed over mount Malfore the night before were still there, in fact, they had grown even darker in color and larger in size, with lightning becoming more frequent. He decided to ignore it and focused his energy on todays training. After the normal element warm up on the straw dummies, it was Flames turn to fight Spyro in the arena.

Flame was stretching and shadow boxing as Spyro stepped into the arena.

"Lets go Flame, I dont have all day to whoop you." Spyro said laughing

"You better be ready to back those words up." Flame said as he too stepped in with him.

They began to fight, both of them evenly matched, but Spyro ended up winning, as he always did.

Sometime while the fight was happening, Austin had walked into the temple, and was watching the fight, as he was supposed to fight Spyro next.

"Haha too easy...next challenger!" Spyro gloated as Flame stepped out of the arena, with his tail between his legs, figuratively speaking.

"Alright Spyro someone needs to knock you off your high horse, get ready for a brawl." Austin said as he walked toward the machine to change him into a dragon.

Just then, two black dragons forced the temple doors open and stumbled inside

"Who are you?" Flame asked walking toward them to get a better look at them, since the only dragons they knew about were the elders, Spyro Snow, Ember and Draganta, wherever he went.

"Its us! Snow and Ember!" Ember shouted trying to shake off the thick black liquid

"What happened to you two?" Austin asked activating the machine, changing into a dragon.

"We were eating out in the fields when those storm clouds around mount Malfore came down quickly and then it started to rain this nasty black goo." Snow said trying to shake off the dark liquid.

The sound of the winds seemed to intensify as did the cracking of thunder and they could here it through the thick stone walls of the temple.

"Black rain, you say? Cyril, Voltier, continue Spyro's training, Terrador and I will consult the pool of visions...this is no ordinary storm."

Ignitus and terrador left for the vision pool room and Spyro nodded as him and Austin both stepped into the arena and the energy shield activated.

Spyro used his earth shot and it hit Austin in the side, sending him across the training room.

"Ugh...no fair! I cant do that!"

"There are no rules in combat Austin, this is how dragons fight!" Spyro said charging him and jumping on top of him.

Austin rolled over and threw him off, then used the only breath he had, and threw fire at his opponent.

It hit Spyro and knocked the wind out of him.

"Lucky shot..." Spyro said trying to regain his breath.

"Not luck, skill!" Austin said jumping up into the air and intending to crash on top of Spyro.

"You'll need skill to dodge this!" Spyro said releasing a charged electric shot in his direction.

Austin wrapped himself in his wings and took some of the hit, but deflected most of it toward the shield.

It was at that moment, that lightning struck the generator powering the arena, blowing it through the wall of the temple and into the training room.

The shield deactivated and Austin watched in horror as the stray lightning bolt crashed into the transformation machine, blowing it to pieces.

Austin landed and stared with wide eyed shock as the only machine in this realm that could change him back to his normal form was now shattered into a thousand pieces on the ground. Austin just stood there as Spyro shot another earth charge at him, not noticing the mats had been deactivated.

"Gah!" Austin took the shot on the nose and was thrown back into the wall, cracking it and bleeding.

Realizing what he had done, Spyro rushed to his side.

"Austin are you okay? Sorry, I thought the arena was still working..." Spyro said looking at him, lying flat on his back.

"Yes...you just rattled my cage is all..." he said sitting up wiping his nose and looking at the blood on his claw.

"But I think I've got a bigger problem...the machine the professor built is in a million pieces... so that means that I'm stuck like this!" Austin said raising his voice in panic

"Calm down Austin, we'll get the professor to fix it." Spyro said helping him up

"Look at me! I should not look like this! How am I supposed to use my gun?! I dont have any thumbs!!" Austin shouted trying to stand on two legs like he normally would, but failing miserably. Spyro caught him and settled him on all fours.

"And what am I supposed to do with this thing?!" he said looking at his tail, and trying to grab it, as he ran in small circles until he gave up on it, and hung his head sadly.

"Look how short I am now..." he said walking on his wobbly legs toward the door.

"Don't fret Austin, we will have the professor rebuild his device in no time." Ignitus said in the comforting tone he used when Spyro had a problem, stepping in from the vision room and observing the scene.

He nodded but was still feeling sad about being in a different body than what he was used to.

"What did you see Ignitus?" Cyril asked

"Come elders, let us retreat to our private chambers, there is no need to worry the young ones with this." Ignitus said softly so only the elders could here it.

They left the training room and dismissed the rest of them.

"Well, lets see if the storm has passed." Snow said opening the large doors.

The winds were just as fierce, but the rain had stopped, so Ember, Flame and Snow decided to face the winds and get back to their respective caves. Spyro decided to make sure Austin got back into his house in one piece, since he was still really unstable, even on four legs.

Austin pushed his door open with his head, because he dare not try to raise his front claw off the ground, lest he fall on his face for the umpteenth time since becoming a dragon.

"Are you gonna be ok?" Spyro asked as Austin entered his house.

Austin stopped and tried to hit the light switch on the wall near the door, only to find it was just out of reach of his claws when he stood on his hind legs.

He tried as hard as he could to reach it, standing as tall as he could on his toes, but to no avail.

"I cant even reach the lightswitch in my own house!"

Austin banged his head against the wall, then looked at the wall, seeing he had put two horn sized holes in it.

"Damnit!"

Spyro couldnt help but smile as he stepped up to where Austin had been.

"Watch and learn." he said putting his front paws on the wall, and used his horns to flip the switch, turning the lights on in his living room.

"Thanks Spyro..." he said walking to his room.

"Night Austin."

"Night Spyro..." he said closing his door with his tail, finally finding a use for it.

Spyro set off toward his cave in the fierce winds, slowly making progress on the slick ground, digging in his claws and fighting for every inch.

_Meanwhile, in the Elders chambers..._

"My brothers, the dark one is stirring once more, this storm is not natural, but the work of dark magic." Ignitus said solemnly as the other elders took thier places around the vision pool.

"So...he has returned..." Terrador said softly, with a hint of fear, which was not like the rough, tough earth dragon at all.

"He isnt fully restored yet, but he has found some way to use his power outside convexity, and then there is a bigger problem...the Dark masters general...she has amassed an army numbering in the thousands, and is poised to attack Avalar at any moment."

The room was silent after Ignitus finished speaking, as the elders pondered the most effective course of action.

"The most Important thing is that we protect the eggs in the hatchery, and if the dark master gets his hands on them, then we are all but extinct." Cyril spoke up.

"Is there nothing we can do to keep the evil one at bay?" Voltier asked, being the youngest elder.

"The dark master is the reason there are so few dragons in this world... he and his army are responsible for the deaths of thousands of dragons, and for our thinning numbers, and the destruction of the grand temple. I could have stopped him...but I let the darkness in his heart destroy him...I suppose I am partly to blame for all this..." Ignitus said soberly

"Nonsense Ignitus! He was a weak corruptible fool! There was nothing you could have done to change that." Terrador said sternly

Then without warning, the howling wind and pounding rain that they had gotten used to hearing all day, stopped abruptly.

Then they came...


	3. Chapter 3 They Came By Night

**CHAPTER 3- THEY CAME BY NIGHT **

The Elders went silent as they listened for any noise outside. Faint at first, but then growing louder, were the sound of an army marching in step toward the temple. The marching grew louder as they approached and Ignitus burst from the chambers and ran toward the temple doors.

"Ignitus what are you doing?!" Cyril shouted after him.

"We have to warn Spyro and the others! This army is here for-" he had reached the door and was about to open it when it exploded, throwing splinters inward.

Ignitus coughed and waited for the smoke to clear, and he saw it.

"Hello Ignitus...its been a long time dont you think?" the seductively cruel voice whispered .

Ignitus was momentarily frozen with fear, as were the other elders standing just behind him.

"C-Cynder...what has he done to you?" Ignitus said regaining his wits

She only laughed as she drug her claws lazily across the entrance, scratching deeply the walls of the temple as she advanced, making the elders took a small step backwards.

"This was a part of my destiny old dragon, and now, my master requires the four of you, and the dragon eggs, so that he may once again walk the earth. Now, will you come quietly? Or are we going to have to get physical...?" she whispered with a hint of false sexuality in her voice.

"We will never go down without a fight!" Terrador shouted taking a battle stance.

Cynder smiled as she continued to advance and her ape army followed her in, clubs and knives drawn.

"I hoped that would be your answer..." she looked over her shoulder and motioned her head to charge, and she stood back as a flood of apes descended upon the elders.

They fought as hard as they could, but were soon overrun by the apes, bound, then beaten until unconscious.

But before they fell to Cynder's forces, Ignitus managed to carve the words Dante's Freezer into the floor, the apes took no notice as they captured him.

Cynder watched with a malicious grin as the elders were dragged out of the temple and through four separate portals.

"My general! What of the Temple and the building next to it?" the Ape officer asked with an armful of gold and silver plunder.

Cynder looked at Austins house and then at the temple.

"Search the building for anything valuable, then burn them both to the ground. After that, search the surrounding area for any other dragons, and kill them. Understood?"

"Yes Ma'am!" he said gathering the soldiers with torches and instructing them to hurl them, into the temple, setting it ablaze.

Cynder looked around at her army causing chaos and smiled as she entered the flaming temple, looking for the hatchery.

Austin was awakened to a crashing noise coming from his front door. He awoke with a start and tried to jump out of bed on two legs, but fell over in a heap on the floor.

"Damnit...I forgot I'm still a dragon..." he said to himself trying to grab his gun off the night stand, but finding it hard due to his lack of thumbs.

He could hear voices in his living room, questioning the items in it and the shattering of glass.

'Burglars? In Avalar? That doesnt make much sense...' he thought as he finally found a way to hold his gun and burst out of his room.

"Freeze you filthy...monkeys?" Austin couldnt believe his eyes. He was being robbed...by apes.

"Der ist Affen zu Ihnen, Sie wertloser Drache!" the leader shouted, his attention turned to Austin.

"And they're German?" Austin said even more confused, lowering his gun slightly and cocking his head to one side

"In English Irontooth!" one of them called out from the back of the group.

"Oh right. Get him!" Irontooth shouted and they dropped what they were doing and advanced.

_Meanwhile, back at Spyro's cave..._

He had just gotten to his cave and had immediately fallen asleep on his bed.

After about an hour of sleep, the raging storm outside abruptly stopped. The sudden quiet was enough to stir Spyro from his sleep and he cracked his eyes to see if the storm had truly stopped.

Indeed it had, he was about to close them again when he heard a muffled, distant boom, then saw what looked like smoke on the horizon. His eyes shot to full alertness, and although he was extremely tired, his adrenaline was in overdrive as he ran from his cave toward the temple.

Spyro arrived to find the temple doors smashed open. Ape tracks led inside, as did the tracks of an unmistakably large dragon, which matched the claw marks on the wall.

Spyro charged into the flames and searched for any sign of the elders.

"Ignitus! Terrador! Where are you?" he shouted as he shielded himself from the heat with his wings.

He coughed through the smoke and came upon the hatchery door. It was unharmed, so he assumed they were in there. As he approached the door, a large black blur flew through the doors, sending Spyro onto a pile of flaming debris.

He felt the burning of the fires on his back and quickly rolled off in time to see the black thing crash through the roof and fly off with a deafening shriek.

A heavy rafter from the ceiling fell a few feet in front of him, easily heavy enough to crush him, should one land on him.

He found his way out of the temple and saw that apes were pouring into Austins house, followed by a gunshot.

"He's still alive, I've got to get him out of there!" he said to himself as he ran to the back of Austins house, climbing up to a window and looking inside.

The leader was getting close, and Austin could barely aim with his claws, so in desperation, he fired once at the lead ape, causing him to cry out, and clutch his shoulder as blood trickled from beneath his paw.

The other Apes stopped advancing upon seeing this magical new weapon.

Austin pointed it at a few different apes, causing them to flinch and back away in fear.

'Theres no way I can beat all of them...' he thought as he noticed a shadow appear in the moonlight shining in from a window above him.

The window shattered and Spyro was standing in it.

"Austin C'mon! We have to get away from here!"

He jumped and flapped his wings as hard as he could, generating just enough lift to get his front claws on the windows ledge. Spyro grabbed his claws and pulled him out, just as the apes reached the window, dropping his gun in the crowd below.

They make it out of the window and take off toward the woods

"What the hell is going on?!" Austin asked as they ran.

"I dont know, but I have a feeling that this was the thing the elders were training me for!" Spyro answered

Austin slowed as he took a look back at his home, the apes had set fire to it as well.

"Those bastards! Thats my house those mother f-"

"No time Austin! We have to see if Ember is ok!" Spyro said pulling him along on his still unstable legs

Ember awoke with a start to being restrained by apes, while a red eyed ape commander smiled at the entrance to her cave.

"Spyro help me!" she said as they tied her jaws shut, and restrained her.

The ape commander drew a long, jagged knife from his belt.

Embers eyes widened in fear as he walked toward her, knife raised high and ready to strike.

She closed her eyes and cringed for the fatal stab, when she heard a scream and opened one eye.

The ape leader was engulfed in flames, and the rest of the apes were moving toward the cave entrance with weapons drawn.

More flames burst from the mass of ape soldiers, as did electricity, ice, and earth.

'Spyro! Oh thank the gods...' she thought as she caught glimpses of Spyro's purple scales, then Austins gold ones.

'Austin is here too...at least they are both safe.

Spyro and Austin routed the remaining apes and the survivors fled for their lives.

"Ember! Are you ok?" Spyro said running over to her, cutting her bonds with his claws.

"Thank the Ancestors you're alive..." Spyro said, kissing her before untying the rest of her restraints.

"C'mon, you guys can kiss later, Flame and Snow are still out there!" Austin said leaving the cave with Spyro and Ember in tow.

They arrived at Flames cave and found them still sleeping. The ape horde hadnt made it there yet.

"Snow! Flame! Wake up!" Ember said as they entered their cave.

"Huh...whats going on?" Snow asked sleepily

"The temple has been attacked by a big black thing and a bunch of apes, and I cant find the elders!" Spyro said trying to push Flame out of bed, but to no avail.

"Apes? A big black thing? You were really tired today Spyro, are you sure it wasnt your imagination?" Flame asked wearily

"Unless his imagination has the power to burn down my house!" Austin said as he kept a lookout for apes which he was sure were on their way.

"Yes Flame this isnt a joke, if Spyro hadnt gotten to my cave when he did, that ape would have killed me!" Ember said, slightly irritated that Flame thought they were making this up.

They heard the marching of many soldiers in unison growing closer.

"I think we need to leave!" Austin said seeing the torches in the distance coming in their direction.

"We can all sleep in my cave for tonight, until we figure out who, and what this is." Spyro said as they stealthily made their way back to his cave.

"Spyro your back looks awful! Are you ok?" Ember whispered as they walked, noticing the burned scales on his back and wings

"I'll be ok, we'll worry about it when we get to my cave." Spyro said softly

Ember did what she could to heal Spyro's burn, and they slept in shifts until morning, hoping that the sun could shed some light on the darkest night any of them had experienced in Avalar.


	4. Chapter 4 The Aftermath

**CHAPTER 4-THE AFTERMATH**

The sun shone in on them sleeping in the front area of Spyro's cave, in case they had to make a quick escape.

Flame was the last one to stand guard, so he woke the rest of his friends up, and they set out toward the temple.

"You guys check out the temple, we're going to see if there is anything of value left in my cave." Flame said taking Snow with him as they went in the opposite direction of Spyro, Ember and Austin.

They came to the clearing where the temple stood, and only saw a few fragments of the stone walls still standing above the smoking pile of rubble that was the temple. Spyro walked among the charred and smoldering planks and stone, looking for anything of value, or any clue as to where the elders may have gone.

Austin was over at what was left of his house, it didnt fare much better than the temple, as it too, was just a smoldering heap of its former self.

"Those damn dirty apes took everything! The Ice sword, my gun, all of my ammunition, not that any of that was going to be of use to me without any damn thumbs!" Austin said staring at his front claws.

Flame and Snow soon joined them in the temple clearing and were shocked to see the temple in ruins.

"What happened here?" Snow asked looking at the rubble of everything they knew as herself and Flame came into the clearing.

"Those apes from last night did this. And the elders are missing...I think they took them." Ember said picking through anything they could find that may help them figure out what had happened.

"Ignitus showed me these visions...and the apes from last night were in there too...he showed me what the dragon race used to be. They all lived in a big village, until 'he' came. He wouldnt tell me who 'he' was, but the same apes attacked that city, and destroyed it, which is why we are the only dragons left. And on top of that, some huge black monster stole the dragon eggs in the hatchery!" Spyro said as the others gathered around him.

"Wait, what hatchery? I didnt know we had dragon eggs." Flame said

"I didnt either, but Ignitus said they had a magic spell on them so they wouldnt hatch until the elders were ready to raise them. And now with the eggs and the elders missing, I think they might be hatching right now-"

"Guys look at this!" Austin said standing over a small patch of rubble.

They all gathered around him and looked at what he was staring at.

"Looks like they missed one!" Ember said picking it up and cradling the emerald egg her arms.

Ember felt it move and then heard the cracking of its shell.

"Oh...by the ancestors, its hatching!" she shouted excitedly as she saw a small green claw chip its way out of its shell, first through a small hole, then making it wider, before half of the shell shattered, leaving the hatchling in Embers arms.

"Ooooohhhhhh He's soooo cute!" the green and blue dragon squealed with delight as Ember hugged it close, then let Snow hold it, she did much the same thing.

"Well, now we have a baby dragon, but still no leads." Austin said looking around for any more dragon eggs.

They continued to search the ruins until Flame found a clue.

"Hey, I think I found something!" Spyro and Austin came and looked while Ember and Snow were busy playing with the hatchling.

"Someone carved 'Dante's Freezer on the floor." He said curiously

The boys looked on curiously as Spyro tried to recognize what part of the temple they were standing in.

"I'm pretty sure..." Spyro said looking around at the remains of the walls.

"That this is the training room...so one of the elders must have carved this here before they were captured!" Spyro said coming to the same conclusion as everyone else.

"What does Dante's freezer mean?" Austin asked

"Its a place, an old fortress north of here that was frozen in a permanent blizzard, that must be where they took them!" Spyro said, his hope rising.

"Awesome! Just a quick question...when are we leaving?" Austin asked walking towards the girls.

"Right now, of course." Flame said stretching his wings

"Whoa, wait a second, I'm still a dragon!" Austin said pointing out the obvious

"Yeah...so?" Flame answered

"So, you want me to fight in a body thats not mine?! Without guns?! Guys thats just wrong." Austin complained

"Relax, we'll teach you how to be a dragon Austin." Spyro said proudly

"Alright...you guys have to teach me how to really breathe fire though, I'm talking columns of flames, just like you guys do." Austin said excitedly

The young dragons trained Austin as best they could, and taught him how to fly with his decidedly smaller wings.

After many burns, bruises and falls from mid air, they finally thought him worthy of dragon status.

"Ok, I suppose you're ready." Flame said satisfied with Austins progress

"Are they coming with us?" he asked looking over to the girls, who were watching the baby dragon in the grass.

It found a colorful flower, which was about as tall as he was. He took a big whiff and sneezed sparks on it, causing it to burn and singe. Seeing this, it started to cry, warranting Ember and Snows immediate affection.

"Are you girls coming with us?" Spyro asked

"Coming with you where?" Snow asked curiously

"Dante's freezer." Austin said following Spyro

Ember and Snows expression both saddened

"You're leaving me to fight again... aren't you?" Ember asked sadly

"Yes...you know we have to, the elders have been kidnapped and we owe it to them to at least try and save them." Spyro said sitting down next to her and stroking her head gently.

Ember just pulled her head away and hid her eyes from his sight. She knew this feeling all to well. The sleepless nights, the constant worry that they would come back one dragon short of when they left, or worse, not at all.

"Spyro I thought the war was over...you promised me peace...All of you did!" she said, her sadness turning to anger as she stood up to yell at the rest of the males.

"Its not Black September this time Ember...its someone...or something from the dragon realms." Austin said trying to help calm her down.

Ember was hearing none of it as she walked off away from the group back toward her cave.

"Ugh give me a minute guys..." Spyro sighed trotting quickly after her. He walked in front of her and stopped.

"Move Spyro."

"No. Ember will you please calm down?"

"Calm down?! You are going to risk your life for the billionth time! I wont let them take you again Spyro! I wont!" she said, her voice shaking and tears filling up her soft sapphire eyes.

Spyro stood beside her and she rubbed her head against his chest, still teary.

"Ember listen to me...Ignitus showed me what these creatures and their master can do...they HATE dragons. They cant be bargained with, or reasoned with. To them, if you are a dragon, you must die. They wont stop until all of us are dead. Thats why they came last night. Thats why we have to fight. We're the last ones left of our species. If we fail...they'll come for me...they'll come for you...they'll come for everyone."

Ember looked at Snow entertaining the green nameless baby dragon that had just hatched before their eyes.

Spyro saw what she was looking at and said

"Him too...all of us are at risk."

She understood now what she had never let herself realize. That being the lover of the dragon of prophecy, means that she will lay one of the most costly sacrifices on the alter of freedom...her time with Spyro, and possibly Spyro's own life.

"I know. Ok Spyro..." she said submissively

"I promise I'll come back to you Ember"

"Oh Spyro...If you make a girl a promise, you better keep it."

They kissed quickly but passionately as she rejoined Snow in caring for the hatchling.

"Well? Is she ok?" Austin asked

"Yeah, she's fine...lets go boys, we've got Elders to save."

They said their goodbyes, and the three boys set off toward the Icy fortress of Dante's Freezer, where they hoped to find the elders, and put a stop to whoever was behind the attacks of the night before.

**Ok, DtD, your OC will make his return in the next chapter, Caz, Nero will appear either in the next chapter or the one after that, and I've still got openings for 2 more OC's, if your interested let me know! ok see ya!**


	5. Chapter 5 Enter The Draganta

**CHAPTER 5- ENTER THE DRAGANTA **

The trio flies for an hour or so north over the great sea until they see islands start to fly by below them. Soon, the islands begin to launch cannonballs at them as they flew.

"Those monkeys from last night are manning the cannons!" Austin shouted to Flame and Spyro over the howling winds.

"Hit'em hard and fast!" Spyro shouted as he rolled out of formation into a dive and got even closer to the fortified islands.

Flame followed and Austin was the last to dive. The three of them, rose, dove, rolled and flipped to avoid the numerous projectiles being hurled at them. As they went by, they threw as many well aimed fireballs at them as they could, some hitting the canons dead on, and throwing there crews off their perches, into the cold sea below.

Soon, the lush green islands the cannons were set on, turned into barren frozen peaks as snow flurries began to bombard the trio more frequently, with growing intensity.

"I think I see it!" Spyro said relieved from their long flight, and not a moment too soon, as Spyro was the only one who wasn't falling behind due to fatigue.

"Thank God!" Austin said as they descended toward the icy frozen plains and the snow and ice laden fortress.

Spyro landed softly as did Flame, but Austin hurtled toward the ground at breakneck speed

"You never showed me how to slow down!" he said as he streaked passed them and skidded to a halt, his head buried in snow.

Flame and Spyro couldn't help but laugh as he pulled himself out of the snow bank.

"Haha, I bet that was hilarious." he said bitterly

"You have no idea...I thought you'd be good at flying, you had wings before didnt you?" Flame said catching his breath from laughter.

"These wings are different! they're smaller...and they're natural..." Austin said sheepishly, not really having a good reason.

(A/N Thanks Dragonflame2012!)

"Well, now what?" Austin asked rejoining his friends.

They looked around and saw old instruments of war, and even some soldiers, all frozen in the place of their last action.

They walked around the outside of the wall, searching for an opening or hole, some way to get into the towering castle before them.

As they looked, Austin looked around at the frozen troops and their equipment, observing the apparent battle that had been taking place before they had been frozen.

"Wow, look at this poor bastard eh?" he said stepping closer to a frozen knight stabbing his lance through one of the apes that were so familiar to them by this point.

Austin stepped closer toward the knight, and heard the ice casing crack, which drew Flames and Spyro's attention.

The knight burst forth from his icy prison and removed his lance from his unfortunate victim.

"Whaa! Ice zombie!" Austin said as he scurried for distance between it and himself.

It roared loudly and discarded its lance for its sword, and slashed down.

Austin rolled away from it, his wits about him, he blew the largest fireball he could muster at the attacker.

The knight took it in the chest, and its armor shattered, revealing a ghost like form, still holding the sword.

"What? that's not cool..." Austin said sadly as he was out of ideas as to how to defeat this thing in its newest form.

"I'll take it from here!" Spyro jumped in front of him and zapped the ghost with electricity, then with a strong earth shot, finishing it off.

"Thank me later." Spyro said with his trademark arrogance and smirk

They searched for a breach in the wall but found none. They walked back and stopped at the same place the knight had attacked earlier, and saw how they would get in.

A catapult with a heavy boulder sat at the ready covered in snow, which is why they didnt notice it before.

"How does this thing work?" Spyro asked examining it with flame.

"If its like ones back where I'm from, then there should be a rope or something...found it!" Austin bit the rope and pulled, causing the aging weapon to launch its payload at the wall, crashing through it.

"Sweet." Austin said as Spyro led the way inside and Flame and Austin followed closely behind.

They came upon a snow covered courtyard, where apes were resting, eating or socializing.

"I think those are the bastards that sacked my house!" Austin whispered as they his behind a few bushes covered by snow.

"How can you tell? They all look the same!" Flame whispered back

They crept around the ape guards and jumped them when their backs were turned.

They other apes took notice and charged them.

Three of them surrounded Spyro, wielding various weapons from clubs to swords.

The first one chopped downward at him with his sword. Spyro sidestepped his attempt and with keen balance walked up the attackers blade and head-butted the ape, sending him crashing into the wall.

Seeing this, the other two attacked at once, swinging both their clubs at the same time trying to smash Spyro in between. He caught the clubs one in each hand, and used his superior strength to bash the apes together, stunning them, then using his earth shot tornado to throw them with their comrade.

Flame and Austin have their backs against the wall as a group of four apes surrounded them.

"What do we do now?" Flame asked nervously

"Why are you asking me? you've been a dragon for longer than I have!" Austin answered back.

"Right...I guess its fire time then!" Flame said taking a huge breath of air, then released a column of flames that engulfed two of the apes on his side.

Austin did the same, and they both watched as their victims ran around wildly yelling before falling to the ground.

They joined Spyro and saw a much larger ape behind a barrier, hurling TNT at them.

One of the lit sticks of dynamite landed at their feet, and Spyro picked it up.

"Uhh...Spyro, you sure you want to hold that?" Austin said nervously taking a step back.

"Five gems says I can hit that oaf with his own weapon, any takers?" he asked confidently

The fuse got smaller and smaller in Spyro's hand as he waited for a response

"OK OK I'll bet you just throw the damn TNT!" Austin said as Spyro hurled it as hard as he could at the last possible second.

They all watched as the red stick slowly traveled to its target, then exploded, killing the huge primate instantly.

"You can pay me later." Spyro said, again with his arrogant grin gracing his face once more.

They walked past the smoking body of Spyro's unfortunate adversary and came upon the interior of the fortress, Then the clouds began to swirl around and become dark, as a familiar storm gathered once again, and the black precipitation fell once more.

"Guys, its raining motor oil again." Austin said looking up at the sky as the liquid coated them as it had Ember and Snow.

"Then that must mean..." Spyro began, but the familiar shriek of the monster from the temple drowned him out as it appeared and disappeared through the clouds, followed by a large number of dreadwings.

"So, the purple dragon is still alive, and he has decided to follow us? Fair enough, Dreadwings! Kill the dragons!" she ordered. It hadn't always been that easy to order those filty creatures around. She ruled them with uncompromising fear, which she had instilled in them. When she was just a hatchling, she was at their mercy. Whatever food scraps she was lucky enough to steal or find without any of them noticing, were barely enough to sustain her, but she survived on what she had. She was physically abused almost every day until she was old enough to defend herself. Some days, if Gaul was in a particularly nasty mood, he would summon her to his chambers just to relieve his stress, by beating her. The day she killed her first ape was the day the dark master saw it fit to infuse her with his dark energy. She remembered it like it happened yesterday...

_It was feeding time again, and as always, Cynder waited for the apes to finish, or at least not notice her when she snuck in to grab a quick bite. As she sat in the shadows trying to be invisible one of the apes tore off a chunk of meat and walked over to the fearful hatchling. The ape held the food above her head, and she tasted the blood that dripped off of it as it fell into her awaiting mouth. She stood on her hind legs to try and reach it, and as soon as she did, the ape smacked her in the side, throwing her against the wall, causing uproarious laughter from it, and the others. The ape grabbed her by the neck and drug her back to where she was to start with, and held the food over her head again. She hesitated, knowing the result if she didn't try to reach it._

_"Do it you worthless little welp!" he shouted, smiling sadistically_

_She did as she was told, to the same result as before. But this time, instead of fear, another feeling grew inside her, one that her naturally kind personality had repressed for all these years of abuse. Anger. It burned with the fire of one thousand suns in her chest as the innocent young hatchling that she was died, and the twisted, evil serpent with wings the dark master forced her to be took its place._

_Cynder shook her head and shook the dirt off of her scales, walking toward the group of apes, still eating, as they had lost interest in her. She found the ape that was responsable for her humiliation...he hadn't even noticed her behind him, perfect._

_She took a few quiet steps back, her burning years of built up rage about to be released on this unfortunate, albeit deserving soul. Cynder jumped through the air and tackled him away from the group. The ape shrieked in pain as she put her razor sharp claws to good use as they sliced effortlessly through the apes flesh. Soon the screams turned to a gargling noise as she slashed and bit at his neck. She was in a state of pure bliss, finally releasing this anger on her aggressors was the best feeling she had ever experienced. She felt a burning in the back of her neck, and naturally, she blew a jet of fire over the dying ape, burning it alive. The rest of the apes watched in awe and fear, frozen in place. She moved toward them, and they backed away. Cynder smiled, blood dripping from her maw, as the rest of the apes ran from the room in terror._

_The death of that ape also signified the death of another, the death of the old, innocent hatchling Cynder, and the birth, of the malicious, evil monster that all would come to fear._

The lead ape saluted and led her escort down below the clouds for a bombing run, the large barrels of dynamite weighing heavily on the dreadwings as they gained speed and began to catch up with Spyro and his friends.

Flame looked behind him by chance and saw the approaching dreadwings.

"We've got company!" Flame said warning the others.

"Into the castle! Quickly!" Spyro commanded, not warranting a second thought from either Flame or Austin.

The trio was 50 feet away from the castle keep when the apes dropped their bombs.

They began to explode with vicious fury, each barrel exploding closer than the last.

they were only about ten feet away when one of them dropped their ordinance right behind them, throwing Spyro, Flame and Austin through the wooden gates and into what appeared to be the foyer of the keep.

They coughed and hacked as the dust and debris cleared from the air. The front entrance had collapsed, sealing them in the castle, but also keeping the dreadwings out.

The attacks continued, but the old building held sway as Spyro and his companions pulled themselves from the rubble. They wiped off the black sludge as best they could and observed their new surroundings.

Torches lit the way to a stairway made of solid ice. They followed them until they came to a large cavernous room with a platform of solid ice, suspended over what looked like a pit with sharpened icicles at the bottom. But above the pit, they saw their goal.

"Terrador!" Spyro shouted running across the platform toward him. He appeared to be asleep, because the young dragons called his name as loud as they could, but he wouldn't budge.

"Whats wrong with him?" Flame wondered, but his question was soon answered when a knight made of solid ice, that stood about twenty feet tall, approached them, slamming his sword into the floor, causing icicles to radiate out from him toward the dragons. They jumped to avoid them and Spyro was the first into action, launching fireballs at the creature, stunning it momentarily, while Flame breathed steady fire onto its leg, melting it, and sending the knight to the ground. Austin followed up by flying into the air, and using the horn spin Spyro taught him, and hit its chest, shattering it into hundreds of pieces.

"I didnt think you would defeat the ice king that easily..." A voice said from the shadows behind them.

They turned to see an ice ball hurdling towards them. It hit Flame in the side and sent him skidding toward the edge of the ice platform.

"He'll never be able to fly out of that pit, its too shallow!" Spyro said scurrying towards him.

Flame dug his claws into the ice, scratching it deeply, but not slowing him down enough to stop him.

"No no no no!" he said scrambling to grab a foot hold as his backside slid off the edge and the rest of him was well on its way.

"Flame!" Spyro and Austin shouted not wanting to watch their friend fall to his death.

The roof of the ice chamber shattered and a silver blur landed at the edge of the platform where Flame was, grabbing his claw, just as he lost his grip.

"Draganta! Oh thank god!" Flame said as he helped him back onto the platform.

"I heard you guys had some ape problems. Who is this?" he asked looking at Austin.

"Its me Draganta...Austin." he said with a hint of embarrassment .

"Whoa! When did this happen?" he asked surprised and amused

"Yesterday...long story short, the professor built a machine to change me to this so I can help Spyro train, and while I was in this form, it blew up, and here we are today." he said

"Oh, well thats interesting, but I believe we have an enemy to fight." Draganta said as they all turned to face Flames attacker.

A blue dragon with purple underside stepped out of the shadows, its eyes as black as night.

"So, you all want to challenge the dark one huh?" he asked

"Bring it on buddy." Austin said readying for a fight, but Spyro held his ground, something about this dragon looked familiar...his colors were so recognizeable to him, it was almost like he had seen them before...then it hit him.

"This is one of the hatchlings the dark master stole!" Spyro told the others

"What is your name young one?" Draganta asked

"If you must know, its Nero. I'd tell you not to forget it, but you wont be around long enough!" he said charging an ice shot.

Spyro turned to his comrades and whispered.

"The dark master is controlling him, we need to free him from his spell. non leathal moves only. Got it?"

They nodded as the fight against the dark master began.


	6. Chapter 6 Saving The Lost

**CHAPTER 6- SAVING THE LOST**

Nero stood ready to attack, dressed in his armor, he stood on his back legs, and held and arm towards the unconscious Terrador.

A green light shot from him into Nero, causing the out cold dragon a visible amount of pain, and making him considerably larger and looking more like an adult dragon.

"...Damn..." Flame whispered as the last of the green misty light absorbed into his chest.

"Still want to fight?" he asked in a deeper voice than his younger form.

"Of course!" Spyro said launching a fireball at his head.

Nero blocked it with a shield of ice, and it was deflected into the wall, shaking the entire cave.

Spyro looked slightly dismayed at the result but charged him anyway.

He aimed a flying kick at Nero's head, but he grabbed his back foot and threw him to the ground. Spyro used his wings to stop himself before he hit the hard icy floor. A charged electric shot hit Nero in the chest and sent him off his feet and sliding slightly on the ice on his back, his pointed armor scratching deep in the floor.

He got up and shook the frost off of himself. Spyro charged an earth shot and let it rip towards him, a massive tornado sucking him up into the whirlwind.

Spyro used another electric shot, but Nero managed to reflect it back at him. It hit Spyro with such force that it sent him sliding across the ice into Austin, who stopped him from going over the edge.

"Guys, I need you to restrain his arms and legs." Spyro said quickly so Nero wouldnt notice

"Then what?" Austin asked

"Leave that to me." he said getting back on his feet.

Draganta charged first, using his horns to hit Nero in the chest, denting his armor, and stunning him slightly as he grabbed his right leg.

"C'mon I cant do this alone!" he shouted to them as Flame and Austin scrambled over to him.

Draganta had his right arm and right leg, one under each arm, while Flame had his other arm and leg in the same fashion and Austin had his long neck in a headlock, but they were all struggling to maintain their grip on him as the numbing effect of the electricity wore off and he regained his strength.

"Hurry up Spyro! We cant hold him forever!" Austin said as he dodged Nero's biting and flame throwing jaws.

Spyro concentrated and attempted something he had never tested in battle...Dragon Time.

He closed his eyes, and then everything was silent, he looked up to see everything moving in extremely slow motion. The expressions on the faces of his friends was that of struggle, while Nero was still trying to bite or burn Austin.

Spyro calmly walked up to Nero and his right hand began to glow a bright purple. He placed his hand over Nero's chest, and closed his eyes again.

Draganta lost his grip on his arm, as did Flame, both of Nero's claws heading slowly toward Spyro's neck.

Spyro opened his eyes and slammed his palm into his Nero's chest, and time resumed its normal speed.

The others released him, and Nero began to squirm on the ground as the purple glow in his chest began to spread out and cover his whole body, and the green energy he absorbed from Terrador returned to him, causing him to slowly awaken.

Soon, a black, ghost like figure rose out of Nero, and shrieked as it disappeared into mist and he shrank back to his normal size, the huge armor clanging loudly as it fell off his shrinking body.

Nero returned to his normal size and color, and the rest of the crew gathered around, all staring slack jawed except Spyro, who bent down and melted a bit of the floor into a puddle, then splashed it on the young dragons face, causing him to stir.

"...Ow...aw my head hurts...wh- who are you?" he asked startled at Spyro's presence, as well as the others standing over him.

They backed up as he got to his feet, almost falling over from weakness.

"Easy now, you've been through a lot." Draganta said as they all were ready to catch him should he fall in their direction.

"I'm alright...just a little dizzy is all." Nero said regaining his balance.

Then a groan from Terrador reminded them all of the reason they came here in the first place.

They sprinted to his side as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Young ones...what are you doing here? This place is much too dangerous for-"

"We came to save the lot of you." Draganta interrupted as Terrador stood up.

"I cant thank you enough, but I'm afraid you're too late...Cynder has already stolen my elemental power, and flown off just before you arrived."

"Its ok, as long as you're alive. wait, who is Cynder?" Austin asked curiously as Nero joined the group.

"Cynder...is one of the eggs stolen from the hatchery by the dark master."

"Hang on, you mean what happened at the temple last night, has happened before?" Spyro asked

"Yes though they only made off with one egg, the dark master was able to corrupt Cynder, and hold her under his power, until she became what she is today."

"She? You mean that huge black thing is a girl?" Austin asked awestruck

"Yes, and a powerful one at that...Who is this?" Terrador asked noticing Nero.

"My name is Nero, I'm an ice dragon." he said proudly

"He was one of the eggs stolen from the hatchery last night...wait a second, how are you so old already?" Draganta asked

"The dark master's magic ages you prematurely, as a matter of fact, Cynder is actually only Spyro's age."

They all took this into consideration as Terrador moved to the center of the ice, below the hole where Draganta made his entrance.

"Come young dragons, I must go back to the temple, without my element, I may not last very long here..."

They flew back toward the dragon village, the few apes left on their cannons firing haphazardly at them as they went.

They arrived at the clearing where the temple once stood, and Terrador was shocked to see the charred ruins of their once mighty Dragon Temple.

"What...What has happened here?" he asked landing near Ember and Snow as they were still playing with the baby dragon.

"Those apes that captured you burned the temple-"

"And my house!" Austin interjected

"Right, but not before stealing everything inside." Spyro finished as Ember ran to him, tackling him to the ground.

"Glad to see you too Ember...Told you I'd come back in one piece." Spyro laughed picking himself up while Ember still squeezed him.

Snow and Flame hugged and kissed as well, but there was still the matter of what to do with the weakened elder.

"We need a place to let Terrador rest until we get his element back from Cynder."

"Who is Cynder?" Snow asked cradling the hatchling.

"Big black evil dragon." Nero said.

"I met her briefly, she's pretty scary...not to mention huge, she gave me the creeps when she came around...thanks for saving me Spyro." Nero continued

"Your welcome Nero, we dont leave anyone behind." he said as they led Terrador to Spyro's cave.

"Who is that hatchling there?" Terrador asked about the green baby dragon snow was holding.

"We don't have a name for him yet, he just hatched yesterday. Ember and I have been taking care of him. When those apes attacked last night, they stole every egg except this one." she explained as they reached Spyro's cave.

Terrador lay down on Spyro's bed, his legs hanging off the side as he almost instantly fell asleep.

"Wait before you go to sleep, do you know where they took the other elders?" Draganta asked.

"They...took one of them...to Tall Plains...but thats all that I know..." he said falling asleep as soon as he laid his head down.

The boys left the cave and met just outside.

"Where is Tall Plains?" Austin asked

"Its west of here, a good few hours of flying...I think we should rest up tonight though."

"Good idea, it'll be dark soon, lets see if there's any food left around here." Flame said as they headed off toward the sheep fields.

**OK, so I tried to follow ANB, but I havent played it in forever, and my little cousins lost it, so bear with me. :3**

**and, I have no idea how dragon time works, other than it slows stuff down. other than that, next chap, Tall Plains! tell me what u thought!**


	7. Chapter 7 A Hard Days Night

**CHAPTER 7- A HARD DAYS NIGHT**

The males ate outside the cave while the remaining room inside was occupied mostly by Terrador, and the rest by Ember, Snow, and the nameless baby dragon.

They had killed a few sheep and were roasting it over a fire, at Austins suggestion, instead of eating it raw like dragons normally would.

"So what is the deal with Terrador? Is he going to be ok?" Austin asked turning to Spyro as they sat around the fire they had built.

"The girls say he just needs to rest. So your guess is a good as mine." he answered taking a bite of his leg of lamb, not averting his gaze from the flames.

Austin also turned back toward the flames and produced a small metal flask.

He proceded to hold it between his front claws and unscrew the top with his teeth.

"Austin what are you doing?" Draganta asked from across the fire

"I'm getting...a drink...its been a long day." He said finally getting the cap off and taking a swig, then shaking his head as if what he drank was bitter.

"What is that?" Nero asked

"This here is my...um...relaxer. After a day like this one, the contents of this container are key." Austin laughed

"Can I have some?"

"Knock yourself out buddy." Austin said passing it to the left.

Nero took a big gulp and prompty spit a little bit back out into the fire, making the flames shoot up larger, then settle back down.

"What...is this...?" Nero coughed passing it back to Austin.

"Its called, wild turkey. Not for the faint of heart." He said taking another drink and reacting the same as he did the first sip.

"Pfft, faint of heart, pass that this way." Draganta said, being one of the older males, and confident that no drink of any species could make him flinch.

'This stuff cant be that bad.' Draganta said as he took a mouthfull.

It was unimaginably bitter, by far the worst liquid Draganta had ever tasted in his life.

'Oh my god this is awful!' he thought as his face reflected his feelings.

He noticed everyone around the fire looking at him, to see if he would spit it out like Nero had.

'Damn, they're all watching me. Oh well, I made a commitment, time to follow thorugh...' he thought as he forced himself to swallow the incredibly bitter liquid.

"See? Its...not so bad." Draganta said as normally as he could, himself feeling the bourbon warming him all the way down to his stomach, then spreading a comforting warmth and slight numbness.

"Hey thats pretty good..." he said handing it back to Austin, then leaning back, feeling very relaxed.

"Told ya. Spyro? There's still a lot left, thirsty?" Austin said smiling shaking the flask so the liquid sloshed inside.

"No, I'm good, thanks though." he said as Austin took another swig and looked at Flame.

"Flame? Interested?"

"Eh, what the hell." Flame did the same as the others and soon all of the liquid was gone, and all around the campfire, everyone who had partaken was getting a little rowdy.

"Nero! I bet you five gems...that I can take you down!" Flame said, his ego inflated by Austins drink.

"You're on! Prepare for a beat down!" Nero shot back

Those who werent wrestling were gathered around the two, cheering loudly for the both of them, except for Spyro, who supervised, and kept the others in relative order.

Spyro just laughed as he watched them from the comfort of his seat by the fire as it began to die down after hours of burning.

Soon the effects of the Austins bourbon began to wear off, and Spyro restored order.

"Guys you cant be too loud, the girls and Terrador are asleep in there." he said laying down where he would sleep, yawning and setting his head on his forepaws.

"Sorry buddy, we'll be asleep soon." Austin said laying down as well.

Flame lay down next to Nero and tried to get some sleep, but found one question burning on his conscience.

"Hey Nero, you awake?"

"Yeah, whats up?" He whispered

"What was it like...you know, being evil? I was under mind control once, but I dont remember anything."

"Well, I dont remember much, and from what you guys tell me, I was only bad for a day...but I remember hatching. Everything around me was dark and cold...then could feel a dark presence all around me, it was the dark master. After that, I remember a dark energy beam all around me, then it was like the cold darkness around me was suddenly within me, and after that, its all a blur." He answered

With that, they all fell asleep as the fire died out and the embers glowed a bright orange, casting a faint light on them all night until the sun rose the next day.

Early that morning, Spyro entered the cave while the other guys were still sleeping.

Ember was asleep with the hatchling by her side, curled up next to her on its back, all four legs sticking up and mouth agape, getting a smile out of Spyro as he walked to Terrador's bedside.

"Hows he doing?" Spyro asked.

"He slept through the night fine, but he needs his element back. He's not going to last very long without it." she said as she blew ice on a cloth and lay it over his forehead.

Spyro nodded and turned to wake the others.

"Where are you going ?"

He stopped and turned to see Ember rubbing her eyes as the baby dragon continued to sleep.

"To Tall Plains. Thats where Terrador said one of the other elders is being kept. We need to try and save him before Cynder steals his element as well."

Ember got up from her bed and walked over to him, nuzzling him close...it had been a long time since they had any alone time.

"Hurry back Spyro..."

"Dont worry Ember, I'll be as fast as I can." He told her, kissing her lightly on the cheek as he stepped out of the cave to find most of his friends awake already.

"Ready to go Spyro?" Austin asked stretching and letting out a yawn.

"Yes, Tall plains is a few hours flight west of here, so we better get started now."

But before they could take off, Snow came out of the cave and held them back.

"Hang on a second. Now that Terrador is here, with the baby, we need an extra hand taking care of him."

"Looks like someone is going to have to stay here." Spyro said

"Who?" Draganta asked

"Theres only one fair way to decide. We have to draw straws." Austin said.

He grabbed five pine straws off the ground and burned the end of one of them, then covered them with his hand, mixing them up as he closed his eyes so he wouldnt see which was the short straw.

"Okay, whoever draws the burnt straw, has to stay here." He explained

They all nevously took a straw and it turned out that Flame drew the short one.

"Damnit!" Flame said

"Then its settled, Flame stays here with Terrador." Nero said conclusively

"Shouldnt it be you staying here with him? You did do this after all." Flame said bitterly.

"Sorry bro, we drew for it, and you lost. Dont worry, we'll work in shifts. When we get back, someone else will watch them." Austin said as he stretched his wings and got ready for takeoff.

"Alright guys let go." Spyro said flying lead while the others followed.

Flame waved from the ground then went inside the cave to see where he could be of use.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cynder's streaked across the sky to her fortress, with her usual dreadwing escorts. She dispised apes with every fiber of her being, almost as much as she hated that little purple pest and his band of do-gooders.

She had gotten word that they had rescued Terrador and freed one of the hatchlings from her masters grip. No matter, Nero was weak and did not take to her masters power immediately, not like the rest of them. Especially Ash...he grabbed the reigns of power with both claws, and since the dark master saw such promise, he was guarding the most important prisoner, second only to Ignitus. Cyril. God knows all the elders power should be nearly drained, and soon her master would be free at long last.

She arrived at her fortress to find a foul smell radiating from her chamber. She entered to find Gual, sitting mockingly on her throne.

"Gual, I should have known the terrible smell was you. What the hell do you think you are doing here?"

Gual merely scowled, more than smiled, as he rarely did, and said

"Ah little Cynder, so much you have yet to learn. You would do well to remember your place around here!" He leaped from the throne and hit her across the face with the blunt end of a spear he was carrying.

The hit stung and she moved her head with the blow and bit down hard, not to show any pain. All it would take to kill this miserable ape is a quick swipe to the neck, her razor sharp claws would be more than quick enough to get the job done, but the penalty for killing the dark masters second in command would be severe, if not lethal. She slowly moved her head back to where it was and glared at Gual, her expression unchanged by his abuse.

"Do you feel better now?" Cynder said softly but hatefully with a proud smile across her face for not giving him the satisfaction of knowing he had hurt her.

"You let the purple one and his comrades rescue an elder. Such failures are the reason why I fail to see what my master saw in you, the day we first made you what you are."

"I assure you Gual, it was no failure. I had already collected his element, and keep in mind who will be ahead of who when I, and I alone set the dark master free. Just because you've been around for longer than I have doesnt mean you are better than me. Soon, you will be just as expendable as the disgusting creatures you command." She said with an arrogant smile.

They got face to face, each others breath in the others face, a glare on each of them. Gual turned and walked toward the balcony and summoned a dreadwing.

Cynder turned her back to Gual when she heard the whistling of a spear through the air, she turned and deflected it with her tail, causing it to stick into the roof.

"Looks like you're still worth keeping around." Gaul sneered as he saddled his dreadwing and set off into the two rising moons.

Cynder turned away and felt the inside of her mouth with her tongue...she tasted blood.

"One day I'll make him pay."

Cynder looked out over her courtyard, and saw a red dragon, all four limbs restricted by red energy beams, his energy being slowly drained.

"Almost ready Ignitus..." she said smiling maliciously

**Ok , so not alot of action in this chapter I know, but everyone has to rest before a battle right? word. next, chapter 8- Tall Plains Takedown!**


	8. Chapter 8 Tall Plains Takedown

**CHAPTER 8-TALL PLAINS TAKEDOWN**

**Ok, so this chapter involving tall plains is going to deviate a lot from ANB, mainly because...I cant remember it, except for that Kane atlawa was kind of a douche. lol. anyways, I'll do the best I can. alright lets get on with it!**

Spyro and crew flew west toward Tall plains, traveling in a flying V formation, himself in the lead position.

They arrived in what should have been tall grass, but was instead a burnt field, with apes stationed on turrets that shot a rapid burst of spikes at any who drew near.

Spyro and company landed near the edge of a field that hadn't been burned and crouched in the tall grass while thinking up some way to take down their defenses.

"Alright, Nero and Draganta will go left, and Austin and I will go right. We push toward the middle pincer style and light them up." Spyro said as the rest of his friends nodded in agreement.

"On my signal...ready...go!" Spyro shouted and stood up from the grass as the apes slowly turned to face them and start shooting.

They ran in their assigned directions and began launching fireballs as wooden spikes flew all around them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Night had settled over Spyro's cave as the crying of a small dragon could be heard for miles outside it, which was a dead giveaway to their location if predators or those apes were listening.

Inside, Flames head was pounding from the baby's constant wailing, and it was wearing on his last nerve.

"Ember cant you get him to be quiet?" Flame said angrily as he continued to tend to Terrador's weak state.

"Snow and I have been trying to for hours!" She said standing over it on her sleeping cushion.

"I thought females were supposed to know how to do that!"

"Do I look like I've raised a hatchling before?!" she snapped over the dragons still present tears.

"I hope you never have to if this is how you do it!" Flame shot back more aggravated than before.

"Ok then, lets see you get him to sleep!" She growled making space for him to do whatever he had planned.

He began to rock the cushion with his snout trying to lull the child to sleep, but to no avail. He looked to Ember who had an unamused, somewhat smug expression on her face, because the terrible noise was not only still echoing through the cave, but may have grown louder.

'Oh man this thing wont shut up...well, time to do something I swore I would never do again...' He thought as he let out a sigh and closed his eyes.

"Well? Giving up so soon?" Ember said victoriously, even though her ears, like everyone else's, hurt.

Flame held a paw up in her face, and took another deep breath.

"Somewhere, over the rainbow...way up high. There's a land that I've heard of once in a lullaby. One day I'll wish upon a star and wake up where the clouds are far behind me. Where troubles melt like lemon drops, high above the chimney tops thats where you'll find me. Somewhere, over the rainbow... blue birds fly. Birds fly, over the rainbow, why then, oh why, cant...I..."

The baby dragon was fast asleep and Flame reopened his eyes and looked at Ember, the victorious grin now on his face.

"Flame... that was beautiful! Why didn't you tell me you could sing like that?" she said, still moved by his beautiful voice.

"My mom forced me to take lessons...I never really got much into it. But she used to sing that song to me when I couldn't sleep back when I was little."

He said smiling as he grabbed a blanket from the corner in his jaws and lay it over the sleeping hatchling.

"You really need to think of a name for him." He said turning to terrador and seeing Snow come into the cave with fresh sheep for dinner.

"Wow, who got the hatchling to quiet down?" she asked, remembering she had left to find food, partly for that reason.

"Flame! He sings like an angel!" Ember whispered loudly

Flame blushed heavily, although you could barely tell due to his already red scales.

"Why didn't you tell me you could sing babe?" she asked setting down the sheep and slightly annoyed that Flame had kept a secret from her.

"Well...I was kind of embarrassed. The only reason I did it was to quiet the little one down...and because the guys aren't here..." He said sheepishly

Snow smiled at Flames rare moment of emasculinity, and grabbed the cloth off Terradors sleeping head, blowing a thin layer of ice on it.

"Come on nurse, Help me get his fever down." she laughed.

"Ok...Wait, Nurse?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The turrets were all smoking ruins as were their operators. The crew stood in a group and looked to Spyro for their next move.

They began walking with him as they set out over a range of hills into a dense jungle, but unknown to them, they were being observed. Many pairs of white eyes watched them from the tall grass, blow guns and spears at the ready, stalking the young dragons as they walked.

"The Atlawa village is deep in this jungle. It looks like the dark masters army already rules this place, so keep your eyes open for anything suspicious." he warned as they entered the jungle through a very obvious path.

Spyro and crew continued on a narrow path, the thick canopy of the forest blocked out all but a few of the suns rays.

They tread lightly as their tracks in the mud began to get deeper until the jungle finally relented and opened into a field, where several huts of the Atlawa stood, although the village looked devoid of life.

"Where are they? Nero asked looking around as they came to the center of what should have been a crowded village.

"I'm not sure..." Spyro said confused as he carefully sniffed the air around them for any sign of danger.

He took another step and the fallen leaves on which they stood snapped them up as a large net caught the four of them cramming them into a small space hanging about ten feet off the ground.

"Oh good. A trap." Austin said sarcastically as they hung there, wings, legs and tails sticking out randomly from the holes in it as it gently swayed and twisted in the breeze.

"Well? Now what?" Nero asked, who was squeezed face to face with Draganta, but whose wings were in Spyro's back.

"Cut the net." Draganta said as he began to saw at the material with his claws, as did the rest of them.

"Dont waste your time, this is ginko vine. only diamond bladed knives can cut this..." Spyro said shifting so Nero's wings werent prodding him in the back, making the net sway and move even more.

Spyro heard one of them inhale as if to try and burn the vines. He stopped them as he said "If you burn them, they only get stronger."

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Draganta asked annoyed that Spyro had shot down all of his ideas.

"We wait for whoever set this trap to come and get us." he said, angry at himself for leading them into this obvious trap.

"I cant believe I feel for the net and covered leaves trick _again_." he said quietly as the sun began to set and they were still in the net.

They attempted to get to sleep as the two moons rose high over the jungle, only the natural sounds of the forest animals and the creaking of the ginko vines in the night breeze.

Soon all of them were asleep, albeit uncomfortably cramped.

A few hours into their sleep, a noise caught Austins attention, like the snapping of a twig as it was being stepped on. He roused from his sleep and looked around, still very sleepy, he shrugged it off as his imagination and closed his eyes again.

Soon he felt a sharp pain in his back, and shifted, wondering whose tail was stabbing him. Then he remembered his back was facing the outside, and looked around. In the darkness, he saw several pairs of glowing white eyes glaring at them.

"Um, guys? I think the things that set the trap are here..." He said softly as the others stirred and allowed their eyes to adjust to the darkness.

About thirty Atlawa had surrounded the net, a few of them had blowguns at the ready, aimed at them.

"Spyro what are these?" Draganta asked

"These are the Atlawa...but they aren't normally this aggressive..." he answered trying to get his face enough out of the net to where he could speak their language.

In Atwalan, he asked "We mean you no harm, we're looking for a yellow dragon."

They answered with many poison tipped darts from their blowguns. As the toxin spread into their bloodstream, they all immediately fell unconscious.

They awoke later in the blazing midday sun, tied to large stones on the edge of a raging river.

Spyro closed his eyes as they adjusted to the light, and looked around to find the others staring at him.

"Bout time you decided to join us." Nero said as the Atlawa approached. One of them had an elaborate headress on, and spoke with a thunderous voice in the language only Spyro could understand.

"What did he say?" Austin asked being tied next to him.

"He says the stone represents our sin, and the wrongs we have done to the Atlawa people, and their weight shall drown us in the mighty river Thor."

"Wrongs? What wrongs? What are they talking about?" Austin said a little panicked as the Atlawa began to push them toward the river.

Spyro asked them, and got an angry response from the chieftain.

"He says that dragons enslaved his people, desecrated their holy temple, and disrespected their god." He said, and then continued to reason with the leader in Atlawan.

After a brief exchange, the chief ordered his tribesmen to stop pushing.

"Why should I believe you?" He said in plain English

"You speak English?" Draganta said shocked

Ignoring him, the chief addressed Spyro.

"Why have you trespassed on our ancient lands?" He asked

"Because the dark dragon Cynder has kidnapped our guardians, and we were told that one of them is being held here. We do not work for the dark one, if that is what you thought before."

The chieftain got face to face with Spyro and looked deep into his eyes, as if staring into his soul. After an almost awkwardly long time, he stopped, and issued the order to untie them.

"Ok, you arent here to hurt us, now be on your way before you interfere with any more of our affairs."

"Wait, you said the dark master enslaved your people, but you don't look like a slave." Austin pointed out.

"Thats because this is my band of warrior rebels. My name is Kane, and I am their leader. We will not stop fighting until the Empress Lea is expelled from our lands." He said condescendingly

"We're fighting the same enemy, let us help you." Spyro said

"We dont need any help from the likes of you. Do what you must then leave our lands." Kane scoffed

"Ok, if you insist on being stubborn. One thing before we go...who is Empress Lea?" Spyro asked

Kane rolled his eyes and began to explain.

"She is one of the dark lords new apprentices, sent here to oppress and maintain his iron grip over our people. Her very presence has angered the mighty god Geos, and she has not let us make sacrifices to him, and that is the only known way of calming his restless soul."

As he finished explaining, Spyro thanked him for his help and departed with the others down another narrow trial that Kane told them would take them to 'that infernal yellow chatter-box,' who figured was Voltier.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cynder landed next to a lavish hut in which a green Dragoness with a body similar to Cynders, in that it was very slender, and her wings were massive compared to the rest of her body, laying on a large black cushion, being fanned by two Atlawa slaves, chained to the wall.

"Lea, the Purple dragon and his allies are in Tall Plains. I dont believe I have to tell you why they are here." Cynder said observing the yellow unconscious dragon chained up with an extra chain around his muzzle, and a yellow misty light being drained from him, into the same crystal Terrador's element was kept in.

"I was told of his arrival, my general."

"Do not underestimate him, he is more powerful than he looks." she warned as all of Voltiers element was finally drained, and his normal bright yellow scales faded into a more dull hue.

she picked up the container and hooked it with her forefoot.

"Remember, if they come here, they mean to kill you." She lied as she jumped into the air with one thrust of her massive black wings, and set off to collect Cyrils element, deep within the heart of munitions forge.


	9. Chapter 9Lea and The Fires Of Revolution

**CHAPTER 9- THE EMPRESS LEA AND THE FIRES OF REVOLUTION**

Spyro cautiously tread through the jungle with his friends close behind, not wanting to walk into any more traps.

He stopped suddenly and smelled the air. He looked around then bound through the forest as the others were trying to keep up.

"Spyro where are you going?" Nero asked as he followed him through the thick brush and tall grass.

He didnt say anything as he kept charging through the forest, followed by his friends.

He stopped at the edge of a thick row of bushes and got low to the ground to avoid his horns sticking out over them.

"Spyro whats going on?" Austin asked, but Spyro shushed him and motioned for him to stay low like he was.

They were inches off the ground as they slowly crawled next to Spyro.

"I smelled it...the dark masters stench is around here...I can smell those filthy apes from a mile away." he whispered as he raised his forefoot and moved some branches aside and revealed a large village of Atlawa, some in cages, others in lines chained together by metal collars, forced to harvest crops as they were whipped by their primate taskmasters. In the center of the village, there was a lavish hut, with two ape guards posted at the front, and the words over the door read; 'All Hail Empress Lea'.

"Thats the Empress in that hut there, but she has a lot of security..." Spyro said to himself.

"So lets get in there and fry them!" Draganta whispered excitedly

"No, not ths time, there are to many Atlawa around, and we cant risk hurting them...we have to think of a plan to free them and Lea from the dark masters grip." He reasoned as he removed his paw from the branches and took a few steps back into the woods.

"What are we gonna do? How are we gonna beat the apes if we cant fight them?" Draganta asked confused

"I've got an idea!" Austin said gathering them around him as he began to explain.

"Spyro, remember when we fought back in my realm?" he asked

"Yeah..." he answered

"Well, when we were fighting Black September, there were way more oppressed people than Black September soldiers, so what we did was arm the people with weapons, and then let them rise up in revolution! In all the chaos, we confront Lea, and save Voltier. We can get out of here with them, and that Kane jerk can continue thinking his people are responsible for their own freedom."

"So what you are saying is...we give the Atlawa weapons, and then let them fight the apes for us?" Nero asked

"Exactly, then all of our focus will be on Lea and Voltier."

"Sounds good, but where are we going to get weapons?" Spyro asked

"We'll have to make them, and give them to the Atlawa by night. While we do that, Spyro, you tell them to attack at dawn, since you are the only one who knows the language." He explained further.

"Well, now that settled, lets get to work on those weapons..." Draganta said tearing a limb off a tree, sharpening it with his claws.

They worked through the day until the sun's light faded into the dense jungle, as apes lit torches around the village and patrolled the borders, which kept Spyro and the crew from lighting a campfire.

After all the spears where made, they each loaded them onto their backs and snuck into the village.

Nero was first to enter slave cabin number one. He approached the back of the hut and climbed up to the window with bars over it.

He blew ice over the bars and elbowed them, shattering them and allowing him to silently enter the hut. He saw the Atlawa sleeping in cramped cages, and one ape guard asleep in the corner.

"Thats the first target..." he said as he stealthily crept over to the sleeping ape and began to softly blow ice over him, slowly freezing him in place, still sleeping like a baby.

He stopped just short of the head, but the rest of him was in a solid block of ice.

"That oughta hold you." he whispered to himself as he turned to the Atlawa cages, none of which were sleeping anymore.

"Does anyone here speak English?" He whispered waiting for a response, knowing that if none of them did, this would be a lot harder.

"I do!" He heard in the corner of one of the cages. Nero walked over to the small male Atlawa, he looked to be about ten or eleven.

"I take lesson from cheif Kane." he whispered

'Sounds like you didn't get too far...' he thought

"Good, I need you to tell the rest of your friends to take one of these spears I'm carrying, and attack the apes at dawn." he said at a normal talking volume by accident, whipping his head around to see if the ape was awake. He was safely asleep.

"Oh, I good at that mister!" he said as he turned to the others in the cage and spread the word about the plan.

"Hey! Who are you?" Nero turned to see the ape wide awake. He tried to move but realized he was frozen.

"I'm frozen! Ape down! Help!" He shouted

"Put a cork in it will you?!" Nero snapped as he picked up a rock off the floor, threw it over his shoulder and kicked it with his back foot, sending it flying into the apes mouth, shutting him up nicely.

Nero walked around the cages and passed around the spears until they were all gone. He went back to his young translator and gave him more instruction.

"Remember, hide the spears until the apes unlock your cages, got it?"

He nodded and Nero left the same way he came in.

Spyro had simply snuck in through the front door, since this hut had no guard for some reason. His spears weighing him down, he approached the cages and the Atlawa noticed him immediately. As they approached, they withdrew in fear of him, as he was a dragon, and so was Empress Lea.

"Its ok, I'm not like Lea, I'm here to help you." he said in Atlawan

"How can we trust you, perhaps you are a spy?" One of them questioned harshly.

"I'm not a spy, I'm here to help you overthrow your ape masters, and Empress Lea. These spears are for you to fight them with, at dawn, when they open your cages."

They each took a spear, then the ape guard returned, and Spyro darted behind a wicker barrel.

The ape looked around as the Atlawa hid the spears and pretended to sleep.

He hung his lantern on a hook by the door and was about to sit down, when he saw one of the barrels shutter in the corner.

The ape grabbed his club and quietly snuck up toward the basket.

He raised his club high and smashed the basket with his club, sending splinters everywhere, but revealing nothing but a smashed barrel.

While the ape sorted through the pieces, Spyro escaped through the door and back into the night, his trap set, and job done.

Draganta decided to tunnel under the huts and dug his way through the bottom of a crate, lifting the lid and surveying the scene.

"Good, the guards asleep." he said as he climbed out of the crate and was careful not to let the spears on his back make any noise.

"Do any of you speak English?" he whispered.

No response.

'Great...' he thought as he tried to act out what he wanted them to do.

After acting out, 'revolution at dawn' as best he could, one of the Atlawa nodded and Draganta gave him a spear and he lunged back as he was about to throw it at the sleeping guard.

"No! No throwey! Not yet!" Draganta said stepping in front of the spear.

"Wait till dawn." He said as he also described it with his foreclaws.

The panicked whispers of Draganta was enough to stir the ape from his sleep. He looked around for a place to hide, but saw nowhere he could reach in time, so he used a power he had only used once, and he hoped it would work again.

He concentrated as hard as he could and slowly his scale color changed to match the background, closing his eyes to complete the camouflage.

The ape looked around as the Atlawa with the spear hid it behind his back. Not seeing anything out of the ordinary, he went back to sleep.

He broke his concentration and his scales returned to normal. Breathing heavily, he quickly ran to the crate covering his hole and dove inside, retreating into the woods once more, after distributing his spears.

Austin had the last slave hut to deliver, and he too, snuck through the door as this guard was also asleep.

He looked at the cages and was shocked at what he saw. There were two cages with adult Atlawa, but three with child slaves inside.

"This is terrible... Can any of you understand me?" he asked quietly stepping toward the cage.

"I can." A young female of about fourteen said.

"Ok, tell your friends to take a spear and when the apes unlock your cages in the morning, attack them! Understand?"

"Ok...why are you doing this?" she asked skeptically

"Listen lady dont look a gift horse in the mouth, you and I are fighting the same enemy. She has kidnapped one of our friends and we came to get him back. Be sure to tell the others, got it?"

"Yeah I got it." she said taking a spear off his back and holding it in her hand to get the balance.

To his surprise, she threw it against a shelf above the guards head.

he had woken up and was grabbing his club when she had thrown it, loosening the shelf and causing it to fall on his head, knocking him out.

"Wow, ok you take two spears." he said as he moved to make sure everyone had one.

"Remember, at dawn, attack."

She nodded and Austin slipped out of the door and back into the jungle, where he met Spyro, Draganta and Nero.

"Well, everything is in place, we have a few hours till morning, better rest up if we're going to take on Lea, if she was anything like you Nero." Spyro said as they lay down facing the village, waiting for dawn, and the revolt that would lead them to Voltier, and hopefully, a new ally in Lea.

**ok, crazyness at dawn is the order of the day in chapter 10! will the four of them be able to save Lea from the dark masters grip? find out next chap! Lea's owner is nightmareking, Nero's owner is Cazcat, Draganta's owner is Draganta the dragonlord, and Ash (even though he isnt in the story yet) owner is Madguns22. I dont own Spyro or anybody like that cept Ausitn. Ok, peace!**


	10. Chapter 10 Fall Of The Empress

**CHAPTER-10 FALL OF THE EMPRESS**

Spyro was awakened by a crash, then many cries for help as he raised his head to see what the trouble was.

"Oh right, the Atlawa!" he said waking the others up so they could watch the result of their handiwork the night before.

The slaves began pouring out of their huts, each armed with spears, attacking their outnumbered oppressors.

"Now's our chance!" Nero said as they charged from the woods, through the chaos, into the middle of the village, where Lea was waiting for them.

"Hello Spyro." She hissed as she flared her wings angrily at him and the rest of them.

Lea's features were not like Cynders...her face had not been scarred by dark magic or previous battles. She was relatively young and quite attractive, compared to Cynder in her adult evil form, making the guys hesitate to attack her, as they weren't the type to hurt females.

"Hello Lea. Are you going to come quietly and let us get His evil out of you, or are we going to do this the hard way?" he smiled arrogantly.

She laughed at his confidence and said.

"Oh, little dragon, your powers cannot hope to match that which my master have given me."

"Then lets put you to the test!" Spyro said launching a fireball at her chest.

She smirked, then raised her left paw up and deflected it into a nearby hut, blowing it to pieces, along with the apes and Atlawa fighting around it.

Spyro wasn't discouraged by this as the rest of the crew gathered around him.

"Same attack plan as Nero. She looks like she may be stronger, so keep your guard up." Spyro said as the four of his friends charged her, hurling everything they had at her.

Nero fomed ice daggers and began throwing them at her, hoping to pierce her rock hard hide, but they merely shattered on impact.

Draganta used a horn drill attack from the air, only to be deflected in a similar fashion to Spyro's fireball.

Austin decided on a flying kick to the head, but was swiftly met with sharp horns in his stomach as he too was thrown back towards Spyro.

As his friends recovered, Spyro and Lea locked eyes

"This isn't who you are Lea. This is the dark masters magic making you do these things!"

"Dont lie to me dragon! I know what you are here to do!" she snapped at him, taking a fighting stance.

"Really? And that would be?" he said taking another low position.

"To kill me. I'll be damned if I give you that opportunity!" she hissed

"That is a lie! Who told you that?" Spyro said hiding his right forepaw behind his back as it began to glow purple.

"Cynder! The dark masters best general!" she shouted over the chaos back to him.

"Cynder..." Spyro said and raised his eyes to look over her shoulder, pretending he saw something massive in the sky.

"By the gods..." he said as he gazed behind Lea, waiting for her to turn around and fall for his ploy.

She turned her neck to see what he was looking at when Spyro cried

"Now!"

Nero, Austin and Draganta charged from the places they were thrown tackled her hard to the ground, holding her down as best they could.

Spyro became a purple blur as he charged toward her, jumping into the air, and slamming his purple glowing paw down on her chest.

She released a blood curdling scream as the black magic was forced out of her, and she became her normal size again.

Nero knelt down beside her and raised her head up off the ground as she slowly came to.

"W...who are all of you?!" she said recoiling nervously as Nero let her go.

"Take it easy! We saved you from the dark master's magic." Draganta said as the slave revolt raged around them.

Spyro addressed her and knelt down beside her.

"Lea, I need you to tell me what you did with Voltier. Think hard." he said as she tried to remember, even though she couldn't make out much, it was all very blurry.

"Who?" she asked faintly

"Voltier! The Yellow dragon! He never shuts up!" Austin said trying to jog her memory.

"Oh...right. I uh..hehe, I locked him in the den of Geos. Sorry guys." She said sheepishly

"Wonderful..." Draganta said

"Draganta, you stay here with her, and we'll go get Voltier. See if you can organize these Atlawa before they hurt anyone else. We wouldn't want a riot on our hands." Spyro said

"Sure thing Spyro." he said as he watched the others fly the short distance to Geo's temple, which was a stone ring with a huge boulder covered in vines in the middle. On the far edge of his temple, on a rock slab, lay Voltier, chained to the wall, unconscious just as Terrador had been.

They landed next to him and began working on freeing Voltier. All of his limbs were constricted so they began to work as fast as they could.

Before they could even remove the first chain, they felt the ground quake, and looked to the boulder in the middle of the ring. It had begun to move! It shook and began to form the arms and legs of a rock monster, covered in vines.

"I think thats Geos!" Austin said as it turned to face them

"We cant leave him here, we need to take that thing out first, Nero, you and I-"

"Wait Spyro, you have the strongest flame, so you will melt the chains quicker than we could. Leave Geo's to us, you just free Voltier and we'll meet you back in the village!" Nero said

He nodded and began melting the chains as Nero and Austin flew toward Geos.

"Nero, which part do you want? Top or bottom?" Austin asked

"Dibs on the top!" Nero said launching ice balls at the beast's head while Austin examined its legs.

'So...it looks like its made of vines _inside_ its rock legs...'

"Nero! Cut the vines between its joints!"

Nero crafted a sharp ice boomerang of sorts, and threw it at the creatures right arm.

It cut through the air and then through the vines, leaving its arm hanging limply by its side.

"Awesome!" he said making another one and positioning himself to take out the other arm.

Spyro was burning away the last chain as Geos raised his only working arm, and prepared to smash the both of them.

"Spyro No!" Austin said blowing fire on its exposed leg vines, burning them up, causing him to lean backwards.

Geo's arm didn't fall as it leaned dangerously back.

Austin, caught under its shadow, realized it was about to fall on top of him.

"Uh oh..." he said as Geos rapidly fell toward

"Austin get out of there!" Spyro yelled as he could only watch the stone Goliath crush him.

Nero streaked out of the sky toward Austin, tackling him around the waist and they both tumbled out of Geos path as it lay, defeated on the ground.

"Nero...Thank you..."

"No problem...Its what I do..." he said catching his breath

"Voltier! Wake up!" Spyro said as he melted the last chain link.

They gathered around him as Spyro shook him, hoping to wake him up.

"Oh...Spyro...What are you doing here? It's much to dangerous, perilous..."

"We don't have time for that now, we have to get out of here!" Austin said as Geos tried to stand and attack again.

"Can you fly?" Nero asked urgently

"Yes...I believe I can.."

"Then lets go!" he said as they took to the air, and signaled Draganta to follow, as he carried Lea on his back, as she was too weak to fly.

As they were leaving tall plains, they saw Kane's rebels charge out of the jungle and capture the remaining apes, restoring order to the old Atlawa system.

"God I am glad to be out of there. It was way too hot and it smelled terrible." Nero said as they headed back toward the temple.

"I wish you'd have said that to Kane." Draganta joked.

They arrived at Spyro's cave where they lay Voltier in Flames bed, filling the capacity of the cave. Two young females and two fully grown males.

"Voltier, did you know what they did with Ignitus or Cyril?" Spyro asked

"I heard very little young ones...Beware, the guard of munitions forge." he said before passing out

"Damn, he seemed pretty delirious...you think he was telling the truth?" Draganta groaned as Voltier fell deeper into unconscious.

"We can always ask Lea." Austin said motioning to the sleeping dragoness outside.

Nero voulenteered and walked outside to interrogate Lea.

She heard his footsteps and began to stir, though she was still very tired as the sun began to set.

"Sorry to wake you, but I need to ask you something." He said as she lifted her head off of her forepaws, smiling at him.

"Go ahead handsome." She said in such a manner, that Nero couldn't tell weather or not she was joking. He decided to play it off as though he didn't notice her comment, just in case.

"Do you know where the other elders are being held?" he asked

"Well, I don't remember much...but I think another one of us is guarding munitions forge, so one of your elders is more than likely there." She said waking up a little more as the others joined them outside.

"Well?" Austin asked

"Looks like munitions forge is our next stop." He answered

"Sounds good. Voltier said to beware the guard of munitions forge...so we need to rest up, he sounds tough." Spyro said laying down by the fire again.

"Good idea..." Draganta said yawning and taking his place around the re lit fire, letting Lea sleep inside with the other females as the moons rose over the forest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cynder smiled as she gazed into the vision pool in her fortress.

"So Spyro...you have rescued another. No matter, this time I will personally see to it that you and your friends will never make it out of Munitions Forge." She hissed as she took flight towards the mountain ruled by the most powerful of the stolen hatchlings, Ash.

**ok, so they finally got out of tall plains, and have 2/4 guardians back. munitions forge and Ash is next! and also, I have pics of Amber, Deo, Demon Spyro from lucifers kingdom, and Snow. they are at the top of my page, check em out! **

**Roll with it or get rolled over!**

**Peace!**


	11. Chapter 11 Master Of Munitions Forge

**Chapter 11- MASTER OF MUNITIONS FORGE**

Cynder ripped across the sky on her way to munitions forge to ensure that Ash was prepared to fight Spyro.

'So young dragon...you have saved another elder, and another hatchling... no matter. At the rate you are going now, you'll never save all of them in time to stop me...' she thought to herself.

Cynder was so lost in thought, that she didnt notice Gaul fly next to her on his dreadwing. She caught him in her peripheral vision, and rolled her eyes as she lazily turned her head toward him.

"What do _you_ want?" she said angrily.

"Malefor is growing displeased with this plan of yours." he said ignoring her last remark.

"He has nothing to worry about, I have almost every element." she said calmly

"That isn't what he is worried about. With every hatchling Spyro releases from his grip, the his army grows stronger." he countered over the rushing winds.

Cynder's eyes narrowed as she spoke.

"He is no match for me, no matter how many he has on his side. They are mere hatchlings, and without the guardians elements, they will be of no use to anyone. He has no chance of stopping me." she said venomously to Gual for doubting her.

Gaul smiled evilly and said

"The prophecy says otherwise."

"Don't quote the prophecy to me Ape!" she snapped. Her visible stress did nothing but improve his mood.

"You know the consequences of failure. I personally can't wait until you experience them first hand." he sneered

"Fear not Gaul, as soon as Malefor is free, he will do away with those who sat idly by while he was in sealed in convexity."

Gaul raised his spear angrily to strike her, but she bared her fangs at him, making him lower his weapon.

"Careful now...all it would take is an 'accidental' fall from this height to end you." she growled.

He glared at her and broke away, flying in another direction.

Cynder's words rang vividly in Guals head. He knew his master. He had killed over much less, and if she was right, and did free the Malefor, she would have almost unlimited favor with him. If she so desired, she could have him killed on the spot. Her power would far surpass his, and that, is something he couldn't allow.

"She will not suceed as long as I'm around." he said to himself.

The thoughts crossing his mind were treasonous, and he knew this. But he would be damned if Cynder were promoted over him and had the power to choose weather he lived or died. He couldn't kill her, no, that would be too obvious, plus she is a very skilled fighter, and she could just easily kill him as he could kill her. If he ruined her reputation in the eyes of Malefor, then she would be as good as dead.

He raced back to his fortress to plot a way to ruin Cynder, without his master knowing...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cynder soon landed at the mouth of the volcano where Ash was waiting.

"Well hello, my sexy black mistress. To what do I owe the pleasure of this surprise visit?" Ash grinned as he turned from supervising the apes under his command.

"Save it." she said bluntly

"Ohh...this kitten has claws..." he said smiling.

Cynder rolled her eyes as she glanced at what his forces were working on.

"What in Malefor's name is that?" she asked

Ash smiled and said

"This, is one of the many lines of defence that will be waiting for Spyro when he gets here." he said with pride as Cynder scrutinized it further.

"You are going to attack the most dangerous dragon in all of existence, save Malefor...with a train?" she added skeptically

"Dont worry your pretty pointy head, I have my best, if not my most oddly dressed ape on it, the conductor!" he said as an ape with a conductors hat and scarf walks up behind him.

Cynder looks down at him with disgust. Not only because he was an ape, but also because he is dressed like a lunatic.

"Is this all you have?" she asked

"No, there's more. If they somehow make it past everyone guarding the Manwersmalls, then past the conductor, they have to go through me." He said confidently.

Cynder had given him command of quite a few apes, so even if Spyro and his allies arrived now, Cyril's element would be long since drained, and she would have more than enough time to make a clean getaway. But a part of her wanted to see how truly strong this 'prophecy dragon' was.

"And If he gets past you?" She asked

"He wont. One of your minions brought me this after your temple raid." Ash said holding up a device clearly not of this realm.

"And that would be?"

"Guaranteed death." he said putting it away.

Cynder was still unsure of his capabilities, but gave him a chance none the less.

"Take me to Cyril."

She followed him to see the ice dragon chained to the hot volcanic walls in Ash's chamber.

Cynder collected his element as well and his bright blue scales faded into a barely recognizable dull hue of their former selves.

She smiled as she only had one element left to collect, and he was under lock and key.

She summoned an ape with a dreadwing mount and gave him the element container.

"Take this to my fortress immediately."

"Yes ma'am!" he said as he departed toward the shadow realm, where Cynder's crystal castle reigned terror over the land.

With Cyril's element safely on its way to her lair, she turned her attention to the task at hand.

"I'm staying here to fight Spyro when he gets here."

"I knew you couldnt resist me forever." Ash said smugly

Cynder quickly wrapped her tail around Ash's stomach and she slammed him against the wall.

"Oh...you like it rough eh? Perhaps a hard spanking is in order...Too hard!!" he gasped as she constricted her tail around him tighter and got face to face with him.

"I am growing tired of all the sexual innuendo you've been spewing since I arrived here." Cynder hissed menacingly

"In your endo." Ash whipered defiantly

Cynder realized this was a loosing battle, so she rolled her eyes and released him.

"You are so lucky I'm not allowed to kill you." she huffed as Ash resumed his supervision of his minions, uscathed, except for his ego.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Most of the dragons had gone to sleep, all but Austin.

He was laying on his back, staring up and the sky.

Ember had just put the baby dragon to bed when she took a look outside to see if everything was ok. She noticed Austin was still awake.

"Whats the matter, cant sleep?" She asked as Austin sat up. The fire had long since died and the moons, though not full, were still bright enough to light up the outside.

"Well...something like that. Its just...I've been thinking about everything thats happened these past few days..."

"Really? Like what?" Ember asked, her voice causing Nero to stir.

"How about we take this over toward the temple. I don't want to wake them up." She completed as they walked toward the clearing where the ruined temple lay.

"So, what was it you were thinking about?" She asked sitting down on an unburned section of rafter, beckoning Austin to join her. He did so, and began to open up.

"I guess its just that even though its only been a few days since I've been a dragon...I'm beginning to forget what I used to look like, how normal human skin used to feel instead of scales, what it was like to not have a tail, or horns, or spikes or claws. I know that sounds weird, but I dont know how else to desrcibe it. I feel like I'm loosing who I am...not that I had much clarity on that issue to begin with..." he said lightly at the last part.

Ember smiled and nodded in understanding.

"Do you remember when you first came to this realm with Spyro?" she asked

"Yes, of course I do."

"So do I. You were a gun toting, trigger happy foul mouth who shot first and forgot to ask any questions at all, and all the guardians except Ignitus hated you, and that was only out of the kindness of his heart." she explained

"Not exactly boosting my self esteem sweetness." he said cynically

"Stick with me here, I'm proving a point. Now think about who you were and think about who you are now. When was the last time you shot at someone without provocation?" she asked

"Its...been a while."

"And when was the last time you swore out loud?"

"Hmm...I cant remember."

"Uh huh, and looking back on who you were, and who you are now, how much have you changed?" She said with the caring tone a mother would have if waiting for a child to come around to her way of thinking.

"A lot I suppose..."

"Thats right, and it isnt just you Austin, no one is immune to change. Even though you may look like a dragon on the outside, you know who you are on the inside."

Austin smiled as Ember's point became clear to him.

"Spyro used to be an immature mischievous prankster, and Flame was a bit of a coward, and now look at them. You, the two of them, and Snow, of all dragons risked your lives to rescue me from those evil humans, knowing full well it was a trap."

"Ok...I get it...thank you Ember." he said smiling at her from his side of the plank on which they sat.

"Good...I was wondering how much clearer I was going to have to make it." she joked

"Very funny. You know I seem to remember a certain dragoness who was having trouble deciding which dragon she wanted as a mate, so she took this human who fell through a portal to her cave and-" Ember clamped his mouth shut with her claw.

"I'm pretty sure we agreed to never speak of that!" she snapped as Austin grinned behind her clenched foreclaw.

"Now, if you want to talk about embarrasement, I could bring up the time that you and Spyro snuck into the professors lab and-"

"Who told you about that?!" he snapped in surprise and embarrassment, as predicted.

"Dont worry about it. Just remember that I know." she said grinning smugly.

"So how is Lea doing?" he asked, remembering that she was immensely tired after her ordeal, and wanting to change the subject.

"She's fine, just a little sleepy. She is just as drained as the guardians, if not more."

"That makes sense, she put up more of a fight than Nero did." he laughed.

"I think Lea will be fine in the morning." She said rising from their seat.

"Thats good to hear...I think we should get some sleep."

"Yeah. From what Spyro tells me, you guys have a big day tomorrow."

They walk back to outside Spyro's cave and Austin lays down in his normal place and Ember sneaks back into the cave.

"Goodnight Austin."

"Night Ember, sleep well."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun casts its light rays through the forest, waking the sleeping dragons. The females were already wide awake caring for the guardians, though they mostly spent the day unconscious, inching toward death with each passing hour. Without their elements, they hadn't long left.

Snow appeared from inside the cave and addressed Spyro.

"I'm worried about them Spyro...I don't think they will be able to hold out much longer." she said, referring to the guardians.

"We only have Cyril and Ignitus to rescue. We at least know where Cyril is, and as soon as we rescue him, Ignitus will follow, and we'll get their elements back from Cynder no matter what." he said confidently

Snow was reassured, but still worried about the guardians fading health.

"Ok...now who is going to help us take care of the guardians, and Lea?" she asked the group.

"Any volunteers?" Spyro asked

There was silence until Nero spoke up

"I guess I'll sit this one out." he said as Flame rejoined the group

"Ok then its settled. God speed boys." Snow bid as they took off once more. This time to the east, where Ash, Cynder and a whole lot of apes awaited their arrival.

**kind of a short chap, I know, but I've been really busy, and I didnt want to keep you waiting! so now Gaul is scheming to hinder Cynder's plan, and Ash has a strange new weapon that he feels confident that will dispatch any advarsary he faces. they arrive at munitions forge next chap!**

**get with it or get lost!**

**see ya!**


	12. Chapter 12 Naming The Hatchling

**CHAPTER-12 NAMING THE HATCHLING**

"What made you want to stay here Nero?" Snow asked as she refilled the water bowls next to the guardians beds.

"Tall Plains wore me out, and I'm sure Flame was chomping at the bit to go out and fight. Besides, resting here is probably the best decision I've made all day." he said laying next to Lea as she shifted due to his movement.

"Well if you're just going to lay there, then you can take care of Lea. Whatever she needs, you get it until she's better." Ember commanded

Nero rose from the cushion and challenged her.

"What? I was possessed by the dark master too! Who is taking care of me?"

"You are a male, we are females. Taking care of us is your job." Snow pointed out helping Voltier drink some of the water beside him.

Nero growled in aggrivation as he walked toward the mouth of the cave.

"Its getting cold out, find some wood for a fire." Snow asked

"Okay..." he said walking into the brisk fall weather.

"I'm beginning to think I would've gotten more rest fighting..." he said to himself as the dried leaves on the ground crunched beneath his feet while he looked for firewood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The flight toward Munitions forge was uneventful for the most part until the sky began to turn from its normal bright blue to a gradual darkening red, mixed with the ashes rising from the volcano.

"There it is boys! Low and fast, lets do it!" Spyro said as they dove down and landed near one of the rock outcroppings near the entrance to the mountain.

"Wow...its hot here..." Draganta said as he noticed the rocks on which they stood where pretty hot.

They tread lightly, making short work of the few apes they encountered guarding the exterior of the mountain.

After penetrating a little farther in Ash's defenses, they came upon these mole like creatures. They appeared to be mining for gems, and bound by energy beams to metal devices in the ground.

"They're slaves...just like the Atlawa." Austin observed as they hid behind large gem's sticking out of the ground.

The apes guarding them whipped them frequently, however there were only a few of them. Unlike the Atlawa, they werent large enough to take on the apes by themselves, that would be up to Spyro and the crew.

"Ok just a few apes, nothing special, hit them hard and fast, then free these mole...things." Spyro instructed, but by now, they all knew the routine.

Draganta slashed through his opponents, choosing to save his elemental powers for whoever was guarding Cyril.

Austin, Flame and Spyro's apes were quickly reduced to nothing as they pushed though the lightly armed defenders.

One of the miners approached Spyro, though he couldnt go very far, because he was still bound by his energy chain.

"Greetings purple dragon! I am Moleyair, of zee manwersmalls." he said in a heavy french accent

"Nice to meet you Moleyair. My name is Spyro, this is Austin, Draganta, and Flame." he said sociably

"What has brought you to our volcanic home?" he asked

"We're looking for someone. A blue ice dragon, with kind of a snobby attitude." Flame answered stepping next to him having just dispatched his apes.

"Ahh yes, I do remember master Ash binding a blue dragon to zee inside of hees chamber."

"Great! Can you tell us where he is?" Draganta asked

"Only if you help my manwersmall bretheren."

"You trying to blackmail us short stuff?" Austin chimed in

"No misure, but Master Ash has enslaved us all, and we only wish to lead our simple lives in zee heart of our volcano." he pleaded with them.

"Ok, we'll help, but once they are all free, you tell us where Cyril is. Deal?" Spyro said

"Oh thank you noble dragons! You have the eternal thanks of zee manwersmalls everywhere!" he cried with joy.

Spyro bashed one of the metal devices in the ground with his tail, shattering it and freeing the moles from their oppressive bonds.

"Thank you Spyro! Please, if you could, be on zee lookout for my brother Exhumor. He too knows zee location of zee blue dragon you seek."

"Very well...which way leads to Ash?" Draganta asked

"Just follow zee mine cart tracks, they will take you too him." he said. And with that, he dove into the dirt and disappeared underground.

They walked over to the tracks to find a lone mine cart sitting on the tracks.

Austin instinctively climbed inside it and expected the others to follow, but they held back and stared at him.

"What? C'mon you arent scared are you?" he asked

"No, its just I think it would be a lot safer walking the tracks." Spyro stated

"Pfft. I didnt get where I am today thinking about safety. And besides, walking is for suckers. It'll be fun! Just like a roller coaster!"

"Whats a roller coaster?" Draganta asked

"No time to explain, will you guys just get in already?" he asked impatiently.

Spyro and Draganta climbed into the cart as did Flame.

"Well? Now what?" Spyro asked, all of them sitting in the cart, motionless.

"We need a push." He said looking at Spyro, who then looked at Draganta, and then at Flame. He growled and got out of and began pushing, muttering curses under his breath.

"You guys...weigh...a ton!" he said struggling to get the rusted wheels moving. They slowly began to build up speed and Flame hopped in the back.

They picked up speed and crested a large drop.

"Hang on to something!" Austin said as they all clutched the sides of the cart and blistered down the tracks, with sparks flying from the wheels as it went.

"AHHHHH!!" They screamed in unison as it careened around corners on two wheels before settling down on all four again. As they zipped down the tracks, Flame spotted apes chasing them in hand carts.

"Guys! We've got company!" he shouted over the screeching of metal on metal.

"Leave them to me!" Draganta said moving to the back of the cart in Flames place.

An ape in the lead cart began to hurl hatchets at them.

Draganta dodged the first one, and answered with a fireball, crashing into the cart, sending it bouncing off the walls of the mine.

"Strike!" he shouted laughing as a few more ape carts came up behind them, pulled by a train, belching fireballs at them.

"Spyro heads up!" Flame shouted as he turned and dodged the fireball with only inches to spare.

"Son of a..." Spyro said shooting an earth bomb behind them which twisted the track into an impassible twist of up heaved metal.

The engine slammed on the breaks, stopping just short of a violent crash. The ape conductor was hopping mad as he cursed and waved his fist at the escaping dragons.

"Haha, see ya you filthy excuse for a primate!" Austin mocked as they disappeared around a bend.

"Ok, you can slow us down now Spyro." he said

"How do I do that?" he asked

"Pull that lever." Austin said turning back around.

He heard a loud metallic snap.

He waited for the cart to stop slowing down, but it never did.

Spyro walked behind Austin and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Austin...I think this thing broke..." he said

"Of course it would...why wouldnt it?" he said turning around as they picked up even more speed.

They soon saw the end of the line, as the tracks ended in an upward shot out of the mines.

"AAAAHHHH!" the cart flipped multiple times, throwing all of them out of it and onto a hard, hot surface.

"Lets do that again." Flame laughed getting to his feet.

They went to the edge of the rock outcropping they landed on. There were pools of lava dotting the landscape as they realized that they had climbed quite a bit up the mountain.

There were apes guarding multiple cages where many manwersmalls were being kept, as well as what looked like some kind of power generator.

"Ok, I'm going first this time." Draganta said charging off the platform as the others followed. Taking the largest ape by surprise, he knocked him into a nearby lava pit. The dynamite that the large ape had on it, exploded when touched by the molten rock, sending it flying out over the other apes, killing some of them.

"Nice one!" Spyro commented as he used his electric breath to lift three apes off the ground and throw them over the edge of the mountain.

Soon, the apes had been dispatched and they were left with the power generator, and the manwersmalls in the cages.

"These are pretty solid...how are we gonna bust them out?" Flame asked.

Spyro looked around, and saw barrels of TNT positioned, as if purposely next to the sturdy iron cages.

"I've got an idea." he said as he breathed a small flame on the fuse and watched it burn until an explosion racked the ground beneath them, and the locks on the cage fell off, freeing the slaves. They burrowed deep into the ground, but one stayed around.

"You wouldnt happen to be Exhumor would you?" Flame asked

"Wi mesure, how did you know zis?"

"We freed your brother Moleyair earlier. He told us you knew where Cyril is being held." Spyro explained

"Who is zis Cyril?"

"A blue dragon that controls ice." Draganta said

"Ah wi, master Ash had captured a dragon of that description, He is being held in his lair. Through that door, young dragons!" He said

"Thank you Exhumor."

"It is truly I who am grateful young dragons. Bon voyage!" he said as he dug into the earth and disappeared like the others.

"Well, now all we have to do is take this thing down." Flame said looking over the massive machine that seemed to run off of the lava in the pool next to it.

"It seems pretty solid too, its gonna take all of our strength to bring this thing down." Draganta said

"Wait a second guys...instead of wearing ourselves out on this thing, lets just push it into the lava."

They realized the obvious and tipped the massive structure into the molten rock, melting it, and freeing the remainder of the enslaved manwersmalls.

"Well, thats done. Only one thing left to do." Spyro said as he looked toward the metal door which was built to look like a demons face.

As a group, they walked through the iron door, not knowing what to expect from the strongest of the captured hatchlings.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nero sat by the small fire he was responsible for keeping lit to warm the cave, as the pre winter autumn chill tried to creep into their cave as the afternoon set in.

The baby dragons joyful laughs filled the cave as he was chasing a ball around the cave, almost tripping Snow and Ember as they moved about caring for the extremely weak guardians.

"Nero! He has been inside all day, Take him outside and play with him." Ember said grabbing the infant in her mouth, between his wings.

"I'm not good with kids! I only hatched a few days ago!" he reasoned

"You are just as old as we are now. Will you please do this for us, or do you want to give the guardians a sponge bath?" Snow threatened.

"Why cant Lea do it?"

"Does she look like she is in any condition to watch a child?" Snow asked motioning to Lea, who was still bruised from her fight with them, and sleeping.

"Now which is it? Sponge bath or hatchling watch?" she asked again

The very idea made him shutter, and he took the still giggling baby dragon from Embers mouth and begrudgingly left the cave.

As he walked into a field just outside the cave, and set the hatchling down. It looked back at him with his big baby eyes blankly smiling.

"What?"

"Bhat!" He mimicked as Nero chuckled.

"Dont let the girls know I said this... but I guess you are kinda cute." he admitted as he watched the little one chase after the ball from the cave.

He brought it to Nero and dropped it at his feet, and nudged it forward with his muzzle.

"What do you want me to do with this?" he asked

"Bhat ish!"

Nero laughed lightly

"I guess that means throw it huh?" he said as he took the ball in his mouth and spat it up into the air, and batted it away with his tail a short distance away.

The little dragon laughed with delight as he bounded after his ball through the tall grass.

He soon returned with the ball and dropped it at his feet again.

"Ok, one more time." Nero said as he launched the ball a little farther this time.

The dragon bounded off into the woods once more.

Nero lay down on his back as the cold breeze washed over him.

A short time later, the hatchling returned with the ball.

"No more ball little guy." he yawned closing his eyes.

The baby dragon frowned, and began clawing his way onto Nero's stomach.

"Hey buddy no hitchhikers!" he said as the little dragon curled up on top of him.

"Ok fine. But you better not tell anyone." he said as they closed their eyes and relaxed before drifting off into a dream.

Nero was awakened by a low pitched growl. At first, he thought he was dreaming but opened one eye and then was fully awake at the sight of a wild hound staring he and the baby dragon down. He looked hungry.

Nero froze to try not to set off the hound, but soon the hatchling yawned and woke up. He looked at the growling hound and shivered in fear, his eyes welled up with tears as he began to cry.

"Shh...Its ok buddy...just dont-" He was cut off as the little dragon let out a sharp cry of fear.

The wild hound charged and jumped at them. Nero grabbed the baby dragon to sheild him from its claws, prepared to take its razor sharp talons in the back to protect him.

Nero expected to feel the sharp pain of claws digging into his back, but his ears werent met by the sound of tearing scales, but by the little ones voice.

"No!" the baby green dragon shouted holding out his forepaw.

He opened his eyes and saw that the wild hound was frozen in mid air, biting and trying to harm them.

"Whoa! Are you doing this?" Nero asked setting the hatchling on the ground, its forepaw still extended, holding the wild hound in place as it growled struggled to move.

He looked back at him happily, as if waiting Nero's approval.

"This is amazing...you must be psychic or something!" he concluded

The little dragon growled at the wild hound and flung him effortlessly back into the woods from wence he came.

"I think you need a name...what do you think of Psy?"

He laughed and smiled.

"Ok, Psy it is. Wait till I tell Ember and Snow about this!" he said picking him up in his mouth and heading back toward the cave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spyro and crew entered a room with railroad tracks laid in a circle, with four intersections in the middle.

"My god its hot in here!" Austin said as the heat rising from the ground distorted the air in front of them.

They then heard a steam engine whistle and looked behind them.

"Remember me?"

It was the conductor and his engine on the tracks surrounding the room.

"Full steam ahead! Prepare to die dragons!" the conductor shouted as his engine picked up speed.

It belched fireballs at them as before and the dragons struggled to form a plan.

"Draganta, Austin, you guys cut the tracks and bend them into a ramp, I have an idea!" Flame said as he motioned for Spyro to get on the opposite side of him.

Draganta cut the rails and grabbed the one on his side, slowly but surely raising it up to form a ramp.

Austin did the same with his as the engine drew closer.

"Bend them higher!" Flame shouted urgently

"C'mon Draganta but your back into it!" Austin encouraged as they finally raised them to a proper level.

"Spyro, when he gets airborne, you hit him with ice, I'll get him with fire, ok?"

"Got it!" he said

Draganta and Austin dove away from the tracks just in time as the train ran over the tracks and was launched into the air.

"Pull!" Flame mocked as Spyro froze the engine and the conductor, followed shortly by Flames fireball, shattering it into hundreds of peices

"Good thinking Flame!" Draganta added getting to his feet.

Another door at the opposite end of the room opened as if on que, beckoning them inside.

"I dont like the looks of this..." Flame admitted as they cautiously stepped inside.

The door slammed closed and they saw a barely alive Cyril chained to the wall.

"Cyril! Thank the gods you're alive!" Flame cried as he walked over toward him, only to be stopped by an imposing black dragon.

"Ready to die, Spyro?"

**So the nameless green hatchling has a name! and some strange powers. the showdown with Ash and his mystery weapon next chap! I own nothing but my own OC's.**

**peace!**


	13. Chapter 13 Dirty Deeds, Done Dirt Cheap

**CHAPTER 13- DIRTY DEEDS, DONE DIRT CHEAP**

Ash stood guarding Cyril in front of Flame growling with a malicious smile on his face. Flame took a step back towards the crew while they all stood ready to attack at a moments notice.

Without warning, they all charged or jumped at Ash at the same time. Since he was much larger than the rest of them, there was lots of Ash for them to attack.

Spyro jumped in his face and began throwing punches as fast and hard as possible, connecting each time as it seemed like he was letting them hit him.

Austin kicked Ash' right leg out from under him, and Flame kicked out the left, making him loose his balance, and begin to fall backwards. As he fell Draganta came in with a meteor punch from the air, cracking him square in the chest, and sending Ash skidding through a pillar of rock, which then collapsed on top of him, Burying him until only his legs were sticking out of the pile.

"Was...that it?" Draganta asked catching his breath and holding his hand from the strong impact.

Ash rose up from his rock tomb laughing. To the others horror, he had not a scratch on him as he clapped sarcastically at their efforts.

"I have to hand it to you guys, that was quite a beating. But I've had enough of playtime, now I'll show what a real dragon can do!" with that he released from his muzzle a blast of dark purple energy headed straight for Spyro. With no time to react, all he could do was stand there as the lethal energy raced toward him. Spyro braced for impact. He heard the energy explode, but felt only the heat. He looked up and Draganta had taken the hit for him.

"Draganta!" Spyro shouted in concern as he rushed to his smoking body.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he lay on his back, the smell of his burned scales filling the room.

"I'm fine...I just got the wind knocked out...of me." he coughed.

"Do you know how stupid what you just did was?" Spyro asked trying to lighten his mood

"You're the purple dragon...without you, none of us would even be here. And I'm not gonna let some former egg kill you!" he said staggering back to his feet with Spyro's help.

A flicker of curiosity ran across Ash's face as he watched Draganta recover from what should have been a fatal blast.

"You're stronger than you look, I'll give you that. But none of you can hope to stand against this!" He said reaching for a high rock shelf behind him, and pulling out the mysterious weapon he had shown Cynder earlier.

They all gasped simultaneously.

"Julia! That son of a bitch! How did you get that?!" Austin demanded as Ash pointed around the room.

"That's for me to know and you to find out!" He said firing at Austin once, missing, but still intimidating none the less.

Draganta charged Ash once more, only to be met by Ash kicking up dust in his face, sending him back a few paces.

Flame jumped up high over the dust cloud and shot a jet of fire at Ash, then bashing him with his horns.

He stumbled back and Austin saw his chance to get his gun away from him. Ash left his hand exposed, so Austin bit it, causing him to loosen his grip on Julia, and sending it sliding toward Draganta, who was still getting sand out of his eyes.

Ash balled his fist and knocked Austin away, then grabbed Flame by the neck and held his razor sharp tail blade to his throat.

"Nobody move or his head is coming off!" Ash threatened, thinking that taking a hostage may give him the edge.

Spyro and Austin froze as the dust settled.

Draganta's vision was still blurry, but he soon made out the shape of Austins gun on the ground next to him. He picked it up, remembering how he was taught to hold it and aimed it as best he could at Ash.

"Shoot him Draganta!" Austin shouted while Spyro countered from the other side of the room with

"No not yet! You could hit Flame!"

He looked at both sides, then at Ash holding the captive Flame.

"Draganta if you let him kill me I'm going to be so pissed at you! I will haunt you for the rest of forever I swear!" he shouted before Ash covered his mouth.

"He fights without honor! This is the death he deserves!" Austin yelled amidst everyone elses voice

"He is one of us! This is just the Dark master's evil making him do this!" Spyro reasoned

"Draganta I taught you better than this! Pull the trigger!"

"No Draganta! We can beat him without guns!

"Pull the trigger or Flame will die!"

He tuned out both sides of the argument and looked into Ash eyes. He smiled and sneered

"You dont have the guts."

Draganta decided then on his course of action.

He aimed as best he could, closed his eyes, looked away and...

A solitary gunshot rang throughout the volcano. Flame was shocked, trying to feel weather or not he had been hit. But he soon felt Ash's tail fall from his neck, followed by the rest of him as he collapsed on the ground.

Draganta opened his eyes to see that he had indeed hit his mark, as Flame was still left standing, unharmed.

He tossed the gun to Austin who caught it wrapped his tail around it to carry it.

They gathered around Ash as he lay motionless on the floor, a small amount of blood pooling behind his left arm.

"Where did I hit him?"

"In the left shoulder." Austin answered

"Is he going to be ok?" Spyro asked

"Yes, but we need to get him out of here now or he'll get infected. Nice shooting Draganta, couldnt have done it better myself." he added

"Ok give some room guys I have to get the evil out of him." Spyro said as his right forepaw began to glow purple as it had with the others.

Spyro took a few steps back to get a running start. There was an awful lot of evil inside Ash.

He ran, jumped, and let out a roar at the top of his lungs before impacting his chest, sending not just one, but three dark spirits shrieking out of him and disappearing into nothing.

Ash began to shrink back to their size, and they began to free Cyril.

His energy completely drained, Draganta and Austin would have to carry Cyril back to the cave, while Flame carried Ash.

As they were about to depart, the ground shook, and the sky outside turned black with clouds that came seemingly out of nowhere.

"No way..." Flame thought as the west wall of Ash's chamber exploded and there stood none other than Cynder herself.

She was way bigger than any of the hatchlings they had faced.

"Spyro...so glad you could join me." She hissed as they collectively trembled in fear.

"Y-you cant stop us from rescuing the guardians Cynder!" Spyro shot back with all his courage.

She laughed evilly and continued

"I only need your elders for a little while, then you can have them back. Besides, I already have most of their elements and the last one is unreachable to you."

"What have you done with Ignitus!?" he growled

"Fear not young one, you will soon see him. In fact, all of you will, in the afterlife!" she said swiping her long sharp tail at Spyro, who ducked, narrowly avoiding being cut in half.

"Guys, take them and get out of here!" Spyro shouted over his shoulder

"We arent leaving you here!" Flame answered

"I'll be fine, just go!" he ordered as he tunred his attention back to Cynder

"So little dragon...you think that you can stand against me when all of your precious guardians have fallen?" she said confidently

"I know that this isnt you Cynder. The dark master is making you do this, I know you arent completely evil. We can get his magic out of you!" he tried to explain, but he was met with a torrent of fire, which he narrowly avoided.

He barely recovered from her fire wall when she struck him with her steel wingtip, cutting his left hind leg, and making him stumble back in retreat.

She was too quick for him to counter in his current state, so he decided to use his old fallback. Dragon time.

He concentrated as hard as he could and then reopened his eyes. Cynder was breathing fire right at him, but it was inching its way towards him.

He side stepped it on his injured leg and his fist glowed purple once more.

"Twice in one day...I hope this works..." he said as his voice strangely echoed about the room.

He jumped to her chest level, avoiding her fire and slapped his forepaw against her as hard as he could. The energy shockwave radiated outward like all the others, and Spyro released his dragon time, speeding everything back up.

Cynder took a few steps back as his energy punch had affected her. But to Spyro's horror, no black energy rose out of her, she merely glared at him for actually causing her pain.

"Uh oh..."

She struck him with a forceful tail whip, sending him into the wall, cracking it.

He tried to use dragon time. It worked for about five seconds before shutting off. He was out of energy.

'I cant beat her like this...time to get out of here.' he thought as he shot a smoke bomb in Cynders face , giving him a few seconds to fly out of the room and into the heart of the volcano.

The smoke cleared and Cynder raced after him, shooting fireballs as he dodged rivers of flowing lava.

He saw the top of the volcano and hurriedly flapped his little wings to build up as much speed as possible. He could feel the heat from her breath on his tail as she gained on him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaul sat hovering on his dreadwing in a cloud so he was hidden from anyone looking to the south. He saw a small dragon, then a large black one explode out of the top of the volcano. He knew who was being chased, as he had watched his allies carry off the elder and another hatchling.

"He'll never get away from her if he keeps flying like that. I know I'm going to regret this..." He said as he grabbed his mystic staff and aimed carefully.

He fired an iceball about the size of Spyro flying at the exact angle to impact Cynder, knocking her away from her prey.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spyro could feel her hot breath, even his tail was getting singed occasionally as she crept closer. He was out over open water when an unexplained ball of ice cracked Cynder in the head, dazing her, if not knocking her unconscious. She fell behind and Spyro pushed as hard as he could to gain speed. She soon disappeared from his view and he breathed a sigh of relief. He didnt know where that ice ball had come from, but he was eternally grateful that it had, or he would probably be in Cynders stomach right now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You guys! You have to see this!" Nero said running in the cave with the hatchling riding on his back

"What?" Ember asked

"It's Psy!"

"Who?"

"Psy! I named him that because he has psychic powers!" Nero said out of breath because he ran there.

Snow and Ember looked at each other and began laughing.

"What? I'm serious! Why would I make this up?"

"Nero he's only a week old! And you know dragons dont have psychic powers." Ember said recovering from her fit of laughter.

"Ok, then I'll show you." He said grabbing Psy off his back.

"Psy, lift something with your mind." He told the hatchling, as he stared blankly back at him like he had in the field.

"Bwall!" He said chasing after his ball in the corner.

"He looks like a real psychic powerhouse Nero." Snow chastised as Lea began to stir, waking from her sleep and yawning.

"Afternoon Lea, have a nice nap?" Ember asked getting more water for the elders.

"Yes...Sorry I slept for so long."

"Its ok, you went through a lot yesterday."

"Well I feel bad not helping out around here..I'll go get us some food."

"C'mon! do something crazy with your head!" Nero begged as his credibility sank lower and lower.

Psy just rolled around, teething on his ball as if no one was talking to him.

Nero growled in aggrivation and lay on the cushion Lea had just given up.

Lea walked out of the cave and Psy followed

"Hey little guy, want to find food with me?" She said as she put him on her back.

"Hang on!" she said as she took flight over the field were the sheep grazed. she swooped down and roasted a few, then settled to eat one.

Psy crawled off her back and bounded over to the kill, tearing off a small peice and smiling at Lea.

"Eat up little one." she said as they enjoyed the sunset and cool autumn air.

The same wild hound that had attacked Nero and Psy earlier, now watched Lea and himself eating from the bushes. Only this time, he had brought friends. Two more wild hounds flanked him, their stomachs growling just as loud as they did.

Lea was oblivious to the danger but Psy smelled something familiar in the air, and began to whimper in fear.

"Whats wrong buddy?" she asked, but then a strange heavy scent hit her.

"What is that...?" she asked herself sniffing the air.

She heard the roaring of the charging wild hounds behind her and got ready to attack when the three of them were stopped in mid air.

Lea gasped and looked in awe at Psy, who was now holding both forepaws out, keeping the hounds in place.

"Nero was right...Psy you are psychic!"

The baby dragon laughed happily as this time, he effortlessly hurled them even farther into the woods.

**Whew! ok, so all the hatchlings, except for cynder are back on the good side. Ash might need a little medical attention, but that is next chap. and Gaul is so hellbent on ruining cynder that he is helping spyro? strange indeed. more answers and questions next chapter! I own nothing but Austin Snow and Psy!**

**peace!**


	14. Chapter 14 Zatoichi

**CHAPTER 14- ZATOICHI**

"Ember! Snow! Psy is psychic!" Lea said walking into the cave with him on her back.

"Lea not you too." Snow said lifting her head from her nap.

"No really! Nero was right!" she said as Psy slid off her back.

"Finally! Someone believes me! What did he do?" Nero asked

"We were almost wild hound food when he stopped them in mid air, then flung them off into the woods!" she said excitedly

"That's what he did with me too!" he said finally relieved that he wasn't crazy.

"Ok, so if you both saw him do something like that, how come he doesn't do it now?" Ember asked skeptically

Nero and Lea looked at each other and thought about her question. Then Lea spoke up.

"Maybe he only does it when he's scared." she suggested.

"Hey yeah...we were attacked, then he used his powers." Nero added

"Ok, scare him." Snow said to Lea.

"What? I don't want to scare a hatchling, that's mean! Nero you do it."

"Huh? But I like the little guy..." he reasoned

"I'm not gonna believe you until he does something psychic." Ember said

Nero tried to make a scary face at him, but he simply licked his nose affectionately before being distracted by one of his toys.

"Nero you can do better than that!" Snow said from across the room.

He growled and turned around to face away from Psy, and then quickly shot back around and roared at him, catching Psy by surprise and scaring him. He held up his forepaw and cried

"No!"

"WAAA!" Nero was quickly thrown back violently against the cave wall, cracking it and knocking him unconscious briefly.

He opened his eyes to see Lea standing over him worried.

"Ow..."

"That was a pretty big spill Nero." She said laughing and helping him to his feet.

"Now do you believe us?" She said to Ember, who was helping Terrador drink.

"Yes, I just want to know how he has those kinds of abilities...I've never heard of a psychicly gifted dragon before."

"There...is such a dragon..." Terrador said weakly.

"Shhh, save your energy until Spyro gets back with your element." Ember said comfortingly

He looked at her with aggravation and mild contempt, but reluctantly accepted her request. He was a mighty earth warrior, who has many skulls of his slain enemies as trophies. Now he was reduced to the care of two dragoness' barely old enough to reproduce. A big change for him indeed.

Nero looked outside and saw five specks on the horizon flying toward them.

"Girls! They've returned!" he shouted over his shoulder as he made out Flame and Austin carrying Cyril, and Draganta with another dragon slung over his shoulder.

They landed in front of the cave and took Cyril in, laying him in the last remaining space, forcing out everyone but Ember, Snow, Lea and Psy.

Draganta laid Ash down out side the cave and rubbed his arms.

"Geez that bloke weighs a ton!" he said sitting down.

Nero noticed the blood dripping from the new dragon.

"Who is this?" he asked

"We don't know, he hasn't told us his name." Draganta answered stretching his tired arms.

"What happened to his shoulder?" he asked, noticing the small hole slowly dribbling blood.

"That was me..." Draganta admitted sheepishly

"Yeah, old Draganta is quite the shot." Austin chimed in coming out of the cave.

"This guy got a hold of my gun somehow. We got it away from him and Draganta took him down. Now comes the painful part, we gotta get that bullet out of his shoulder." Austin said dragging him up against a rock and grabbing some cloths to sop up the blood.

"Draganta, would you like to assist?"

"Sure. I guess I did do that to him..." he said joining him

Austin wasn't sure how removing a bullet with dragon claws was going to work, but decided to play it by ear anyway.

"Ok, I know absolutely nothing about dragon anatomy, even though I am one now..." He said cleaning his hands in a nearby stream then returning to exam the wound.

"...But I think I can do this without killing him."

"I'll keep my fingers crossed..." Draganta said as Austin began to probe his fingers into the hole in Ash's shoulder until he felt the lead.

"It seems to be all in one piece...its a good thing he not awake or he'd be screaming right now." He said going farther into his shoulder, and finally removing the bullet, and throwing it into the woods.

"See if you can find a needle and thread, we have to sew up that hole." Austin asked cleaning his wound with the rags he found near the temple.

Draganta returned with the required materials and gave them to Austin. He was especially clumsy with his new hands...then Ash woke up.

"Uhh...huh...Whaa! Wh who are you!? Ah why does my shoulder hurt!?" Ash said startled that two strange dragons were messing with a very painful region.

"Take it easy! My name is Austin, this is Draganta. You got shot, if you don't let me heal you you'll get an infection." Austin explained

Ash looked at them, and feeling no threat from them, he relaxed and allowed Austin and Draganta go back to work.

He looked down at his injury and gritted his teeth through the stinging of having his wound rubbed down with water and rough cloth. He then noticed what Austin was holding with his tail. It was a metal object...it looked so familiar, like he had seen it before. It was like its shining metal was calling for him to take it again. He was snapped out of his trance by Flames voice, interrogating him.

"...huh?" Ash asked, not hearing what Flame had asked

"_I said, _What is your name?" he repeated annoyed

"Ash." he answered. Then the reason for the familiarity of the metal object, fell into his lap. His memories of his time under the dark lords spell, unlike those of his comrades, were clear as day. It was that which assured death, or so he was told. He remembered the battle, and that the weapon before him now was used on him!

"What do you remember?" he asked

"Well, I was the first of all the eggs to hatch, and the first to be given the dark ones power- Ow! Be careful will you?!" He said flinching as Austin was sewing closed his wound.

"I will if you stop moving around!" Austin snapped back concentrating on his work with his still unsteady claws.

"...Anyway, I got the darkness first. It was like being submerged in an ice water bath, and never coming out. You never get used to it, it never goes away...just a cold, dark, lonely feeling. Life doesn't matter anymore, neither yours or others. Everyone is expendable, and if you die in the dark lords service...then that's what happens." he continued somberly.

Flame nodded and continued his questioning.

"Do you know where Ignitus is?"

"Who is Igntius?"

"One of the guardians, like the one you were guarding." he asked bluntly.

"I don't know..."

"Did Cynder tell you anything?"

He smiled at the mention of her name. He still remembered her vividly...quite the beautiful, if not evil dragon she was.

"She never mentioned anything about another guardian...but if I had to guess, I'd start at her fortress." Ash suggested.

"Ok, you're all patched up. Now get some rest, and don't stretch this arm or your stitches could pop out." Austin warned as he and Draganta walked to the river to wash off his blood.

"Hey...Austin can I see that?" he asked referring to his gun.

He looked back at the tip of his tail, as if he had forgotten he was carrying it

"Sure, just be careful with her, she's my baby." He said flipping it to him.

"You know he was trying to kill us earlier with that right?" Draganta questioned

"Dont worry, I unloaded it." he said reaching the river.

Ash held it in his claws, and the feeling of control returned to him. This device was capable of ending a life with the squeeze of its trigger. No ape arrows, swords, clubs or axes could hope to match that, and no armor could withstand its penetrating munition. It _was_ power, and it was in his hands once more.

He snapped out of his trance with Austins claw waving between his eyes and the gun.

"Hey there. Can I have Julia back now?"

"Julia?"

"The gun." Draganta added.

"Oh...sure." he said reluctantly handing it over.

"Get some rest Ash." He said walking into the cave with Draganta

Ember waited for Spyro to come into the cave, but he never came in. She peered outside and saw only Ash laying against a rock, who immediately noticed her, and was taken aback by her beauty.

"Um...Hello...I'm Ash." he stammered.

"Nice to meet you Ash, I'm Ember. Have you seen a purple dragon around here?" She asked. She seemed distracted by something, though he couldn't place what.

"No...not around here but...uh oh." he said remembering the only reason why he wouldnt have returned with the rest of them.

Cynder.

"What, why did you say uh oh?" she asked, her concern growing as displayed on her face.

"Uh, its nothing. I'm sure he's fine..." Ash lied, not wanting to upset someone he had just met.

'If he isn't in Cynder's stomach by now...' he thought ominously

Night fell on the dragon village, and rain began to pour. A normal rain for once... but still no sign of Spyro. Ember was beginning to get worried.

"What if he's hurt, or lost, or poisoned, or..."

"Ember please stop pacing, there's barely enough room in here for all of us without you wearing holes in the floor." Austin said as she finally lay down. They were all crammed into Spyro's cave, seeking shelter from the rain.

"So Ash, what was it like being evil?" Nero asked laying next to him, watching Psy sleep on his back.

"What do you mean? You were evil too." he replied

"You said you could remember things. I cant, what was it like?"

Ash searched his mind for memories.

"Well, it was really cold and lonely...but I do remember one thing... Cynder. I still remember her...she was pretty, in an evil sort of way." he said smiling.

"Oh...I remember her! I cant remember her face though...All I know is that when she came around, everyone got really scared."

Ash nodded

"She had that effect on things...especially the apes. They were terrified of her!" Ash said laughing, and Nero joined in.

"I'm going to find him!" Ember said suddenly getting up and moving toward the mouth of the cave, but was stopped when Austin grabbed her tail.

"Ember its a hurricane out there! I'm not letting you go out there in this!" he said as she pulled against him.

"Let me go! He needs me! I'm not going to lose him again!"

"You wont loose him! I promise you he is okay. He survived gunfire, nuclear missiles, and zombies in my realm, I'm sure he is more than capable of taking care of himself in his own backyard." Austin reassured her.

The fight was still in Embers eyes, but she decided to relent, for now.

She growled at him, but settled back down and lay between Snow and Lea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spyro was barely able to maintain level flight in the rough winds and rain buffeting his wings and face.

He couldn't see anything through the clouds, so decided to go lower to get his bearings. As flying through this rainstorm had caused him to lose his way a bit.

He was flying at treetop level. He appeared to be over the forbidden forest, a place where many nasty creatures resided.

As he skimmed the treetops, he saw a pack of Isengard wolves running through the woods at breakneck speeds, almost matching his flight speed.

'They must be chasing food...' he thought as he scanned ahead of them for what they were hunting.

He caught a glimpse of something running through the trees and saw what looked to be a dragon, maybe a little younger than the guardians. A brown and red one, but something was strange about him. He didn't appear to have any wings.

"He looks like he's in trouble!" Spyro said flying ahead and perching in a tree, only appearing if it looked like the other dragon was going to get hurt.

Upon closer inspection, it looked like he had wings at one time, but from the looks of his back, they had been... forcibly removed.

The dragon dodged trees and then stopped a few feet in front of the tree in which Spyro was hiding.

He turned and faced the wolves as they caught up to him, growling and salivating at the thought of fresh dragon meat.

The first wolf in the pack lunged at him, and Spyro stood ready to pounce to help, but the dragon shouted.

"No, stay in the tree!"

Spyro was taken completely by surprise.

'How did he know I was here? There's no way he could have seen me... ' he thought

He watched as the dragon stood on his back legs and grabbed the wolves front paws, and flipped him over him, sending the wolf crashing into the tree, almost shaking Spyro from it.

The other two attacked at the same time. One, slightly before the other. He grabbed the first ones neck, and gave it a twist, ending in a resounding crack, and the wolf fell into a wet furry heap on the ground, causing the other one to trip.

He jumped on his back and grabbed a vine from a tree, and wrapped it around its muzzle, then tied the remainder of the vine around a tree, restraining it, but leaving it alive, like the one unconscious against the tree.

"Who are you?" he asked, referring to Spyro.

He glided down from the tree and landed next to him.

"My name is Spyro. Who are you?" he asked

"My name is Zatoichi." he answered catching his breath.

Spyro noticed how only one of the Isengard wolves had been killed.

"Why didn't you kill these other two?"

"I try not to kill if it can be avoided. It is only the creators right to take a life, not the right of mortals." he explained.

"Oh...What are you doing out here?"

"Until recently, I lived in these woods. But I was tracked down by General Cynders forces a few weeks ago, and I've been on the run ever since."

"Thats terrible...Wait, what do you mean 'tracked down'?" he asked

"Why were they looking for you?" he probed further

"All will be revealed in due time young dragon. I am looking for the dragon temple, do you know of such a place?"

"Yes! I was on my way there when I saw you!" he said excitedly

"Can you lead me there?"

"I think so, but this rain has gotten me kind of lost. Which way is south?" Spyro asked

Zatoichi smelled the air gently, and felt the pulsing wind and rain before speaking.

"It's this way." He pointed.

"Thanks, follow me! I'll lead you to it." he said walking through the woods, not wanting to bring up the issue of his wings, or lack thereof.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cynder was furious over the loss of her prey, and she was fuming in her chambers back in her fortress.

"I was so close! I almost killed that little purple pest once and for all! Dammit all to a boiling river of blood in hell!" she shouted angrily

"Where could that iceball have come from?!" she thought

She had killed a few apes on her way in who didn't move out of her way fast enough.

She soon began to calm down when she gazed outside at Ignitus, as the last of his energy was being collected in the same device that held the others elements.

"He's resisting the energy drain. No matter, Spyro has no idea where my fortress is located." she smiled evilly.

"Malefor will be free to walk the earth before they'll even know what hit them."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rain soon let up at Spyro's cave, but he still hadn't shown up. Now, not only Ember, but the others were beginning to worry.

"He probably just stopped somewhere to rest after he fought Cynder." Draganta suggested, though his thoughts were otherwise.

"After he did what?!" Ember shouted

"Oops..." Draganta whispered

She began to tear up slightly, and slumped against the wall.

"Sweetheart, Spyro is fine. He is the purple dragon, The prophecy says he will bring peace to this world. And he will do that, which is why he is coming back. You must have faith in him Ember. You do, don't you?" Snow asked soothingly

"Yes...I just think of that brief time I spent without him when the sorcerer killed me...it was the worst feeling I had ever felt...I don't want to feel it ever again." She said sadly.

"And you wont have to. Spyro's a fighter. I've known that about him since we first met in the hatchling nursery. He wont let some overgrown black snake with wings do him in." Flame said.

Fortunately, Spyro wasn't as far away as they feared, and he was in the company of a strange dragon.

**Those big wolf/dog things from the lord of the rings. It just seemed to fit. And dont worry, its not going to be a lord of the rings crossover. I'm not good at Xovers. lol**

**I own no Characters but my own. Zatoichi is also mine. ok peace!**


	15. Chapter 15 A Good Nights Secret

**CHAPTER 15- A GOOD NIGHTS SECRET**

Spyro was nearing the temple. He could pick up the scents of everyone crammed into his cave.

He looked back to see if Zatoichi was still behind him, and he was. Something about his eyes didn't sit right with Spyro. He couldn't place it, but something was different about this dragon. More than met the eye, anyway.

He reached the cave and Ember nearly tackled him to the ground, and squeezed the life out of him.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again!" she said releasing him.

"Who is this?" she asked as everyone who was able, made their way out of the cave to greet Spyro.

"My name is Zatoichi, young one. are the Guardians here?" he asked with a sense of urgency.

"They're inside. Well, three out of four of them are, but they aren't in any condition to talk." Ember warned

He nodded and went inside the cave. As he walked in, everyone noticed his scared and disfigured back. Only two rough looking stumps remained of where his wings should have been. They all stared in intrigue but didn't for very long for fear that he would catch them staring.

Austin walked into the cave with Zatoichi, and introduced himself.

"My name is Austin. The white dragoness was Snowflake, The pink one was Ember, the red one is Flame, the Black one is Ash, the blue one is Nero, and the silver one is Draganta. Sorry about the lengthy introduction, but they sometimes forget their manners in all this excitement. And I believe you already met Spyro."

"I am Zatoichi. So tell me...What color is Spyro?" he asked. Austin found that question rather strange, but answered anyway.

"Um...He's purple. Didnt you notice that when you first saw him?" he asked

"I never saw him...as a matter of fact, its been years since I've seen anything." Indeed, Zatoichi's sight was taken from him by Malefor, but he has used it to his advantage.

"What? So how have you been...you know...walking around without hitting things?"

"When you lose one sense, the rest of them heighten. My sense of hearing and smell give me more information about my surroundings than your eyes ever could. Try and hit me."

Austin was kind of surprised at this, and resisted.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, try and land a hit."

Austin swung many times, but each time, the only thing he met was air.

"Wow...that's incredible! And, if you don't mind my asking, what happened to your wings?"

He bagan to walk outside and Austin followed.

"They were removed by Malefor. I fled Grand Dragon city when it was attacked, but not before everything I had was destroyed." He said loud enough so that everyone outside could hear him, as he figured they were also wondering about his condition.

"I was captured outside the city, and held captive for nine years. My sight was taken from me in the first years of my captivity. it was then that I learned to survive without it. Eventually, I escaped and took shelter in the forbidden forest, until general Cynders forces caught up with me. And that's when I met Spyro."

They were all silent, as the fact that he was so capable even though he lacked the gift of sight, was amazing.

"So what are you doing here?" Nero asked, breaking the silence.

"When I learned of the Gaurdians escape from the city as well, I knew that if anyone had a plan to survive the coming gale of darkness, it would be them. It looks as though I came at a bad time." He said referring to the guardians weakened state.

"They will recover as soon as we get their elements back from Cynder." Spyro said

"Very well. When will you be rescuing the fourth Guardian, Ignitus?"

"Well...whenever we find out where he is being held. We kind of don't have any leads in that department, other than her fortress, but we don't know where that is." Draganta added.

He nodded, and went back into the cave, to stay with the Guardians. Should any of them decide to regain consciousness.

The night was still young, so they decided to go back to sleep.

As they slept, Spyro was awakened by a small rock, hitting him between the eyes. He shook his head and played it off, going back to sleep. A soft aggravated grunt came from the woods as a larger rock was thrown, this time waking Spyro fully.

"Ow! What the..." He looked to where he thought it had come from. He heard the bushes rustle and retreat back into the woods. He looked back to the campfire to see if anyone was missing, and playing a prank on him. But everyone was fast asleep.

So he cautiously followed the sound as it went further back into the woods. Once he was far enough away, he asked.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" he commanded in a whisper.

Spyro moved the bushes out of the way and saw a shadowy figure standing under a tree.

He couldn't make out what it was, only that it stood on two legs, and was at least two feet taller than Spyro.

He took a step forward to see the face of the mysterious stranger, but was halted by his words.

"Take one more step, and my face will be the last thing you see." he warned, and Spyro decided against gazing on the strangers face.

"What are you doing here? And why did you throw rocks at me?" He asked, aggrivated at the latter part.

"I will have your silence dragon. You are here to listen, not to speak!" He snapped

"Now then, I can give you the location of Cynder's fortress. There, you will find the fire Guardian."

"Really? Thanks! Where is it?" he asked excitedly that this journey might finally be close to being over.

"Quiet dragon! I'll not have you wake your comrades! Now, her fortress is located in the shadow realms. There is a portal to the North East, about five miles. It is hidden in the forest, overgrown by vines. Go there, and you will find what you're looking for."

Spyro nodded and turned to leave. He then turned back and asked

"Wait, what is your na..." he said, but stopped as he realized he was gone.

He thought it strange that someone would just appear, offer help, then vanish before a thanks could be given, but decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth.

As the sun rose on the next day, Spyro announced his encounter to the crew of the night before.

"...And then he told me where to find the portal to her castle." He finished explaining.

"Alright! Only one Guardian to go! Lets do this so I can sleep for a week straight." Austin said stretching.

"Zatoichi, will you be joining us?" Ash asked

"No young dragons, I will only slow you down. I will respectfully decline and stay here to guard the females, and the guardians." he said, and Ash nodded.

"Cynder is most likely guarding Ignitus. As you all know, she is a vicious, killing machine, who will end you if you give her even the slightest chance. She knows no mercy and will stop at nothing to free the dark master." Zatoichi continued

"Ok then, looks like its the six amigos again. Lets go!" Draganta said, ready to fight.

They flew up and followed Spyro into the sky. they disappeared into the distance, for the final showdown with evil.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lord Cynder! Ignitus's energy is nearly collected." An ape reported to her as she gazed over the blackened landscape she ruled with absolute authority.

"Excellent. How long before all of it is obtained?"

"It should be only a few hours now."

Cynder nodded. She was so close now, as soon as Malefor was free, he would shower her with his rewards. Land, power, armies, riches...it would all be hers, and hers alone. Then she could do what she wanted with that cursed ape Gaul. It would be a glorious day that she had been dreaming of ever since the first time she had the displeasure of meeting that monster.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There it is! Dive! Dive!" Spyro said as they landed in the dense jungle.

"So where is this thing?" Ash asked

"He wasn't very specific...but he said it would be overgrown with vines...but that really doesn't help much." Spyro sighed cutting his way through the shrubs and vines.

"I think we should split up, we'd have a better chance of finding it then." Draganta suggested.

They agreed and set off in different directions, looking for a stone archway overgrown with vines.

Ash got a familiar cold feeling run down his spine, and he tripped over a rock, causing him to curse loudly and hold his back foot.

"Ow ow ow! My ancestors that hurt!" he said looking for what he tripped over. It appeared to be a large chunk of stone with ornate symbols carved on it.

"Hmm...that looks promising." He said getting back on his feet and walking in the same direction he had been. He saw more chunks of rock littering the ground, and coming upon a thick mound of vegetation, about eight feet tall.

He looked at it, then breathed a smooth stream of fire over the vines and shrubs, burning them away revealing a stone archway, with zodiac symbols carved onto it, and an inscription written in ancient Draconian.

"Guys! I think I found it!" he shouted as he was quickly joined by the others.

"That's it all right." Spyro confirmed

"Why isnt it working?" Flame asked

"I think we have to read whats written up there." Nero suggested

"Its ancient draconian...I'm pretty rusty." Spyro admitted

"I think I can read it." Draganta said stepping forward.

He looked at it for a few minutes, then recited its meaning.

"Into the world, of eternal shadows, I request safe passage,  
To the land of the fire and death, I pray that it not become my tomb.  
Send to me a sign from heaven, I pray, some divine message,  
Hark! We journey to the center of evil, grant us entry to its womb!"

Upon the last word he spoke, a small ball of light formed in the center of the archway, slowly expanding to fill the entire thing, forming a doorway to Cynders realm.

"Well...Lets go." Flame said nervously.

They all walked through and were greeted by darkness during the daylight. Permanent black clouds covered the sky, and dreadwings patrolled the grounds around Cynders crystal fortress. It was a few miles in the distance, so they began their march to face off against the most powerful being they had yet to face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"My General! Spyro and his allies have entered your realm." the nervous ape said soluting. It was well known that Cynder didn't take bad news well, and normally took it out on whomever delivered it.

She moved, and he flinched, but it was not to strike him. She faced him and ordered instructions

"Take a squadron of dreadwings and kill them."

"Yes General!" He said leaving, happy to have escaped from her chambers with his life, as not many bringers of bad news did.

**So a mysterious source aids spyro on his quest... the fight with Cynder is coming!**


	16. Chapter 16 An Argument and A Sniper

**CHAPTER 16- AN ARGUMENT AND A SNIPER**

"Dreadwings! Look alive boys!" Flame shouted as their agonizing screeches preceded them. They were carrying bombs, and their riders were armed with bow and arrow.

"Bombs! Heads down!" Spyro shouted as the dreadwings swooped down to treetop level, dropping their ordinance, rocking the ground on which they stood. Luckily, no one was hit as the last one dropped its dynamite. Though they weren't out of the woods yet, as archers still ruled the sky, raining volley after volley of lethal poison tipped arrows.

They had to think fast, as the little shelter they could find would disappear fast as the dreadwing riders moved about in the sky.

"Watch those arrows! They're very poisonus!" Draganta said after observing one melting the bush it landed in.

Nero Blew an ice spear and began to track a dreadwing in the air. He waited until the exact second a throw was needed, and hured it skyward. As it streaked toward the dreadwing and rider, he notched an arrow and aimed it at an unsuspecting Ash.

Before he let the arrow fly, the ape heard a shriek, then the crunching of bones, and a sharp pain in his chest. The ice spear was lodged through the dreadwing and into his chest. He plummeted to the ground as Nero shouted to Ash.

"Thats one for me!"

Ash turned and saw what he meant.

"So its a contest you want is it?" he asked

"You bet! You've got some catching up to do!" Nero shouted back.

Austin overheard their conversation, and liked the idea.

"Hey Draganta! You still alive over there?" He shouted to a distant rock behind which Flame and Draganta sought shelter.

"I'm doing alright! But I don't think this is the best time for small talk!"

"How bout we keep track of our kills? Loser buys the next round at the pub!" Austin suggested.

"Deal!" He said as he and Flame rolled from behind the rock and began flaming the low flying dreadwings as the passed overhead.

"One!" Draganta yelled as one went down in flames.

"Two!" Austin countered as one dreadwing was engulfed in flames and crashed into another.

As they lost themselves in the fog of war, soon the ever present shrieks of the dreadwings faded, then disappeared as the final one fell, frozen in a block of ice, thanks to Spyro's mastery of every element.

They conviened in the clearing surrounded by their fallen enemies.

"So whats the tally?" Ash asked

"I had three." Nero answered

"Dammit, I only had two..." Ash admitted

Austin looked at Draganta for his score

"Three." he said smiling

"Me too, looks like we'll have to continue this with Cynder. First one to kill her gets 100 points!" he said laughing as they continued toward her fortress in the distance.

Spyro said nothing, but thought about their words.

'Kill her?' he thought. While he was not above killing apes, killing a dragon was something different entirely. It was one of their own, and according to Ignitus there weren't many of them left. He'd keep his silence for now. Maybe they were just kidding. He hoped so anyway.

The ground on which they tread was rocky, and harsh, hurting their claws with each steap, no matter how careful they were to avoid the sharp places.

"My feet are killing me! Cant we just fly there?" Nero asked

"Not unless we want to attract more attention from those damn dreadwings." Spyro said, wishing they could just fly to her fortress.

_Meanwhile, at a place where things arent exploding..._

Lea watched Psy while Ember and Snow were fast asleep. Exhausted form caring for the guardians.

Zatoichi was sitting in the corner opposite her with his eyes closed. She couldn't tell weather he was asleep or not, but he spoke and answered her question for her.

"What color is Psy, Lea?" he asked

"He's green and blue. He's a cutie though..." She said smiling at him as he played with the ball he loved so much.

Zatoichi smiled, visualizing what Psy might look like.

"Za...Zato..." Lea tried to pronounce his name the right way, but he stopped her.

"You may call me Zee if that makes things easier for you. Its and old draconian name, I know it sounds archaic."

"Ok Zee...How can you do everything you do without being able to see?"

He smiled and shifted to a more comfortable position on the wall.

"Well, its rather hard to explain...you see, When I lost the gift of sight, I thought my life was over, but in fact, as time wore on, I discovered that my other senses had heightened to the point where it was like I never lost it. I could tell distances with sound, and I could identify others with scents." he explained to the young dragoness.

She mulled all of this over and noticed the other thing that was different about Zee. His lack of a set of wings.

"Um...Zee, If you don't mind my asking...What happened to your wings?"

The smile slowly faded from his face, and Lea immediately felt sorry for asking him something that brought painful memories back to her new friend.

"I'm sorry Zee, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No, young one, Its ok. Malefor did this to me."

That name was unfamiliar to her.

"Who is Malefor?"

"The king of all evil. From what I understand, a few of you were used by him earlier, is that correct?"

Then Lea realized who he was talking about.

"Oh, you mean the dark master!"

"Yes, They were removed by Malefor as a form of punishment..." he said solumny

"Punishment? For what?" Lea asked

"Being a dragon." He answered shortly.

"Oh my goodness, I'm sorry...Thats terrible."

"You have nothing to apologize for Lea, curiosity is in all dragons nature." he assured her as she looked back to Psy and saw that he had left his ball for Voltiers twitching tail tip, jumping and clawing at it playfully, like a cat would a string.

She smiled at this and asked Zee another question that had been on her mind ever since seeing Psy's powers for herself.

"Zee, Have you ever heard of a dragon with psychic abilities?" she asked tentatively

He nodded and explained

"They are very rare, almost as rare as the purple dragon himself. They have a special purpose in this realm. They have the ability to see into the past, and future. Do you know of such a dragon?"

She looked back a little Psy as he chased his own tail until he became dizzy and fell over giggling. This dragon is that important?

"Yes... Psy is that dragon. How do you know all that?" she asked

"Because I knew of the first Chronicler, which is the title Psy will take, when he has been properly trained, and comes of age."

Psy walked over to her and rubbed his head affectionately against the side of Lea's belly and lay down next to her yawning. She smiled at him, as she was the one who usually took care of him, since she had no background with healing. The only thing she remembered how to do was intimidate and enslave, thanks to the dark master. And that was a part of herself she tried hard to forget. She Imagined that Psy looked at her as sort of a motherly figure, since it was mostly her caring for him anyway. She of course didn't mind at all, in fact, if it wasn't for the little guy, it would be a lot less interesting for her around here.

"Are you getting sleepy Psy?" she asked nuzzling him.

"Dahc..." Psy said sleepily. It would be a while before he began talking using real words, as the only one he knew as of late was 'no'. And he seemed to only said that when he was frightened.

He lay his head down on his front paws and was asleep almost instantly.

"Who is the Chronicler?" she asked softly as to not disturb the sleeping hatchling.

"He is a dragon who dedicates his life to recording all events in draconic history." he answered

She nooded and continued, now more curious than ever.

"So where is he now?"

"No one knows. He has the ability to transport himself around the universe. He is even rumored to be able to hide out in alternate realities, but no one knows for sure. After Dragon City fell, it was widely believed that he went into hiding."

"Wow...so do you think he is related to Psy?"

"No young one, the psychic ability is a genetic anomaly, just like a dragon being born purple. Unfortunately, Psy will have no breath abilities, or at the most they will be very weak. The Chronicler also leads a life of celibacy, so he being related to Psy is impossible."

She looked once again at the little hatchling sleeping against her.

'Can he really be that important?' she thought

It was then that important or not, she decided that she would protect Psy like a mother would protect her child, even though their age difference made them more like siblings, but that didn't matter to her. As long as she's around, little Psy will be safe.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Cynder watched the progress of Spyro and his allies from her balcony, still fuming over how they could have found out the entrance to her realm.

"It was Gaul. It had to be. I swear I will kill him in the slowest way possible!" she growled turning from her view.

An ape with an ornately carved bow and quiver of arrows stood in the shadows and stepped forward.

"Please, allow me to do away with those who displease you my general." he said bowing his head.

She looked upon him with a scrutinous gaze. It took an incredible amount of either bravery or insanity to approach Cynder when she was in a bad mood. She may have hated most apes, but this one found favor with her. He was her best shot with a bow and arrow, and was confident that if anyone could kill that purple pest, it was him.

"Sharpeye, you must stop the invading dragons at all costs. Do you understand?"

"Yes my mistress, I will not fail you. My arrows are tipped with the Acacia toxin. It will kill any being from this realm, not matter how powerful. I will not fail you my mistress."

With that, he took his leave, and left Cynders fortress, hiking through the large growths of crystals, and taking up a position on a large crystal, about seven hundred yards from Spyro and his fighters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_We rejoin Spyro and the crew, having gotten just outside the castle, and found themselves in yet another fight with Cynders forces._

"Twenty Eight!" Nero yelled

"Twenty Nine!" Ash countered as he flamed an attacking ape.

A few feet away, Draganta and Austin were back to back fighting off three apes each as they slashed with their swords and clubs.

"Thirty three!" Draganta said as his tail cut down one of his attackers.

"Thirty three, Thirty four!" Austin countered by taking the sword of one of the apes and stabbing it through two of them at the same time. The contest was definitely a way to dull the monotony of fight after fight.

Spyro and Flame used an interesting display of teamwork to make short work of the rest of the attackers.

"How the hell do we keep running into the same apes every ten feet!?" Flame asked getting tired of fighting wave after wave of Cynders forces.

The large ape commander hurled TNT at them from a distance, when Spyro had an idea.

"Flame! Throw his sword into the air!" He commanded, referring to the ape he was fighting.

Flame proceeded to stab the ape in the chest and knocked his sword into the air.

Spyro jumped into the air and kicked the hilt of the sword, sending it flying into the TNT tossing apes chest. Penetrating his armor and sticking out of his back as he dropped his lit stick of dynamite, and then it exploded.

The rest of the apes were dispatched and they pressed on.

"So, it looks like I'm in the lead! You guys better get cracking if you're gonna catch me!" Austin gloated

"You're only ahead by one hot shot, and there are still plenty of apes to kill." Nero countered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sharpeye watched them as they walked through the narrow passageway, bordered on both sides by high crystals prevented a quick escape.

"Perfect." He said notching an arrow in his bow and taking aim at the troupe of dragons.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Whatever buddy, I'm going to be the one to take Cynder down, so that's one hundred points plus my thirty four!"

"Dont be so sure on that one, her head is so mine!" Draganta argued

Spyro stopped and turned around glaring at the two of them.

"How can you guys say that? She is a dragon just like us! Nero and Ash were just like her but we didn't kill them did we?" He said, his disapproving glare not moving from the both of them.

"Uh...I'd like to remind you that I'm technically not a dragon." Austin said quietly

"Spyro she is an evil, temple destroying she devil! She has probably killed more than all of us put together!" Draganta countered.

"She was an egg once! Just like you or me! Or Nero or Ash! If she was stolen from the same hatchery the others, then I know that deep down inside of her, she is still an innocent, good young dragon! You aren't killing her. No one is, not as long as there is even the slightest chance that she can be saved." He said sternly

Draganta's expression became just as stern as Spyro's, as neither on of them broke the stare.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hm...That's it...just a few more steps..." Sharpeye said as he saw the dragons stop and apparently begin to argue.

"Good. Now just hold still purple one, and take your medicine..." He said aiming carefully, taking a deep breath, closing on eye, and releasing his poison tipped arrow. Listening to it whistle through the air was like lethal music to his ears.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright, Spyro, we wont kill Cynder unless you tell us to, ok?" Austin said standing between them, trying to break up the staring contest.

"Fine..." Draganta admitted as he walked back toward Ash and Nero, who were simply watching the argument.

"Good. Now we can go back to..." He was stopped by feeling a strange feeling in his chest, as if he had just been kicked hard in the back, and a the sound of something cutting through the air, and then through flesh.

Spyro's eyes widened as he looked at Austins chest. That arrow was meant for him and he knew it.

"Ouch..." He said before collapsing to the ground. the arrow had entered his back and the jagged arrowhead was sticking out of his chest.

They all crowded around their fallen comrade and stared in shock.

They heard another arrow whistling through the air and due to a lucky wing gust fell short of its target, and hit the ground just in front of Spyro.

"Behind the crystal quickly!" Spyro ordered as Nero and Draganta carried Austin behind it, laying him on his side so that he wouldnt hurt himself by laying on the arrow.

"We'll be safe here..." Ash said hopefully as they turned their attention to the injury at hand.

Flame looked at the tip of the arrow. It was tipped with a black substance that Flame began to recognize, but hoped he was wrong.

He bent down and carefully smelled the arrowhead.

"Dammit...This arrowhead is tipped with Acacia toxin. He doesn't have long left." He said as Austin slipped into unconsciousness.


	17. Chapter 17 Into The Lions Den

**CHAPTER 17- INTO THE LIONS DEN**

Austin lay there motionless, to the dismay of his friends.

"No way..." Flame said as he watched his chest stop moving up and down like it normally would, finally coming to a rest.

They all stood in stunned silence as Flame closed Austins eyes. Then, he began breathing again. They couldn't believe their eyes as he opened his back up.

His blurry vision came back into focus and he saw the rest of his friends standing around him, remembering that he had passed out earlier.

"What...are you guys...staring at?" he asked

"I don't understand...the Acacia toxin kills everything it comes in contact with...no being from this realm can...Duh!" Flame said hitting himself on the forehead and realizing that he wasn't from this realm, therefor the poison didn't affect him.

"What? Why aren't I dead?" he asked

"Because you aren't a real dragon! You aren't from this realm! Remember?" Spyro said happily

Nero and Ash looked at each other in confusion.

"He looks like a real dragon to me." Ash stated.

"He used to be a human." Flame completed

Nero and Ash looked at each other in confusion.

"Whats a...hu...human?"

"Dont worry about it guys, I'll explain later." Austin said sitting up on his haunches.

"Now will one of you please get this arrow out of my chest. It really hurts!" he complained as Flame broke off the poisonous arrowhead and gripped the rest of it in his mouth. Spyro put his head against Austins chest to steady him as Flame began to pull.

"Ow ow ow ow ow!" Austin said as the arrow was finally pulled from him.

Flame inspected the wound and noted how little blood there was.

"Looks like that arrow missed all your vital organs. Someone up there must like you." he said helping him to his feet.

"Well, it wouldn't be an adventure without someone almost getting killed. I'll just...rest here for a second...I fell a little dizzy." he said sitting against the rock on which they hid.

Nero slowly began to peer out from behind the rock and an arrow immediately hit his left horn and was deflected away, giving him quite a headache, but leaving him uninjured.

"I wouldn't venture out there boys...this sniper's got talent..." He said holding his head

"What are we going to do now?" Draganta asked

"Help me up." Austin said

"You're wounded, stay down." Flame said

"Help me up dammit! I'll draw his fire while one of you take him out. I'm the only one his arrows wont kill for sure. As soon as you spot where he is hiding, take him down." He said as he counted to himself.

'1...2...3!' He thought as he limped out from behind the rock, zig zagging as he limped across the ground.

Arrows struck the ground all around him, thier razor sharp arrowheads making him cringe to the pain he was just in.

Spyro stuck his head out around the corner and looked for where the arrows where coming from. He squinted as he looked at the tall crystal shards in the distance, until he saw a glint of light off of one of his armor plates.

"Gotcha!" Spyro said rolling out from behind the rock and carefully aiming before firing a moderately sized fireball as fast as possible.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sharpeye launched arrow after arrow at the gold dragon dodging his shots, by luck alone, if anything.

As he notched another arrow, he saw that his purple target had appeared from behind the crystal they were hiding behind.

He took aim at him grinning, but noticed a small point of orange light that seemed to be moving slightly, though not by much.

He lowered his bow and opened his closed eye, and resigned himself to his fate.

'I am sorry my general..."

The fireball crashed into the crystal with a deafening roar, sending flaming shards of crystal and smoke into the air. But it was only a muffled rumble to those closest to which the fireball came.

"Good...shot Spyro..." Austin said catching his breath.

They pressed onward and found themselves at the front steps to Cynders fortress.

"Wow...this place is he-uge." Nero marveled as they all crained their neck skyward to take in the spires and gargoyles adorning the black castle.

They pushed the doors open and were met by a large entrance way, and another level, about 15 feet above the floor on which they stood.

"What is this? How do we get up there?" Flame asked

"Duh, we fly." Draganta said.

"We need to conserve our energy for Cynder. Besides, apes get around this place, and they don't fly, so their has to be a way to...You guys hear that?" Spyro asked in reference to the sound of footsteps coming from two Iron gates on either side of the room.

The iron gates opened and nothing but ape commanders poured out.

"What, more apes?! Geez this is beginning to feel like a video game!" Austin said as they attacked them again.

"Where's my fire sword when I need it!" Draganta said reluctantly charging into the fray.

"What are you complaining about? You're like a thousand years old! Don't you know any fancy attacks or something?" Flame said dueling with an ape commander's club and shield.

"I'm trying to save my energy for Cynder!" He shot back using his tail to block the blows from the two huge apes he was fighting.

"Alright, if you think you'll be too tired..." Flame mocked, trying to get Draganta to use one of his moves to take out the apes so they could move on to the next level.

"Grr...fine!" Draganta growled as he stepped back from his opponents and charged a beam of energy in his mouth and rearing back on his hind legs.

He released it, and it jumped around the room, shooting through each chest of every ape in the room before dissipating.

"I knew you had it in you. " Flame said as if he had one an argument

"You...owe me...for that...one..." He said gasping for air. it had been quite a while since he had used any of his special attacks.

platforms raised from the floor as the last ape fell, and they jumped on to level two.

The same noise as before greeted them, and the iron gates flung open.

"Oh my god this is going to take forever!" Ash said taking up a battle stance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lea, if you don't mind my asking, why are we in a cave, and not in the temple?" Zee asked

Realizing she had not explained why they were in a cave in the first place, she laughed at herself and explained

"The temple was burnt down by Cynders forces on the night all of us were stolen." she said quietly as the moons rose, casting their silvery light just inside the cave.

"Ah, I smelled charred timber as Spyro lead me here, but I had hoped it was just your campfire." he admitted.

Lea nodded and began again.

"I wish I could have seen it when it was still standing..." she said wistfully as she stroked Psy's small spines on his head as he slept.

"Would you mind taking me there?" He asked

"Right now?" She said looking up at him with a questioning expression.

"If you don't mind."

She looked down at Psy, who was sound asleep, as was everyone else in the cave.

'He'll be fine on his own for a little while.' she reasoned as she slowly rose from her place.

"Sure, lets go." She said as he followed the sound of her claws clicking against the stone cave floor, and then her scent once they got out on the soft grass.

After a short walk, they arrived in the clearing where nothing but burned wood and blackened stone still stood. Even the mighty dragon statue in the training hall wasn't safe from Cynders raging hordes, as it was cracked in half at the middle, with the top half laying on the ground.

"Wow...I had never really gotten a good look at this place before now..." She said looking at the ruins of the once mighty temple.

"This place reeks of evil...Many of her forces descended on this place." Zee reasoned

Lea walked into the ruins of the temple and stepped across two shattered golden doors, which appeared as though they used to have gemstones embedded in them.

once she stepped across the threshold of the room, it seemed strangely familiar to her. As if she had been there before.

"It seems as though you've found the hatchery." Zee said, having come behind her silently.

"The what?"

"Where all dragon eggs are kept until they hatch...or are allowed to hatch." He said recalling how much larger the one in the temple of grand dragon city was.

"I think I was here." she said looking around the ruins.

"More than likely, as were all of you."

"Why did you want to come here Zee?" she asked turning to him.

"To see if the prophecy is really coming to fruition..." He said sadly as he knew that it was.

"Things have been set into motion by this attack that cannot be undone, save by the gods themselves." He explained further.

"Everyone keeps talking about this prophecy and I have never heard what it _actually _says!"

"In time young one, all will be revealed."

"I'm tired of people always telling me that! What is the prophecy already!"

Zee sighed and beckoned her near.

"Let us make our way back to the cave. I will explain as we go." he said following her back to Spyro's cave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had fought their way to the roof level, where they saw Ignitus restrained by beams of red energy. He looked to be just like they had found the other guardians, pale and barely conscious. In front of him, sat the a strange looking container, which had just finished drawing a red energy out of his chest.

"Ignitus!" they almost said in unison.

"That thing must have the other elements!" Spyro said running over to it, only to have a massive black dragon drop from the sky and land with a thunderous crash, seeming to shake the entire castle.

"C-C-C-Cynder!" Nero and Ash shouted

"Oh...My...god..." Austin said looking at the dragon who was easily twice the size of the guardians.

"You have done well to make it this far young dragons. But you will not make it any farther, unfortunately." she said smiling as she lifted the container with her tail, wrapping it firmly.

She watched as their eyes followed the silver object.

"You are too late Spyro. I have the final element, and now, you will all feel my masters wrath!" She said releasing a torrent of dark fire upon them, which burned them indiscriminately, but didn't do any permanent damage, other than hurt a lot.

Once they opened their eyes, they saw Cynder about to take off into the air.

"Leaving so soon?!" Draganta called as the rest of them recovered.

She turned her long neck slightly and looked back at them with one eye.

"I was hoping that you still had some fight in you..." she said turning completely around.

"I hope you don't have any problems fighting a friend!" she said shooting a narrow beam of energy at Spyro.

He quickly dodged the evil spell, but Ash was directly behind him, and took the hit straight in the face.

He skidded backwards and began writhing on the ground.

"No...Not Again! I wont go back!" he screamed as he felt a familiar cold and desolate feeling wash over him.

He stopped moving and got up.

"Ash...? Are you ok?" Nero asked stepping closer to him.

He lashed his tail out at him, giving Nero only seconds to dodge it.

"She made him evil again! Restrain him!" Draganta ordered As Flame, Austin and Nero dove on the biting and scratching Ash.

Spyro looked at Cynder who had opened a huge swirling portal in the sky, and took to the air, heading straight towards it.

"Spyro we could use your help over here!" Flame shouted to him

He looked at the departing Cynder, then at his friends restraining Ash.

Spyro growled as he made his decision and his forefoot began to glow once more. He slapped Ashes chest and the black magic was lifted, although Ash was out cold. At that point, apes flooded onto the roof where they fought.

As the apes went down, Austin noticed Spyro flying toward the portal in the sky, and flew up to confront him while the others continued to fight.

"And where do you think you're going?" He asked critically.

"I cant let Cynder free the dark master. I'm going to stop her."

"Then we're coming with you!"

"No Austin, you have a hole in your chest. You're in no condition to fight someone that powerful."

"I've fought with holes in me before!"

"This is my fight, for my realm. Its something I have to do alone." he said in a serious tone.

He looked disheartened, but understood Spyro's wish.

"Fine. But you better come back in one piece. Ember would kill me if something happened to you." he said smiling, which made Spyro laugh in turn.

"Dont worry about me. Besides, whats the point of living if you cant roll the dice once in a while?" he said grinning his famous arrogant grin, and Flying off into the silver whirlpool in the sky.

"Go get her Spyro."


	18. Chapter 18 Duel Of The Fates

**CHAPTER 18- DUEL OF THE FATES**

As Spyro began to get closer, he felt as though the portal was sucking him in, more than he was flying into it. He reached the event horizon and disappeared into it.

With a flash he was on the other side, standing on a large rock. In the distance, there was a huge platform made of the same rocks on which he stood. They seemed to defy gravity as they floated against a background of jellyfish like monsters, moving about in the distance. Next to the purple beam of energy, sat none other than his enemy, Cynder. He was pretty far away, but the floating rocks provided somewhat of a path as he quickly bounded down them, ignoring the echoing voice that intermittently called his name. Hurriedly, he jumped onto the main platform and confronted her.

"Cynder! Stop this!" He shouted

She turned slowly to him with the element container in her jaws. She threw it behind her and caught it with her tail.

"Oh Spyro...When will you learn not to interfere with plans so much larger than yourself?" She hissed as she strode toward him, almost gliding.

He felt fear building inside his chest, but did well not to show it. He held his ground and retorted.

"Once you free the dark master, he wont need you anymore! He will kill you as soon as you let him out!" Spyro reasoned

Her eyes narrowed and growled.

"You know nothing of my master!" she said slashing at him with one of her sharp, metal wingtips. He jumped back allowing the strike to hit the ground between his legs.

He looked up at Cynder with a new respect for her as a fighter, which motivated him even further to defeat her.

She withdrew and struck again with the other wingtip, this time hitting him in the chest, knocking him up onto his back legs.

Seeing his open chest, she hit him many times with her wingtips quickly and then sent him flying across the platform with a powerful strike, he was tumbling all the way until he came to a stop near the edge.

Spyro's chest burned as if it were on fire, but he picked himself up and faced her.

"I don't want to hurt you Cynder...I know you were one of us once. The dark master stole you from the temple!" He said catching his breath.

"Lies! I was never one of you!" she said dashing towards him and bashing him in the side with her tail, sending him careening to the other side of the platform.

She flew a few feet into the air, and launched a fireball at him.

Spyro was bruised and battered, but not beaten. He saw the attack coming and rolled out of the way, narrowly avoiding the ground shaking impact.

He knew that talking wasn't going to work, so he had to resort to stopping her the way he was trained.

She launched another fireball and Spyro matched it with one of his own. They collided in midair and created a large smoke screen. Cynder searched the black haze until Spyro flew up out of the black cloud and rammed his horns into her chest, sending her tumbling through the air, but leaving her still flying.

She hadn't been hit like that since she was just a hatchling. It brought back painful memories of her former abuse, which fueled her fire for his demise.

She growled landed near him, sweeping her tail at him as he dodged it with each swipe.

Spyro used his bladed tail tip and slammed it into her tail, filling the room with an earsplitting shriek as she withdrew her wounded appendage.

Cynder released the same painful, unavoidable black fire that she had used on his friends earlier.

It coated his every inch and burned with even more intensity than he remembered.

His cries now echoed through Convexity as he finally shook the last bit of the cursed fire off of himself.

Most of his compassion for her now burned away with a few of his scales, he glared and barred his fangs at her, as she returned the stare.

They began to walk around each other, waiting for the other to make a move.

Spyro releases a flurry of lighting bolts, that absorbed into her stomach pushing her backwards as she dug her claws into the rocks.

Spyro lunged at her, tackling her to the ground. They rolled across the ground until Cynder flung him off harshly, getting to her feet with a few more scratches on her than before.

"I will destroy you!" Cynder snarled as she charged him, her gaping jaws clamping onto his back left hind leg.

He yelped in pain as her jaws sank into his leg.

Spyro fought through the pain and fired a powerful earth shot point blank right in Cynders face, releasing her bite and sending her backwards, stumbling onto her back. Cynder released the element container during his attack. It skidded across the floor and stopped dangerously close to Malefor's prison.

Without hesitation, Spyro dashed and jumped onto Cynders chest, pinning her down. He used his forepaws to pin hers and he brought his sharp tail tip to bear on the side of her neck, pressing against it harshly.

_"Yes purple one. Behold what she has done to your life, friends and home. Execute your righteous vengeance and kill her_."

That voice...it was in his head but he had no idea who it was but had a feeling that what it was telling him to do would feel so right...so needed.

He raised his tail and prepared to deliver the lethal blow. Something stopped him as his tail just hung in the air. His eyes were glaring into hers as she did the same.

That voice...Those words...that wasn't like him at all. He had never taken _'righteous venegence' _on anyone.

"What are you waiting for? Kill me!" Cynder demanded, so blinded was her judgement by Malefors spell.

He lowered his tail and climbed off of her.

It was then that he knew where this temptation was coming from. The dark master!

"That was a mistake Spyro. You had a chance to kill me, and now I will not be a fool like you were!" She said jumping back into the sky.

He had to free her from the dark masters spell, but how? He thought as he turned to face her.

She began launching her flaming munition at him as he dodged each volley, by inches at the most.

His elements were weakened from the extended battle, and he was running out of ideas.

As he dodged the searing balls of heat, Spyro felt a strange feeling start in his belly and slowly rise until it reaches the back of his throat. He remembered this feeling when he first learned to breathe fire all those years ago in the swamp. Though this wasn't warm like fire, nor was it cold like ice, tingly like electricity or solid like earth. This was a feeling he had never experienced before, and it was his instincts that guided him as he reared back on his hind legs, and released whatever was building up inside him, out.

A purple beam of energy hit Cynder squarely in the chest, stunning her momentarily. Miraculously, instead of Spyro feeling weaker with every shot like he would with his other elements, he felt no drain. It was just as powerful as it was before he fired.

Cynder attacked with more fireballs and Spyro quickly dodged them, and fired multiple beams at her, finally knocking her from the sky.

With that, Spyro heard Ignitus' voice inside his mind.

_"Release the dragon within you."_

Spyro closed his eyes and concentrated. He reopened them, and they were no longer his normal soft eyes. Now, they glowed the same color purple as the energy he shot from his muzzle.

He released his fury attack, and multiple purple dragons made of pure energy flew out from him, and crashed into Cynder repeatedly, until a final scream was heard.

Malefors anger was unimaginable as he came so close to being freed only to be stopped by the purple dragon.

Cynder's body squirmed as the black mist was sucked back into the portal as what could be described as a fierce hurricane wind blew in the direction of Malefors prison.

Spyro quickly grabbed the elemental container in his tail and grabbed Cynder with all four legs and flapped his young wings as hard as he could to try and gain airspeed to escape the quickly closing portal.

He struggled to fight the gale force winds with his unconscious former enemy.

He inched closer as the portal grew smaller. He fought as hard as he could, and finally, he saw the familiar flash of white light signaling the entrance back into his realm.

"Made it!"

**Sorry this chap is shorter than normal, but I didnt want to drag out the fight scene too long. whatdaya think?**

**CYA!**


	19. Chapter 19 Mistrusting Miss Cynder

**CHAPTER 19-MISTRUSTING MISS CYNDER**

Spyro was spat out of the portal in strangely a different place than when he entered. It happened to be right outside the ruins of the dragon temple. He was exhausted after his fight with Cynder, and it was taking everything he had to keep from just dropping Cynder, and the unusually heavy element container, and just dropping onto the grass and sleeping for the rest of his life.

He managed to hold her until he was but a few feet from the ground before dropping her, and letting himself hit the ground, and pass out.

Some time later (though he had no idea how long) He felt a soft surface. Once he had oriented himself he realized that he was laying on his back. Every muscle in his body ached from his fight with...Cynder! What happened to her?

Questions like this raced through his tired mind as he tried to sense where he was. The softness he felt was not the grass he remembered passing out on. Someone must have found them while he was unconscious. He hoped it was his friends. But then again, he was sure that any evil captor wouldn't have provided him with something so comforting to rest on.

'Only one way to find out...' He thought as he forced his eyes open. They were met with an overwhelming flood of bright white light. He quickly closed them, and opened his eyelids slightly, allowing his eyes to adjust. It turned out the light was from the sun, shining into the cave he was in. He recognized it as his cave, and breathed a sigh of relief.

'Wait...if this is my cave, where is everyone?' he thought as he glanced around to the places where the guardians had been laid, seeing them empty.

He noticed a red scaly ball in the corner, and realized it was Flame.

"Flame...Flame wake up!" He said in a very raspy tone. His throat was so dry that those words hurt enough for him not to try again as Flame stayed asleep.

He was in his bed, the one Austin had gotten for him while he was still a human, as a thanks for helping him defeat Black September. He looked around and saw a rock on the ground beside his bed. Spyro bent down and picked it up in his mouth.

Already aggitated that Flame wouldnt wake up, and for the fact that in order to wake him, he had to use his beaten muscles caused Spyro to add a little extra force to the spitting of his rock.

It hit Flame right between the horns, making him stir to consciousness with a scowl.

"What the...Oh, Spyro you're awake!" he said forgetting about the rock and getting to his feet and walking to his bedside.

He gave him a 'duh' look as he approached for making him actually _move_ in order to get him up.

Spyro opened his mouth to speak, only nothing but strained parched air came out.

calling his name earlier had exhausted his voice.

Flame raised an eyebrow

"Do you need something?" he asked tentatively

Spyro nodded and thought of a way to try to tell him what he needed.

'I'll act it out!' He thought.

He began lapping his tongue in the air, as though he was drinking.

Unfortunately to Flame, it looked to him like he was licking his lips, which confused him more.

"So...you want...chap...stick? he asked.

Spyro's brow furrowed with his eyes closed before shaking his head and trying again.

He looked at him and began again.

This time, he used his forepaw to make a drinking motion. Flames face began to light up as he thought he knew what he wanted.

"Oh, you want a drink! I'll ask Austin, but I don't think he has any more bourbon-"

"Not that kind of drink! Water!" Spyro said rather loudly, causing his throat immense pain as Flame filled up a bowl with water, embarrassed.

"Sorry buddy...its been a long couple of weeks." He said helping Spyro drink. He drank almost the entire bowl in a few big gulps, restoring his voice.

"Thanks Flame..." He said finishing off the last bit off water.

Then Spyro remembered what he said.

"...A couple of weeks? how long have I been asleep?" He asked

"You're going on week three sleeping beauty." Flame said.

Spyro chuckled at this and resumed his questioning.

"Where are the guardians? And Ignitus? Did he-"

"Whoa whoa, hang on a second, one at a time Spyro." Flame said removing the bowl from his bed and onto the floor.

"Ok, when we foud you and..._her_ passed out in the grass, we also found that strange metal thing..._she_ had been carrying around. when we brought it back to the cave with you, a bunch of different colored mist poured out of it and into the guardians! They woke up like nothing even happened!" He said happily.

Spyro smiled at the news that his many fatherly figures were back to normal.

"Ignitus was ok?" He asked, remembering that he had left to fight Cynder when he was still immobilized by her restraints.

"Yes, we freed him and he was actually well enough to fly without us having to carry him, which was a major relief because we were all beat after fighting all those apes." Flame explained.

"Oh, and, we found the rest of the eggs stolen from the hatchery in Cynders Lair! They somehow managed to not hatch, and the guardians put that holding spell on them again. Its a miracle we didn't have to fight a whole army of Cynders, because there were about twenty eggs." He finished.

Spyro nodded, laying his head back down on his pillow.

"So where is everyone?"

"Rebuilding the temple." Flame said refilling Spyro's bowl with water.

"Really? Why arent you helping them?" He asked taking another refreshing drink.

"We all decided to watch you in shifts. When we aren't working on the temple, we're either sleeping, or here waiting for you to wake up. And since you woke up on my shift, that means I win the pool!" Flame said excitedly.

"Wait, you guys had a bet on when I would wake up?" Spyro asked in a disapproving manner.

"Yes, it was Austins idea."

"That figures." he said rolling his eyes.

Then a recurring thought occurred to him. He noticed the way Flame mentioned Cynder with almost disgust. He hoped they hadn't been too harsh on her.

"Where is Cynder."

Flame dropped his smile and responded in a lackadaisical fashion.

"She woke up a few days before you did. She just sits around by herself. She doesn't talk to anyone, except the elders. and even then its short answers."

Spyro felt sorry for her. It wasn't her fault the dark master choose her egg to steal out of all of the others.

"You haven't been mean to her have you?" he said knowing Flames tendency to let those he didn't like or trust, know it straight away.

"...Not really..." He scoffed

"Flame." he said with the inflection of a parent trying to get the truth out of a child.

"We just try not to talk to her." he said bluntly.

"Hey its not her fault she was evil!" he said defensively.

He still had his doubts.

"Yeah yeah, maybe she'll talk to you, but she keeps to herself. Good luck cracking that shell." he said

"Get some rest buddy. The guardians will be in soon when they find out you're awake."

Spyro nodded as he closed his eyes to try and sleep before they came in to grill him about his ordeal.

He heard Flames footsteps leaving, and called to him.

"Flame."

"Huh?"

"Don't be a jerk to Cynder. And don't let anyone else either."

Flame growled and replied.

"Fine..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As predicted, the elders entered the cave and began going on about vision, omens, and fate. Spyro grew tired of them talking amongst themselves, and began to drift off to sleep.

Days went by, and slowly Spyro was able to get out of his bed and leave the cave. He heard the sounds of construction in the distance, and walked over to investigate. Though his legs were still sore, they weren't near as bad as they used to be. He came to the clearing and saw all of his friends pitching in to rebuild the shattered temple. They were coming along quite nicely, as it looked like it would be finished in a few weeks time.

Austin noticed thier observer and called attention to him.

"Well look who it is! Morning sunshine!" He said putting the load of wood he was carrying down next to Ash, who was handing them to Terrador as he asked for them.

"Nice to see you too." He laughed as he walked over.

"Have a nice nap?"

"Yeah. How has everything been?"

"Good. No Ape attacks, no accidents, and more importantly, no dark forces trying to kill us...Well, except for...you know." He said motioning to Cynder, watching the construction from a distance.

Spyro's eyes narrowed in aggravation.

"It wasn't her fault, what happened to her." He said sharply.

He considered this, but continued.

"That may be. But how come she isn't acting like the others? They all seemed fine after you saved them. She's different though. She wont talk to anyone except Ignitus, she wont eat, and she sleeps alone."

"Have you ever invited her to eat with you guys?" He asked knowing the answer already.

"...Not exactly..." He admitted sheepishly

Spyro looked at him with disappointment.

"Hey its not just me. Most everyone else is still afraid of her. especially Lea, Nero and Ash. Flame, Draganta and myself...we aren't afraid of her, so much as we don't...really...trust her."

Spyro had had enough of this. He walked away from him and toward Cynder.

"You guys are acting ridiculous." He said over his shoulder.

She saw him approach and quickly turned her back to him, hoping she somehow had the power to disappear.

He stopped behind her and she saw his shadow cast over her scales.

"Hey Cynder!" He said with a his normally cheery voice.

She barely acknowledged his greeting as she slowly turned her head to see if he was still there. She saw a purple scaled forefoot, and quickly turned back around.

Feeling that trying to get anything out of her at this point was useless, he began to leave.

"If you ever want to talk, you know where to find me." He added comfortingly.

As he turned to leave, he saw that she gave him the slightest of nods, though not daring to show her face to him.

'Its a start...' He thought walking away.

Ember and Snow saw where Spyro was coming from and confronted him.

"What were you doing over _there_?" Ember questioned

He knew how harsh females could be, especially to other females, and on top of that, the other female in question had been trying to kill them all, so that didn't make things any easier.

"Nothing. You havent been mean to her have you?" He asked Ember.

"No..."

'Not directly to her, anyway.' She thought.

He knew when Ember was lying. He could see it in her eyes. He decided not to call her on it in front of Snow, but tried to remind himself to bring it up later.

"Good. I want you two to stay away from her." He said to them, but mostly to Ember.

"Fine by us." She said with a hint of venom in her voice as they walked off.

Spyro took a look back at Cynder, her face no longer hidden by her back and wings. She was a lot prettier without the evil glare in her eyes, not to mention her being their size again.

He turned back and sat on his haunches deciding to watch the construction instead of going back to his stuffy cave which he had spent almost a month straight.

He felt sorry for her, and put the word out to not tease or make fun of her. He didn't think of his friends as the kind of dragons who would do such a thing, but then again, they did have a running bet on when he would wake up.

Spyro mulled all these things over in his head. He laid down in the grass and rested his head on his forepaws.

He let the sound of the construction site lull him to sleep, and he thought of the events to come. After all, the evil was defeated, and the realms were safe again...right?

**Aww, everyone is suspicious of poor Cynder! more developments to come!**

**Cya!**


	20. Chapter 20 Enter The Chronicler

**CHAPTER 20- ENTER THE CHRONICLER**

A few nights later, as the temple neared completion, they set up a camp on the edge of the temple, so they could work in shifts. Spyro was asked to gather wood and start the fire, so that they could stay warm as they slept. After piling the sticks he had collected he tried to add the last element, fire. He hadn't had a need to use any of his elemental breaths, which didn't concern him, but as he would soon find out, he was not as well as he felt.

He let a deep breath fill his lungs, and exhaled what he thought would be fire, but instead was just thick black smoke, which was blown back into his face by the wind, causing a fit of coughing to overtake him.

Ash saw this and walked over to him, curious as to why he was trying to light a fire with smoke.

"You ok Spyro?"

"Yeah...I'm fine..." he said still coughing.

"Can you light this for me? I think I'm gonna go lie down..." He said embarrassed that the mighty purple dragon was now incapable of even lighting a simple campfire.

"Ok." Ash said lighting the fire instantly, not thinking anything of his request.

Spyro walked away with his tail between his legs, figuratively speaking.

"Whats wrong with me?" he asked himself as he went behind a grove of bushes, to see if his other breaths were just as weak.

He tried his ice breath. Nothing but a few snowflakes. Then his electric breath, which was also just a flurry of yellow sparks. His earth shot was virtually nonexistent, as he hung his head in defeat.

He went back to the now well burning fire and lay down next to it, laying his head down on his forepaws as he gazed longingly into the fire, wondering why his breaths had still not returned to him.

Finally, after weeks of round the clock construction, the temple was complete. It was built to the guardians exact specifications, and looked just like it had before that fateful night, with the exception of the addition of extra wings, with rooms for all of the dragons to live. The guardians had recognized how vulnerable they, and the young dragons were if they were spread out, each in their separate caves.

They gathered outside the temple doors, which were now reinforced with iron bars, to stop anyone else from blowing the doors in in the middle of the night with an ape army in tow.

The four guardians stood in front of the door, and they faced the other young dragons. Cynder however was not standing with the others, she was hidden slightly behind Ignitus, daring not to make eye contact with anyone but him.

"It had been months since the dark master destroyed this temple, but now, thanks to our constant hard work, we have rebuilt it to his former glory, and beyond!" Terrador announced proudly.

"We have added an easterly and westerly appendage, so that all of you may dwell inside, under our watchful eye." Voltier added.

"Now young ones, go and claim your rooms!" Ignitus boomed as they rushed inside. All but Spyro. He saw Cynder still just sitting outside, looking at the ground, as she often did. In fact, it seemed like she spent more time looking at the ground, than anywhere else.

He approached her, and she looked away from him as she usually did.

"Hey Cynder. Have you picked a room yet?" He asked happily

Without looking anywhere near his face, she shook her head no, very slightly.

"Me neither. C'mon, you can pick one with me!" He said in an equally cheery tone.

She stayed motionless for a few seconds, considering the offer, before gently nodding and getting to her feet.

They walked in the temple in silence as Ignitus watched them enter, smiling.

"That's my boy." He said to himself. Ignitus knew the younger dragons didn't trust Cynder. He even felt as though a few of the guardians still held their suspicions. The other dragons her age weren't teasing her or anything of that nature, which he was thankful for, but she didn't exactly help her case by hiding behind him and staying silent all of the time. While he knew forcing the others to interact with her was a bad idea, he was glad that at least one of them had the courage to at least reach out to her, even if it wasn't returned right away. And it only made since, that it would be the purple dragon to try and assimilate her with the rest of his friends.

He and Cynder walked down the hallways past all the open doors, all of the occupants stopping their conversation as they passed, to watch as Spyro walked _with_ the dragon who had been trying to kill him a few months ago.

He didn't appreciate their stares and silence, and he was sure Cynder didn't either, but he tried to ignore it as he came to the last two empty rooms on the west wing. He passed one last room. It was Embers, and she was watching them walk from the door, all the way until they passed her. Her expression was one with a tinge of jealousy, and mostly disapproval directed toward Spyro.

They stopped at the two doors on opposite sides of the hall.

"Looks like these are the only two..." He turned to look at her, but she had already gone inside her room, and closed the door.

"...Left..." He finished lowering his eyelids in disappointment.

'Baby steps...' He thought as he went into Embers room instead of his own.

Spyro laid down next to her, yet she seemed evasive to his gaze. He knew why.

"Ember, this isn't about Cynder is it?" he asked, knowing that it was, weather she admitted it or not.

"...No..."

She looked into his eyes and was met by a 'don't lie to me' look.

"Well...maybe it has something to do with it." she admitted

"She is lonely Ember. If you had been taken by the dark master, waged a merciless war against your own species, and then were rescued from it and forced to live with those you had been trying to kill for just about your whole life, would you be able to even look them in the eye?"

Ember heard him, but really didn't want to explore the subject further. His words sank in and made her feel terrible for ignoring the newest resident of the temple. She curled up close to Spyro and nuzzled his chest affectionately before falling asleep. He decided to sleep in her room tonight, but would continue his quest to get Cynder to talk, tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Spyro slept, he had a very peculiar dream. He regained his senses, but he didn't find himself at the Dragon Temple.  
Instead, he saw himself in a strange area with floating rocks and stars around his field of view. He went to the end of the platform he stood on and looked down at the abyss below.

"Hello? Is anybody there?"

He then heard a voice echo from all parts of the void.

"Do not be frightened young dragon. You are not alone."

"Who are you? What is this place?"

"I have summoned you here so that you might be warned. The celestial moons will soon be in that most unholy of alignments, and time is running out."

Spyro's expression was one of uncertainty as he began to take a few steps back toward the middle of the platform.

As he stepped back, he heard soft whispers that seemed to come from everywhere, just as the voice had. With every passing second the whispers grew louder and louder. They seemed so loud, it was as if they were right next to him. Their volume continued to grow until it began to cause him physical pain. He tried to shut out the noise, but it soon became an overpowering symphony of noise.

"Make it stop!"

(A/N: I know this is where he's supposed to learn dragon time, but since he already knew it, I changed it up a bit. And I never actually played TEN, so go easy on me if I dont quote the lines exactly, or get the events right.)

Spyro concentrated as hard as he could, and the voices stopped, as did the rocks, and everything else that was moving before.

" Excellent young one. The purple dragon can wield many abilities others cannot, as you are already aware. You must learn to further master this element, for if you do, you will be able to see things before they occur. But be warned, you must use this great gift only when the conditions demand it, as distorting the fabric of time can be a very dicey proposition indeed."

Spyro was still unsure who this was, or how he knew what he was talking about, but nodded obediently none the less.

He jumped across the frozen rocks to another platform in the distance. As he did, he released the rocks from dragon time. This platform had a red light emanating from the center. He stepped toward the beam and leaned his head toward the beam, as if smelling it to see if it were safe to be around.

"Young dragon, it is your destiny to control all of the elements, and yet I sense that your powers have wained since your last attempt to use them."

"Yes...I haven't been able to use my breath's for some time now..." He said sadly, remembering his unsuccessful attempt at lighting a campfire, or using any of his elements in general.

"Indeed. Let us see if we might awaken some of them this night." he said

Spyro nodded and stepped into the red light, allowing it to flow through him as though it was his own blood.

"Do you feel it Spyro? Do you feel that most sacred element of fire charge through your veins?"

"I do!" He said, letting the beam energize his every cell.

"Now Spyro, become one with the power of the gods! Let its furious pulse become one the beating of your own heart! Rise up, and reclaim your birthright to the firestorm within you!"

Spyro felt the heat all around him. It was the most intense heat he had ever felt in his life, though it did not hurt him. Just as he had many times before in previous battles, he released a fury attack the sent a shock wave of fire running along the platform, shaking it to its very core, and created a blinding sheet of white flames engulfed all things, including himself, though he was uninjured.

The fires raged and died down after an intense few minutes, leaving Spyro panting inside the energy beam.

"Excellent! You are indeed a credit to all purple dragons!"

Spyro stepped out of the red beam, and noticed a platform similar to this one, that was releasing a blue energy beam instead of a red one. As he stepped towards the edge to glide to it, the voice greeted him once more.

"You have done well this night young dragon, but now you must return to the temple. But beware Spyro...the armies of darkness gather strength even as we speak."

"Wait! You havent told me who you are!" He shouted in protest.

"You shall know me as the Chronicler. Seek me out..."

Before he awoke, he saw a large tree in what looked to be the forbidden forest. In a flash of white light, he snapped his head up from Embers bed, startling her.

"Spyro! Whats wrong?" She said surprised as she was stirred from a deep sleep.

He was breathing heavy, but looked around, to see that he was still in Embers room.

"N...nothing...just a dream..." He said, laying his head back down, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart.

He thought about what this 'Chronicler' said to him. He then remembered the platform and his fire attacks.

'Maybe...' He thought as he faced away from Ember, and tried to blow a small flame into the air.

And to his relief, it was fire, not acrid black smoke that left his muzzle, leaving only one thought in his head.

'Maybe it was more than just a dream...'

**Ok, so I left out the part about him taking out the targets with fire like in the game but that just seemed boring to me. anyway, next chap, Cynder makes a break for it!**

**Cya!**


	21. Chapter 21 The Prodigal Daughter

**CHAPTER 21- THE PRODIGAL DAUGHTER**

A few days after the room assigning, life for the most part went on as it had before Cynders attack on the temple.

They all began to get to now each other a little better. That is...all of them but one. It seemed as though Cynder was intent on staying in her room until the end of time. Even though Spyro had assured her that no one would ridicule her, or even look at her the wrong way, she still remained sociable only to Ignitus. He was as protective of her as a father would of his youngest daughter.

Spyro sat in the main hall of the temple eating lunch with the others when he realized Cynder was absent.

He knew she hadn't eaten breakfast, because he kept his door open that morning in case she did decide to leave. She had to be getting hungry by now.

He waited for everyone else to get done eating, and they all sat around talking. They decided to go for a swim outside, and invited Spyro to come along.

"I'll be along later...I'm going talk to Ignitus about a dream I had last night." He explained as he caught sight of Ember.

He knew what she was thinking, and she was partly correct. He _was _going to talk to Ignitus about the dream he had last night, but he was also going to try and get Cynder to talk to him. Any word would work, even if it was 'get away from me'. Any sign that she isn't the shut in that everyone around him portrayed her as would be a victory in his mind.

There was lots of sheep still left to be eaten, even though most of them had taken to roasting it over a fire as Austin always did. He called eating raw meat 'unsafe', but it had never hurt any of them.

'Must be a human thing...' He thought as he stepped away from the food and walked over behind one of the columns and waited.

"She's got to be starving by now." He said quietly to himself as he peered around the column.

After a few minutes, he saw his 'prey'.

Cynder was being careful to make sure the main hall was completely empty as she slowly made her way toward the sheep.

She cautiously grabbed a section in her jaws and pulled off a chunk off meat. The sound echoed through the hall to her dismay, but she turned away and scurried back towards her room.

Then Spyro choose his moment to strike.

"AHA! I knew you'd get hungry eventually!" He shouted jumping from behind his hiding spot.

Cynder screamed in fright, dropping her food in the process. Out of instinct, she slashed her tail at him, and the razor blade edge cut into his chest. Nothing major, but a long cut that began to bleed, causing him to cringe in pain.

When she realized what she had done, she stepped back with fear in her eyes as she thought about Spyro's possible reaction. All she was used to was abuse, why would this place be any different?

Her jaw hung open slightly as it began to quiver on the verge of tears.

"...I...I'm..." She began, but then pushed passed him and ran to her room.

He was sure he heard sobbing as she ran, and he called after her.

"Cynder wait!" But it was useless as he heard her door slam behind her.

"Darn! I was so close that time!" He said to himself. Although he was satisfied with the few words he had gotten out of her. From what he could hear through her fear filled voice, it was beautiful. He couldn't imagine why anyone would want to keep such a pleasant sounding voice to themselves.

He looked down at the cut on his chest rubbed a wingtip on it, feeling the sting. He frowned slightly as he went to hold up his other appointment. He entered Ignitus' chamber and saw him studying one of the hundreds of scrolls laid out in front of him. He was so engrossed by what he was reading, that he hadn't even noticed Spyro enter. He decided to quietly exit, as it seemed a better use of the master of fire's time, than listening to one of his crazy dreams again.

He walked back to his room, just to see if Cynder's door was still closed. It was, of course. He sighed and left the wing for the main doors to rejoin his friends outside.

"I'm going to get that girl to talk if its the last thing I do!" He said to himself, now making Cynders assimilation into their life his top priority.

Spyro found his friends lounging around a small pond, fed by a waterfall. Some laying on the shore, and some swimming about lazily in the water.

"About time Spyro! Geez what took you?" Nero asked floating on his back.

"A long winded explanation from Ignitus." He hated lying, especially to his friends. But he couldn't tell them the truth, especially not when Ember is around. Her jealous streak was famous among them.

The day passed lazily as they sun began to set and the moons rose into view.

Spyro held Ember close as they watched Lea tend to Psy, as he splashed about in the most shallow part of the pond, and the others sunbathed, trying to take in those last rays of light.

They called it a day and headed back to the temple. As they said their goodnights, they entered each of their own rooms. Spyro slept in his own room this night, opting out of another sleepover with Ember, in case he had another one of those dreams. Also, the guardians gave them separate rooms for a reason. They didn't need any extra hatchlings running around.

Spyro kissed Ember goodnight and opened his door. He stopped in his doorway and looked at the still closed and probably locked door to Cynders room with a forlorn gaze.

"Hows it coming?" A voice from behind him asked.

It was Flame, to his relief.

Spyro looked away from the door and at his oldest friend.

"Its a slow process, but it'll happen. You watch." He said smiling a little.

"Whatever you say Spyro. Its too late for me, I'm turning in. Night buddy."

"Goodnight Flame." He said watching Flame enter his room. He looked back to her door, and saw a green eye in the crack right before it was slammed shut. Spyro smiled as his progress was confirmed by her actions.

He walked into his room and settled down for the night, satisfied with the days events. Besides the cut on his chest, that is.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Meanwhile, On mount Malefor..._

As the permanent clouds surrounding that most evil of mountains, one of Cynders former adversaries gathers strength, just as the Chronicler predicted. The Ape king Gaul stood ontop of a rock, his mystic staff in hand. He addressed his minions and made their mission clear.

"My brothers! The worthless dragon Cynder is no more!" He boomed over his hundred strong squad of warriors. This was by no means his entire invasion force, but it was quite enough for the task at hand.

They cheered at the mention of this fact, and he continued.

"With her demise, the age of the dragon is over! The time of the Ape is at hand!" More cheers and war cries echoed down the mountain.

Gaul knew that the apes before him would more than likely be cut down in a raging inferno before any real damage can be done to the temple. But he had an ace up his sleeve, as it were.

"Assassin Ironclaw! Front and center!" Gaul commanded.

An ape in black robes jumped over the crowd and landed in front of his master.

"Yes my lord?"

"Kill as many dragons as you can. Understood?"

"I hear and obey!" He said snapping a solute.

"Now go! And rain death upon those who dare oppose us!" The crowd of warriors cried havoc, and charged down the mountain toward their objective. Fueled by their leaders words, and ready to charge into the next life with swords drawn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours had passed, and Spyro was still staring at the ceiling, waiting for sleep to come.

He rolled over and looked at his door, as if he wanted to see Cynder walk through it, her beautiful black scales accentuating her every...wait a second. What was he thinking? He couldn't have such thoughts about another female! Could he?

"No. I love Ember. She is my everything..." He said out loud to himself as he shook his head to clear those thoughts.

But still... an image of Cynder smiling at him still graced his minds eye. He decided to take a walk to clear his head.

'It must have been all this time I've been spending trying to get her to talk...' He reasoned as he walked down the darkened hallways, lit only by torches.

He found his way outside the temple and began walking towards the courtyard. He gazed up at the moons, the smaller one was indeed growing closer to the larger one. They were almost overlapping.

_"The celestial moons will soon be in that most unholy of alignments, and time is running out."_

The words of the chronicler rang out in his head. What could he mean, unholy alignment?

He found himself inside the courtyard, sitting down on his haunches and looking at the stars.

Spyro gazed at the moons and stars, as motion caught his purple eyes. It was Cynder.

"What are you doing out here Cynder? It's dangerous to be out at night like this." He said turning his head to her.

She glanced at his face but quickly looked away. She bit her bottom lip softly, as if debating weather or not to reveal the truth to him, or cover her tail with a lie.

"You shouldn't have come out here...I...I'm leaving Spyro." She said softly. He was right, her voice was beautiful. But he had no time to consider how the words sounded, as the meaning of the words were of more importance.

"What? Why?" He asked raising an eyebrow and walking towards her.

"I don't belong here...This place isn't meant for me. Not after all the pain I've put all of you through." she said sadly.

She averted her gaze to his chest and saw the cut she had given him earlier that day, and the faint scars of their battle that had almost healed completely. This only strengthened her reasons for fleeing the temple.

"Cynder, no one blames you for what happened." Spyro said softly in a compassionate tone, one he hadn't used in a very long time.

"I'm not stupid Spyro... I know what everyone thinks of me." she said, making Spyro feel guilty for not coming down harder on his friends for excluding Cynder.

"Please Cynder...I dont want you to go..."

"Ignitus told me of how you found him, and this place. You set out to find your place in the world, because you realized you didn't belong where you where. You didn't belong in the swamp, and I don't belong here. You have found where you belong, now...please Spyro...let me find where I do." she said looking him in the eyes for the first time.

"Cynder...don't leave...for me?" He pleaded with her.

His eyes were almost enough to make her stay, but she knew what had to be done.

She kissed him on the cheek very lightly, and began to walk into the forbidden forest.

"Goodbye Spyro..." she said as her tail disappeared into the shadows of the trees.

Spyro hung his head in defeat, and sorrow. A flood of emotion swept over him as his eyes began to cloud.

He laid down and rested his head on his forepaws.

'Looks like I'll be sleeping outside tonight.' He thought as he felt his eyelids grow heavy and sleep was finally delivered.

After about two hours of sleep, he was awakened by a distant sound. Very faint, it sounded like chanting.

It steadily grew louder, until he could make out what they were saying.

'Death to the dragons...' He thought as he ran to the front of the temple. They were still a few hundred yards away, so in order to be heard from that distance, Spyro determined that their had to be a lot of them. He had to suppress his feelings about Cynders departure and warn the others.

'Here we go again...'


	22. Chapter 22 A Warning Shot

**CHAPTER 22- A WARNING SHOT**

Spyro burst through the temple doors and locked them with the lever next to it, trying to make as much noise as possible.

He ran into the east wing where the guardians slept, shouting down the hallway

"Wake up! We're under attack!"

Ignitus and Voltier stuck their heads out of the door with sleepy eyes peering into the darkness as Spyro ran down the other hallway, alerting his friends at the other end.

"Spyro what is the meaning of this?" Ignitus questioned in a stern voice, not exactly thrilled at being woken up at an ungodly hour.

"Apes! They're on their way here right now!" He called over his shoulder as he ran to warn his friends.

Ignitus left his chamber and unlocked the front double door, opening one of them.

Peering outside, he was greeted with an arrow sticking into the side of the door, missing his head by inches. He slammed and locked it quickly. He turned to see the other guardians standing behind the younger dragons, all of whom where still yawning and seemed to be asleep on their feet. Except for Spyro of course.

"An ape raiding party. At least one hundred strong. Cyril, take the girls to the central chambers and then rejoin us on the balcony. They cannot get through this door, but they will surely attempt to storm the rooftops! Quickly! Time is of the essence!" Ignitus ordered as he motioned the males to follow him.

Cyril looked behind him and took a quick head count.

"Snow, Ember, Lea, Psy...Where is Cynder?" He asked them.

They looked at each other in confusion, then Ember volunteered to check her room. She felt bad about what Spyro had said to her the night before, and the way she had acted toward Cynder.

She went to her room and pushed the door open. To her surprise, the door was unlocked. Her room was plain and unremarkable, with only a small red cushion for her to sleep on. To Embers dismay, she wasn't there. She wanted to apologize for her actions, but she supposed it would have to wait.

She found Cyril and told him the news of her findings.

"She's not in her room." She said.

Cyril frowned and furrowed his brow.

"No matter. I will find her. Quickly young ones! To the training hall, and open the door for no one but us!" He said herding them into the room with the large dragon statue in the center.

"I will return when the apes have been defeated!" Cyril told them closing the door. They heard him lock it from the outside as the heavy iron bars clanged into place.

They huddled together at the foot of the statue, with Psy in the middle. Oblivious to the trouble around him. Although he could sense that something was upsetting the girls, he kept his innocent grin as he played with Embers tail.

They could hear the chanting growing louder and louder until it stopped. Then the clanging of swords and clubs nearly deafened the group of dragoness' and their hatchling.

They could only imagine how loud it must have been for the males out on the balcony.

Then they heard Ignitus' voice over the noise, which was incredible through the stone walls.

"You don't think they'll get in here...do you?" Snow asked with a little bit of fear in her voice.

"Of course not...They have to get through all of the males. There's no way they'll do that." Ember said confidently

_Meanwhile, On the balcony..._

Ignitus opened the door to the outside and the other guardians and the dragons walked to the edge, observing the size of the attacking apes.

Their chanting was deafening as they neared the outside fringes of the temple grounds.

They stopped while still in the cover of the forest. Ignitus noticed a lone dreadwing hovering over the treetops. Its rider wore a uniform different from the rest of the apes he seemed to command. He wore black robes that flowed in the wind, and a hood that covered his head. (I don't actually know what the assassin looked like in the game, but if I were an assassin, I'd rock something like that.)

He drew his sword and raised it skyward. The apes below him drew theirs as well. The metal on metal unsheathing echoed all the way to the balcony of the temple. The rider let out a loud howl, and it was echoed by the troops below. They began to march forward, and each step was accented by the apes as they clanged their swords against their shields.

"Zatoichi, you and the other males stay on the balcony and shell them with fire. The other Guardians and I shall take the fight to their level!"

"No Ignitus, I'm coming with you!" Spyro shouted stepping up to the fire guardian as the clanging swords and shields was now overpowering.

"No Spyro! I will not risk you in such a pointless confrontation!" He roared back over the noise.

"I wont run from my destiny Ignitus!" He barked back as the ungodly clanging suddenly came to a stop. Ignitus looked over his shoulder and the other peered over the edge of the balcony. The apes were about one hundred feet from the front door of the temple.

"Very well young one." Ignitus finally relented and walked toward the edge of the balcony.

"We will give you ten volleys of fireballs before we join you." Zatoichi said.

Ignitus nodded and said

"On my command."

Zatoichi nodded as well, and he and the other elders jumped off of the roof and landed between the temple and the attackers.

Ignitus surveyed the odds. It wouldn't be a necessarily impossible battle, but it would definitely be good exercise.

"Dragon scum! The mighty armies of King Gaul bear down upon you! You may surrender, and have your lives spared!" Called the ape landing his dreadwing in front of the army and the dragon guardians.

The elders stood their ground, all four of them returning a cold stare at the invaders before them.

"What say you?!" The assassin shouted, growing impatient.

Terrador turned his head to the balcony

"Draganta!"

He jumped up on the ledge of the balcony and flared his wings at the apes threateningly.

"Sir!" He shouted back

"What is our answer?" he asked

As soon as Terrdor asked the question, he released a fireball that rocketed into the assassins chest, knocking him from his dreadwing, but not killing him.

The assassin stood up, still smoking from the fiery impact. He was furious for being insulted in front of his troops.

"Prepare to die!" He shouted as his apes charged past him.

"Now!" Ignitus shouted as wave after wave of fireballs were lobbed toward the advancing armies.

The Guardians charged into the apes, all elements erupting onto the battle field as the fireballs continued to rain down on their enemies.

_Back inside the besieged temple..._

The girls stayed silent as the muffled blasts from outside shook the dust from the ceiling.

Eventually, Embers thoughts drifted to Cynder.

'Where could she have gone?' she thought as Psy continued to claw playfully at her tail.

As if she could read her mind, Snow asked

"What do you think happened to Cynder?" Snow asked softly, with more rumbling coming from outside.

"I don't know... I hope she isn't outside in this..." Lea answered solemnly as another, rather powerful explosion shook the room, startling the girls and making Psy cry.

Ember took Psy and wrapped him in her tail to comfort the tearful hatchling.

"Me too..." she said, thinking about how bad she felt for acting so immature toward Cynder. Outside, muffled blasts stopped very suddenly. And after a few minutes, they heard footsteps coming down the hallway, causing them to perk up to listen harder.

They felt fear and apprehension building as the realized that in a matter of seconds they could be welcoming the next creature, or fighting against it to save their lives.

They heard the sound stop in front of the door. Whatever it was, was attempting to open it.

They watched in horror as the iron bars that locked the door began to slowly raise up. The door cracked slightly before being flung open. Out of instinct, Snow blew a stream of fire at the shadowy invader, missing it by inches.

The figure stepped out of the shadows and turned out to be Austin.

"Whoa! Easy with the fire!" he said checking his sides for burns.

"Oh! I'm sorry Austin!" she said apologetically as they got up from the foot of the statue and walked over to him.

"Dont worry about it Snow. Now ladies, the battles over! We beat every last one of them! Well, all but their leader. And none of us got hurt too badly!" He said as the girls noticed minor cuts and bumps on him upon closer inspection.

"Lets get topside so Cyril will stop flipping out." He said as they followed him to the balcony.

"Its wonderful to see the females are unharmed! Excellent work Cyril!" Voltier said

The master of Ice's face went from one of worry to relief, knowing his girls were safe.

Ember approached Cyril as the others went to the edge of the balcony to survey their victory.

"Cyril...did you find Cynder?" she asked

His relief turned back to sadness as he answered her.

"Unfortunately not...I haven't seen her, or anything to even suggest where she has gone." he admitted.

Ember felt even worse that now her apology would have to wait even longer.

Spyro overheard their conversation, and waked over to them.

"I know what happened to her." He said sadly remembering his earlier encounter.

Cyril motioned for the other guardians to gather around and listen.

"I went outside into the courtyard to try and clear my head so I could get some sleep, when I met her outside as well. I asked her what she was doing and...she said she was leaving...because she said she didn't belong here." He said hanging his head in sadness.

The guilt was almost unbearable to Ember and the rest of her friends, and Ignitus' expression was one of aggrivation. He knew why Cynder felt the way she did.

"You should all be ashamed of the way you acted towards her!" Ignitus roared, causing all to whom his anger was directed to cringe at his words.

"Elders, meet me in the vision pools chamber. You too Spyro. As for the rest of you, stack the bodies of the intruders, and burn them. Understood?"

A monotoned 'yes Ignitus...' was heard as everyone but Spyro left the balcony to gather the bodies. Well, everyone except the females and Psy. They mostly watched.

Ignitus gazed into the green pool, and Spyro rested his front paws on the edge so that he could also see into it.

"Do you see anything Ignitus?" He asked

He stared silently into the misty swirling green before speaking.

"No...I cannot see anything regarding Cynders location...The pool refuses to reveal its secrets..." He sighed

Spyro looked down at his forepaws in defeat, before Ignitus spoke again.

"Wait...something is taking shape!" he announced as Spyro smiled and he perked up.

"What? Is it Cynder? Where is she?" he asked, his hope steadily rising.

"No young one...this is quite strange. I see you, standing at the base of a great tree, in a misty, gloomy swamp." he said

"A tree? I've seen a strange in a dream I had...well, it felt more like a nightmare at the time..." he admitted somberly

"You've been keeping secrets from us? You know better than that Spyro." He said slightly disappointed in him

"I'm sorry Ignitus, I didnt think it meant anything..." he admitted remorsefully

"Do not fret about the past, what is it you see in these dreams?" Cyril asked

Spyro closed his eyes and concentrated on remembering his dream.

"I saw a tree, then I saw mount Malefor...and someone calling himself the Chronicler spoke to me, He told me that the celestial moons where getting close to an 'unholy alignment', and then he helped me get my fire breath back." he said reopening his eyes, and observing the shocked look on the guardians faces. They looked as though he had cursed in front of their mothers.

"Impossible..." Terrador said softly

"I don't believe it either! I've not heard that name in ages. Not since the fall of Dragon City." Voltier said in disbelief.

"Nor has anyone, but there is no way Spyro could have known that name by chance." Ignitus reasoned.

"Who is the chronicler?" Spyro asked

"He is an ancient dragon, who's wisdom is inconceivable. Though all I know of him are the tales told by those who have claimed to have seen him. But now I am left to wonder..." He said

"As are we all. But if it is true, it is unsettling that the re-emergence of the Chronicler would coincide with an attack on the Temple, not to mention these other visions that Spyro was having." Terrador interjected.

"Indeed, The Chronicler is usually closely tied to tales of doom..." Ignitus said

'Oh my various gods...not more doom...' Spyro thought.

"Come Guardians, join me on the balcony, and gather the others." Ignitus said stepping away from the emerald pool as Spyro followed.

They stood on the balcony and saw that the apes were all piled up and on fire, with dragons assigned resting around it.

"Young ones, gather up here." Ignitus said, his anger from the previous moments now gone, to the relief of the others.

They crowded around him and the other guardians.

"A great evil is gathering strength once again." He began.

"Oh god, _another _evil?" Flame groaned.

"Yes. It is lead not by a dragon as before, but by the Ape King himself. This raid was most likely a warning shot.He is after your life, and he likely will not stop until you have been killed Spyro. I'm sure the full assault is yet to come..." He completed.

"If this is true Ignitus, then we are no longer safe here. We must find another means of shelter." Voltier suggested

"Do not be so quick to judge our situation, this evening has brought on many unexplained things." he argued.

"What about the moons? The chronicler told me something about the moons was why these things were happening." Spyro asked.

"I believe I can field this one." Zatoichi said stepping over to them.

"I was a scholar of ancient draconic prophecies before Dragon City fell. Once every year, the two moons align in such a manner, that it is believed that the polarity of the moons is reversed for the night. What that means is; the moons energy is normally good, or positive. But on this night, dark energy reigns from the moons, and awakens all kinds of evil. It is considered one of the more fringe prophecies, so it was never heavily studied." He said.

"Then allow me to regail you with the rest of the prophecy." Cyril stated

"It is this dark lunar energy that can fuel the armies of evil, and free the evil one." he continued.

Spyro had grown tired of all the speculation. He wanted action.

"What about Cynder? What are we supposed to do about her?"

"There is nothing we can do at this moment, we must form a plan, then set out to find her." Ignitus said.

"But she could die out there!" Spyro argued

"Now is no time for brash action young one. Now it has been a long night. We will discuss this further in the morning." he said motioning them to all go back inside. He watched as they all filed past him into the temple.

He took one last look over the smoldering piles of dead apes, and the rolling hills of the realm he vowed to protect.

"May the ancestors watch over her..." He said going inside for the night.

**Another chapter down! next chap: A Pirates Life For Me!**

**Cya!**


	23. Chapter 23 A Pirates Life For Me!

**CHAPTER 23- A PIRATES LIFE FOR ME! **

All the residents of the Temple were asleep after the battle, trying to squeeze some rest out of those last few hours of night.

Spyro wasn't however. Maybe it was the fact that the ape threat was renewed. Or maybe it was because the guardians were going to take an eternity to formulate a plan, like they always did. Whatever the reason, he knew that no one but him was going to try and find Cynder. She was out there in the wilderness, alone and probably confused, or worse. He shook those thoughts from his head immediately. He was the one who got her to talk, and he would be the one to bring her back to the temple.

Spyro had just finished writing a note to Ember, and left it on his bed. He left his room, and crept into hers.

He saw her sleeping peacefully, and was reminded why he fought a war, through gun fights, missiles, nukes and zombies, in a distant realm in order to save her in the first place. The expression of peaceful sleep was enough for him to wake her with a kiss they way he wanted to so badly. But he resisted. He had to find Cynder, and if he woke her up, she would just argue with him about leaving. Spyro bent his neck down and kissed her on the cheek. She stirred slightly and settled back down.

He would miss her a lot, that he could feel already and he hadnt even left yet. He turned to leave and he heard her voice.

"Spyro...you know...love...you..." He turned and expected to see her staring back at him, but she was only talking in her sleep. He smiled at her as he left her room. He took one last look at his sleeping angel before leaving. Knowing full well that this could be the last time he would see her.

He had slipped out of the temple and all the way to the edge of the forbidden forest. He remembered the tree he had seen in his dream. He assumed it must have been of some importance, and so he figured it had to be around here somewhere. He set out into the forest in the early morning darkness, not sure of what direction to go. He tried to catch Cynders scent, but her departure was too long ago, and it had dissipated.

After hours of wandering aimlessly in the forest, Spyro came to a clearing in the woods and sat down on his haunches, looking around the trees to try and get his bearings.

"I think I''m lost...This tree better tell me where Cynder is or something when I find it." He said standing up and stretching.

He then heard the gruff voice of another creature in the woods close to him.

"Alright maggots, time to spread out!" the voice said as Spyro dashed behind a bush and saw three dog like creatures spreading out as if searching for something.

"Don't bother snaring anything smaller than a Skurvywing. Skabb only wants prize fighters this time, and double the bounty for the one who captures Arrrborick!" Their apparent leader said.

"This cant be the right place..." Spyro said to himself slowly backing away from his hiding place.

As he stepped back, he felt very dizzy all of the sudden. His head felt as though it weighed a ton as he began to stumble backwards, his vision getting blurry. His back foot snapped a twig under his weight and alerted the creatures he was watching.

"What was that? Fan out and search!" He heard them say as he lost consciousness.

Spyro awoke to find himself on the same platform as the dream in which his fire breath was restored. The only difference was the immense cold that was sent straight through his feet all the way to the tips of his horns and tail.

"Its so cold..." He shivered through his almost chattering teeth.

Spyro quickly regained his composure and glided the short distance to a snowy platform with a blue light shining from the center.

"Chronicler? Are you there? I tried to do what you asked of me, but I think I'm lost. And I was kind of in the middle of something back there, couldn't this have come in a dream like last time?"" He asked into the void as he did before.

"Young hero, as long as the spirits of the ancestors guide you, you shall never be lost. Unfortunately, you need this power now. I could not wait for you to fall asleep. Now calm yourself, and cool your thoughts."

Spyro nodded, knowing what he had to do. He stepped into the light and felt the chill go straight to his very bones.

"As you know Spyro, fire is not the only element you have the ability to control. The cold freeze of ice also rushes through your veins. Let its icy grip whip through you, like the wind through your wings!"

Spyro concentrated, and released a furious blizzard of sharpened icicles and blinding white snow. After his attack, his body was glowing a soft blue.

"I knew that you would remember this element. The universe seeks balance at all times Spyro, and one who can master fire, and ice, is truly a force to be dealt with in the ever shifting face of danger." The Chronicler explained.

"Ok. Now what? I think I'm entitled to know whats been going on lately." Spyro requested

"You already know what is happening...you know of the great evil that is currently gathering strength. But there is more that you must understand." he said as he projected an image in front of his very eyes. It was an image of mount Malefor in its full glory.

"Is this...Mount Malefor?" Spyro asked hesitantly

"It is indeed. It is a very evil place, a refuge and repository for the wandering phantoms and lost souls who have embraced the taunting call of darkness. But to those whose hearts are black, it goes by another name..." He said.

At the tip of the mountain came a group of apes, led by their monstrous king - an armor-clad creature with a glowing green eye, a broad staff in his hand and gray hairs showing elsewhere in patches.

"The Well of Souls!" The ape shouted to his troops.

Spyro was then ripped from this place and cast back into reality, opening his eyes to the creatures surrounding him with wide eyes.

"What have we here? Our first catch of the day!" the lead pirate said.

Spyro jumped to his feet and swiped his tail at their legs, knocking them onto their backs.

They scrambled to get up as Spyro blew his new icy breath at the three of them, freezing them solid.

"There. That should hold them." He said content with using as little energy as possible in dealing with those things.

"That still doesn't help my situation though..." He said unhappily as he was still lost in the woods.

"Some help the Chronicler was..." He fumed as he kept walking through the woods, unsure of where he was going.

After even more searching in the darkness, he found the tree he remembered in his dream.

"Finally!" He said walking up next to the willow tree that seemed to have a red aura around it.

He sniffed it, then touched it and jumped back, in case it did something. However it just stood firm, as a tree should.

"Well I'm here. What do I do now? Give me a sign or something..." He said not sure what was supposed to happen next.

At that moment, the tree began to sink into the mud, and was replaced by a monster made of wood and leaves that dwarfed Spyro in size.

"Are you the Chronicler?" Spyro asked the tree creature.

The monster pounded on its chest in response and kicked Spyro to a platform above the water. It tried to send its fists down towards the dragon, but he quickly evaded by stepping onto more platforms positioned higher from each other, the second one in which he jumped on having him to hang onto the edge and pull himself up. Eventually he reached a wider clearing high above the river, and when he turned around to witness it, he was greeted by the monster's face.

"A 'no' would have been fine!" He said continuing to try and fight it.

After a long fight, the creature finally fell over dead. Filling Spyro with pride as he realized that he still had what it takes to throw down with a huge evil monster.

"I still got it." He said smiling to himself.

Then a thought crossed his mind. What if he wasn't supposed to kill the tree thing?

"I hope that wasn't the Chronicler..." he said to himself.

"Alas!" a voice behind him said. He turned around to see what looked like a pirate captain, and a group of them behind him. He had a parrot on each shoulder which apparently spoke for him.

"If it isn't the purple dragon who's been lost in the Ancient Grove. You've been quite a nuisance to us." the brown bird said.

"Who the hell are you?" Spyro asked aggravated at their condescending tone.

"Mind yourself! And about the thing you just killed, It wasn't the 'Chronicler' whoever that is. That was Arborick, and he was going to be the main attraction in our tournament! And now it's ruined." the brown bird answered again.

"Oh...gosh, sorry about that." He said feeling remorseful for ruining their tournament.

"No need to worry about that...you'll do just fine." it said.

"Oh, well that's g...wait, what?" Spyro asked. But as soon as the words left his lips they jumped him. Without the time to react, they held him down and knocked him out cold.

They tied him to a pole upside down and carried him aboard a small vessel, which then set sail to a larger main ship.

He awoke in a cell, with a massive headache. He groaned as he got to his feet. He walked to the edge of his cell. He was in a dingy wooden room without windows, lit only by lanterns.

Surveying his surroundings, he noticed the creature in the cell next to his. It was a dragon that was similar in color to him, but not spot on exactly. He seemed to have a shiny mirror coat on his chest, horns, claws and tail tip, as opposed to Spyro's gold. His scales weren't like normal scales, they seemed to be made of some unknown substance. He was slightly bigger than he was but his attention was distracted from his neighbor by a shadow being cast as it came down the hallway.

To Spyro's relief, it was his friend Mole-yair.

"Mole-yair!" He shouted

"Spyro! Is zat you old friend?" the old mole said excitedly running over to his cell.

"Yes its me! Where am I? Can you get me out of here?" he asked happy to see a familiar face.

"You are on Skabb's ship, and will likely be made to compete in zee arena fights, like zee other prisoners. I, too, am prisoner here, as are many of my kinsmen. But we moles are too frail to make for worthwhile entertainment, so we are made to serve grog to zee scavengers." The little mole said.

"You have to get me out of here!" Spyro pleaded.

"I wish I could Spyro. We will talk more later, I must get back to work or they will start to ask questions." He said scampering back down the hallway from whence he came.

Spyro took a few steps back into his cell and sat down.

"So you're the new meat for the arena huh?" A voice said from the cell beside him.

"Yes...I think. Who are you?" Spyro asked facing him.

"Tell you what, you survive your first round, then we can exchange names. No use getting attached if your just going to die on me." He answered.

"Oh...ok..." Spyro said returning to the corner of his cell.

'Well, this is good...' He thought.

_Back at the temple..._

Ember woke early and went into Spyro's room to tell him how his speech two nights ago had really sunk in.

She pushed opened his door and began talking as if he was there.

"Spyro...You're right. I feel really terrible about the way I acted toward Cynder, and when the elders come up with a plan, I want to come with..." She stopped as she realized his bed was empty, save for a small piece of paper.

She walked up to his cushion and looked at what the note said, reading it to herself.

_My princess Ember,_

_I'm sorry to have to tell you this way, but I could not just sit idly by while Cynder was out there in the wilderness. I'm also sorry that I didn't wake you to say goodbye, but I couldn't bear to see you upset over me leaving. I don't want you to worry about me, I will be back before you know it, with Cynder! I know it may be hard for you to sleep through the nights without me by your side, but if you get lonely, just remember that I love you, and that you mean the world to me. If I could, I would spend every waking moment with you...but unfortunately, I have a job to do. I will be back soon, and when I do, I will make all my absences up to you ten times over. I promise._

_Love, Spyro._

Embers tears fell onto the paper as Ash walked into the room.

"Hey Ember, Voltier just got a few sheep for breakfast...Whats the matter?" He asked noticing the tears in her eyes, and the fact that Spyro wasn't in his room.

"Its Spyro...He's gone looking for Cynder." She said softly.

Ash was taken aback by her words and tried to speak.

"Are...are you sure?"

"That's what the note says!" She shouted angrily at him.

"I'm sorry Ash...I'm not mad at you, its just...I thought the fighting was over, and now it seems to be starting all over...looks like I was wrong again huh?..." She said apologetically.

"No, you don't have to apologize, its ok Ember. Spyro will be back, and if not, we'll go find him! Come on, lets go get some food, then you can tell the guardians. They'll know what to do." He said trying to comfort her.

She nodded and left with him as he closed the door.

'Geez Spyro, what have you gotten yourself into now?' Ash thought as they walked.

**Spyro is trapped on a pirate ship/gladiator arena! looks like he'll have to kick some ace and take a few names if he wants to find Cynder! And now everyone at the temple knows he left! what will they do about him?**

**these answers and more next chap!**

**peace!**


	24. Chapter 24 Fighting In The Clouds Part 1

**CHAPTER 24- FIGHTING IN THE CLOUDS: ROUND 1**

Spyro rested in his cell, wondering who he would have to fight, and weather or not the fights were going to be as tough as his mysterious neighbor led him to believe.

After a few more minutes of contemplation, he raised his head when he heard footsteps coming down the hallway. Too heavy to be mole-yair, he got to his feet, ready to face whatever was going to be thrown at him.

The owner of the clunking steps turned out to be the pirate captian who had captured him.

"I trust your living conditions are to your liking?" The purple bird squawked

Spyro turned his head in insult and snapped back in a low tone

"I've had better. What do you want with me? I already said I was sorry for killing your tree creature."

"Quiet fool!" The brown bird snapped.

"But you asked me a question-"

"SILENCE!" they shouted in unison.

Spyro kept quiet as they continued.

"Now, get ready to fight! Its hurtin' time baby!" the purple one finished as Skabb took his leave and was replaced by two of his minions. They stepped to the door of Spyro's cell and escorted him out to the arena.

"Good luck kid." Spyro's neighbor said as he disappeared down the corridor.

Spyro was taken to a holding cell with two doors on opposite sides. The door he came in through was small, while the one he was facing was larger, and more grand in design. He could hear a large crowd outside this door, and assumed he was next to fight for the entertainment of these monsters. He paced nervously, not having any idea as of what kind of creature he could be facing. Trying to calm himself, he realized what had gotten him into this mess in the first place. His rushing into things, the way he always does. He could have waited for the guardians to come up with a plan, right? No. He had to go find Cynder. Ancestors only know where she could be now, or what could be happening to her, or worse, what if the dark master caught her again? But then there was the Chronicler. All he or she or whatever it was had done, was lead him into the jungle to be captured by filty stinking pirates! His internal dialogue was interrupted by the heavy doors opening and revealing a large circular arena, packed with what appeared to be pirates, with Skabb sitting high up in a throne. The crowd was going wild as the last fighters were being drug out of the arena. They were clearly ready to embrace the next violent clash that was about to take place.

Spyro stepped out of the dark cell and into the center of the arena, and the birds on Skabbs shoulders addressed the crowd.

"How about that last fight ladies and gentlemen, oh who am I kidding, fiends and felons! Scoundrels and Swindlers! Welcome to the main event for the evening! Tonight we bring you a battle sure to quench your thirst for brutality!" Scratch announced.

"Enough of this jibber jabber, lets bring the pain!" Sniff completed, to the crowds roaring approval.

"In this corner, a creature both rare and powerful, mighty and magical! No latitude can hold his attitude, respect him, and earn his gratitude, feast your eyes on... Spyrrrrrroooooo the dragon!"

The crowd went wild as he was introduced. He couldnt help but smile, as he loved being cheered on in a fight, and it had been so long since he had a good bout with a formidable enemy.

'Maybe this wont be so bad after all.' He thought looking to the other end of the arena for the arrival of his opponent.

"And In this corner, you know them, you love them! The dynamic duo of destruction themselves, the Blundertails!"

The crowd also went cheered loudly for the obvious favorites in the match.

Two pirates riding scorpions with cannons for tails strode through the opposite gate.

"Two against one? How is that fair?" He asked himself as one of the scorpions claws swiped at him. He jumped back just in time to spare himself a cheap shot.

"Ready? Fight!"

The scorpions fired their cannons rapidly as Spyro tucked and rolled away from the projectiles.

"So, you like fire do you?" Spyro muttered as he launched one of his own at the pirate on the right. He aimed in such a way, that his fireball landed inside the scorpions cannon tail. Spyro watched with a smile as it traveled down the tail of the beast and caused it to explode out from under the pirate riding it. Spyro covered his face with his wing as the scorpion goo was thrown onto him, and on a good portion of the crowd. There was stunned silence for about five seconds before they erupted in thunderous cheers, their thirst for violence only whetted slightly by this display.

The downed pirate was tossed a sword from the crowd, and he began swinging it around him and moving toward Spyro.

He shook the goo off his wing engaged the pirate with his sharpened icicles. He threw shot after shot at him, only to be blocked or cut in two by the whirling sword. Out of no where, a flaming ball rocked Spyro's ribs, sending him tumbling to the wall of the arena. He had forgotten about the other Blundertail. A mistake his was just harshly made aware of.

He shook his head as his double vision refocused on the task at hand. He blew an arctic cold at the dismounted pirate, freezing him solid. The other mounted pirate fired relentlessly at him as he dodged and weaved in between his shots.

Growing frustrated, the Blundertail began to lose focus as to where he was aiming. All that mattered was killing that little purple pest, which was what Spyro was counting on. He ran behind the frozen pirate, and the others fireball crashed into his frozen partner, shattering him to pieces. The crowd went wild as their first taste of mortality was given to them.

It was from there, that Spyro used the remaining Blundertails shock at killing his partner to dismount him with a flying horn dive. He was knocked back, and into the cannon of his mount, his head and shoulders were stuck. The scorpion then fired its tail cannon, and launched the rider out of the arena. Spyro launched a torrent of flame and roasted the remaining scorpion.

the crowd roared as Spyro stepped up toward Skabbs throne.

"Well done, well done indeed. Step forward little dragon, and receive your deserved glory." Scratch instructed.

Before he could even step forward at all, he felt the weight of his head and limbs increase ten fold as he began to wobble and then fall over.

He found himself in the same mystical place where he re discovered his fire and ice breaths. This time, there was a green light radiating from the center of the platform on which he stood.

"You have journeyed far, young dragon." The Chronicler said.

"Ignitus said you would help me. But all you've done so far is get me lost, attacked, and then captured by pirates!" he complained

"Our path through life is not always the one we choose...sometimes our paths are chosen for us by fate." he responded in his normal calming voice.

Spyro nodded with uncertainty, but stepped into the green light.

"To control this element, is to control mother earth herself. The entire planet is at your disposal young hero. Show me that you feel the earths presence within you!" He commanded as Spyro launched a devastating earthen attack, leaving fluttering leaves and clovers in his wake. His green aura followed him as he stepped out of the light.

"I want to know whats going on. I've done everything you've asked of me and followed your path." Spyro demanded

"Yes, but a time will come when you will have to choose your own path...and for that, you are not ready. Open your eyes..."

Spyro was even more confused, and aggrivated at the Chroniclers cryptic style of speaking.

"Behold, The birthplace of evil..." He said showing Spyro the images of mount Malefor, with the two moons behind it, slowly moving into position. Apes by the thousands were streaming up the mountain, which peaked his curiosity.

"Why are they going towards it?" He asked

"It is calling to them. The black hearted creatures of this world cannot resist its temptation. The Well of Souls draws them to it as the Night of Eternal Darkness approaches."

"What is the Night of Eternal Darkness?" Spyro asked

"It is the night when the Celestial Moons come together in a great eclipse... that shrouds our world in darkness. The Well of Souls is the pinnacle of its terrible shadow... stirring the spirits of the deceased from their eternal rest and permitting them to roam freely within the halls of the mountain... if only for a short while. And soon, the Night of Eternal Darkness will be upon us. Find me... in the Celestial caves of the White Isle."

Spyro was ripped from this place and he awoke back in his cell, his neighbor watching him.

"Its about time you woke up." He said.

"Just tired from the fight I guess..." He reasoned, knowing that if he told him that a mystical entity spoke to him in his dreams, he'd think he was crazy.

"I saw your fight. You went on before I did. Those were some pretty impressive moves out there." He commented

"Thanks...I'm Spyro." He said remembering his words before his fight.

"Nice to meet ya Spyro. I'm Silro."

"So how long have you been here?" Spyro asked

"I've lost track of the days...but I wont be here for long. Now that you're here."

"What do you mean now that I'm here?" He asked raising an eyebrow

"Did you really think I didn't know who you were? You are the dragon of prophecy, and the dark master is going to come looking for you. And when he does, during all the madness, I'll make good my escape. You should too." He said confidently.

Before Spyro could retort, Skabb entered the room.

"Get up you lazy fool! Its time to bruise, not time to snooze!" He said as guards escorted him out once again.

"Good luck Spyro!" Silro called after him.

"Thanks!" He said.

"But I don't think I'll need it." He said to himself smirking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is unacceptable! How dare he run off after he was told not to!" Terrador boomed having just learned from Ember of Spyro's disappearance.

"He went to find Cynder." Ash added as the other dragons gathered around, surprised at the news.

"It isnt safe for anyone to be outside the temple grounds with ape armies roving around. Especially him, his elements have not returned to him yet!" Cyril said worried.

"We must go after him. If Cynder has been gone this long, she may have been captured. And if Spyro is following her, then he is headed toward the mountain of Malefor...And with the Night of Eternal Darkness approaching, we must find them and get them away from there before they are both swallowed by the oncoming darkness." Ignitus explained as he entered the main training hall where they were gathered.

After much debate as to their course of action, they decided to go straight to the evil mountain and rescue the both of them, with brute force, if nothing else.

They decided that the ones who would go would be the males and the guardians, with Zatoichi behind to guard the females and unhatched eggs until they returned.

Ignitus gathered the warriors outside the temple gates, and spoke to them about what would be the most difficult mission of their young lives.

"Young dragons...My brothers, the guardians will fight with you. We are charging into the very heart of evil itself. There is a very real possibility that some of us, may not make it out alive. Should that be the case, do not stand and weep, remember the mission. We are the last dragons alive, and Malefor will stop at nothing to destroy us all. Spyro is our only hope. Rescue him at all costs. Without him, our race is doomed. Understood?" He asked solemnly.

They all nodded. Not disheartened by his sobering speech, but if anything, fired up to take the fight to the enemy for once.

And a bloody fight, it was sure to be.

**My updates may take a little longer than normal cuz I've been watching the olympics. this chapter is dedicated to the US mens olympic swim team for beating the crap out of those trash talking french! HAHAHA! I'm still laughing about that. U-S-A! U-S-A! U-S-A! **


	25. Chapter 25 Fighting In The Clouds p2&3

**CHAPTER 25- FIGHTING IN THE CLOUDS: PART 2 & 3  
**

Spyro found himself back in the arena, to the roaring of the rambunctious crowd crying out for more violence.

"Are you ready for more?" Scratch announced to the crowd.

"Without further ado, here he is, the purple prince of perpetual pain, Spyro the dragon!" the crowd cheered wildly for him as he expected, due to the last fight he put on.

"And his opponent, needing little introduction. The Epitome of all encompassing punishment, the Executioner!" (A/N: I know the floaty ship thing was next, but I have a reason for excluding it. trust me!)

The Executioner was shown to be a gladiator clad in yellow armor and red tunic, and holding a crimson-tinted sword in one hand and a shield matching its  
armor in the other. It pointed its sword towards Spyro and laughed at him mockingly.

He growled at his enemy as it smashed its sword down at him. He dodged the blow and stood on his hind legs. As the executioner struggled to free his sword, Spyro stepped up onto the broad blade Shot a powerful earth blast at the attackers hidden face, sending himself and his sword stumbling back, to the elation of the crowd.

Spyro waited for his attacker to get back up. Slowly, the creature got to its feet and roared angrily at him. Spyro flared his body and wings in an attack position and released another icicle attack, mercilessly attacking the Executioners armor.

He quickly grew tired of this fight, and the showman inside him decided to give the crowd something to talk about after the fight.

Spyro reared up on his back legs and released his fire fury attack. The inferno was ten times what he remembered it to be as explosions and columns of fire encircled the Executioner, and then enveloped him, burning him away only to leave a pile of charred armor behind.

Even as the first few rows were singed in the attack, they still wildly applauded Spyro's aggression.

He smiled broadly at his 'fans' as he was grabbed by the guards and escorted back into his cell once more.

Spyro looked up to see Mole-yair hurrying towards him.

"Spyro! You are in danger! I have a message from another prisoner. Here, take it." He said giving him the letter.

He then read it to himself;

_Dear Friend,_

_there are whispers going about the ship...Word of your captivity has traveled quickly. Many of the prisoners are uneasy. They say the Ape King himself has placed a bounty on you...and all dragons. These are dark times. But know this, you have allies. I look forward to the day when we can meet. _

_Hunter of Avalar_

"Good fight Spyro." Silro congratulated.

"Thanks. They're getting too easy. My last fight was a joke!" he laughed laying down in the corner.

"I fight you next, you know." Silro added.

Spyro opened one eye and looked at him.

"I don't want to go up against you. I've killed all of my opponents." he said concerned

"Don't worry about me kid, I'll be just fine. I'm going to throw the fight." Silro said.

"What? Isnt that like cheating?" Spyro asked, not wanting to dishonor himself or his race by fixing a fight.

"Not exactly, besides, I would be crucified if I accidentally killed the prophecy dragon. I'll put on a show for the crowd, but I don't want to be in this cell when...they come."

"They? Who is the-" Before he could finish, a minion burst in and grabbed both Silro and Spyro, escorting them once again to the arena.

"Its showtime." Silro said before he was herded to the opposite side of the arena.

"Guests of Skabb, Welcome! We have a special fight in store for you tonight! Two dragons enter, one dragon leaves! It has been said that this purple dragon is of great importance. If this is so, then let him defend himself against our reigning champion, Silro!" The crowd was elated as Spyro and Silro saw each other on opposite sides of the Colosseum.

"Ready? Fight!"

The dragons paced around each other, growling and barring their teeth for show of the crowd.

Spyro acted quickly and shot a fast moving fireball at him, which was met with one from him, both of them exploding against each other. The cloud of smoke it created allowed Spyro to move quickly away from his previous position and launch a staunch ice attack.

To Spyro's surprise, his sharpened ice bounced of Silros mirror like chest.

"Ok...this should be interesting..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dragons! Let nothing stand in our path! To the evil mountain!" Terrador cried as they took to the air, rocketing skyward.

Their destination would be a dangerous one, and would seal the fate of the enitre realm.

"May the ancestors watch over them..." Ember said watching them as they disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Silro jumped from the smoke and shot an ice ball into Spyro's stomach, knocking him back into the wall. He shook it off as he waited.

"That wasnt to hard was it?" He asked with a half concern, half mocking tone.

"Of course not, remember who you're talking to!" Spyro said as he released his earth wind and sucked Silro up into the air.

He used his powerful wings to break the tornado and settle back down on the ground. He looked around, but Spyro was gone.

As he looked he felt a strong kick to the back of the head, sending him stumbling a few paces.

"Wasnt to hard was it?" He said smirking

"So its like that huh?" He said rubbing the back of his head with his tail smiling back.

"How about a big finish?" Silro asked charging an electric attack.

"Sure. One lighting shooting firestorm coming right up." Spyro said charging a fire attack.

The crowd waited on the edge of their seats as the two dragons power grew.

At the same time, they released their volleys, meeting in the center of the arena and making a violent storm of fire and lightning, even killing some of the audience members. Skabb was hiding behind his throne as the storm raged on before dying out.

Spyro looked at Silro, they both were exhausted. He winked at Spyro before collapsing on the ground.

The audience was in shock for a few seconds, before coming loudly to life.

"Ladies and gentlemen we have just witnessed the biggest upset in this ships history! Silro has fallen at the feet of Spyro the dragon!" Scratch announced in amazement.

"Well this is quite unexpected, and as it was such a short fight, we have a special bonus fight in store for you all!"

Again, the crowd roared with approval.

"A bonus fight?" Spyro asked questioningly as the guards drug Silro's body from the arena.

**Ok, I know that was probably the shortest chap ever, but I have a cross country flight tomorrow and I'll be out for 2 days. anyways, SnF if I didnt get Silro's powers right, my bad. anyways Cynder vs Spyro next chap! ok see ya!**


	26. Chapter 26 Just Like Old Times

**CHAPTER 26- JUST LIKE OLD TIMES**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, you will undoubtedly love this next match! Our new champion Spyro the dragon shall fight none other than his former enemy, the queen of the conquerors, Cynder!"

Again the crowd cheered as she made her appearance.

"Just like old times huh Spyro?" she said smiling

"Cynder! Thank the ancestors you're alive! I'm not going to fight you."

"Relax Spyro. I'm just trying to put on a show for the crowd while I figure out what to do." she explained calmly.

But before either of them could make a move, and explosion shook the ship, and then dreadwings poured in, attacking the crowd. Since the crowd was a bunch of pirates, they of course fought back.

Dust fell from above, obscuring the arena, and making Cynder disappear from Spyro's view.

"Cynder? Cynder where are you?!" He called into the fray desperately.

"Get away from me! Help!" She said as the dust finally settled and he saw that she was being taken away by a dreadwing.

"Cynder!"

"Spyro! There's an opening over here, C'mon!" Silro had appeared from his cell and into the arena.

He looked back in Cynders direction and growled. He knew he had to get out now or face even more danger.

He reluctantly turned and followed Silro.

Traversing the ship, Spyro runs across Mole-yair and his kinsmen in their cells.

"Mole-yair! The ship is under attack! We have to get out of here!" He said in an urgent tone.

"Spyro! Please, my companions are still being held captive! You must help me find a way to free them!" He pleaded with the two dragons.

"Ok, sit tight. I'll see what I can do." He said searching the area for some way to release them.

(I know there was some kind of puzzle or something in the game but I don't feel like writing that)

He found a lever on the wall and pulled down as hard as he could with it in his jaws. the cages lifted and the moles were free.

They all quickly escaped in a small boat nearby.

"Okay Mole-yair, you're safe. Now get as far as you can from here."

"Merci mon frere. Thank you very much. I hope that we can meet again, under better circumstances?"

Spyro nodded in agreement.

"Good luck."

The moles departed and left Spyro and Silro were left standing there as he turned to each other.

"All right, we have to get out of here." Silro said

"Not yet." He protested

"What? Spyro this boat is about to fall out of the sky in a burning pile of doom!"

"I need a map of a place called the White Isle. I think I know where I can find one."

"Fair enough Spyro. Its not my place to decide for you, but from here on out you're on your own."

"Why dont you just come with me? There are more dragons besides me, we have a temple and everything."

"Its ok, I'm needed elsewhere. But one day I hope the ancestors may have out paths cross again. Goodbye for now Purple dragon, and God speed." He said spreading his wings and blowing a hole in the ship. He took flight and disappeared into the clouds. Spyro turned his attention to his new mission, finding out how to get to this 'white Isle' place.

Spyro continued into the lower decks until he found a room filled with treasure.

"Wow...There it is!" He said relieved that he could finally leave the burning vessel.

He only had a few seconds to look at the map before Skabb entered the room.

"Well, if it isnt the purple menace. We hope you weren't...thinking of leaving?" Scratch said

"Yeah, we have a score to settle with you chump!"Sniff squawked

"Chump huh?" he said smiling arrogantly

"Thats right! Its amazing, the amount of trouble you've managed to cause."

"You brought it on yourselves by capturing me and everyone else on this ship and making them fight each other for your amusement!" He snapped back.

"Are you going to let him talk to you like that?" Scratch asked Skabb. He nodded, to his parrots embarrassment.

"Just shut up and fire the cannon!" He ordered.

He did as commanded and Spyro dodged them immediately.

Skabb tried to attack Spyro, but the dragon overcame every attack thrown at him and weakened the pirate captain. But not long after knocking him down, he  
came back on both feet. He used his cannon arm to blast open a nearby window.

"This is where we part ways!" Scratch said

"So long Chump!" added Sniff as Skabb jumped out of the window, and his birds managed to fly him away.

"What? How is that even possible?" He said as he jumped from the same hole and pursued him.

Spyro was chasing after Skabb as they went through the pirate fleet. But the chase soon came to a stop when one of the ships fired a set of cannons towards the him; he rolled away from one, swerved from another and completely slowed down to evade a third.

He finally caught up with Skabb on the deck of one of the undamaged ships in his fleet.

Skabb fired his cannon at Spyro, but simply dodged and weaved around his shots until he was close enough to land a fireball right into his chest, knocking him backwards onto his back, defeated.

"I expected more from a pirate captain." Spyro mocked as his smart mouthed birds tried to respond.

After a final bout, Spyro managed to weaken Skabb to the point that he staggered his way towards the edge of the platform and fell from the edge into  
the waters below. But Scratch and Sniff managed to keep dry and hovered their way towards the platform's edge.

"That's nothing! We don't need him to take down this punk! I pity the fool who messes with us! Welcome to the world of hurt!" Scratch said flying up to Spyro's face.

He growled at the bird before speaking.

"You two aren't even worth the fire it would take to roast you." He said preferring instead to slap him with his tail, knocking him out.

Sniff flew away before the same could be done to him. Spyro then decided it was best to leave the fleet before all of it was destroyed. Thankfully, he had memorized some of the map for the brief tie he had seen it. He set out toward the white isles when he felt that familiar heavy feeling.

"Oh no...not now..." He said loosing altitude and consciousness.

Spyro crashed straight into the water, now completely passed out. He could have been left to sink deep into the ocean had it not been for a passing whale-turtle creature nearby. It surfaced above the water with the dragon on its back and sailed towards an island on the horizon.

Spyro was once again at the same platform from all his other dreams, except that this time, the light in the center was yellow.

"Something isn't right..." He said to himself.

"Why is it so dark in here? Can you hear me? Is anyone there? I want to know what happened to Cynder!" He called loudly into the darkness.

"A flash of lightning is born of the sky and its tempers, young dragon. You must learn to control your own emotions if you are to tame the free spirit of electricity."

Spyro nodded reluctantly and stepped into the light once more.

"Surrender to its erratic nature. Allow its energy to charge through your body and anticipate its movement... then unleash it... willingly."

Spyro released a massive wall of electricity, frying the platform ten times over. As it ended, his body shot sparks and small lightning bolts for some time after.

"Your compulsive nature fuels this element Spyro. You must trust your instincts if you are to stay afloat in the coming tide of evil."

"Okay, I've done everything you asked. What now?"

Spyro waited for a response, but none came.

"Are you there?" He asked, but still no response.

"Great, now the voice in my head is ignoring me..." He said, but then a vision hit him that filled him with renewed resolve to complete his mission.

He saw inside the mouth of the Well of Souls, Cynder was seen being taken towards a group of apes, tied to a chain. Obviously leading the apes at the other side  
of the room, was the Ape King himself.

"So...the traitor returns!" He shouted

"You cant go through with this Gaul!" She said digging her claws into the ground to keep from being dragged any further.

"Hahaha! Nothing can prevent this. That was something you knew quite well at one time. We are merely here to welcome our Master back into the realm and join him at his side. But fear not, Cynder. You've been such a faithful servant, I'm sure he'll take you back. And if not, you will have the honor of being the first to perish by his hand. After all, you weren't the one to free him. I made sure of that! How do you think Spyro found your fortress?"

Before she could answer, he did for her.

"I told him where to find you! And since Malefor doesn't tolerate failure, he will end you. So...in a way, I suppose Spyro is actually responsible for you death. After all, he freed you, and he allowed you to leave your hideout!" He said grinning as he turned to address his men.

"Long have we waited! Long have we suffered! But soon, our Master will return... and his coming shall bring forth a new age of power for the Apes... and we shall have our revenge!"

Spyro was once again ripped from that state and found himself on the beach. Getting back on all fours, he looked around to see a large turtle like creature sinking into the ocean.

"Well, that explains how I got here..." He said turning back around.

"...But where is here?" He said as he began to walk down the beach until he came to the mouth of a cave.

"I think I'm here" He said to himself cautiously entering.

After getting through the cave and passing the surrounding areas, Spyro found himself at the entrance to a temple, bearing a large courtyard  
and two dragon statues near the front door.

"Sacred Threshold... Hallowed Ground... Pathways Unfold... Lost is Found... Prove your Worth with Quick Desire... Ice and Earth, Electric... Fire..." a voice echoed throughout the stone tunnel walls.

"What does that mean?" He tried to ask into the emptyness of the abandoned temple.

He came upon tests of his recently recovered breaths, and completed them with flying colors, revealing a white pool of light.

"Maybe this is it. Hello? Is anyone there?" He called into the white light.

"Expose your heart to summon the ghost, then face what you fear most." The same voice responded.

"Expose my heart? Wont that hurt?" He said to himself as he thought about what that could mean.

He stepped into the light and was transported to the top of the temple, where he came face to face with the Elemental Dragon - a dragon that mostly resembled Cynder's adult form but instead of having black scales, it continuously changed color.

Spyro was forced to fight the dragon, who controlled all the elements he did, which made it doubly tough. Though through his use of dragon time, he overcame the guardian, and found another door open.

Spyro went through and entered in, greeted by a giant hourglass in the middle of the room and hundreds of books stacked upon shelves gracing its walls.

"This is incredible! The entire history of the dragon race... it looks like it's all here." He said marveling at the shelves and shelves of books.

"Well, most of it is..."

From the other side of the room, there came a gray, aged dragon donning a cuff around its neck, a navy cloak around his body and a belt with a pocket storing scrolls. This was the fabled Chronicler.

"The records in this hall date back to the beginning of time... almost."

"Chronicler! It is you right?" He asked skeptically after all of his previous encounters with false ones.

"Yes young one, it is I. I have been waiting for you."

"Sorry to keep you waiting, but I had a little trouble trying to decipher your RIDDLES OF DOOM!" He siad partly aggrivated at what he had to do to get here, but relieved that he was finally here.

"It was a necessary evil Spyro...For you see, I havent had a visitor in my solitude in over 1000 years."

The very idea of being alone for even a fraction of that amount of time was staggering to him.

"You've been here that long? How did you keep from going insane?"

"I have my books...and I watch, and wait...listening for things to come. And when they do, I add them to the books of time. You are also in these books Spyro, though yours is still largely unfinished." He explained.

"I am? Can I see?"

"Of course you can. This one is yours...Behold." A book floated down from the shelf and opened itself to the appropriate page.

Spyro read it, and illustrations populated the pages as the Chronicler watched him.

"Gaul? Why is he in my book?" he asked

"This was the night of your birth, when Ignitus rescued your egg from his raiding party."

"...And when they took Cynders..." He said sadly.

"Yes, that was most unfortunate."

Spyro's book was returned to the shelves, and Cynder's was brought down. They opened it and witnessed several images of the apes torturing Cynder with dark  
energy from her hatchling form to her quick adult growth.

"Spyro, you must understand, when she was taken by Gaul, she was poisoned and corrupted, made to do the Dark Master's bidding. Her entire life has been spent in shadow. She knows no other way. And when the Dark Master returns... she will concede." He said somberly

An image of the evil one was shown. He was truly massive, hundreds of thousands of times larger and more frightening than anything he had ever seen in his entire life.

"None can resist the temptation...not even the strongest among us..." He admitted

"I dont believe that." Spyro said staunchly.

"Spyro...let me tell you another story."

The Chronicler showed Spyro images in the same way he had before.

He saw an image of a purple dragon who looked remarkably like him surrounded by village elders.

"There was once a dragon, whose raw power was far greater than anyone had ever seen, or could imagine."

He then saw the dragon mastering every type of element, even some Spyro had never heard of or seen before.

"At first, he mastered fire... which was odd because he was not a fire dragon. Then came ice and wind... and other abilities none thought possible. Is this story sounding familiar?" He asked

"He was a purple dragon...like me."

The first purple dragon... In the beginning, he was encouraged... and secrets of elemental mastery were passed onto him willingly by the elders. But his power... was limitless... it knew no boundary. He consumed everything and the entire world was almost swallowed up by his phenomenal cosmic power."

Spyro watched as the dragon left the temple and established a fortress in the high mountains...on the one that would be known for him.

"When he would not stop, he was cast into exile. And from his new fortress within the mountain, he built an army... not of dragons, but of apes... and taught them to artificially harnessing the power of the gems... our life force." He continued

"You're talking about the dark master..."

He could see Malefor standing over a growing pit forming in the mountain itself.

"Yes. And in his dark seclusion, the sheer weight of his malice cracked the very foundations of the mountain, splitting the earth, creating a pit of despair... where the lost souls of this world could reside."

"The Well of Souls!"

"Exactly, created by the very evil that now wishes to escape it."

"B-but you said that the eclipse would only allow the spirits to escape for a short while!" Spyro said confused

"Yes, but if there was ever a spirit powerful enough..."

"Then how do we stop it?"

"There is no stopping it, it has been written."

"Then why am I here? Why did you call me here?"

"To ride out the storm, and remain safe to fight another day. I also must collect the young dragon who is destined to carry on my work, as he has been born recently."

"What about every one else? All of my friends...Whats going to happen to them?"

"I fear, that unless they have a sound place of refuge, the worst for them."

"And Cynder? Am I just supposed to sit back while she rejoins..._THEM?!"_

"You keep talking about choosing a path. But what about Cynder? She was never given a choice. I have to try... I'm going and you can't stop me."

"Then... I won't. Young dragon, I've waited far too long to watch you leave here stricken with grief and doubt. You'll need a clear mind and a pure heart if you are to withstand the evil that consumes that place."

"I know this is not the path you would choose for me. But I have to walk my own path... and do what I know is right." Spyro admitted.

"So be it, Spyro. I will show you the way. But you must hurry. The dark hour of the eclipse is near... and haste will be your only ally." the Chronicler said bidding him goodbye as he left for the last time in three years.

**ok, so my flight got cancelled cuz the plane broke _again!_ and that was crap. anyways this was a loooong chap, but its mostly just dialogue from the game. anyway, TEN is almost done. the next chapter is the last one in TEN. get ready! see ya then!**


	27. Chapter 27 The Three Year Night

**CHAPTER 27- THE THREE YEAR NIGHT**

Spyro arrived at the base of the Mountain of Malefor, where a harsh snow current was seen drifting its way towards the ground and flashes of purple lightning were seen in the distance.

He swallowed hard and gathered all of his courage before pressing on. This was easily the most important mission of his young life.

He continued to explore the mountain. But not far from the summit, he found himself approaching a giant room with green crystals, candles, glowing liquid pools and a statue of the Dark Master at the end of it. This was it; he was almost there.

After reaching the exit from the room, all that remained was a short ascent towards the mouth of the mountain. Upon getting there, Spyro looked down  
towards the pit and the streaming purple energy pouring into it.

"Next stop, horrible pit of inescapable despair!" He said jumping into it.

He glided gently to the ground and observed his surroundings.

"What is this place...?"

He looked ahead, and saw a purple beam casting straight through the floor ahead of them. He approached it, but was soon stopped by green gases bursting out of other nearby crevices.

"Hahahahahaha! The purple whelpling!"

The room was illuminated and Spyro got a clear view of the Ape King and his soldiers around him.

"It's fitting that you should be here tonight, as we bear witness to the dawn of a new age and the failure of your pathetic race of dragons."

"I wouldn't miss it Gaul." he growled threateningly.

"Then please, have a seat!"

He said using his scepter to release a green torrent of energy, hitting him in the chest making him flinch in pain.

"Foolish dragon, you are no match!"

"I've made it this far...haven't I?" He coughed trying to shake off the blow.

"Yes, you have been quite elusive. Had I but known that all it would take would be your miserable amity for Cynder." he sneered in triumph.

"How tragic really, that she should be the one to destroy you." He said as she swept into the well, knocking Spyro around by way of a surprise attack.

He got to his feet and faced her.

"Cynder...you don't have to do this." He pleaded with her

"Just like old times, huh Spyro?" She said smiling.

She edged closer to him, inches away from his face.

"Same as last time, just line me up with his staff." she whispered

Both dragons circled each other for a short while, and when Cynder was aligned with Gaul's staff, she jumped above Spyro and swept towards him. But he retaliated by catching her with his other hand.

"This isnt over!" Gaul snapped as he then threw Cynder towards a nearby wall, leaving her to fall to the floor and pass out. Spyro dropped his jaw in shock and a nearby ape went to approach him, ready to fight.

"Dont touch him! The whelpling is mine!" He said approaching.

Gaul jumped down from the pedestal he was on with a colossal thud. Spyro looked on at him with a fearful glance as he saw his opponent withdraw two large daggers from his back, ready to fight with. The ape released a guttural roar and the dragon maintained an action stance. The battle for Cynder and the fate of the other dragons commenced.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group of dragons had finally seen the evil mountain rise over the horizon, filling them with a mixture of dread and anticipation.

"Let no heart falter this day dragons! We destroy the evil one upon arrival!" Ignitus said as they sped up.

"So we are charging straight into a thousand ape soldiers and the most evil being on the planet. Do I have that right?" Ash asked.

"Thats about the size of it." Nero responded

"Thats good...I hope we get there in time..." Ash said

"The moons are almost aligned! Quickly, we haven't much time left!" Draganta said urgently after looking skyward.

They pressed on, praying they would save Spyro and Cynder before all hell broke loose.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spyro was attacking him with melee after melee, weakening him, but Gaul wasn't quite done yet.

"Your time is over dragon!"

They both took action stances before making their next reactions. Gaul jumped into the air and slammed both of his daggers inches away from Spyro's feet, causing the floor around them to collapse and for them to fall another floor down. The ape's scepter also fell alone, its crystal shattering upon landing. The sight caused the ape to lower his head to the floor. Right at that moment, the Celestial Moons made their alignment, causing a brash surge of power to come down from the heavens and be hurled straight towards Spyro. Gaul brought himself back up onto his feet, only to witness Spyro facing a change underneath the light. Though still vague, he reacted with another guttural roar as the dragon emerged from the light with darker scales and glowing pupil-less eyes. This was the transformation to his "Dark" form. Malefor's power had consumed him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The dragons stopped and hovered in mid air as they watched a beam of energy descend from the moons and strike the mountains.

"No...We're too late!" Flame shouted in disbelief. Spyro cant be dead...it just cant be.

"We didnt come all this way to go down without a fight! I say CHARGE!" Austin yelled as he continued his flight to the top of the mountain.

"Then let us go! For our race!" Cyril said as the rest of them continued into the glowing purple mountain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spyro continued to wear down Gaul until with one fell swoop, he was on his knees.

"What are you waiting for dragon? Finish me!"

Spyro did not react.

"Hahahaha! I knew you didnt have the guts coward!" He said getting up.

Spyro finally reacted with a fury attack. It first begun with two gust-like attacks, causing Gaul to be pushed back slightly. And finally, the resulting fury revealed itself - three ripples of energy that first weakened Gaul further, then turned him into stone, and finally shattered the remains. The Ape King was no more. Content that the fight was over, Spyro flew his way back to the upper level.

Back at the top level, Cynder was recovering from her punishing throw.

"What...Spyro what happened to you?" she asked. Observing his new form, she knew what had happened as he stepped into the purple lunar light.

"Oh no!" She said with pure dread in her voice.

"Spyro you have to fight! Stop this!" She begged

"I...I cant..." He said as though he was fighting for every word.

Cynder speared him out of the light and sent the both of them tumbling to the ground nearby.

He looked at Cynder with an expression of regret and sorrow.

"What have I done..."

"Your okay Spyro. Your with friends." She said comfortingly.

"I'm sorry...I just couldn't stop."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the temple, the females sat eating in the training room with Psy. Suddenly, a bright white flash illuminated the room, as if lightning had just struck inside the room itself.

A tear in the fabric of space had appeared and a grey dragon in a cloak stepped out of it.

Ember barred her fangs and prepared to attack the intruder.

"Who are you?!" She demanded.

"I mean none of you harm, Ember." He said calmly

"How did you know my name?" She asked releasing her battle stance.

"Because he is the Chronicler." Zee said entering the room.

"It is an honor to be in your presence holy one." he said to the grey dragon.

"I bring grim tidings, unfortunately. I am here to protect the future of the race. I am here to take the one called Psy."

Upon the mentioning of such an idea, Lea held him close.

"You cant...He is just a hatchling!" she protested.

"He must be protected from the darkness. It is the only way to ensure his survival. He is the next Chronicler, and I am sure his psychic powers have already manifested themselves?" He asked

She looked at Psy, and he looked back at her with his innocent baby eyes. She began to cry as he knew they were right.

"Yes...they have..." she said sadly.

Zatoichi approached her and spoke comforting words.

"It is for the best...He will be safe with the Chronicler until this darkness passes."

Lea looked at Psy one more time as he looked at her in confusion.

"Deka?" He said to her.

This just made her even more emotional as her tears began to flow.

"Please forgive me Psy..." she said as she gave him to the Chronicler.

Psy immediately began to cry as well, struggling to try and get back to Lea. As the Chronicler turned to go back into the portal, Psy looked back and spoke his first words.

"Mommy! No!" he cried to Lea, but their was nothing she could do. She watched as the white portal disappeared in the same way it had appeared via a white flash. Psy and the Chronicler were gone.

Lea wept heavily as soon as they left. The hatchling she had cared for as though it was her own had been taken from her, and there was nothing she could do about it. Snow and Ember comforted her as best as they could, but this wound would remain open for three years...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just then, the room started to cave in, many of the first few rocks instantly showering near its entrance.

"Uh oh, that's our only way out!" Cynder said worried.

The rocks began to pile up, but they could still escape.

"C'mon Spyro, now's our chance!" she said hurriedly.

"Just go."

"Get up Spyro! I'm not leaving without you!" she said

Spyro brought himself onto all fours, but it was all too late. The falling rocks completely sealed the passage.

"Oh no...We're trapped!" He said desperately

Spyro and Cynder both shared a grim facial expression, now that they now know that they would never escape from the crumbling mountain. But...

_"Ride out the storm...live to fight another day."_

Spyro knew what had to be done, and took action.

"Get close to me, Now!"

Cynder reacted to Spyro's words, huddling tight towards him. He somehow formed a cloud of energy that soon transformed into a crystal, freezing them into place. Meanwhile, the fortress started to collapse into rubble, and from where the mouth of the mountain once was, a thick black cloud formed above it. The dragon destined to save the entire race was trapped in the bottom of a well, encased in crystal. But for him, all was not lost...as he had allies.

Spyro closed his eyes as the crystal froze him in time, and waited to face the three year night as the world he was supposed to protect was thrown into darkness around him.

...

_Let the dark hearts tremble, as they sense all the dragon of prophecy shall go forth and accomplish._

_-The last line of the prophecy predicting Spyro's destiny._

-

-

-

-

-

**TEN is finished! Now the real fun begins! I took a few liberties with the lines as you may have noticed, but i digress... my interpretation of DOTD is next! whoo hoo! anyway I'd like to thank Rexy from gameFAQs for writing the script to the game and other parts of the story I got from his writing. anyway, next chap, Spyro wakes up three years later. what has changed? you'll find out! ok see ya!**


	28. Chapter 28 The Nightmare Begins

**CHAPTER 28- THE NIGHTMARE BEGINS**

_The Shadow shall rise across the world, and darken every land, even to the smallest corner, and there shall be neither Light nor safety, and he who shall be born of the Dawn, born of the Parentless, according to Prophecy, he shall stretch forth his hands to catch the Shadow, and the world shall scream in the pain of salvation. All glory be to the Creator, and to the Light, and to he who shall be born again. May the Light save us from Him._

_And the Shadow fell upon the Land, and the World was riven stone from stone. The oceans fled, and the mountains were swallowed up, and the nations were scattered to the eight corners of the World. The moon was blood, and the sun was as ashes. The seas boiled with blood, and the living envied the dead. All was shattered, and all but memory lost, and one memory above all others, of him who brought the Shadow and the Breaking of the World. And what was once their savior, shall become their destroyer._

_And it came to pass in those days, as it had come before and would come again, the Dark lay heavy on the land and weighed down the hearts of dragons, and the green crops failed, and hope died. And they cried out to the Creator, saying, O light of the Heavens, Light of the World, let the Promised One be born of the mountain, according to the prophecies, as he was ages past and will be in ages to come. Let the Prince of Morning sing to the land that green things will grow and the valleys give forth lambs. Let the arm of the Lord of the Dawn shelter us from the Dark, and the great sword of justice defend us. Let the 2nd Purple Dragon ride again on the winds of time._

_And it come to pass that what creatures had made shall be shattered, and the Shadow shall lie across the Pattern of the Age, and the Dark One shall once more lay his hand upon the world of dragons. Females shall weep and males quail as the creatures of the earth are rent like rotting cloth. Neither shall anything stand nor abide... Yet one shall be born to face the Shadow, born once more as he was born before and shall be born again, time without end. The Evil One shall be Reborn, and there shall be wailing and gnashing of teeth at his rebirth. In sack cloth and ashes shall clothe the masses, and he shall break the world again by his coming, tearing apart all ties that bind. Like the unfettered dawn shall he blind us, and burn us, yet the Dragon Reborn shall confront the Shadow at the Last Battle, and his blood shall give us the Light. Let tears flow, O ye children of the earth. Weep for you salvation._

_Let the dark hearts tremble, as they sense all the dragon of prophecy shall go forth and accomplish._

This was the prophecy that started it all. Had this ancient text not existed, he would have been leading a normal life still thinking he was just a different kind of dragonfly. But for better or worse, the prophecy came to light, and he was trained to be the warrior of the dragon race. And that is where we join him...in the crystal where we left off...

The crystal cracked and splintered as it began to collapse. Spyro and Cynder felt the rush of cold air hit their scales, chilling them to the bone as they stumbled out onto the ground. Their muscles were so weak, it took them a while to gather the strength to stand. Once they did, their eyes focused on the minimal light in the cave, looking at each other.

Spyro was in awe of Cynders body. She had grown into every inch of herself, looking more curvaceous and mature than he ever could have imagined. She was also staring at him, admiring his every muscle, which dispite being unable to move for three years seemed bigger and more masculine than ever.

They realized simultainiously that they were checking each other out and shyed away blushing.

"Cynder you look...good..." Spyro admitted smiling. He heard his own voice and was shocked. It was deeper and more adult than when he had entered this place.

"So do you...Spyro..." Cynder responded, her voice sounding more like a grown female should. It was a surprise to her as well.

After the awkwardness of their reintroduction, they addressed their current situation.

"Where are we?" Cynder asked struggling to remember what happened after they had been frozen.

"The Well of Souls...well, whats left of it." Spyro answered looking around in vain for a way out.

Cynder then remembered all of the events leading up to this one, and shuttered at the thought of Malefors freedom.

"Hey! Look at this!" Cynder said looking at the ground where a small piece of paper lay. Spyro came over to her and began reading it.

_Friend,_

_I have heard of your powers, and saw the state you were in. I hope that when you emerge from this sleep, that we may meet to fight the dark one. As you read this letter, Malefor has most likely consolidated his rule as the new master of the world. I will be in hiding until you make your re-appearance. Seek me out, as I will be doing the same for you. Good luck Purple dragon._

_Hunter, of Avalar._

"I got a letter from him on the pirate ship..." Spyro said thinking about who his mysterious contact could be.

Cynder thought as he mentioned that. She was on the opposite side of the ship with other prisoners, and had remembered one of them writing a letter.

"I think I know who wrote this! He was a cheetah with a bow and arrows. He was a few cells down from me." She explained

"A cheetah huh? Well if a cheetah can find a way in here to leave us this letter, then there has to be a way out." Spyro reasoned looking around in the dust for Hunters footprints.

After a few minutes of searching, they located them leading up and over a pile of rubble and down an extremely narrow tunnel.

"This must have been how he got in...looks like we can only go one at a time." Spyro said peering down the narrow tunnel.

"I'll go first." Cynder volunteered.

She began to wedge herself into the narrow passageway, reduced to crawling on her belly inch by inch as she made her way to the whatever waited on the other side of the tunnel. Spyro waited nervously for Cynder to give the all clear, or to tell him that she was stuck.

"I made it!" She called happily down the tunnel alerting Spyro to come along.

He was slightly bigger than Cynder, so for him it was an even tighter fight. He crawled along on his belly just as Cynder had until he reached the end where he saw her waiting on him. Spyro got halfway out of the tunnel and realized that he couldn't make it all the way out. He struggled and fought with the rocks to Cynders amusement before finally realizing that he was stuck with only his head and forepaws sticking out of the tunnel.

Cynder couldn't help but giggle at Spyros predicament.

"Haha, now will you please help me get out of here?" Spyro asked impatiently.

"OK ok, hang on..." She said looking around for something to make it easier for him to slide out. She found a stream near the other end of the room they were in. She took a big mouthful of water and walked over to Spyro. He looked at her curiously and with a hint of dread.

"What's in your mouth?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

She didnt answer, but squirted it all around his hips where he was stuck.

"Eck! Cynder that's gross!"

"If it gets you out of here, I expect a thank you." She said turning around and putting her tail in his face.

"Now bite my tail." She instructed

Spyro did as he was told and held on to her tail, minding the bladed tip and being careful not to bite too hard.

Cynder began to pull as hard as she could, her paws digging and scratching the rocks as she struggled for ground.

"Its working!" Spyro said, his words muffled by her tail. He felt himself begin to slip out and then was ejected from the tunnel.

Cynder tumbled onto her back and Spyro rolled on top of her, ending up sitting on his haunches on top of her stomach.

"Spyro...please get off me..." She said gasping for air.

"Oh! Sorry Cynder..." He said embarrassed.

"Now I see why you got stuck." She said catching her breath.

Spyro glared at her in annoyance at that remark, which she noticed.

"I'm just kidding Spyro, now lets find a way out of here." she said continuing to walk tward what they hoped was freedom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Psy had grown quite a bit in three years. He looked to be about the size that Spyro had been all those years ago. He was in his room, using his psychic abilities for tedious tasks such as cleaning his room and organizing his books. The Chronicler had sharpened his powers immensely since he had been taken from Lea, which was something he didnt recall since he was so young when it happened. He got done with his chores and laid down on his bed, his room only lit by a candle in the corner.

For as long as he could remember, the Chronicler was all the parents he knew. He had always been there, and took care of him for what he guessed was all of his life. But one memory was persistent in his mind, and in his dreams. It was of a female dragon, who was green like he was. Something about her called to him, as though they were connected somehow. He exited his room as he did every morning to report to the Chronicler for training.

He found him writing in one of his books near the large hourglass.

"What are we doing today dad?" He asked.

The Chronicler stopped writing and closed the book with a heavy sigh. What he was about to reveal to his young apprentice had been a long time coming.

"Nothing. Your training is complete for now...And...there is something you need to know Psy."

He looked at him with curiosity as he raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Sit down son." He said. He thought it for the best to lead Psy to believe that he was his father, because he was taken into his care when he was very young. But Psy's illusions would all come crashing down today.

Psy sat down and looked intently at his father.

"Psy... as you know, I am training you to take my place when I pass on. You know much of the duties you must fulfill, but there is one I have neglected to mention, for a reason." He said.

The Chronicler looked at Psy to be sure he was understanding everything that was being presented to him.

"Ok...what did you not mention?" He asked curiously.

"The Chronicler leads a life of celibacy, Psy. Therefor, I cannot, and am not, your real father." He admitted reluctantly.

Psy was at a loss for words. The one he had grown to respect and love was not his father, and moreover, he had lied to him.

"What...?"

"I'm sorry that I had to lie to you, but it was for your own protection." He explained

Psy's eyes did something they hadn't done in three years. Cry.

His whole world was a lie, and was just brought down around him.

"Then who are you!?" Psy demanded.

"You know who I am. I am sorry I had to decieve you Psy..." He said, disgusted with himself.

Then he had an idea.

"I know that what I have told you must leave you struggling to grasp your sense of self. But, I feel I may be able to shed light on your real origins." He said as a book floated down in front of the two of them.

He saw his life as an egg, hidden under a pile of boards, until he was picked up by a pink female and a white one. He then saw himself in the care of a blue male dragon, laying in a field playing with him. Then he witnessed a wild hound jumping to attack the two of them. While the blue dragon shielded him, he stopped the wild hound in mid air with his psychic powers.

"Your abilities manifested themselves almost immediately. You are destined to be a very powerful dragon Psy." He said as he continued to look into his book.

Then he saw the dragoness from his dreams.

"I've seen her before!" He said excitedly

"It is only fitting that you remember her." The Chronicler mused.

"Is she my mother?"

"No, unfortunately Psy, like many of your brothers and sisters, you have no biological parents. But don't lose heart young one, you do have those who love and care about you. Never forget that." He said closing his book.

Psy looked at his former father and asked

"Why are you telling me all this now?"

"Because a new hope has arisen for our race. The dragon of prophecy walks the earth once more. But he needs your help."

Psy had read about him. The purple dragon was said to be the most powerful being in the known universe.

"Why does he need my help? What can I do?" he asked.

"You must leave this place, and venture out into the world. Here, take this." He said as a piece of paper floated out to him.

"What is this?"

"Its a list of names of the dragons you must gather and bring back to this location." He said as a map floated to him as well.

"B-but you said never to venture out into...that place." He said worried, as he was still very young to have such a weight on his shoulders.

"You must have faith in yourself to complete your task. Once you gather one, they will join and protect you." He said opening a portal to the dragon realms.

"Are you ready Psy?"

He nodded nervously.

"Then step forward. Your powers have been sharpened enough to defend yourself. I have confidence you will succeed beyond my expectations. Now you must believe in your own abilities. Do you?" He asked sternly

"Yes."

"Then go forth, and save this land."

Psy nodded bravely and stepped through the portal, disappearing in a white flash as the portal closed.

"May the ancestors watch over him and Spyro...may they bless all the dragons under Malefors evil reign."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A flash of white light a Psy found himself on a hill, facing a huge mountain, which looked like it had been hit with a hundred bombs. The sky was dark, even though it should have been bright with the morning sun. The land was grey and dead, and bones were scattered all over the ground, signs of something terrible that had happened here in ages past. A cold fell over him as he looked at the map to try and figure out where he was.

_The Nightmare Had Begun..._

**Updates may take a little bit longer than normal cuz this is all coming from mah head instead of a preset storyline. anyway, till next time, peace!**


	29. Chapter 29 Psy's List

**CHAPTER 29- PSY'S LIST  
**

Spyro and Cynder followed the cave until they came to the mouth they had entered three years before.

They looked out onto the world in shock. The clouds were black and stormy, swirling and in constant motion as the winds whipped the leafless trees and howled through the empty plains. The once fresh air that Spyro had remembered had been replaced by a foul stench...it was indescribable, but if he had to put it to words, it was the absence of life. Not just here on this evil mountain, but everywhere. As far as the eye could see the soil was turned to ash, and there was no grass anywhere. Fires still burned in places out of huge pits that seemed to reach straight down to hell itself. This was Malefors world now.

"What...what has happened?" Cynder stuttered in disbelief.

"I think...that Malefor escaped while we were in that crystal I made." Spyro said taking a step out of the cave and into the cold uncaring new world.

"How long were we in that thing?" She asked him following suit.

"I don't know...But we look older, I'd guess a few years." He said as they made their way down the mountain, fighting the winds as they went.

They walked a few hundred yards before a familiar and dreaded sound met Cynders ears.

"Dreadwings! Get down!" She said tackling Spyro under an overhanging rock, laying on top of him as she watched the flock of beasts overead shriek as they flew off into the distance.

"I guess we wont be flying anywhere with them around..." Spyro said as Cynder got off of him.

So on they went, down the mountain. Every now and then hiding behind whatever they could find when dreadwing patrols would swoop by.

"Its like they're looking for us or something." Cynder said almost tripping over the loose gravel from the mountains destruction.

"I think they are. Malefor can probably sense that you and I are here." He added.

Finally, after hours of careful walking, they reached the base of the mountain, and level ground.

"Thank goodness." Cynder said relieved that she could now walk on soft dirt as opposed to sharp rocks.

"Where do we go now?" She asked him as he stood on his hind legs to look around.

"I don't know...I guess we should try and find the temple." Then a terrible thought crossed his mind. What had happened to his friends? If Malefor had truly escaped, he would have wasted no time in throwing his armies into battle to conquer the realms. What if they were...no, they aren't dead. They had the guardians to guide them, there's no way they would just let Malefor walk in unopposed. But what if they tried to stop him, and he was just too powerful? Another distinct possibility that had to be considered.

As if she sensed what he was thinking, she asked

"What do you think happened to the guardians and the others?" She asked

He paused for a long time before answering, but decided to tell her the truth about what was on his mind.

"Well...I-I don't know...But if this place is any indication, I don't think..they fared too well." He said reluctantly. He didn't want to believe his friends had been eliminated by his Nemesis, but until he got to the temple, it was a possibility that he debated with as he went.

Cynder looked at him, then looked away into the distance where the storm clouds continued to rumble and cast winds on the land. This was not the peaceful world they left, and she had to wonder, would it ever be again?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Psy oriented his map and began to walk away from the mountain and into the forbidden forest, which was even scarier than before Malefor took over.

Putting away his map in the small bag he carried around his waist, and removed from it the list of names the Chronicler had given him.

"Ok, lets see here..." He said looking at the names of the dragons which were apparently essential to Spyro saving the realm.

"Flame...Snow...Ember...Lea...Austin...Draganta...Zatoichi...Ignitus...Cyril...Terrador...Voltier...Nero and Ash." He said to himself putting the list away.

"Looks like this Flame guy is first..." He said looking in the direction of the temple that the map had told him to go.

He walked through the grove of dead trees until his path was stopped by a group of apes jumping from the bushes, spears pointing at him.

He gasped in surprise as he took a few clumsy steps backward. He had never been attacked before, and never got a chance to use his powers to save his life. It appeared as though that would all change today.

"Well, well, well, it looks like we found a dragon that escaped the executioner." The lead ape sneered as a large cage was brought up behind him by one of his subordinates.

'This is it Psy...this is what you trained for...concentrate.' he thought to himself

"Get him! Malefor wants all dragons brought back to him immediately!" he said as two apes lunged at Psy.

The apes seemed to be moving in slow motion as Psy held out his forepaw and concentrated as hard as he could. The ape spears shattered against an invisible barrier and were then blown backwards into the woods by his power.

Psy opened his eyes and saw the result of his actions. He smiled childishly, happy that he defended himself on his own.

The lead ape growled

"Get him!"

The other four apes charged him and he stood on his hind legs and held out both paws this time, stopping all apes in mid air. He then hurled them as fast as he could backwards. They impaled themselves on sharp tree branches and died.

Only the lead ape was left, spear and cage in hand.

"Your fancy mind tricks wont be able to save you now!" He said throwing dust into Psy's eyes, blinding him temporarily.

"Now you're mine!" He heard him say.

He expected to feel the cold steel of the cage, but instead he felt warmth. A powerful warmth coming form his right.

Through blurry eyes, he could see a rusty colored purple-ish dragon blowing a stream of fire onto the ape, killing him.

He saw him walking over to him and scurried back against a tree in fear.

"Who are you?!" He said wiping the sand from his eyes trying to identify the mysterious dragon.

"Take it easy young one, I'm not here to hurt you." he said brushing him off and helping him to his feet.

As his vision returned, he got a clearer picture.

"Hey...you're purple! Are you Spyro?" He asked hopefully

He laughed at the suggestion.

"No, I'm not Spyro. My name is Silro." he added.

Psy's expression faded slightly as confusion replaced happiness.

"But you're purple. I thought there was supposed to be only one purple dragon."

"Spyro is an artisan dragon, and he is the only purple dragon of his kind. I'm a different species, some of my kind are purple...well, they were. Until he came."

The last bit of Silros words peaked Psy's interest.

"Who is he?"

"Malefor, is who he is. I met Spyro on a pirate ship. I had been captured while I was looking for food. When I finally escaped from the ship, I went back to my people, to find them all dead. Murdered by Malefor and his raging hordes. So from them on, I attacked and killed any apes I came across, but soon Malefor got wise to my actions, and started sending waves of Apes to find and kill me, so I had to go into hiding." He said as they walked.

"But enough about me, its dangerous for a young dragon like yourself to be out here like this, even though you do have some interesting abilities."

"I'm looking for dragons...Here, read this." He said passing him the list.

"Well, I don't know any of these guys, but I'll help you find them. Artisan or not, Malefor is out to eliminate all dragons."

"Really? Thanks Silro!" He said joyfully.

"Don't mention it. Now lets get back to my hideout, more apes are bound to be on their way when that patrol doesnt come back."

They made their way back to an ordinary looking tree that was hollowed out.

"This looks pretty small for the two of us." He said skeptically.

"This isn't it, we'd get caught for sure if we tried to stay here." He said stepping into the tree trunk and pulling a chain hidden under leaves and dirt up to reveal a trap door.

"In here." He motioned as he held the door open for Psy to enter.

He walked down a set of stairs to a rather large system of caves, lit by gems sticking out of the walls.

"Wow...what is this place?" he asked

"These were the mines my people used to harvest gems to keep us alive."

Psy walked into the main room of his hideout and sat down.

"Now what?" He asked

"Well, since you aren't from around here, I figured you may have some questions about whats been going on, so please, ask away."

Psy thought about what he wanted to know, then asked his new friend his first of many queries.

"How come everything is so dark and gloomy? Isn't it still morning?"

"Yes and no. Yes, it is still technically morning, but the clouds never go away, and the wind is constant. Ever since Malefor escaped from the mountain, he wasted no time in eliminating all who would dare oppose him. He cursed this land with darkness."

"Just as the prophecy foretold..." Psy completed.

Silro nodded and continued.

"Now its my turn to ask you a question. How did you fight off those apes without even touching them?" He asked. This question was burning in his mind ever since he had seen him do it.

"I don't have any breaths, my psychic abilities are all I've got."

"Oh, so your one of those dragons huh? Thats rare in the artisan species. So where have you been all this time?" He asked

"I've been with my dad...well, someone who I thought was my dad. He was training me to become the next Chronicler, but then he sent me out into this place to find the dragons on this list, and some place called the dragon temple." he completed sadly, remembering how betrayed he felt about the Chronicler deceiving him.

"Now its my turn again. You said you know Spyro?" He asked forgetting his earlier sadness.

"Well, kind of. My cell was beside his when we were locked up on that pirate ship. They forced us to fight, but that wasn't as bad as it sounds. He talked about trying to find someone named Cynder, but I never saw her. Anyway, I fought with him, he was an outstanding fighter, but that's the last I saw of him after the apes attacked the fleet." He answered.

"So where is he now?" He continued

"The mountain of Malefor I'd assume. But I don't know for sure." He finished

Psy thought about his mission, and he was glad Silro decided to help him, because gathering all the dragons on his list together would be a monumental task, if they were even still around to gather.

**Psy's being helped by Silro and Spyro and Cynder are making there way back to the temple...if there is anything left, that is. A journey through a terrible new world is next! see ya then!**


	30. Chapter 30 Hell On Earth

**CHAPTER 30- HELL ON EARTH**

**Sad as crap. I actually feel bad for writing some of the things in this chap. thank god its fiction huh? You've been warned.**

Psy and Silro continued to talk for a few more minutes before Silro decided it was time to press on.

"I just realized that I never caught your name." he asked

"Its Psy."

"Well Psy, where does your map say to go?" He asked.

"Lets see, it says we should head north."

Silro nodded and they set off into the foreboding woods. They trekked on until they came to a clearing, where the most vile thing Psy had ever seen hung.

The stench was overpowering as he covered his nose with his wings to try and block the smell, but it was everywhere. Two dragons were hanging from a tree by the neck. From the look and smell of things, they had been there for a while. Psy's eyes began to water as he coughed and gagged at the overpowering aroma of death.

"What happened here?" He asked through his wings.

"A male and a female..." Silro said looking at them more closely.

"How...can you get...close to that..." He said continuing to cough.

Silro looked at the ground and then back up at the dead dragons.

"By the looks of things, they never had a chance." He said referring to the preserved ape tracks on the ground.

Silro got closer to them , and the smell was even too much for him to bear.

"We have to get rid of this." He said taking a breath of putrid air and blew fire on the two of them, stepping back to watch them burn.

"What was that?" Psy asked regaining his composure.

"A warning. This is what Malefor does to dragons." He said as they walked on and came back into the company of relatively fresher air.

"But I thought Malefor was a dragon? Why would he want to kill his own kind?"

"No one knows for sure. But if you ask me, I'd say that its because of the original council of elders. The one's that ruled grand dragon city. They imprisioned him, and I suppose he vowed revenge on all dragons, regardless of species." He said.

"Now lets keep going, I know of a village of Atlawa that hide dragons from Malefor up ahead. Its a pretty big place, and who knows, we may even be able to get a few dragons to come with us to the this temple of yours." He said as they walked for about another half hour.

"This place is one of the few villages Malefor allowed to exist." He explained

They walked in silence as they continued to break a path through the trees and shrubs until what looked like the outskirts the village Silro had mentioned earlier.

They brushed the bushes blocking the way to reveal an empty field with tall weeds populating it.

"I don't understand...The edge of the village should be right...Oh my god." Silro said walking into the tall grass as Psy watched him from the bushes.

"What?" Psy asked following him, but recoiling as his foot met a sharp stone sticking out of the ground.

"What with all these rocks?" He asked taking a step backwards.

Silro stopped walking and turned back to Psy.

"They aren't rocks...They're bones..." He said somberly as he trekked on, and Psy trotted carefully after him.

"What? Where these the Atlawa?" Psy asked as they came to the only thing left that may have hinted that this place was once populated. A pile of bones about as high as they were, surrounded by spears with skulls of dragons driven into them, ranging in size.

"Oh no...Malefor must have found out that they were hiding dragons. There were at least fifty dragon families hiding here!" He said morbidly disgusted with what he saw. Examining the skulls more closely, he realized to his horror that the majority of them...were hatchlings.

He immediately began gagging and vomited on the spot from all he saw.

Psy approached him worried as he recovered. Psy had seen bones when the Chronicler had taught him about anatomy, but these were different. They had belonged to someone. Someone who once had a life, a family and plans, goals, hopes...everything that he had, until it was snuffed out by this...this things evil.

Psy began to feel dizzy. The emotions of this place where just as overpowering as the sight of the bones. The world around him began to spin. He closed his eyes to try and steady his vision. When he opened his eyes, he was in the village. Atlawa were running around as Apes burned and killed all they could find. Atlawa females cradled their young as they were cut down by ape arrows and spears. Males fought in vain with their primitive weapons, but they too were brutally murdered.

He saw one Atlawa warrior hacking furiously at any ape who would dare charge him. The apes then called in another larger one about the size Gaul used to be. He wielded a hammer and his hands were chained together. An ape cut through his chains to release him, and the monster hit him and through a hut.

The Atlawan warrior held his crude sword in both hands in a battle stance. He tried to cut the ape across the stomach, but his weapon shattered across its armor.

The ape raised his hammer and smashed the Atlawa in one fell swoop. A horrible crunching sound was all Psy heard as blood was thrown all over the monsterous creature. It smiled with evil delight as it turned around to find more victims.

Psy turned away from this to see an Atlawa hut burned to the ground, revealing a trap door in the floor.

"Oh gods no..." He said realizing what was behind the trap doors.

The door was ripped open to reveal a mother dragon hiding her two hatchlings in her arms. She screamed in terror as she and her young was pulled from their hiding place.

"Look boys! We've got three more for the end of our swords!" The ape in charge shouted evilly.

"No! Don't hurt them! Do what you want to me, but please spare them! Their only children!" She pleaded with her captors. Her children cried as they were ripped from her arms and held by their necks.

"You know our orders! Kill every last one!" He said to his troops. They all drew their swords, and aimed to plunge them deep into the dragons hearts. Just before the steel met scales, Psy snapped out of his trance like state.

He dragged Silro away from the clearing and back into the woods. Neither of them could stand to stay here for much longer. Many innocents met their end here. It could be said that death stalked this land, and it would be prudent to leave in case it decides to return.

"C'mon Silro we need to get out of here." He said pulling his gaze away from the monument to Malefor's homicidal rampage against the dragon race, and all who dared try and protect them.

As they continued to walk away, Psy couldn't help but think about what he saw.

"What was with you back there?" Silro asked referring to his dazed state.

"I don't know...I felt as though I was there. Like I was right in the thick of...when he attacked." He said

"That must be a part of my powers...there was so much strife and negative emotion there, that it overpowered my mind." He concluded. After a few hours walk, they came to where the temple should have been. And it was there...kind of. Many parts of it had been destroyed, but the main hall looked to be still intact, if not a little overgrown with vines and other weeds.

"Well this is the temple...Think anyone's home?" Psy asked

"Only one way to find out." Silro said approaching the heavy wooden door. As they approached, Psy felt a strong feeling of deja vu come over him. Silro pushed on the door only to have it collapse. Termites and their larvae infested the pile of wood that was left of the door.

They exchanged nervous glances as they stepped through the entrance. The inside of the the temple was in just as much disrepair as the outside. A large dragon statue was in the center of the room, covered in vines and cracked in places.

"Whats so special about this place? Its a dump!" Silro said looking around the room.

"I dont know, I was just told to be here..." Psy answered as they continued deeper into the temple.

Beyond the statue, there was four wooden X's hanging from the rafters, swinging gently in the breeze blowing through the holes in the ceiling, creaking every now and again due to the motion. They looked harmless, but something about them made Psy dizzy just like back in those fields. The room spun violently and Psy felt himself fall to the ground. Upon reopening his eyes, he was met with a terrible sight once again. On the X's four dragons had been nailed. All appeared dead, but still, the feeling of disdain whoever had done this had for these dragons was obvious. The blood from the victims had formed a rather large pool below them and it was being licked at by all manner of horrible creatures. They appeared to be a red fire dragon, a green earth dragon, a blue ice dragon, and a yellow electric dragon. Psy shut his eyes as tight as he could and shook his head in an attempt to escape this hellish place. He reopened his eyes to see Silro standing over him with a worried expression on his face.

"Are you ok Psy? You passed out for a little bit there."

"Yeah...I'll be ok...Those X's on the ceiling...I'd like to get away from those as quick as possible." He said as Silro set him on all fours again.

Spider webs and animal nests populated the interior of the temple as they came to a room with a tarnished gold door. It looked like much of the gold had been plundered from it, as there were only streaks of it left. the carvings however were still there, and could be read. Psy instinctively pushed the door open and walked in. He looked at the formerly jewel encrusted columns and felt an unfamiliar attachment to this place.

Psy saw an emerald laying on the ground, one that whoever robbed this place probably missed. He picked it up and matched the shape to one of the holes on the column. He pushed, but the jewel wouldn't go in. He pushed on it as hard as he could and it finally snapped into place. As it did, the wall before them began to swing open, revealing a red male dragon, and a white female. Their eyes were wide with shock as Psy supposed they weren't used to visitors.

The red dragon instinctively jumped in front of the white one and flared his wings protectively of her.

"Whoa, easy killer. We aren't here to hurt you." Silro said backing up and making Psy back up with him. A desperate male protecting his female was a dangerous thing.

"Is one of you Flame?" Psy asked nervously, hoping that one of them were.

The male lowered his wings and back and lightened his expression, but kept his guard up just in case.

"I am. Here to turn me in to Malefor traitors? I'd expect apes, but how could you betray your own people?" He growled. Spies were all over these parts.

"We arent spies. My name is Psy, and I've been looking for you." He said

Flame thought back...the name Psy sounded so familiar to him, but it was Snow that reminded him where he had heard it.

"Psy! Look how much you've grown!" Snow said rushing past Flame and hugging the little dragon.

"Its been so long...none of us were sure what happened to you after the Chronicler came and took you away, Lea is going to be so happy-"

"Lea? Is she green with a mace ball on her tail?" He asked hopefully.

She released her hug and addressed his question.

"Yes she is. You remember her?" Snow asked surprised.

"Yes! She's been in my dreams my whole life!" He said happy that he know had a name to match with the image in his head.

Flame had let his guard down and approached the two dragons.

"Who are you?" He asked Silro.

"My name is Silro. I've been traveling with Psy since I found him early this morning."

"Well if your a friend of Psy's your a friend of mine, now lets get back inside before someone see us." Flame said as they walked back behind the wall and it swung closed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After walking for the rest of the day, it became obvious that night was settling over an already darkened land. Spyro looked back at Cynder. She managed a smile at him, but he knew she was tired.

"Are you getting tired?" He asked

"No...I can keep going." She lied

"Lets make camp here for tonight. We're almost to the temple, we'll be there by morning." He said laying down on a soft patch of dirt. The nights were extremely cold now that barely any sunlight warmed the surface during the day. It was almost like winter every time the sun went down. They both tried to sleep, but the cold was chilling them both to the bone. After about a half hour of failed sleep, Spyro began to shiver.

"C-C-C-Cynder...are you as-s-s-sleep?" He asked through his chattering teeth.

"N-n-no" She chattered back, making Spyro chuckle.

"T-t-there's no w-way to sleep in this c-c-c-cold." Spyro said getting up, seeing his breath in front of him as he spoke.

"So what should we d-do?" She asked

"Sleep together, f-f-or warmth." He said laying down next to her, as close as he could get. She rubbed her head against his neck and he returned the nuzzle.

Then he thought of what Ember would think if she saw what he was doing.

'Its ok, we're just keeping warm.' He reasoned as he wrapped his wings around her.

'I do miss her though...' He thought as he finally drifted off to sleep. He was glad as he was sure she was, to find something warm in this terribly cold new world.

**ok, so by now everyone wants to know what happened when the dragons charged the mountain to save Spyro, and who's alive and whos dead. some of that will be revealed next chap! Bye!**


	31. Chapter 31 The Hero's Return

**CHAPTER 31- THE HERO RETURNS**

Spyro woke up still close to Cynder, waking her by his movement. He looked around, the dim daylight was the only thing to signal that it was time to wake up. He raised his head up to scout for predators or apes. He couldn't see or sense any threat so he nudged Cynder to get up as well.

"Mmmm... five more minutes..." she groaned nuzzling against his chest.

Spyro laughed and began to get up, to Cynders protest.

She rose to her feet and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes with her wingtips. He was amazed how she could rub her eyes with those bladed things without hurting herself.

"Well...How much longer till we get to the temple?" Cynder yawned.

"Shouldnt be too long now. The sooner we get moving, the quicker we'll get there." He said blowing fire onto dead shrubs blocking their path.

Cynder reluctantly followed him. After a few minutes Spyro heard a low growl, making him stop and raise his head above the brush.

"Did you hear that? It sounded like a wild hound or something..." He said listening intently.

"Um...Spyro-" Cynder tried, but was shushed by him as he tried to keep an ear out for the owner of that noise.

She blushed heavily as the noise repeated itself, and Spyro turned around. It was her stomach.

"Sorry Spyro...I'm a little hungry." She said smiling to hide her embarrassment.

Spyro rolled his eyes and laughed pressing on.

"We'll get some food once we get to the temple, I'm hungry too." He said as she walked beside him.

They walked on until finally, they came upon the temple. They looked in shock at what the ravages of time had done to the building they once called home.

"Do you think anyone still lives here?" Cynder asked as they approached the door.

"I dont know...I cant see why anyone would want to..." He said looking at the caved in door. He saw tracks leading into the temple that looked relatively fresh.

"Someone must be living here, these tracks are fresh." He added noticing the dragon tracks in the dust.

"At least two anyway..." Spyro said stepping over the rubble and motioning Cynder to follow.

They walked into the the trainng room, and looked at the dragon statue in the center of the room.

"Wow, looks like we rebuilt this place pretty well huh?" Spyro said smiling

Cynder nodded as they looked at the four X's hanging from the cieling.

"I don't remember those being there...what do you think they're for?" She asked

"I don't know...Lets see if there are any rooms still standing." He said walking down both wings of the temple, but seeing almost every room collapsed.

They walked back into the training hall and Spyro sat on his haunches in defeat. No one was here, and the fate of his friends was still a mystery to him.

"I guess they're gone..." He said sadly as Cynder walked up beside him.

"What about the hatchery?" She suggested. Spyro perked up at the idea. The one place he forgot to look! He just hoped it was still intact.

He got up and trotted with renewed hope to the door that led to the hatchery with Cynder in tow.

They approached the door to find it ajar, with the same tracks from outside leading into the room in the dust.

Spyro pushed the door open and they looked at the battered room. All of the gold and most of the gems in the columns had all been plundered.

"Damnit...those apes took everything!" He shouted in anger, his voice echoing through the empty halls of their former home.

Spyro turned to leave with Cynder, and she asked

"What do we do now?" She asked with uncertainty in her voice.

"I...I dont know..." He said continuing to walk without even a glance back at her. How was he supposed to overcome this greatest evil the world had ever know when all his friends were missing, or worse. That note he got on the pirate ship said he had allies...well where are they now?

Cynder reluctantly followed when a grinding noise stopped her in her tracks. She turned around and her eyes widened at what she saw.

"Spyro! I think you might want to see this!" She called out into the hallway.

He felt the old stone floor vibrate beneath his feet, and began to walk back into the room.

"What is that noi..." He stopped as he found the source. A wall had swung sideways to reveal Flame and Snow standing in the newly revealed stairwell.

There was about five seconds of stunned silence as they stared at each other from across the room with their mouths agape.

"Flame! Your alive!" He said tackling his best friend to the ground, happier than he had ever been since being unfrozen.

"I could say the same about you! We all thought you and Cynder had died on the mountain! How are you...how did you-"

"Its a long story...I just cant believe you guys are still here!" He said happily getting off of his friend.

"What, did you think I was going to let the big scary Malefor take us down? I heard someone yelling out here, but I never would have thought it was you!" He laughed

Flame then noticed his traveling companion.

"Cynder? Is that you?" He asked

"Um...Yeah..." She said nervously, remembering how shy she was around the other dragons before all this had happened.

"Come on in guys! We don't want Malefor to find out we're here do we?" Snow said hurrying them inside as she closed the wall. They followed Flame and Snow down the spiraling staircase into what looked like a dungeon.

"I dont remember this being in the building plans when we rebuilt this place..." Spyro said as they came to a central stone room lit by torches.

"It wasnt. When Snow and I evacuated the temple, we needed a place to stay. We were about to leave this place to find somewhere to hide, when I stumbled across this place. It must have been built by whoever built the temple." He explained.

"You evacuated the temple? What happened to everyone? Are they ok?" He asked in a rapid fire fashion.

"One at a time Spyro, there is someone else who's been asking questions like that too. Maybe you know him?" He asked as Psy and Silro joined them in the main room.

"Psy?" He asked in disbelief.

He nodded.

"Are you Spyro?" He asked, though he already knew the answer

"Yes. Wow you've grown a lot. I still remember when you could fit between my horns!" Spyro laughed. He looked at Silro and recognized him immediately.

"Hey, I remember you! Silro, right?"

"Yeah, in the scales. Good to see you're Ok Spyro." He answered.

"Psy has been looking for you buddy. Its not polite to keep people waiting like that." Flame teased as Snow brought out a sheep for dinner.

"Sorry Psy. Why have you been waiting for me?" He asked

"Well, my dad...I mean the Chronicler, gave me a list of names of dragons I need to find and bring back here to help you retake the realms." He explained

"Now that everyone is here, I guess I could fill you guys in on what happened since Spyro left." Flame said settling down.

"Hang on, before you start can you tell me where Ember is? I've been dying to see her ever since I got out of that mountain." He said

Flame and Snow exchanged troubled glances that Spyro failed to notice, but Cynder picked up on it immediately.

'Oh no...' She thought as Flame got up.

"Yeah...C'mon, she's outside..." He said as Spyro followed him, oblivious to Flame's sudden mood change.

Cynder got up to follow, but Snow stopped her with her tail.

"It's best if he does this alone." She said calmly.

Cynder reluctantly nodded and lay back down. She hoped he would be strong enough to endure what was about to be revealed to him.

Flame opened the wall and led Spyro out of their hideout and out into the remains of the courtyard. After a few more paces, he stopped under a tree. Then Spyro realized why they had to go outside to see her. How could he have been so blind? Spyro stared in disbelief at the simple wooden cross in the ground next to the tree. (A/N: This doesnt mean the dragons are christian for all you P.C. folk out there, its just there as a marker. I'll explain a little more later.)

"No...This isnt...no...please tell me this is...a..." He said as his eyes and voice betrayed him. He fell to the ground and wept harder than he ever had before.

It was almost too much for Flame to see his best friend like this, but he stood strong as Spyro continued to grieve over Ember. Flames memory of her passing was now at the forefront of his mind as he felt a tear escape his eye as well.

Flame put a wing around his friend and tried to comfort him.

"Spyro...If it makes you feel any better, she didn't suffer. It was natural causes that took her." He said softly.

"Flame...If I hadn't been stuck in that damn crystal...I could have-"

"No! Spyro she was destined to get sick. And if you were here, you may have caught it too. Then where would we be?" He asked Looking into his friends wet reddened eyes.

"I know how much she meant to you. We tried to heal her when she first contracted whatever it was she had. Austin came out of hiding at great risk to himself to bring herbs to try and help her, but nothing worked. Finally, one oddly peaceful day, she was gone. Austin stayed for a while to make sure we were ok, then we laid her to rest, and he went back into hiding. He was the one who put that cross there. He said it was good luck in human culture. That was about two years ago." Flame explained.

"We should get inside Spyro, dreadwing patrols are like clockwork around here." He said trying to raise his friend from the dirt. He slowly got up and walked with him back inside the temple.

"It feels so wrong leaving her out here..." Spyro said still watching the tears roll off his snout.

"I know...I know it does Spyro...It felt like that for us too." He said as he opened the wall and they walked back into the room where they had all been waiting in awkward silence for them to return.

Cynder saw Spyro's condition and knew what had gone on outside.

He took his place next to her and she whispered to him

"I'm so sorry Spyro...I'm here for you if you need me."

"I know Cynder...I'll be ok." He lied. He forced his tears to stop flowing and bottled up everything he was feeling to regain his composure. He still couldnt believe this...How was he supposed to deal with all the things on his shoulders without his Ember? Without the one person who knew him best? How was he supposed to even go on without someone he had planned to spend the rest of his life with? How could this have happened to him...How was he supposed to fight this evil with only half of his heart? He couldnt fathom the emptyness inside him at this very moment. Nothing could heal him now...he felt as though all he had to look forward to was his eventual reuniting with Ember in the afterlife. From now on, he would no longer fear death.

Psy and Silro had no idea why they had left, but soon figured it out when they had returned.

"Let me see that list of yours Psy." Flame said.

Psy handed it to him and Flame read it over and dipped one of his claws in ink as he marked six names off of the list.

"Ok...Heres what happened on Mount Malefor..."

**Theres the count! 6 of the origional 15 dragons living in the temple are gone! who are they? You will know soon enough! But incase u actually figure out who, dont post it in a review please. If its absolutely killing you just PM me. anyway, see you next chap!**


	32. Chapter 32 Malefor's Reign Pt 1

**CHAPTER 32- MALEFOR'S REIGN Pt 1  
**

"Ok...Here goes..." Flame started

_ABOVE MOUNT MALEFOR-JUST BEFORE SUNSET, THE EVE OF THE NIGHT OF ETERNAL DARKNESS..._

_"Then let us go! For our race!" Cyril said as the elders charged into the sea of apes below on the mountain. The other dragons followed them into the fray and the battle began._

_They hurled fireballs at the armies below. It was impossible to miss as the ground below them was invisible due to the massive amount of apes covering every square inch of the surface of the mountains. Catapults, trebuchets, ballistas and archers all hurled metal and flaming rocks into the air in an attempt to bring the dragons out of the sky. The dragons fireballs burned the apes they hit, but the holes left by the charred corpses was only filled seconds later by more soldiers. They seemed to come from everywhere, and their numbers seemed infinite. Flame launched multiple fireballs at the ground and cleared a landing zone for himself. He found himself not even able to stand on the ground, instead standing on the stacked bodies of his enemies. Once at ground level, the noise from the clanging of metal and the explosions of fire, ice, electric and earth shots was deafening. Flame used his rage against these vile creatures to fight fatigue and injury. They killed his best friend, and therefor, they deserved nothing but a cowards death. The flames of his mouth were too good for these scum, as it would only help condition their souls for the eternal flames of hell that surely awaited them. He had taken a few arrows in the sails of his wings, which stung him every time he moved. He was aware of the slashes delivered by the apes surrounding him, but the pain was blocked by the adrenaline coursing through his veins._

_The battle wore on for hours and hours on end, Flames rage fueled combat allowed him to kill ape after ape, but there seemed to be no end to them. Soon, despite the adrenaline, he began to tire. He needed a break, so he took to the air, observing the battlefield. It was as if they hadn't even made a dent in Malfor's army. They were truly an unstoppable raging horde. He could barely keep himself aloft as he dodged volley after volley of regular and flaming arrows. If he was this tired, he couldn't imagine how tired the guardians must be. He looked around for them, and saw glimpses of their scale colors in the crowd of black and silver. Draganta flew up next to him as did Ash, Nero and Austin. They were bleeding and badly hurt as well, some with arrows and cuts. _

_"There are just too many of them! There's no way we can win this battle!" Draganta yelled over the noise. Flame readily accepted this fact as he turned to his friends._

_"I know...Lets get the Guardians and get out of here!" He said as they flew to where they were fighting._

_"Ignitus! We have to get out of here! They outnumber us by the thousands!" He shouted at him._

_"Go young ones! We will meet you back at the temple!"_

_"Ignitus we wont leave without you!" _

_"If we leave together they will follow us to the temple! Now go!" Ignitus shouted, almost in an angry tone as he kept fighting among his brothers._

_"He has a pretty good idea! Lets beat it!" Nero said grabbing Flames shoulder trying to pull him along._

_He reluctantly flew off with his friends as quickly as possible, while saying a silent prayer to the ancestors for the safety of the guardians._

_Ignitus watched his young sons of the dragon race fly off, he turned to his fellow guardians._

_"My brothers! This is our moment of glory, and it will be ours for all eternity! This is it! We fight to the death!" _

_And fight to the death, they did._

_Flame and the others finally reached the temple as night fell. They almost crashed through the door to the startling the girls and Zee._

_"Oh my god! You guys look terrible! What happened?" Snow asked rushing to Flames side and greeting him by kissing him on the cheek._

_"Malefor...escaped...must...hide..." Ash panted_

_"I know where we can hide...I came across it before we left, but not all of us can fit...we need to split up." Flame said walking to the center of the room under the statue._

_"Let me get those arrows out of your wing..."_

_"No! There's no time for that! We already lost the guardians and Spyro! If we wait around we will just loose more!" He said brushing Snow off of him. All that had been in the temple during the battle were shocked and saddened by the news, but knew now was not the time for tears._

_"Well if any of you are going to fly, you need the arrows out of your wings!" Ember snapped at Flame for the way he acted toward Snow, and then coughed a few times after her words.  
_

_After the removal of the arrows, they grouped in the training room._

_"Well? How are we going to split up? And more importantly, where are we gonna go?" Austin asked as Snow cleaned the cuts on his back._

_"I think Snow and Flame should stay here, since you two found that secret passage. Draganta, you and Lea should fly west into the plains. You should be safe there until you find a more suitable hiding place. Austin, you take Ember north into the mountains, and Ash and Nero, you guys head south. There are lots of cave networks you can stay in." Zatoichi explained, taking charge since he was now the eldest of the group._

_"What about you?" Lea asked._

_"He'll stay with us." Flame said confidently. _

"_You cant fly, so its not safe for you to be outside these walls." He went on to say._

_"I may be blind and flightless, but that doesn't mean I cant take care of myself!" He snapped indignantly._

_"Its not that. I know you can, but we cant afford to lose anyone else." Flame said turning to the door to the hatchery._

_"I don't know how...but the spell the elders put over the eggs is still holding up. Grab a few and lets move them into the secret room." Flame said as they began carefully moving them safely behind the trap door in the hatchery. They moved quickly as they knew that massive army on the mountain would soon be upon them._

_After getting the eggs in a safe location, they reconvened in the training hall._

_"Well, this is it. Everyone know where they're going?" Zatoichi asked._

_They all nodded in agreement._

_"Then lets go. We don't have any time to lose."_

_Nero and Ash took off in the directions assigned, as did Draganta and Lea. Austin stood at the doorway to the temple, ready to go, when he noticed his traveling companion was missing._

_"Where's Ember?" He asked them._

_Flame and Snow looked around to see her asleep in the corner._

_Austin walked over to her and nudged her with his muzzle._

_"Wake up Ember, you can sleep after we're safely away from here." He said softly to her._

_She rose from her sleep groggily and began coughing harshly._

_"Are you alright?" He asked helping her up. She couldn't seem to walk straight, so he let her lay back down._

_"I...think I'm sick...I'll be ok, but I dont think I can fly." She said hoarsely _

_Austin looked back at Flame and Snow._

_"I think she should stay here, at least for now." He said._

_Flame nodded as he approached her._

_"Snow, take Ember into the chamber with the eggs please." He asked as she nodded and nearly carried her through the trick wall._

_"Be quick, those apes are on their way." Flame said as Austin spread his wings._

_"I will. You guys be careful."_

_"Don't worry about us, just keep heading north until you feel you're safe." He said_

_"Sure thing, but I'm going to make a quick stop first." _

_"Where?" _

_"Nowhere special, I have to see a mole about a human!" He called over his shoulder taking off and heading north._

_Flame watched him disappear into the darkness and quickly went back inside, barricading the door as he went._

_"Inside, quickly!" He said as he hurried Snow and Zatoichi into the room and closed the heavy wall shut._

_"How long are we going to stay in here?" Snow asked worriedly._

_For the first time in her life, Snow recognized uncertainty and fear in Flames eyes as he answered her._

_"I...I don't know..." He said coming away from the door and laying down next to her._

_They slept for a few hours, as it was already nightfall. It was only then that the events of hours before began to sink into everyone's mind. The guardians, the ones who had sworn to protect all of them with their lives, had actually fulfilled their obligation. Though Ignitus' words were still fresh in his mind, he knew he had just told him that they would be right behind them just to get them moving away from the battlefield. He thought of what happened to them. He looked over at Zatoichi sleeping in the corner. Malefor had taken his sight and his wings, and he was of no particular importance to him. He shuttered to think what the monster would have done to the guardians who continually defied him. And what of Spyro? What if he and Cynder had been captured? He could be torturing him right now and there is nothing he can do about it. Or worse, he could have infected him with his evil and made him like Cynder used to be. There was no way they could take on two evil dragons, and their master. He tried to chase such thoughts from his head as he finally slept for a few hours, until he heard a loud coughing and hacking coming from Embers side of the room._

_"Ember! Ember are you ok?" Snow said waking up and walking over to her._

_She couldn't answer as her fits of coughing only got worse._

_Finally, they subsided enough for her to talk._

_"I...couldnt sleep...I'm so hot..." She gasped as Snow noticed sweat all over her. She put a paw on her cheek and recoiled in shock._

_"She's burning up!" she said looking at Flame._

_"Lets get her some water to try and-" He was cut off by a loud crash outside the room that seemed to come from the front doors he had barricaded._

_They waited in tempered silence as they heard footsteps and the sound of something very heavy being dragged across the floor._

_He couldn't take the chance of Ember coughing and giving away their hideout, so he wrapped his tail around her muzzle and prayed she wouldn't make any noise._

_The intruders were close now, he could hear their voices outside the single layer of stone that protected them from whatever evil Malefors magic could conjure up._

_"What are we doing with these scum?" They heard one of them say._

_"Hang'em high! Its no less than they deserve! It'll serve as a reminder in case any of those horrid beasts come back here." Flame heard as he then heard the sound of chains being pulled on rhythmically._

_"Hey, you don't suppose any more of them are around here do you? My boys have been dying for a good meal!" The ape said as his troops cheered at the idea._

_"Shut up you miserable bastards! Strip this place of the gold and gems and then you can search for dragons!" The apparent leader said._

_Zatoichi walked over to Flame and whispered to him_

_"They'll find us for sure if they look hard enough, and with Embers coughing, that just doubles our risk. There is a tunnel that leads to outside the temple in the very back of the room. I'll lead them away from here and try and double back. If I don't come back in two days, then I'm not coming back." He whispered in a stern manner._

_"You're crazy! You dont know how many apes Malefor has! He has hundreds of thousands! Maybe even millions of his minions out there by now!" Flame said just as stubbornly._

_"I've lived a full life Flame! Its a risk I am willing to take for all of you. You are the future of our race, not me. My time to fight has passed, This is all I can do to help you, now let me do it!" He demanded. Flame relented and allowed him to exit out of the tunnel to distract the apes._

_After a few minutes, They heard an explosion, what they assumed was Zee attacking the apes as they ran after him._

_"There's what we're looking for! After him!" They heard all of the intruders leave, but decided to wait a few hours before they opened the secret panel._

_Flame did, and peered outside into the hatchery. The gems and most of the gold was stripped off the walls and columns. The worst was yet to come as he looked up to see the bodies of the guardians nailed to large wooden X's suspended from the rafters. He was disgusted an enraged by this grievous display of disrespect to those whom he and the others had considered parents._

_"What is it, are they gone?" Snow asked beginning to come out of the room behind the wall._

_He couldn't let her see them like this, so he ordered her to stay put until he gave the all clear. He flew up to the guardians and removed the jagged spikes holding them to the X's, and burning the rope around their necks._

_He lay them down on the hatchery floor next to each other, in state, as best they could._

_Snow came out of the room and was shocked by what she saw. Flame had tried his best to clean them up, but there were cuts and scratches all over them and a few arrows still in Cyril and Terrador._

_Flame carried all four of them one at a time to the courtyard where he built four individual pyres for their laying to rest._

_He and Snow sat outside as they lit all four of them and Flame said the ancient draconic blessing for the dead which he had been taught by Ignitus, ironically._

_"By the Flames, dragons are given life, and by the flames, their souls are cleansed. Detrias contios as murtanis." He said solemnly before praying to the ancestors for the souls of the guardians and Zatoichis safety, and Embers health._

_He looked into the Flames as they danced on the sticks and twigs he had gathered. The fire from the cremations was transferred into his heart. He vowed revenge by any means against Malefor, even if he had to die with him, he would destroy that monster, with or without help from Spyro. He cast a glance skyward at the moons. They were now moving out of alignment and had already crossed the larger moon and began moving away from it. He wondered how something so breathtaking could cause so much pain.  
_

_Flame and Snow went back into their hideout, getting water for Ember as they went in._

_"What happened? Are the apes gone?" She asked hoarsely as she had been in and out of consciousness during the ordeal._

_"Yes...they're gone." Flame assured her as she drank the water._

_She layed her head down and was quickly asleep as he felt her cheek again. She was still very warm, but not as hot as she had been. He remembered back when he had a crush on her. And how they had journeyed to a distant realm, fought a war, and risked their lives to save her. Even though he no longer looked at her as a potential mate, he still deeply cared about her as a friend, and as Spyro's mate._

Hunter sat by his campfire with his bow and arrow quiver layed out next to him as he cooked a small rabbit he had caught on an arrow.

'I'll never be able to tell Bianca about this...' He thought to himself as he took a bite out of his kill. He wore a green full length cape over his shoulders, which was currently what his weapons rested on. The Order Of The Straight Arrow had sent him to aid the purple dragon. The Order was a secretive society of assassin archers that kept the enemies of Avalar, his home realm at bay, to the complete obliviousness of the populous. It was such thinking that led him to where he was today. Deep in the dragon realms, looking for a purple dragon named Spyro. The Order was convinced-and with good reason- that once Malefor took over the dragon realms, he would set his armies against Avalar. That was something the Order wouldn't allow, as most of the elder council remembered Malefor's first attempt to seize power. A brutal and horrid affair it was, and they were going to make sure it was never repeated. Which is why they put their best cheetah on it.

Hunter perked his ears up as his ultra sensitive hearing picked up taunting shouts and the sound of something being beaten. He grabbed his bow and quiver and donned his cape, setting out into the jungle in the direction of the sound. He swung through the trees for a few minutes silently until he came upon a group of about five apes, and a wingless dragon tied to a tree, bleeding from cuts on his face and body.

"Now I'll ask you one more time. Where is the purple dragon you insolent maggot!" An ape with a club yelled in the dragons face.

The captive creature merely spit blood onto his face. This earned him a severe beating indeed.

Hunter had seen enough as he drew and notched an arrow, taking aim.

As the ape raised his club for a particularly heavy strike, the sound of whistling and then a splattering greeted them. The ape dropped its club as it fell to the ground with an arrow in its right temple.

The other apes raised their weapons in fear as they looked in the direction of the shot.

Hunter notched four arrows at the same time, and launched them, three of them finding their mark in the stomach of an ape, and one nailing the shoulder of an ape to a tree, immobilizing him. As his comrades fell to the ground, he looked in fear as the mysterious sniper swung out of the tree and snarled inches away from his face.

"You work for Malefor?" Hunter growled

The ape was paralyzed with fear, and kept silent.

Hunter slammed him against the tree and snapped again.

"I said do you work for Malefor!"

"Y-Yes!" He finally answered

Hunter grabbed his weapon and broke it in half. He then snapped off his arrow in his shoulder, inflicting great pain on the former torturer, but freeing him from the tree.

"Tell your master that not all creatures bow to his twisted rule."

The ape nodded slightly with pure fear in his eyes but still didn't dare move.

"GO!" He said and the ape took off into the woods from whence he came.

Hunter turned his attention to the injured dragon tied to the tree. He looked like he didnt have long left as he fought for every breath.

"...You...are from Avalar?" The dragon asked.

"Yes. I'm looking for a purple dragon named Spyro, do you know where I can find him?" He asked untying him.

"No...your best chance...is the temple..."

"The temple? Where is that?" He asked, but it was too late, as the dragon took his final breath.

"Dammit...back to square one." He said looking around at the carnage he had helped create.

He went back to his campsite and finished his meal, as if nothing major had happened.

All in a days work...

**wow this was a long one. I'll be moving back into my dorms tomorrow and the next day, so maybe a little late on updates. anyway, part two of Flames recall is next. till then! cya!  
**


	33. Chapter 33 Malefor's Reign Pt 2

**CHAPTER 33-MALEFOR'S REIGN Pt2**

_"So...not all creatures bow to my twisted rule?" Malefor asked in his venomous tone._

_The ape from the woods still clutching his right shoulder as blood seeped from it stood silent in fear. The right words were key in this situation if he wanted to leave with his life._

_Malefor silently thought, then glared at his slaves shoulder wound. He held out his massive paw and painfully extracted the arrowhead that was still in the apes shoulder._

_The ape cried in pain as he scurried back away from his master now trying to stop the profuse blood flow._

_Malefor examined the arrow head. It was very ornate and had backwards facing barbs that prevented easy removal._

_"The Order..." He hissed angrily._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Days had passed since the battle on the mountain, and everything seemed to be running smoothly except for Ember...She didnt seem to be getting any better. He coughing was only getting louder and more frequent, and she seemed to be keeping her fever, which was causing her to hallucinate as well._

_She sometimes had to be held down to keep from attacking whatever it was she saw as a threat. Eventually, with Flame and Snows careful care, the intense fever finally broke and her hallucinations stopped._

_"She's still not getting any better." Snow said as they watched Ember sleep._

_"I know...without any herbs or medicine, I don't think she will." Flame admitted, though it hurt him to say it._

_"How can we get them? You know we would be cought on sight if we went outside of this place." Snow whispered to him as Ember tossed and turned in the corner._

_Flame thought about her question. He honestly had no idea. He could try and leave, but if he was caught, no one would be here to defend Snow and Ember if those apes came looking for them again. And he wasn't about to send Snow out to try and get them. He was truly out of options._

_Just then, they heard the door to the temple fling open from the rainstorm outside. Flame and Snow looked worriedly at the top of the stairs as the wall began grind open. To their relief it was Austin, still in dragon form with a medium sized bag around his waist, and was dripping wet._

_He flew down the stairs and greeted the two of them._

_"Thank the ancestors! I thought you were going to see the professor?" Flame asked._

_"I was, but I stopped in a nearby village of those mole people we met in munitions forge. I told them what was wrong with Ember, and they said that this herb they gave me may help her." He explained taking off the bag and handing it to Flame._

_"Just grind it up and mix it in her water. It should help the coughing." He said walking over to her. She was a pale hue of her former radiant pink, and beads of sweat dotted her forehead. _

_"She doesn't look good." Austin commented as Flame began to smash the herb with a rock._

_After grinding the leaves and roots up, he mixed it into her water._

_Austin nudged her gently and she stirred from her sleep._

_"...huh...?"_

_"Hey Ember, how are you feeling?" He asked_

_"Austin? What are you doing here?"_

_"I got some herbs from the Manwersmall village a few miles north of here, they should help you stop coughing." He said hopefully._

_Ember smiled weakly as she lay back down and Flame brought the water herb mixture over._

_"I know it tastes bad but it should work." He said as Ember began to take tentative test sips. Her face contorted into a look of disgust as she looked back at them with a you-expect-me-to-drink-this expression._

_She looked back at the now cloudy green liquid and tried to drink as much as she could stand._

_she coughed as a reflex to the bad taste, but other than that, her spells seemed to subside, thought she still complained of a fever._

_Austin and Flame took turns staying up with her as she tried to sleep, being ready with water in case she needed it._

_Despite all of their best efforts, the herbs apparently wore off, and her bad cough returned, as did a spike in her fever. A few more days went by, but it was clear to everyone that their friend Ember was circling the drain._

_Snow was the first to wake up that day, and prepared Ember's medicinal herb water and brought it over to her. _

_"Ember, wake up, time for your medicine." Snow said yawning. Ember didn't move._

_"C'mon Ember." She said nudging her, but she still remained motionless, and her scales felt cold to the touch._

_Snows eyes filled with tears as the sad truth hit her head on._

_"E-ember...wake up..." She said as he voice quivered through growing sobs._

_"Please Ember...wake up..." She said on the verge of crying._

_Ember still remained still as Snow dropped the water onto the floor, smashing the bowl and startling Flame and Austin who were asleep._

_The sound of shattering clay was then replaced by tearful sobbing as Austin and Flame knew what she must have discovered._

_Finally that morning, as the rain softly pattered on the rooftop of the temple, Ember passed away to the disbelief but not to the surprise of the trio attempting to save her._

_Snow of course cried the most, while Flame and Austin were a bit more reserved, though they did shed tears._

_Once the rain had stopped (Which was rare in a world run by darkness) they carried her outside, under a large willow tree in the courtyard where Flame and Austin had dug her resting place. They interned her inside, and Flame and Snow prayed the prayer of the dead to the ancestors so that her spirit may not wander the earth, but would find peace. After they filled in the tomb, Austin found two sticks and a segment of vine, tying them together to make a cross, and stuck it in the ground at the beginning of the mound._

_"What is that?" Flame asked._

_"A marker, so we know where she's facing. And, in my realm, some believe it has religious signifigance, but it is also a symbol of good luck." He said as a soft rain began to fall once more, heralded by the crack of lightning._

_Once inside, they were still in shock. They couldnt believe what had just happened. Ember was here mere hours before, and now, she was gone forever. It would be a few days before the gravity of her passing would sink in completely._

_After about three days, Austin decided to head back north into the mountains to see if he could find the professor, who had since disappeared. He grabbed Julia out of his room and bid them both goodbye as he took off into the night once again. Flame went back inside to Snow and hugged her tightly, wanting never to let go. After all, they were all each other had left now._

"After he left, we waited in hiding until Psy and Silro showed up, and then you two did." Flame completed, done with his story.

Spyro was in silent tears still. After the part involving Ember, he had pretty much spaced out with grief. The way Flame described her final moments tore at his heart like eagles talons. She was in pain, despite what Flame had said earlier to comfort him. This tale would haunt him for many nights to come.

Cynder did her best to comfort him, trying to calm him by gently stoking his head with her tail, but she cried as much as he did, if not more.

It was getting late, and they decided to retire to their parts of the room. Spyro got no sleep. How could he? Just a few hours ago, he was told the love of his life had been taken from him. The one dragon out of all of them in all the realms he choose to love, was gone, just like that. He felt lower than low, he felt as though his life was worthless now, without her...

"Spyro...please stop this...you know it wasnt your fault." Cynder whispered as she got little if any sleep either.

"Cynder, I let her down...I've let the guardians down, and everyone in the dragons realms..." He said softly, his voice filled with self hatred.

"No you didn't Spyro, there-"

"Yes I did! If I hadnt been stuck in that damned crystal with _you_ I wouldn't be in this situation in the first place!" He insisted. Then a thought hit him. What was the reason he had run away in the first place?

"In fact, if you hadn't run away from the temple in the first place, none of this would have happened! This is your fault! You killed my mate! You killed Ember!" He shouted at her rising to his feet in an alien rage that she had never seen from him before, snarling at her as she backed away with tears of fright in her eyes.

The others heard the commotion and took notice at the situation escalating in the far side of the room.

"How can you say that?" Cynder said utterly destroyed by his words. The one friend she thought she had had now turned against her.

"I can say it because its the truth!" He shouted back at her. She broke down in tears and ran into the farthest reaches of the cave, as far away from him as possible, crying as she went.

"Spyro! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Snow snapped at him approaching without the fear Cynder had.

"She is the reason that-" He was cut off by Snows tail slapping him hard across the face, leaving a spear shaped red mark on his cheek.

"Don't you ever say anything like that to her ever again! Prophecy dragon or not, so help me I will kill you myself!" She threatened as Spyro glared at her from his hit.

Flame, Psy and Silro just watched the events unfold in amazement.

"Fine! I dont need any of you! I can kill Malefor and save the realms on my own!" He snapped turning tail and dashing out of the secret hiding place.

"Spyro wait!" Flame called as the door grinded shut, but he was already out of the room.

"Damnit Snow..." Flame said quietly as she tended to Cynder.

"This may take longer than we thought..." Silro said to Psy

**a bombshell fight! what happens when spyro is the one who runs away? find out later! and i have the theme song for this fic and get this, it has NO WORDS. no lyrics at all. BUT IT IS SOOOOOOOOO FITTING TO THE ENTIRE STORY. I DARE YOU TO TELL ME IT ISNT KILLER. go to youtube and then add this part on the end watch?vhKLpJtvzlEI&featurerelated **

**if that doesnt work for some reason, the song is called Lux Aeterna by Clint Mansell. If you dont want to listen to all of it, just skip to around 2:30 and go from there, but the whole thing really fits the entire story. ok peace!**


	34. Chapter 34 Closure

**CHAPTER 34- CLOSURE**

Spyro was deep outside the temple, out in the woods. The fury of his argument still burned in him as much as the mark Snow left on his face. Rage was the only emotion he could feel, and it wouldn't go away. It just kept mounting inside him until he felt he would explode. Not being able to think of any other way to vent his fury, he released an immensely powerful fire fury attack with a savage roar that incinerated everything within a few hundred feet of him, and sending a large plume of fire and smoke high into the air.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I cant believe he would say such a thing!" Snow said still in angry shock over the argument between Spyro and Cynder.

Cynder was still in tears and speechless as the others tried to figure out what to do.

"Well, I guess one of us should at least try and find him." Flame said to Psy and Silro.

"I'll go. I'm don't have anything to do with artisan dragons, so if he hurts me, it'll be ok."

"Alright then. Just dont hurt him ok? And be careful, he is in a fragile state right now." Flame said

"I know. I don't want to meet the creature who isn't after the death of a mate." He said leaving through the hidden door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Silro carefully sniffed the air, trying to get a lock on Spyro's scent. After a few minutes of careful searching, he cought on and began trekking through the dead forest.

He zig zagged through the forest, almost not needing the scent as the path of broken branches and limbs was large enough to drive a truck through. But as quickly as the obvious trail began, it stopped in a clearing, with Spyro nowhere in sight, or smell.

"Huh. Where could he have gone?" Silro asked himself.

As he stood and wondered, he felt a rumbling and heard a powerful roar as he looked up into the sky and saw a massive fireball rising into the sky.

"Oh no! They'll find him for sure now!" He said dashing through the wood, hurrying to where he thought the blast originated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spyro was panting heavily. Though his anger was still fresh in his heart, he was almost completely drained of his elemental powers. his legs were weak and shook with fatigue as he fell to the ground and slipped into unconsciousness.

He found himself on a crystal platform, facing an incredibly bright, almost blinding white light. He shielded his eyes with his wings as he saw seven dragons silhouettes ranging in size walking out of the light and towards him. He feared them, but was calmed as they came closer.

Soon, they were close enough to block the source of the light, and allow him to see their identities. He felt an overwhelming sense of joy as he realized he was standing in front of the guardians, two dragons he had never seen before, and the one who was most important to him. Ember.

He cried as he walked towards her and put his face onto hers, feeling her soft scales on his cheek as he opened his tear soaked eyes and looked into her own.

"Ember...I love you so much...Why did you have to go?" He asked the way a child would ask a parent about something he didnt understand.

She smiled at him as he withdrew his head so he could take in all her beauty.

"I asked that question myself...but when fate calls you to join the ancestors, you cant refuse." She explained with a hint of sadness and reluctance.

Spyro still had tears in his eyes as he looked at her.

"But...Ember I cant live without you...I miss you so much..." He sobbed

"Spyro, I miss you more than any words can express...but one day, we will be together again. But there is something you need to do." Ember said.

"What?"

"You must stop blaming Cynder for everything that has happened young dragon." Ignitus spoke up stepping forward.

Spyro addressed his fatherly figures.

"...I know I was hard on her...but she is the reason-"

"No she isn't. It was fate that brought this upon the world. Weather Cynder had left or not, Malefor would have escaped and unleashed his havoc upon the world." Terrador said cutting him off.

Spyro looked down at his paws in remorse remembering his words to Cynder.

He felt a large paw on his chin, raise his chin up.

Ignitus was still smiling at him before speaking

"You should be happy Spyro, we have someone who has been waiting a very long time to meet you."

Spyro looked to the male and female dragon standing beside Ember.

"Spyro..." the female said softly. She was a bright yellow dragon similar in color to Voltier, with long elegant horns and accents along her body. Her eyes were also filled with tears.

The male was a large red dragon who was even bigger than Ignitus, with fiery accents along his body, as well as a brightly polished gold chest and underbelly.

Spyro then spoke the one word he had honestly never said before in his entire life.

"...Mom...?"

"Yes...its me my beautiful boy..." She said as she could no longer contain herself, running to him and lifting him off the ground in a sweeping hug that had been years in the making. Spyro embraced his mother like he would never see her again, which was partly correct.

After she put her son down, his father approached him, much more reserved that his mother.

"Son...I've dreamed of this day for so long, I'm so glad its finally here." He said beaming at his son.

"Dad...how come you werent there to raise me? Why did you give me to Ignitus?" He asked. The question may have seemed out of place, but he may only get one chance to ask.

"Well son, your mother and I stood to defend dragon city, even though I told her to go. We couldn't bear to see you get hurt or fall into that evil Malefor's hands, so we sent you to a distant temple with our most trusted family friend. He fulfilled his promise, and soon, you will too." His father explained.

"We're so proud of you Spyro. You have surpassed our expectations, as well as that of the guardians. And, you have chosen a wonderful mate." His mother added, making Ember blush as she stepped toward him.

"I'm so glad all of you are alright... but I still have to know how you expect me to defeat Malefor. He has an army in the millions and-"

"Spyro, there is still infinite amounts of strength that still lies dormant inside you. As you know, Malefor was once the purple dragon, and therefor, all the powers he has, you also have. You are just as powerful as he is, if not more. Also, you have one thing that he does not have, nor had he ever had, nor ever will have."

Spyro looked up at the Ice guardian who was now speaking.

"What?"

"Compassion. That power is the one thing stopping Malefor from being all powerful. As long as he is without regard for life, he will never be truly invincable." Cyril explained.

"That, and you have friends who would give everything to help you." Ember added.

"Yes...I just-" He began, but Ember put a paw over his lips and smiled at him as the guardians began to disappear back into the light.

"There is one other very important thing you need to know Spyro. There aren't many dragons left...and Cynder...well, when she gets old enough..."

"Ember I would never-"

"Hear me out Spyro. I wont hold it against you, but if you don't, there may not be another chance for a purple dragon, or any other dragons for that matter. I know you don't want to, because you think you are betraying me, but trust me Spyro, you aren't. As long as you do it for the right reasons." She said looking at him emphatically.

"B-but..."

"I'll always love you Spyro. Its up to you, I just didn't want you to wonder if it was ok with me." she added.

Spyro nodded as Ember also faded back into the bright light.

"Spyro, you are a strong young dragon, and you will go on to do even greater things than this, I can sense it. You have made us the proudest parents in all of the realms. We love you son, always keep your chin up, and your wings above the stormy weather..." His father said as they too melted into the light.

Spyro's eyes hadn't dried since he got to where ever this was, and they kept up their tears even more so as he watched his parents leave him.

"I love...you too Mom and Dad..." He said as the light turned to black and he was thrown into unconsciousness once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Spyro!" Silro said seeing him lying in a clearing of burned trees. Silro approached him and got next to the fallen purple dragon. He reached out his paw to touch him but was it was met with an arrow through his hand. He roared in pain as he looked in the direction of the shot.

'No ape is that skilled.' He thought as a tall cheetah in a green cape armed with a bow and arrow swung down from a tree and knotched another arrow.

"Stay away from him!" Hunter shouted, not about to let his mission be compromised by some strange purpley rusty looking thing.

Silro growled and assumed he was one of Malefor's hired blades. He snapped the arrow in his hand and pulled out the other end with a grunt.

Hunter shot another right at Silro's heart but it merely bounced off of his metallic chest.

"You'll pay for what you did to my hand mercenary scum!" he shouted throwing icicle shards at the feline. Hunter dodged and weaved in between shots as he tried to hit him. Hunter got another shot off, skimming Silro's arm, barely cutting him but it was enough to make him angrier.

He punched the earth with his paw and sent a mound of dirt flying in hunters direction, slightly ahead of where he would be, giving him no time to react. He took the brunt of the impact right in the face and chest, sending him through two trees before coming to a halt. He quickly sprang up and wiped the blood from his nose glaring at Silro.

Hunter then used his species special ability; lightning quick speed. He dashed around the woods from tree to tree firing arrows at Silro, most of which bouncing harmlessly off his hardened scales. Though he could attack him, Silro followed his movements with his eyes until he streaked from a tree with an arrow knotched stopping the lethal arrowhead inches from between his eyes. Silro quickly brought up his sharp tail tip to the cheetahs neck as they both held their position, waiting for the other to move, both breathing heavily.

"I wont let you interfere with my mission beast. I'd sonner decorate the forest with you brains than let you get your hands on the purple dragon." Hunter growled with his arrowhead now even closer.

"You're crazy if you think I'm letting you take Spyro back to your filthy master." He shot back.

Hunters brow furrowed as he glared even more before performing a high back flip away from his tail. In the air he fired his arrow, finding its mark in a weakened spot in his normally rock hard shoulder scales.

"How dare you disrespect the name of the Order!" He said as Silro struck out his tail, cutting Hunter across the chest and knocking him down. He then sat against a tree as he came to a realization. Maybe this guy wasn't working for Malefor.

"What the hell is the Order?" Silro snapped in pain as he tried to pull out the arrow.

"The Order of The Straight Arrow. They sent me here to aid the purple dragon in his fight against your master Malefor!" He said reaching for his bow which lay a few feet away.

"Wait a second...I dont work for Malefor...I'm trying to help Spyro too..." He gasped.

"How do I know you aren't just saying that to get me to let my guard down?" Hunter asked suspiciously.

"If I wanted to hurt Spyro, I'd have done it when I found him don't you think?" He asked sarcastically.

Realizing this had to be the truth, Hunter got up and walked over to him as he struggled to remove his arrow.

"Don't pull it, let me help you. There's a trick to removing these." He said giving it a slight twist and tap, then allowing it to slide out almost painlessly.

"Thanks." He said as Hunter helped him up.

"So who are you?"

"Hunter of Avalar. The best archer in all the realms." He explained rather smugly.

"And you?"

"Silro. Now lets get him out of here before the real enemy shows up." He said referring to Spyro, still unconscious.

Hunter picked him up and carried him through the woods and they headed back to the temple, with one more ally then when they had set out.

**Alright, it may take longer than normal to update bc my college life has started once again, so i have limited free time. anyway, next chap, we'll be tracking down everyone on that old list of Psy's. till then CYA!**


	35. Chapter 35 A Hunting, We Will Go

**CHAPTER 35- A HUNTING, WE WILL GO**

Spyro moved his head to one side until he felt his horns stop against something hard. He then turned the other way until the same thing happened. He opened his eyes and focused on the hazy picture in front of him. It was of a red blur, and a smaller green blur standing over him, as if waiting for him to wake up. After his vision focused, he made out the shapes to be that of Flame and Psy.

"You had us worried there for a minute buddy." Flame said as he sat up on his haunches, his legs still feeling as sturdy as wet noodles.

"I'm sorry guys...I dont know what-" He stopped mid sentence and remembered the whole reason for him leaving in the first place.

"Where is Cynder?" He asked with an emphasized sense of urgency. Psy looked at Flame with uncertainty as he answered.

"Snow and herself went to the other room back there." He said motioning toward the shadowy tunnel.

"But I think its in your best interest to stay away from there, because they aren't so keen on seeing you right now." He warned.

"I have to apologize to her, or at least try." He said standing up and walking toward the dark corridor. As he reached the end, he came upon another room lit with torches like the main room was. In it, sat Silro who was being treated for his injuries by Snow, a cheetah in a green cape whom he had never seen before, and in the corner of the room sat Cynder, half asleep, her cheeks still glistening with tears that weren't yet dried.

Snow noticed him enter and shot a glaring disproval before returning to cleaning the hole in Silro's shoulder and hand. Hunter merely watched as he approached Cynder, who in turn turned her head away from him and towards the wall.

He expected such, and turned to the others in the room.

"Can I have a moment alone with Cynder?" He asked them. They all slowly began to file out and head back into the main room as he waited to speak until he was sure they were alone.

"What do _you_ want?" She said in a voice she meant to sound mean, but only sounded hurt.

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry for everything I said earlier." He said as if his very heart was in the words he spoke.

To his dismay, she looked unconvinced.

"Do you know how long it took me to accept that I had no control over what I did when I served..._him_?" She asked him in the same sad and hurt voice.

Spyro didn't answer, only looked away from her in shame.

"A long time. And do you know what it feels like to have the person who convinced you it wasn't your fault, turn on you and say that you were responsible for his mates death?!" She snapped, her voice now filled not just with pain but also anger.

A tear this time from Spyro fell out of his eye and onto his paw as he watched it roll off his purple muzzle.

"No...but I do know that you aren't that beast anymore...you are one of the only dragons I've ever met that is just as beautiful on the outside, as you are on the inside. I'm sorry for what I said to you Cynder, I really am. Will you please forgive me?" He asked looking up into her narrowed angry eyes. He hadn't seen them like that since he fought her in convexity, and it reminded him just how powerful she could be, especially if angry.

She held her glare, carefully considering the offer before her. What he said to her was one of the most, if not the most hurtful thing she had ever had the misfortune of being directed at her. But she had to consider the conditions which brought on his outburst. He had just found out his mate had died alone, without him while he was stuck in a crystal with her. And moreover, he was right that if he hadn't cared enough about her to chase her down, then she would be either back under Malefor's control, or dead. I guess the choice was an obvious one.

"I...I forgive you Spyro." She whispered, her cold glare breaking as her eyes began to dry up.

Spyro hugged her as if he would never see her again, so happy that she still had tolerance for his sometimes idiotic mistakes.

"Thank you Cynder! You know I couldn't beat Malefor without you!" He said drying his own eyes as well.

"Now lets go into the main room, I think the others are waiting on us." She said as she walked back beside him.

All conversations stopped as they saw the two dragons shadow creep across the wall, no guessing required as to what they were talking about.

They came in and Cynder lay down next to where she had been originally, and Spyro walked over to Hunter.

"Ah, the purple dragon! It is about time I met you Spyro." He said standing to his full height, well taller than any of the dragons there.

"How did you know my name?" He asked.

"Nevermind that." He said not wanting to reveal the existence of his secret employers, even though he already accidentally let that slip when he was fighting Silro.

"I'm the one who wrote you the letter on the pirate ship, and the one in the depths of the well of souls. I'm here to help you take care of your evil dragon problem." He said

"Oh, well that's good. I can always use allies. What is your name?" He asked.

"Hunter, of Avalar."

"Well Hunter of Avalar, we were about to go round up a few more allies, and we need someone to guard the temple and the eggs inside. Interested?"

"I'm at your disposal Spyro." He responded grabbing his bow and quiver.

He nodded and looked to his friends.

"Psy, can I see your list please?" He asked and Psy handed it to him out of his bag.

He began to tear it into three pieces, and handed it out.

"Ok, I will go with Psy and find Austin, Flame, you and Silro go find Draganta and Lea, and Cynder and Snow, you have Nero and Ash." He explained as they all emerged from their hidden room.

They stretched their wings and Spyro turned to the feline archer.

"Hunter, thank you for watching the eggs for us, I promise your next mission wont be as boring." He said

"I'll hold you to it." He added as Psy walked next to Spyro.

"Ready?" He asked

Psy nodded.

They all took to the air just above the treetops in different direction, flying fast and low to avoid the dreadwing patrols.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

SPYRO AND PSY

Spyro glanced over at his traveling companion. He was not much older than Psy when he first saved the realms. Psy had grown a lot from the baby talking psychic hatchling that followed Lea around. He turned his attention forward and was immediately met with the face of a dreadwing speeding toward him, jaws open.

He rolled to avoid him and he looked back at his enemy.

"Whoa! That was too close. Psy get low, I'll take care of him!" He said making a lazy loop to face the dreadwing and its rider, a rather large ape with a crossbow and a large black hood covering his face, similar to the assassin he faced when Gaul attacked the temple. Spyro sped towards him and launched a fireball dead on target. The rider easily avoided it while managing a few bolts in Spyro's direction. The dreadwing cut sharply left and was now on Spyros tail, crossbow bolts zipping narrowly past his head, beginning to worry him.

'This guy must be an ace or something!' He thought as he tried in vain to shake him.

Psy was watching as he hovered just above the treetops. He could tell Spyro was in trouble. though he had no idea how to handle himself in a dogfight, he flew in and got behind the dreadwing. He hadn't noticed him as he was so small. Since Psy had no breaths, to speak of, he closed his eyes and concentrated on the riders crossbow. The rider loaded another bolt and aimed it at the back of Spyro's head. He squeezed the trigger, but nothing happened. in fact, the trigger didn't move no matter how hard he pulled it. Then he felt something yank the weapon from his hand as it floated in front of him. He had no idea what to make of what he saw until the crossbow aimed itself at the neck of his mount, and fired, killing the dreadwing instantly and causing him to plummet to the ground below.

Spyro looked back and to his relief, he saw Psy instead of the dreadwing. He slowed down to get next to him.

"I thought you were supposed to stay in the trees?" He said grinning.

"A thank you will do just fine." He smirked back.

They continued North for countless miles as snow began to cover the ground instead of grey and black dirt. The dreadwing patrols became less and less frequent until there wasn't any sign of Malefor's reign at all.

"At least some parts of the dragon realms arent under his control." Spyro said to himself as he spotted a small village at the foot of a large mountain, populated with what looked like really furry Atlawa. They landed in the center of the village and were immediately approached by two of the largest Atlawa either of them had ever seen.

"What business do you have in our village outlanders?" one of them asked in an impatient voice.

"We're looking for a gold colored dragon. Have you seen him?" Spyro asked

"You are the first dragons we have seen who aren't blessed with the element of ice in ages outlanders!" the second said

Spyro and Psy were first discouraged, but then Spyro remembered something about his old friend Austin.

"Ok, but has anyone seen a hairless thing that walks on two legs, and carries a loud metal object around wherever it goes?" He asked.

The two Atlawa looked at each other.

"You mean mountain beast. He is but a fairy tale told to children to keep them off the mountains peaks." One said.

"No he isn't." The second one said. The first Atlawa looked over at him in disbelief.

"You mean you actually believe that nonsense?"

"Yes, I've seen it."

"You've seen a two legged creature, with evil hairless, scaleless flesh, who eats children that dare intrude upon his mountain?" He asked in a condescending tone.

"Yeah! He ate two of my uncles sheep last week he did!" He responded defensively.

Spyro grew tired of their argument and began to walk around them.

"Whoa, where do you think you're going outlander?" the first one said stopping him with his spear on his chest.

"No one goes anywhere in this village without the permission of the chief!" He said adamantly as other guards approached him and Psy.

"We dont want any trouble, just take us to him." Spyro said as they were escorted to a large snow covered hut. Inside sat an Atlawa with a blowgun on a throne, who seemed oddly familiar to him.

"Who are these outlanders you bring before me?" He demanded to know.

"They had just arrived in our village only moments ago." One of the Atlawa who was now bowing said.

The chief jumped down from his throne, revealing that he was much shorter than Spyro originally believed, even at eye level when the dragon was on all fours.

He approached the two of them and began looking them over as if he was going to buy them at auction like farm animals.

"What business do the likes of you have in my village? Have you come to bring you dragon wars here?" He assumed distastefully.

"No, we haven't. We are looking for someone. The thing you call the 'mountain beast'." Spyro repeated.

The chief glared at him threateningly before bursting out into laughter at such an idea.

"There is no mountain beast! That is just a legend. Now, I suggest you tell me what you are really doing here outlanders, or you may be here for longer than you intended." He said changing his tone.

Spyro had to think quickly, he needed to say something to convince these xenophobic Atlawa that they meant them no harm.

"Your father, what was his name?" He asked

The chief lightened his expression, only to harden it once more.

"None of your business dragon!" He snapped.

"It was Kane! Your fathers name was Kane wasn't it?" Spyro asked ignoring his words before.

The cheif glared but nodded in response.

"Yes, my father once ruled all of the Atlawa villages, until _it _came. It brought shadows where ever it went, and plague and pestilence soon followed. many villages were wiped out, leaving only the few still in the extreme parts of the realms still allowed to exist. My father died trying to defend the village in tall plains. After his death, I was crowned. You dragons will pay for what you did to him." He said in a low vengeful tone.

That was the signal for his guards to surround them with spears.

"What does he mean _us_ dragons?" Psy said to Spyro, very worried.

"I dont know, just stay calm and let me do the-" Spyro stopped mid sentence and jumped on the cheif, holding his sharp tail tip to his neck.

"Nobody move!" He said getting the leader in a headlock.

"How dare you!" He said struggling to escape.

"Is this the only way you'll listen? You truly are Kane's son." He said smirking.

"Spyro what the hell are you doing?!" Psy asked as the guards held the spears to his neck.

"I think you should use some of the _special things you were born with." _He said hinting.

Psy nodded sheepishly as he had forgotten about his abilities temporarily.

He closed his eyes and launched the guards weapons into the walls, where they couldn't pry them out.

"Now listen...uh...what did you say your name was?" Spyro asked.

"Juno, you insolent dragon scum!" He said still struggling to get free, but to no avail due to Spyro's superior strength and size.

"Ok Juno, we arent here to hurt you, or your people, we are just here for the mountain beast, and we'll be out of your hair." He said releasing him and signaling Spy that it was time to head out into the mountains. In a blur of purple and green, they disappeared up into the skies.

**Ok, next chap they find the 'mountain beast', and then we'll take a look at Flame and Silro's journey to find Draganta and Lea.**


	36. Chapter 36 BeastTrap DoorCaverns

**CHAPTER 36- A MOUNTAIN BEAST, A TRAP DOOR, & THE CAVERNS  
**

Spyro ascended the mountain with Psy, flying as high as they could before the vicious winds would not let them fly further. They were reduced to trudging through the thick snow, numbing their feet and legs almost instantly. The numbing sensation almost made it easier to continue as they just kept a single thought in mind.

'One foot in front of the other.' As they kept on against the harsh winds. After huffing it through the snow for what felt like hours, Spyro saw an outcropping of stone, forming the mouth of a cave.

He looked back at Psy, who saw the cave and looked back at him as if to say, 'is this it?'

Spyro gathered all of his strength and pushed hard toward the waiting shelter. Finally, Spyro broke through the fierce blizzard and into the relative warmth of the cave. Psy followed quickly behind as he walked up behind him, but being careful to still let him go first, in case they should have to fight anything.

"Do you think he's in here?" Psy asked quietly.

"Only one way to find out." He said venturing into the cave with Psy never more than a few feet away. As they progressed through the cave, they began to step on small bones that littered the floor, crunching beneath their paws.

"Something definitely lives here..." He said as he sniffed the air, and smelled burning wood. He got down low and crept along the ground, and Psy did the same.

They came around a corner and saw a figure, sitting on a rock, in a brown cloak with hood, eating part of a sheep.

It looked like Austin had somehow found a way to get back to his normal form, but Spyro couldn't be sure that was him. He signaled Psy to stay there as he crept closer behind the hooded creature. Spyro reached up and pulled down the back of the hood, startling its owner and making hi whip his head around to defend himself against the intruder. They both recognized each other immediately, though they both looked older, and in Spyro's case, bigger.

"Spyro?!" He said shocked as Spyro just grinned widely as he tackled him to the ground in a playful style he hadn't used in three years.

"Heck yes its me!" He said happy that his human friend was still alive. Austin looked over at the much smaller dragon in the corner and sensed something familiar about him.

"...Psy?" He asked.

He absent mindedly nodded, still wondering how yet another stranger knew his name.

Psy recovered from his dumbstruck state and joined Spyro beside him.

"So...are you Austin?" He asked.

"Sure am. Wow, I remember when you were this tall. Dragons grow fast!" He said holding his hand a few inches off the ground.

"Yeah...it seems like everyone does..." He admitted embarrassed that everyone apparently had his baby pictures in their heads.

"Spyro I thought you and Cynder died on Mount Malefor. I'm so happy you're alive!" He said giving him another massive hug.

"I know...Me too..." He gasped as he let him got and stood up.

Then Austin remembered why he was in this cave alone. His expression saddened remembering Ember.

"I'm sorry about Ember Spyro...We did all we could for her..."

Spyro knew this feeling well, but now was not the time for sadness.

"Its ok Austin, it wasn't your fault. It was fate." He said looking at him reassuringly with a guilt free expression. But that was all it was. Deep down, he still felt responsible, at least in part for Embers death, as well as everyone elses.

Hiding behind this smile was the best he could do right now. But when he was alone, it would all come spilling out like a river through a broken dam.

Changing the subject quickly, he went on to ask another question that had been bouncing around in his head.

"So are you the mountain beast the Atlawa were talking about?" Spyro asked, remembering his encounter with Juno and his tribe.

"Well...Sort of. I do live in the mountains and I do walk on two legs and have hairless, scale less skin, but that's where the similarities stop. I don't eat Atlawa children, and I only steal what I need to live. That Juno character has sent search parties up here to try and capture me every time a child turns up missing, but before they ever get to me, they either find the kid, or are too scared to go into the cave because of all the legends!" He said chuckling at the last part.

Spyro smiled and turned to Psy.

"Lets get out of here."

They walked out of the cave and to their surprise, the blizzard had stopped, leaving only fresh white powder on the ground they tread through.

As they made their way down the mountain, soon they came within earshot of what sounded like a large crowd. They looked to their right to find Juno and a gang of Atlawan warriors with spears and blowguns standing behind them.

"Behold, the mountain beast! Bring its evil hide to me!" He ordered as the warriors who towered over him charged the trio.

"RUN!!" Psy said as they took off down the mountain. Spyro looked back and noticed the Atlawa gaining on them. Austin loaded his pistol but Spyro stopped him from taking aim.

"Don't kill them, they're just scared. I'll take care of this!" He said whipping around and planting his feet firmly into the snow. He inhaled as much icy air as he could and then released a devastating polar wind, freezing the first line of charging Atlawa solid. The others stopped immediately at this display of elemental mastery, and dropped their weapons. They ran panicked the other way shouting things like 'Witch!' And "Black Magic Demons!' All this made Spyro smile as Juno just glared at them as he stood alone in the snow.

"You'll pay for that dragons!" He shouted angrily.

They had already turned to run away when they heard him. After they were sure no one was following them, they finally reached the base of the mountain, where it wasn't snowing. They entered a dense part of the forbidden forest and lay there for the night, as Austin had lost his wings.

They built a small fire and Psy was almost immediately out like a light.

"I still cant believe he grew that much in three years. That's how big you were that long ago Spyro!" He said looking over at the sleeping Psy scratch and bite in his sleep.

"Yes, dragons grow up fast. Sometimes too fast." He lamented looking into the fire. He hadn't had much time to actually enjoy his childhood as he was always out fighting evil and saving the realms.

"Yeah, I know buddy." Austin added.

"So did you find the professor?" He asked

"No, strangely enough. But I did find his old lab. Its a good thing he labeled all the machines in there or I'd still be trying to find which one would change me back. Anyway, it turns out he built a backup transformer in his lab, in case the one in the temple should ever break when I was in the wrong form. I used it, and luckily I found some of my old clothes from when I first got here in his lab, along with this hooded thing. Unfortunately, all my high tech stuff was lost in translation when I was changed back into this form. So I'm just an ordinary guy with a gun now. Although I did get both my arms back, so that's a plus." He said looking at his real arm instead of the robotic plasma cannon he used to have in place of it.

Spyro nodded and stared back into the fire, staring at it as if something were going to come out of it if he stared long enough.

"I know she meant a lot to you Spyro..." He said trying to help his friend through this seemingly impossible hole he had been thrown in.

He smiled again, and told him that he was ok. In fact he insisted he was fine. But inside he still cried, he bled for her even to this very moment. How he wished he could pass out and see her again, just one more time. Even thought she had told him not to blame himself for her passing, he had to blame someone, and if not Cynder then that left only one option. Sure, he knew Malefor was responsible as well, and he would pay in time, but he felt he was partly to blame as well, and this ate away at the very thing the guardians said gave him the edge over the evil dragon. His compassion.

They slept easily that night, exhausted from the days journey. They hoped by this time tomorrow that they would be safe inside the temples walls once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

SILRO & FLAME

They darted westward low to the ground like two bullets zipping across the dead treetops. They had no idea where Draganta and Lea could be hiding, as all they were told to do was go west.

"Looks like we've got our work cut out for us!" Flame said as Silro agreed.

They spotted a village down below them of about average size. It was of what appeared to be a mix of Atlawa, Manwersmalls, and...Gnorcs, of all things.

They flew down to the center of the village and looked around as all the work being done halted.

Realizing everyone was staring at them, a small, elderly looked Manwersmall approached them.

"Oh such young dragons! Dont you know its not safe for your kind to be out during the day!" She said, her eyes barely open due to their sensitivity to even the slightest light.

Silro and Flame looked at each other then looked back at the mole.

"We are looking for two dragons-" But Flame was cut off by the elderly mole as she took each of their horns and pulled them along.

"Quickly dragons no time for talking! Malefor will be here soon!" She said dragging them along.

"I guess she's hard of hearing too!" Silro said as they followed her into a large hut. She removed a rug and opened a trap door under it. She motioned for them to go inside and they descended the stairs, and found themselves in a stale, small dark room as they stumbled around in the dark.

"So we came here to get Lea and Draganta and we end up in some old ladies cellar. Want to explain how that one happened?" Silro asked confused.

"Did someone mention us?" A voice called out from the darkness as someone blew fire on an unlit torch. The voice was familiar to Flame, as the dim light revealed the faces of Lea and Draganta.

"Flame! Your alive!" Lea said hugging him with her wings around him and he returned the embrace.

"Is it time to go back?" Draganta asked.

"Yes. Spyro has returned with Cynder, and we need everyone back to the temple as soon as possible." Flame said.

"What are Gnorcs doing here? I thought they were evil too?" Silro asked.

"They were, until Malefor had all other villains arrested and killed. The sorceress, Gnasty, Ripto, he got them all. Now they are just another race of creatures oppressed by Malefors iron fisted rule." Lea said.

"Thank the ancestors he is ok. Luckily for us, its just you and us here in this cramped hiding place. Malefor's forces come here every day and turn the village upside down looking for dragons. We may have to wait until-" But he stopped mid sentence as he heard the flinging open of the door to the hut under which they hid.

He shushed them as they all looked at the ceiling, listening intently to the conversation above them.

"We know you are hiding dragons wench! Where are they?!" A gruff voice demanded.

"We've told you hundreds of times, we have no dragons here!" She pleaded.

"Lies! Search the house!" He said as they heard the sound of breaking things and crashing in the rooms above.

After a few minutes, it stopped, and they heard the gruff voice again.

"You're clean this time. But when you do harbor dragons, we will find them, and you will share their fate!" He said as they heard the door slam, then greeted only by the light footsteps of the elderly manwersmall.

They heard the rug shuffle and the trap door slowly creaked open to reveal the cramped dragons.

"Thank you Esleda, you have been more than generous these past three years, but now, we must leave." Draganta said to her climbing out of the stairs.

"But...where will you and sweet Lea go?" She asked concerned.

"We have another place arranged for us to stay. But please, we cant ever thank you enough, please take this." Lea said giving her a green crystal.

"If you or your villagers are ever in trouble, close your eyes, and think of the spirit of the earth, and her power will protect this place from any evil Malefor sets against it." She said.

"Oh, thank you Lea...I will never forget the two of you." she said softly and sadly.

"Nor will we you." Draganta assured as they all left the hut for the greyed stormy sky.

"Shall we?" Lea asked stretching her wings.

"I haven't flown in ages, I hope I'm still as fast as I was three years ago!" Draganta said stretching his wings as well.

"You mean you guys were down in that hole for three years?" Silro asked shocked.

"Well, most of our time. Every now and then we'd get to come up into the house, but we had to sleep down there." Lea explained as they slowly lifted off and headed back toward the temple.

Silro looked at the two dragons and smiled as he flew, happy that so far, his mission had been a success.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CYNDER & SNOW

They flew as fast as the males, if not faster making their way south two find the youngest two of the missing dragons.

They saw the entrance to the lost way caverns, and descended.

The lost way caverns were aptly named, due to the fact that so many entered and never returned after becoming disoriented or scared literally to death by the illusions caused by the wind and underground rivers of both water and magma.

Cynder and Snow both waited at the entrance of the cave, Snow remembering the stories she had been told about this placewhen she was younger.

"They say a horrible giant snake lives in these caverns, and it eats whoever goes in..." She said.

Cynder looked over at her with an eyebrow cocked.

"You believe that? When was the last time you've seen a giant snake in the wild?" She asked.

"...Well...I haven't...but why would the guardians lie to us?" She asked.

"To keep you from going where you arent supposed to of course! Now C'mon, If Nero and Ash can survive in there, I _know _we can." She said trotting into the cave, the soft clicking of their claws echoing as they entered.

The light was almost non existent as even their excellent night vision was being strained by the caverns. They trekked deeper into the bowels of the cavern systems until they heard a roar that shook the walls around them.

"What the heck is that?" Snow said frightened as even Cynder was now scared.

"Its just the wind..." She told Snow and herself as they continued deeper.

As they came around a corner, they saw two large dragon shadows cast against the wall. They screamed in fear as the shadows ran toward them. But as they ran, the shadows shrank until they revealed two normal sized dragons, and to the girls relief, it was Nero and Ash. They were older and larger looking. Nero's frosted accents had grown out more elegantly and his muscles were much more toned, as were Ash's.

"Cynder? Snow? You're alive?" Nero asked shocked.

"Obviously!" She said as Snow embraced the both of them at once.

"Now C'mon boys, lets get back to the temple. Spyro is back!" She said happily.

"Really?!" They both said in joyous disbelief.

"Yes no C'mon before the giant snake that lives in here eats us." She said.

"Ugh, Snow there is no giant snake living in these caverns!" Cynder said loudly.

"I'm with Cynder on this one. We've been here for three years and never seen a..." He trailed off as he noticed Snows jaw drop as she looked behind them.

He looked behind him and saw the glaring red eyes of a massive cobra, hissing like mad at them.

"RUN!" Nero shouted as they flew at high speeds out of the cave. Ash stood to fight as the others fled.

"Ash what the hell are you doing?!" Nero shouted as he stood in front of the coiling snake, ready to inject him with its deadly venom.

"Get out of the caves, I'll buy you some time! I'll be right behind you!"

"Alright hissy, you want to play do you?" He said charging a fireball.

He fired first, hitting the snake below the head, knocking it back. It used its long body to then wrap its tail around Ash's body. It wrapped him up to his waist and bound his arms as well. He struggled to get free but it was no use. The snake raised its tail up to its mouth as it unhinged its jaws and prepared to swallow Ash whole. With one fell swoop, he swallowed him, and sunk slowly down into his stomach.

This was by far the most disgusting thing Ash had ever experienced. It was wet, sticky, smelly and dark. Once he finally stopped sliding he had figured he had reached the snakes belly. He concentrated hard and formed a large ball of fire energy and released it, blowing the snake apart and covering him and much of the caverns with green goop.

He looked at himself with disgust and began walking out of the cave.

"He's been in there a long time, maybe we should go in after him." Cynder suggested, but then saw him appear out of the entrance.

"Eww! Dude you reek! What are you covered in?" Nero asked as they shielded their noses with their wings.

"I don't want to talk about it. lets just get back to Spyro." He said spreading his goo covered wings.

**Alrighty then, I was going to break up each search into separate chapters, but I think that would be dragging out the boring parts, so i'll move things along a little. Anyway, the song for the chapters since ember died and for Lost is called 'you're not alone' by Saosin. it hints at whats going to happen to the two main characters in the story. (hint hint!) a link is on my page and I think its the first one, so give it a listen, its good i promise! and its not face melting rock like the theme to black september was, you can actually understand the words. lol. ok i've rambled enough, see ya!**


	37. Chapter 37 Calm Before The Storm

**CHAPTER 37- CALM BEFORE THE STORM**

Spyro and Psy were the first to arrive back at the temple, with an exhausted Austin in tow. He hadn't had to walk that far in a few years...oh, how he missed his wings.

"You...guys...please...tell me...this is it..." He said dragging himself the last few paces.

"Yep, we're here. Lets get inside and tell Hunter before he thinks we're the bad guys." Spyro said walking though the front door of the temple. He pushed open the door, but was stopped immediately.

"Spyro dont take another step!" Hunter yelled to him from the other side of the room.

He pointed down to Spyro's feet and he looked. His ankle was about an inch away from a thread running across the floor, attached to a crossbow, aimed straight at his forehead.

"Step over the line, then walk along the outside wall until you get to me!" He said referencing the many traps he had laid for any intruders.

They did so and reached the secret entrance to their hiding spot. Soon after, Silro and Flame arrived, followed shortly by Snow and Cynder.

Lea stepped through the door and saw a small green dragon looking back at her from inside. She recognized him immediately.

"PSY!" she shouted happily as she dashed toward him and knocked him off his feet in a sweeping hug.

As soon as he saw her face, Psy knew she had to be the one from his dreams. He had finally found the one person who could fill the hole he felt in his life since the chronicler revealed his true nature and destiny.

"Mom?" He asked softly as she put him down.

"Yes...Its me Psy...I'm sorry I haven't been there like I wanted to be..." She said tearing up at finally being able to see the one little dragon who had never left her mind since the Chronicler took him away.

"Why did you give me up?" He asked, determined to have the one question that has been keeping him going since he arrived at this god forsaken place.

Lea paused for a while as the others wisely decided to quietly step out of the room and give them a moment alone.

She looked back into Psy's eyes and answered him.

"It wasn't my choice Psy...It was to keep you from Malefor. They told me it was the only way to keep you safe...If something had happened to you while I had you...I would have never forgiven myself...so I had to let you go.

Once everyone had returned, and had been made aware of the traps Hunter set for intruders, they set out to rebuild the temple. Well, at least enough so they could safely occupy their rooms again. The reconstruction went by much faster than before due to Psy's now developed abilities. In fact, it could be said that he almost built the temple himself. Afterwards, they had found enough materials to repair the roof and return a few of the rooms to livable conditions.

Spyro sat quietly in his room, staring into the patch of the ceiling that they had made to cover the place where it had fallen in. He had taken a reprieve from the others to the solace of his room. He lay on his bed, which was still intact even after three years of exposure to the elements. Spyro rested his head on his paws and closed his eyes. He should be relatively happy. His friends were still alive, and moreover, he had gathered them in their old home. But without Ember, he was just as empty as if they had all been taken from him. He hated this feeling. Even though she had come to him in the forest and told him that eventually, they would be reunited, he still dreaded the possible lifetime he would have to wait. And then another question popped into his mind, regarding the last thing Ember had addressed him with...the continuation of the dragon race, and the purple dragons bloodline. Through none other than Cynder. He did think she was beautiful, one of the most beautiful he had ever seen, but how could he do..._that_...with her? The very idea made him cringe in remorse. That would be betraying Ember, the love of his life! Even though she said it wouldnt be, how could it not be the ultimate dishonor to her memory? He gave his heart to her, and her alone. When she died, it was like his heart died with her. Even if he could look past the act, how could he have room in his heart for another? How could he raise a hatchling he knew was not with the female he loved? All the questions racing through his mind were suddenly cut short as he opened his eyes at the sound of his door creaking open.

He looked back to see Cynder standing in the doorway. He was instantly reminded how he loved the way she carried herself now that she had grown. A lot more than just a former evil dragon, though it had only been a few days, he felt that they were growing closer. She smiled gently at him and he returned it.

"Hey Cynder." He greeted warmly as she took a few steps toward him.

"Spyro...I've been meaning to talk to you..." She said looking at his paws, rather than him.

"Ok, what about?"

She hesitated before answering

"Well...Its about what you said." Spyro felt an immediate wave of guilt wash over him.

"Please Cynder...I didnt mean any of it, I was just angry because-"

"I know why you said it...and you were right." She said now about a foot away from him.

He cut her off by standing up from his cushion.

"No I wasn't Cynder!" He said loudly, startling her somewhat.

He recoiled from his outburst and closed his eyes sighing.

"I'm sorry...but everything I said wasn't true. What happened to Ember and the guardians was fate. It would have happened weather we were here or not." He said firmly.

"Now...there's room on this cushion for two, easy." He said laying back down and raising a wing,

She walked over and lay down next to him.

"...I'm still sorry about Ember." She said softly to him.

"I know...I miss her every day...Sometimes I wonder how I am supposed to free an entire realm by myself?" he asked

Cynder smiled at him and pushed him playfully.

"You're not alone! What am I, chopped liver?" she asked, eliciting a chuckle from Spyro.

"Ok, maybe that was a bit much...It still doesnt change the fact that we still have so much work to do..." He said restoring the thoughtful mood of before.

"Maybe you should stop focusing on what _you _have to do, and start looking at what _we_ have to do." She said again.

He nodded.

"Ok I get it." He said

After a while of silent reflection, Cynder spoke up.

"I miss Ember too Spyro..." She said sadly.

Spyro shook his head in agreement as he lay it down on his forepaws. He felt small horns rub next to his as she lay her head down too.

"You know what I miss the most?" He asked her.

"What?" She said opening her eyes and casting them over at her sleeping companion.

"I miss how in the middle of our kiss, I could feel her smiling..." He said sighing

Cynder stayed quiet as she let him reminisce.

"Spyro, you know what I missed the most about you?" She asked

He turned to her and asked

"What?"

"How you were the only one to believe that I wasn't an evil monster anymore. How despite my best efforts to avoid you, you still ended up trying to get me to talk to you. You really brought me out of my shell, and for that, I think I owe you." She said seductively.

"Cynder dont be silly. You dont owe me anything." He said

"Oh no...I think you're going to like what I have to show you..." She said standing up and dragging her tail gently across his back.

Spyro felt a shiver run down his spine as he looked back at her.

"W-What is it?" He asked cautiously raising an eyebrow.

"You'll just have to follow me to find out wont you?" she said smiling and narrowing her eyes the way a flirty female would.

Spyro swallowed hard and stood up.

'Well...I guess this is it...' He thought following her, his heart in his throat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside Spyro's chamber in the training room the others had gathered to exchange hugs and hello's to their long lost friends.

After all the introductions to Hunter, they began to notice that Silro hadn't moved since they had gotten there.

"Silro are you ok?" Psy asked walking up to him as he sat with his back against the wall. He opened his eyes and they made a grinding noise as he did.

"Yeah...Im ok. I'll be back in a few minutes..." He said walking outside, his limbs clanking and grinding against each other as flakes of his metallic skin began to chip off as he left.

"Someone should follow him to make sure he's alright." Lea said.

"I gotcha." Austin said raising his pistol and walking slowly after him so as to not let Silro know he was being followed.

Silro walked a good distance away from the temple before testing out his powers.

"Ok...lets see if I can still do this..." He said looking up at the stormy clouds above.

"Well...Its already storming, maybe I can make it the opposite for once." He said to himself closing his eyes and concentrating.

Austin watched from the bushes as the clouds above went from stormy and grey, to slowly breaking apart, allowing a ray of sunlight to shine into the dead forest. Something it hadn't done in three years.

"Wow Silro, I would have thought a scary dragon like you would have more powers than to just make the sun come out." Austin said walking up behind him.

"All weather within about a mile is mine to command. If I had caused a storm, how would I have know how strong it was? Its already storming." He said referring to the constant overcast and sometimes rainy weather.

"Ok, good point. Why are you doing this now? And whats with your skin? Should we oil you or something?" He asked looking at his heavily rusted body.

"No no, I'm testing my powers because as soon as I shed my old skin, I lose them until the next moon." He said returning the clouds to normal.

"Oh, when does that happen?" He asked.

"When I get back to the temple. I'm a sitting duck if I shed out here." He said walking back toward the temple, squeaking the whole way.

On their arrival back Silro waited outside, grunting and flexing to try and get out of his old skin. Soon, a crack formed down his spine and began to reveal a shiny chrome skin. His old skin began to flake away and fall off as he burst forth from his old rusty shell.

"Ah! So much better!" He said looking himself over.

"You sure are...shinier now." Nero said looking at him as the others joined them.

"Yeah, as long as I stay away from water I can keep on shining!" He said laughing

Austin approached Ash and Nero while Silro told Flame and the ladies about his tribe and culture.

"Ash I remember you eying my gun, so I figure I'll show you guys how to shoot it." He said as Nero and Ash perked up from their bored state.

"Finally! Something to do!" Nero said following them around back with Hunter.

Ash took to the weapon quickly, as did Nero. After some practice with the pistol, Hunter snapped off two tree branches and quickly fashioned two bows and handed them a few arrows each.

"Lets see if dragons are as competent as Cheetahs in the fine art of archery." he said as they struggled to aim the bows, as it was particularly hard without thumbs.

Despite their shortcomings, they managed to hit the target on the outside edges.

"Not bad at all young dragons!" Hunter said happily as he notched his bow and hit both bulls eye's at the same time.

"Quite the showman eh Hunter?" Austin said as he shot both his arrows into splinters.

"Not so bad yourself with...whatever that is, but it cant match the skill and steady hand required for a bow and arrow." Hunter said shooting two more arrows into the bulls eyes.

"Hm...Is that a challenge?" Austin asked firing into the targets again.

"Yes. You with my bow and me with your...thing." Hunter said as Ash and Nero sat down to watch.

"Fine. Just line up the sights and pull the trigger." Austin said handing Julia over.

Hunter handed him his bow and arrows and he notched one.

"You first." Hunter said.

Austin tried to aim, but there was no sight on hunters bow, so he just had to guess. He let it fly and it ended up glancing off of the side of the target, getting a laugh from Ash and Nero behind him.

"Ok hot shot, lets see you wield Julia." He said taking off his quiver and bow.

Hunter aimed carefully as he lined up the target. He had seen the flash and loud bang this thing had made when Austin used it, so he prepared himself accordingly.

He squeezed the trigger and felt his wrist snap backward, almost dropping it. The bullet hit the tree the target was nailed to a few inches above the target.

This also got a laugh from Nero and Ash.

"How about we stick to our own guns?" Austin asked after they, Nero and Ash realized that neither of them could use the others weapon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cynder walked to the door and Spyro followed, but she stopped him.

"Oh no, Its a surprise. Now close your eyes..." She said smiling

He did so and he felt her bladed tail tip on the end of his muzzle.

"Now grab my tail, and follow me." She said in that same voice that made his heart tremble.

He did as her was told and cautiously followed, hoping none of his friends would see this.

After a minute or so, he cracked his eyes open and caught a glimpse of the temple hallways, but was quickly met wit ha glare and scold from Cynder.

"No peeking!"

He quickly shut them again as he heard a door open and she held the door as she led him into a room that was quite stuffy as Spyro almost sneezed upon entering.

She withdrew her tail and ran to another part of the room and Spyro heard rustling and movement in the corner. She then told him to open his eyes.

His eyes widened in shock as he approached the corner where Cynder was. He couldn't believe it...there was no way this could be real...

**hahaha clifftastic! see you next chap! the shooting contest and Silro's powers were SnF's idea, and Ash belongs to MadGuns22, Nero belongs to Caz, Silro to SnF, Draganta to...well draganta and Lea to Nightmare King. spyro and stuff is seirra's. all others are mine.  
**


	38. Chapter 38 A Death In The Family

**CHAPTER 38- DEATH IN THE FAMILY**

Spyro stepped closer to Cynder and she smiled widely at him.

"Cynder...what is this?" He asked approaching the thing in front of her.

"Its Ignitus' viewing pool. While I was closed up from the rest of you, Ignitus taught me how to use it." She said as he peered over the edge and saw something that brought a tear to his eye. Ember, sleeping in the grass.

"I know its not much, but any time you feel like you're forgetting the faces that matter most, you can come here. All you have to do is think hard about who you want to see." she explained.

"Cynder...I cant thank you enough for this..." He said as she draped a wing over him.

"You don't have to. This is my gift to you. I know how much you've lost on my account..."

He looked over at her with that same stern expression he had used so many times whenever she brought this up.

"If you don't stop blaming yourself for everything that's happened, I'm going to put you back into that crystal." He said lightheartedly this time.

She smiled and nodded as Spyro looked back into the pool, gazing at the image of Ember sleeping peacefully in the grass with a green tinge to it.

"You can also relive vivid memories with it." She said.

"Have you?" He asked

"Well, most of my memories, I'd rather not remember. But there is one I am fond of coming back to..." She thought

The vision pool cleared Ember from its depth and showed Cynder, biting off a piece of meat and running back to her room when Spyro leapt out from behind a column and scared her half to death. Cynder giggled at her previous reaction as she watched herself run away back to her room.

"I don't know whats funny about being cut! My chest hurt for weeks!" Spyro complained jokingly

"Aww, is the legendary Spyro hurt by a little scratch?" She mocked

"Watch it Cynder, you don't want me to get physical!" He said leaping at her as they began to play fight on the floor of the room.

After a while of wrestling, Cynder finally pinned Spyro down on the wooden floor.

"I let you win..." Spyro said defensively.

"Sure you did champ." She said s she let him up, holding her head high as if she had just taken gold at an Olympic event.

Spyro walked up to her and nudged her neck.

"Thank you Cynder...this means the world to me."

She nodded and answered.

"She meant the world to you. I figured this would as well." Cynder answered with a hint of sadness in her voice.

She walked out of the room to join the others in the main hall, leaving Spyro alone with the viewing pool.

At first, all he managed to see was a pink and purple blob, but after a bit of time and effort, he began to see clearly the face of the one dragoness he missed the most. After a few minutes reflecting on everything that had happened up until this point, he too went to join his comrades in the training room.

He found Austin teaching Lea the basics of traumatic injury treatment, something he could actually do now that he was a human again. She had quite an interest as it turns out. Having ruled a group of creatures harshly until near extinction, she felt remorse for her time under Malefor and by association Cynder. So she decided to learn the messy if not helpful art of medicine. He had made a straw dummy and simulated an arrow wound with a stick and some sheep's blood, which he kept pouring onto her busy claws to simulate the bleeding that would occur if this actually happened.

Flame and Snow where asleep in each others arms in the corner, as he half expected. Cynder was watching Nero and Ash try to increase their abilities with the bows Hunter had crafted them while Draganta and Silro had a power contest, destroying old slabs of rubble from the old temple.

As he looked at all this, he saw the smiles and good feelings on his friends faces, something he thought he would never see again. A feeling of normalcy in a dark and twisted world that used to be his beautiful home had set in. As hard as it was to think of life without Ember and the guardians, it seemed to get easier as the days passed. Their memories did more to comfort him rather than cause him grief like they used to. In fact he actually smiled when he thought of those he had loved and lost. It certainly was a strange feeling living without the guardians, but it was one he could endure, as long as he had at least one companion. One that was growing increasing closer to him as time passed. One he found himself thinking of when idly staring out a window or absent mindedly listening to someone talk about something he wasn't interested in. Things seemed as if they were returning to relative order, although one question plagued his mind without end. When was the right time to try and attack Malefor? Usually some kind of signal from the heavens or the guardians told him it was time to fight. But with them gone, how was he to know now? All these thoughts settled in his mind as he approached Cynder and stood beside her as they both watched Ash and Nero argue over who's arrow fell closer to the bulls eye. This argument was quickly ended when Hunter hit the center of the target and continued to teach them the basics. Spyro lay down next to the sitting Cynder and he gently stroked the end of her tail with his, eliciting a smile and giggle from her as she turned her head back to watch the argument unfold before them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A map of the dragon realms lay across a large table in Malefor's giant throne room. He gazed contently at all the regions under his control, but his lust for more power soon crept up on him and he was again eyeing neighboring realms and the few parts of the existing one he did not yet control. The extreme North had no oppressing force, and refused to pay tribute to him. Unfortunately, he had sent three small armies up the mountainous slopes to destroy them, only to be destroyed themselves by the icy cold weather. Constant failure infuriated Malefor more than anything, to the point where he almost wanted to go there and destroy the village himself. He choose however to take out his frustration on a far easier target. His evil gaze shifted to a spot on the map reading "Dragon Temple" in an ancient looking script. He smiled evilly and summoned an ape commander.

"Yes my master!"

"Take one hundred soldiers...Level the dragon temple down to its last stone." He hissed satisfied.

"Yes Sir!" He said quickly taking his leave.

Malefor's glowing red eyes watched him go, and then turned back to the map and smiled as he lay a single claw on the map. It began to burn the spot where the temple was located as he laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Days passed and the residents of the temple seemed to be falling into a rut of sorts. Eat, train, sleep made up most of their activities, with the rest of the time being used for socializing or just resting in general. Spyro spent some of this time in the viewing room, looking at Ember and the guardians. But as he did this more and more, he realized that even though this was a way to see those he had lost again, that was truly its only purpose. You could see who you wanted, but you couldn't talk to them, or hug them, or do anything but look. In a way, it was kind of like a photo album for your mind. Your memories only happened the way you remembered them, and there was no deviation. Spyro soon grew tired of blankly staring while his loved ones slept on grass in a green pool of somehow solid liquid.

He left the viewing room to find Lea and Austin in a corner, he instructing her on how to properly wrap a bandage and keep a wound clean. The others were all outside, somehow convinced that even in the constant terrible weather, that a game of tag would be good exercise and keep them all from going insane with boredom. He looked, but didnt see Cynder anywhere outside, which struck him as odd because her door was open and she wasn't in her room when he passed by earlier. After a few more minutes of idle watching as he sat on his haunches enjoying his friends brief moment of childlike bliss, He heard footsteps coming behind him.

'That's got to be Cynder.' He thought not turning around to check. As he listened, they seemed to be getting faster the closer they got to him. Right before he turned around to greet whoever was clearly running at him he heard.

"Spyro get down!" She said jumping on top of him and flattening him onto the front steps as an arrow whizzed inches above his head and stuck with a thud into the temple door. All the play had ceased by this point as everyone fled toward the temple, followed by apes that seemed to be pouring out of the dead forest.

Hunter got off a few arrows as he ran backwards, stopping as they regrouped outside the temple steps. Cynder climbed off of Spyro and he asked her.

"How did you know-"

"No time to explain! There are 100 apes out there aiming to bring our heads back to Malefor!" She said as they others turned to fight. They jumped into the fray and began clawing, flaming, icing, earth blasting, and electrifying the opposing force.

Nero blew a torrent of sharp icicles into a group of attackers, while Ash shot molten lava over their commander, melting him into a pile of steaming goo.

Three apes with almost Hunter like accuracy fired their arrows at Silro's face. Thinking quickly, he used his wind screen technique and deflected the arrows back into the heads of his attackers, happy to have his powers back after shedding his skin.

Draganta, having used his draconic powers for most of his adult life opted for gritty, up close and personal combat, hacking and slashing any apes foolhardy enough to get within eight feet of him or his sharp tail.

Austin had only a spear he had carved the day before, which was working alright at the moment, but as more and more apes ganged up on him, they began scoring hits and cutting him up pretty well. He called to Snow

"Get My gun and get these guys offa me!"

Snow looked on the steps to see Austins pistol, loaded and ready to go. She remembered all of the things he taught her about guns in the human realms all those years ago, and applied them. She clicked the safety off, cocked it, and tried to take steady aim. She was never comfortable around guns, but a friends life was on the line so she had to act quickly. She closed one eye and...

An ape dropped to the ground. She smiled with excitement as she re-aimed and this time, fired all the shots in the clip. As the gun recoiled, she had accidentally closed her eyes while shooting, something Austin said was her biggest problem back in the human realms. She reopened her eyes to see all the apes on the ground, and Austin with a perplexed look on his face. She dropped the gun in shock.

He had felt three identical stings impact his chest, and stomach. Like bee stings on steroids they hurt like hell. He saw the apes around him fall dead and realized what had just happened before he began to loose his balance and stumbled in the direction of the temple before falling about ten feet away.

Spyro looked away from his battle and saw Austin on the ground bleeding, which filled him with dread at the thought that he would lose another ally. He made short work of the apes he was fighting, and so did everyone else and before they knew it, the threat had been extinguished. Except for one, which retreated back to Malefor with news that the old dragon temple had some new inhabitants...

Lea ran over to Austin with all the things she would need to heal an arrow wound. But unfortunately, he hadn't shown her how to treat bullet wounds because he was the only one with a gun. She decided it couldn't be much different that an arrow and would get to work as soon as she reached him.

Spyro was the first to reach him and flipped him onto his back.

"Austin! Oh my Ancestors you've been shot!" He said as Cynder killed her last attacker and hurried over, gasping at what she saw.

"No...I just got the wind...knocked out of me...I'm fine..." He said trying to get up, but finding movement more than a tall order.

Lea was next to reach him and ripped his shirt off with her claws to look at the damage.

"Three...I've never done three wounds before Austin." She said worried.

"Forget about that Lea...just like we...practiced." He said softly, fighting for breath at this point. Spyro and Cynder looked on in shock as Lea tried to save their friend.

"Hows this...for irony...huh? I'm the only one with...a gun...and it ends up...shooting me..." He said laughing a little but then coughing up some blood in the corner of his mouth.

The others soon found their way over to him, those that wanted to anyway. Snow was still in shock, leaning against the temple wall, staring blankly at the group huddled around the human.

"Spyro...In my room...there's a note...for you and the others...read it..."

"I wont have to! You aren't going to die!" He said adamantly, refusing by sheer will alone not to let another ally die.

"Listen...to me...you are these guys only hope. Don't... EVER...give...up..." He said as Lea's busy hands stopped in frustration and tears as the copious amounts of blood stopped emerging from his wounds.

"No...NO! You've never walked away from anything in your life! Don't you walk away from us now dammit!" Spyro yelled putting both claws on his shoulders.

Spyro waited for a response, but none came. He was gone.

**I didnt mean for the cliffhanger answer to take so long I promise! cya next chap!**


	39. Chapter 39 The Gathering

**CHAPTER 39-THE GATHERING**

Spyro went inside the temple and got a red and white striped blanket with a blue square with stars in the corner from inside the temple, and lay it over him. It was, according to Austin, his most prized possession besides his...gun. Flame went to Snow and held her as she cried in shock at what she had just done. Ash picked up his pistol and laid it on top of his body as well. Psy walked out behind where Ember was buried and instantly excavated an identical hole with his abilities. Flame and Spyro carried Austins body draped in his colorful cloth to his burial sight in silence. Cynder went inside and retrieved the note from his room. they laid him his grave and all of them stood at the edges of the hole and looked down onto the friend who just minutes before had been alive and well. They were all shocked, so in fact, that they were literally speechless. It had happened so fast that it hadnt sunk in that they had lost an ally and friend. In fact, the only noise being made was Snows intermittent sobs of guilt. Cynder saw them all standing over the tomb and guessed they were waiting on her. though she never knew Austin very well, she hated seeing anyone get hurt, much less die. She sensed that, to Spyro, Flame, Snow and Draganta at least, that he was closer to them than any of the dragons here. Cynder hadnt read the note out of respect, so she walked beside Spyro and set it on the ground in front of him so he could read it.

"To All My Friends,

If you're reading this, then that means the dreams I've been having for the past few days have come true. I miss you all more than words could express already, but where I am know, I went by choice. Don't cry for me, I'm finally free of all the troubles of my past, and this world. I'm sorry I had to leave when I did. I know the fight against Malefor wont be easy, but I have faith in all of you.

Spyro,

I remember the first time I met you. It seems like only yesterday buddy, you fell out of the sky and could barely fly. Now look at you! The most powerful dragon in all the realms! We definitely had some fun in my realm didn't we? The Human race and myself cant thank you enough for what you, Flame, Snow, Ember, and eventually Draganta did for us. You have so much power inside you, I'm sure Malefor wont stand a chance against you. I know loosing Ember was hard on you, but I'll be sure to tell her you love her, and miss her everyday. You were a hero in my world, and you will be the hero of yours. Goodbye Spyro, keep your head up buddy, and I'll see you in the clouds.

Flame,

When I think of Spyro, I automatically think of you as well. the two of you were inseparable. You're one of the finest fighters I've ever met, and it was an honor and a privilege to fight along side you. I wish I could see the beautiful kids you and Snow will have, I'll be looking out for you guys up here.

Snow,

I knew it would be you to pull the trigger. And please, don't feel as thought this is your fault. I knew who I was going to ask to grab my gun and fire it. I'm sorry it had to be you, I know that you didn't ask for, or want this on your conscience, but someone had to do it. You have Flame to support you, and since you have him, I'm not too worried about you. Just remember that it was not your fault or choice. It was fate.

Draganta,

You joined us late in the game, but that didn't stop us from taking on the largest military force on the planet! For that I cant thank you enough. You more than did your job by protecting the Chinese people from Black September, I hope now you can find peace in the realm where you belong.

Nero,

You were the first hatchling we saved from the dark master. We're glad to have you on the right side again, and I think you will get more than enough chances to prove how strong you can be when the time comes, just keep practicing with that bow hunter made you!

Lea,

You took care of Psy when none of us could, or knew how. I know you tried to save me with everything I taught you about medicine, but it was no use. I knew I was done in this life, but I thank you for trying. You raised a fine young dragon in Psy, and for that I know you're proud.

Ash,

You were always fascinated by my gun ever since I wrestled it away from you in munitions forge. I always sensed hidden strength in you, and hopefully in the upcoming battle against evil, you'll get a chance to show me, and the world what you're made of.

Psy,

You were just a little babbling hatchling for most of the time I knew you. I thank you for coming to get me in those cold caves, and under the Chronicler and Spyro's guidance, you'll grow up to be one of the most powerful dragons in all the realms.

Cynder,

This part would be the toughest. I wish I had gotten to know you better and put my shameful suspicion of you aside, but unfortunately I didn't, and for mistrusting you, I'm sorry. From what Spyro has told me, you're quite the dragoness now. I'm glad you found him, or he found you, as the case may have been. Anyway, I know with you by Spyro's side, nothing will stop all of you from defeating Malefor.

Silro,

Even though I barely know you, I feel a huge thanks is owed to you for finding and helping Psy on his quest to get here and gather all of us at this temple.

I know this is all fresh in your minds, but you must stay strong and fight on, for the Guardians, for Zatoichi, for Me, for Ember, for anyone who has been hurt or killed by Malefor's evil. I know you will all do fine in this undertaking. Goodbye, and good luck." Spyro concluded, Snows sobs were now controlled when her part of the note was read.

There was another strained silence and the gentle breeze blew the note a few inches into the hole where he lay. Spyro nodded to Psy and he lifted the mound of dirt he excavated and placed it back where he had found it. Flame made a cross in the same way he made Embers, and put it beside hers. After a moment of reflection and more strained silence, they made their way back to the temple. They all were pretty silent through dinner, and most went back to their respective rooms for the night, without a word.

Cynder walked into Spyro's room and found him still awake, even though it was well past high moon (midnight).

"Cant sleep either huh?" He asked hearing her claws on the stone floor.

"No...neither can you apparently." She said laying next to him, letting Spyro feel her warmth during the drafty night, and vice versa.

"Nope...I cant stop replaying what happened today. I know he said he wanted it to happen, but I cant help but think that there would have been another way to keep him alive..."

"If there is one thing I have learned while I was a slave for Malefor, its that fate is the ultimate weapon. If something is destined to happen, then it will, no matter how you try and stop it. That's why he fears you Spyro. Because you are destined to defeat him, and he knows it." She said

He nodded but continued.

"That's true...but at what cost? How many more of my friends are going to have to die before I finally beat him? I cant loose anyone else Cynder, I've already lost so much..." He said. Cynder used her tail to push his face toward hers so she could look him in the eye.

"You keep saying _I, _but you aren't doing this alone for the billionth time!" She said annoyed

"I cant promise you much, but I can promise you this. You wont lose me." She said softly, loosing her aggravated tone.

He returned her gaze, as their faces were really close. He threw himself into thoughtlessness, and leaned into her soft lips. He thought he would feel guilt for doing what he was doing, but instead, it felt...good. Cynder was at first surprised, but soon joined him as they moved with each other before breaking the kiss. There wasn't any tongue, but it was the most intense feeling Cynder had ever experienced, since she had never heard of kissing, much less have it happen to her.

After a brief silence, she was forced to ask.

"What...did we just do?"

Spyro smiled at her innocence.

"We kissed Cynder." He said trying not to laugh.

"Oh...What does that mean?"

He stopped and thought to himself, what _did _it mean? He would never forget Ember, but it was important for another purple dragon to be born, and she did say that it wouldn't betray her memory...

"It means you are more than just a friend to me." He said admiring how cute the face she made when she was thinking was.

"...You mean like...um..." She said searching for the word, making the same expression Spyro liked so much.

"Mates? Well, that might happen down the road, but for now, just focus on keeping your promise. Ok?"

She nodded and went back to her room, with a strange feeling in her stomach, like butterflies when she remembered what they did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A lone ape with a gunshot wound in his leg limped up the miles of stairs and into Malefor's fortress to report the news of the raid. It was as Malefor suspected. dragons were once again inhabiting the old temple. Blackfang went as fast as he could with his injured limb down the massive hallways and intricate corridors to Malefors chamber, which was guarded by darkness itself. He knocked as loud as he could. He prayed he wasn't disturbing his master. To his relief, the word 'enter' hissed through the door instead of a fireball, so Malefor must have been in a somewhat stable mood. Blackfang pushed open the heavy door and stumbled inside.

"What news do you bring ape?"

"Sir...The purple dragon and his allies do indeed dwell in the temple, as you predicted." He said trying to stand up straight.

"And? Did you succeed in eliminating them? And where is the rest of your legion?" He hissed.

Blackfang hesitated, Malefor was even worse than Cynder at receiving bad news, but he knew that one of Spyro's friends had died, so maybe he could escape the abyss if he told his master he killed him.

"My legion was wiped out my master, but I managed to kill one of his allies." He said confidently.

Malefor narrowed his vision, instilling fear in the Blackfang, but then grinned evily.

"Well, it looks like you have proven yourself worthy to live by killing one of Spyro's aides. By taking a life, you have saved your own. Now leave me, I must plan for the assault on the old temple. Spyro will not be allowed to live. I'll be damned before I let him fulfill that prophecy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Days past after the temple raid, and things seemed to be getting back to normal, until one day, Flame was on guard duty, and heard a rumbling that sounded like a massive army marching toward the temple. He was stirred from his daze and strained his eyes to see what was coming. A small black line stretched the length of his vision, and there seemed to be more of them coming. He thought it was the dark master, so he jumped off the roof and went to warn the others inside the temple.

"Guys! A huge army is headed this way! get ready to fight, I think its Malefor!" He said as everyone got ready for the final battle with the evil overlord. He went back up to the temple balcony to find that he could now see what made up this army. The first few thousand were gnorcs, but after that, the next few thousand were Atlawan warriors, behind them were the Manwersmalls, and the Fauns, Rabbits, even a few hundred cheetah archers. The army was immense and had siege weapons of all size and type. The massive army stopped just short of the temple by a few hundred yards. The rest of the dragons and Hunter gathered on the balcony and gasped at the force before them. Quickly, what appeared to be the leaders of the different races hurried to the front of the lines where the dragons were still taking in the hundreds of thousands of warriors. The leaders were Elora of the Fauns, Gnasty of the Gnorcs, Juno of the Atlawas, Mole-yair of the Manwersmalls, Bianca of the Rabbits, and a female cheetah named Alera of the Orders forces.

"Which one of you is Spyro?" Juno demanded. Spyro raised a forepaw in the air.

"Then I guess we're reporting to you. We're at you disposal...Commander."

**The Armies are set. Let total war begin next chap!**


	40. Chapter 40 Death Before Dishonor

**CHAPTER 40-DEATH BEFORE DISHONOR  
**

Spyro jumped down from the balcony and landed in front of the leaders of the respective armies.

"You are all here to help us fight the dark master?" He asked.

"Yes...Even though I personally think you dragons are glory hogs, I was convinced otherwise...for now at least, by Alera." Juno said motioning toward the cheetah.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet the dragon of prophecy I've heard so much about." She said bowing to him, much to Spyro's embarrasement.

She rose and saw that his face had turned a shade of red unseen by anyone else before. He hadnt ever seen a female of Hunters species, but if they all looked like she did, he wondered why he would ever leave.

"The dark masters forces mass at his fortress, and will soon march on this temple. We dont have near the numbers to stand against him as his army is close to, if not one million strong." Alera explained.

Then I suppose we should talk strategy." Spyro said as he beckoned the leaders inside the temple as the massive army made camp outside in the large field.

Spyro and his friends, along with the heads of the various races all assembled into the training hall.

"Ok, I guess introductions is a good place to start. Give your name, and why you are here." Flame said.

Gnasty was the first to speak.

"Me Gnasty. My people no find work since dark master capture all other bad guys we work for. We without money or employer. Dark master must die!" He said pounding his large fist into the ground.

Spyro nodded, he already knew Gnasty, having fought him a few times in his youth. He looked to the next leader.

"My name is Alera. I am high priestess of the order of the straight arrow. I was sent from my realm to this one to help you fight the one called Malefor. He has to be stopped here, before he sets his sights on our realm. A job I believe Hunter was supposed to be doing, though it doesn't surprise me that he failed to accomplish it." She said in the most snide of ways, infuriating Hunter to no end. She was his rival from his realm and was competing with him at every turn. The fact that the holy council sent her to do his job was quite an insult which he would be sure to take up with them upon returning to his realm.

"I am Mole-yair. Zee dark master has arrested unjustly many of our people, and is holding them in his fortress!"

"You know who I am Dragon. That scaly bastard destroyed countless villages of ours, and burned down the very crops that give us life. We dont have many, but we bring what we can. This by no means, makes us friends Dragon. After all, Malefor is one of _you._"

"If think those toy blowguns will be able to anything aggravate the apes-" Flame growled

"These Blowguns will destroy-"

"Enough! Arguing is not why we are here! If any of you want to see a free dragon realms again, then shut up!" Spyro shouted. He then looked to the next creature in line.

"I'm Elora. My people live in the western plains, and Malefor has been pushing us farther and farther west. We wont let him push us around with fear anymore. We are here to fight to the death of needed." She said confidently.

Spyro nodded and looked next to her to the rabbit in the cape and hood.

"I am Bianca. My people craft magic. Our elders have foreseen trouble from this evil, and have sent us to aid you prophecy dragon."

"I am Spyro. My race has almost died out due to Malefor's war of extermination against his own kind. All we have left are the eggs and ourselves. I cant, and wont fail, And with all of your support, I feel we can destroy Malefor once and for all."

After an hour or so of planning they agreed upon a plan.

"Ok, since Malefor is massing his army and will soon be on the move, we will march our army to him and attempt to destroy his fortress. In all likelyhood, this is a suicide mission. The main force of the army will engage Malefor's forces and fight for as long as possible, while Cynder and myself fly into his fortress to fight him. If we fail, retreat to you homes, and prepare to defend them. There will be no reasoning with him after this." The leaders nodded and emerged from the temple and went back to their individual armies to ready them to march in the morning.

Spyro was on the balcony looking over the many campfires dotting the landscape on the eve of battle, like so many fireflies in the summer nights he fondly remembered as a hatchling.

He heard footsteps behind him, it was Flame.

"You know we are fighting the king of all evil tomorrow right? Shouldnt you be asleep?" He asked walking up beside him.

"Heh, Yeah. Its beautiful isnt it?"

"What?"

"All of the species of the dragon realms working together instead of fighting all the time. Isnt it strange how it takes a universal threat to unite creatures who arent that different in the first place." Spyro mused.

"Yes, It speaks volumes about the nature of all creatures I suppose. If you are different from me, then I dont trust you unless you give me a reason to. Fighting is what we do when we're bored, so until something huge comes along, its all we do. Even if we beat Malefor, we will probably devolve back into pointless fighting." He said.

"Kind of a pessimist arent you? Maybe this will be the thing that changes the way we see each other."

"Maybe. But those who forget the past are doomed to repeat it. And as a realm, I think we all have amnesia." He said getting up and heading back inside.

"Turning in Flame?"

"Yes. You should think about doing the same." He said.

Spyro nodded and curled up under the cloudy sky. The temperature was comfortable, which wasn't something that normally happened since Malefor took over. He tried to imagine what the stars looked like, as it had been so long, he'd almost forgotten.

'I'll free this place if its the last thing I do. I'll be damned if my children aren't allowed to see the stars.' He thought getting up and going back into the temple to find Cynder. What he would do this night would be one of the hardest things he would ever undertake. It was as he was told, the purple dragon line could not be allowed to die out...

The next morning, Spyro awoke with Cynder asleep on top of him, and a deep satisfaction in his heart. His nibbled her neck and she stirred.

"Oh C'mon...A few more minutes..." She said nuzzling his chest. He smiled, but it quickly faded as he realized this may be the last day he would see her.

"Cynder, If I don't make it, take care of the eggs when they hatch."

She opened her eyes and stared into his.

"You aren't going anywhere. Not if I have anything to say about it." She said seriously.

He smiled reassuringly and she stood up straddling him.

"Thanks for last night...I had no idea a male and a female could-"

Spyro held his spaded tail tip over her lips.

"Yes well, its been a while since I've done that sort of thing..." He said

"...Wait, you've done that...before?" She asked.

Spyro looked away from her innocent eyes and spoke.

"Yes...with Ember." He said not wondering how she would take it.

"Oh...well she was your mate before I was...so its ok." She said.

Cynder let Spyro up and He kissed her on the cheek.

"C'mon, its time to go." He said soberly as she followed him out of the room and into the courtyard of the temple.

"Well, lets get moving. We need to make it to his fortress today. A surprise attack is what he's least expecting."

Spyro and company flew over his steadily advancing army as they approached the bad lands at the beginning of Malefors stronghold. The war drums his attack force marched to rang loudly in his head as he was lost in the fact that this was the final battle for his home, and his kind.

He felt a chill run down his spine as the feared Black Tower came into view on the horizon. That was were Malefor exerted his harsh rule, and no creature dare enter unless absolutely necessary.

Cynder got the same cold feeling as she noticed the black spire grow larger in her vision. She flew beside him and nudged his shoulder, stirring him from his daze.

"No matter what, I'll be right beside you." She said as he smiled and nodded.

"I know you will Cynder..." He said facing ahead.

As soon as they crested the next hill Spyro stopped and hovered in mid air. He and his friends were stunned at what they saw. A black mass had covered the landscape in its entirety. It seemed to pulse with fury, almost breathe, but it was no singular being. It was millions of apes, all of them armed and armored to the teeth, along with catapults, ballistae, and trebuchets. Spyro's army soon arrived at the top of the hill and the faction leaders gasped simultaneously at the might of Malefor's army.

All at once, the black force let out a war cry that was deafeningly loud, and seemed to go on for ages.

Spyro turned to his army and looked over them. Not a single soldiers face was without fear, but they held their ground.

"Seekers of a free Dragon Realms! Today we fight evils last refuge in our lands! Forward my brothers! To glory!" He shouted to them, getting a roaring battle cry in return. The faction leaders then drew their weapons and signaled a full charge. The two armies surged forward and clashed in the middle of the wasteland with the metal on metal clang and the shattering of bones almost as loud as the war cries.

Flame led the rest of the dragons into the fray while Draganta stayed back with Spyro and Cynder.

"Draganta what are you doing?! You should be down there with the others!" Spyro shouted.

"Its much more important that you two get to Malefor! I'll stay with you for as long as I can!" He shouted over the battle.

Spyro reluctantly agreed and he allowed him to follow them toward the Black Tower. They were halfway there, shooting a few fireballs down on the sea of enemies below and dodging arrows when about 200 dreadwing archers flew in from the south and began to circle them.

"You guys get to Malefor, I'll take care of them!" Draganta shouted.

"There's too many of them! There's no way you can-"

"Just go! I know what I have to do!"

Spyro reluctantly grabbed Cynder and left for the tower without being noticed by the mass of dreadwings. They encircled Draganta and held their fire as he closed his eyes in concentration.

'This is it Draganta...This is your big finish...time to show the ancestors why you chose to stay here and protect the humans instead of leaving with your kind, time to ensure that Spyro and Cynder make it to the black tower, but most importantly...its time to die.' He concluded opening his eyes. They had shifted from their normal color, to bright green. light rays of the visible spectrum formed in front of him creating a massive ball of energy consisting of all elements. Normally he would throw it into the ground, but these were air targets, so he merely laid into it, and it exploded into a blinding flash of energy, burning all the dreadwings and taking a few hundred of the ground troops out as well. Spyro looked back when he saw the flash and realized that another one of his friends had paid the ultimate price so that he could get to Malefor. Cynder knew this too, and now their resolve was stronger than ever to face their final challenge, in the heart of the Black Tower.

**Sorry for the long wait, ive been insanely busy. only one chap left!!**


	41. Chapter 41 Rapture Pt 1

**CHAPTER 41- RAPTURE PT1  
**

Spyro and Cynder flew as fast as they could possibly manage until they arrived at the foot of the massive tower.

"When I first learned that I was free from Malefor's spell, I vowed to never come back here..." Cynder said looking up at the fearsome structure.

"I promise that after today, we will never have to return here again." He said as the doors opened by themselves and beckoned them entry.

They cautiously entered and gazed upon a very high ceiling that was the first room in the Black Tower. It seemed as though there was life here only moments before. Tables were upturned, food waited to be eaten, it was as if the occupants had been called away on some urgent mission by their master. They examined every inch of the room as they walked, checking for traps or hiding enemies. Upon coming to the end of the room, they were greeted by a set of large double doors with the words 'Trophy Room' inscribed on them. Spyro and Cynder exchanged nervous glances as the doors opened without command.

They stepped inside and as soon as their feet touched the unnaturally cold floor, torches lining either side of the wall lit up by themselves and revealed the macabre nature of Malefor's 'Trophies'. All who dared cross the dark master were here. There was no prison, no trial, just torture and death. Dragons of ever color, regardless of gender or even age, were impaled high on the columns of the room, reachable only by flight. But dragons weren't the only species subject to Malefors unbelievable cruelty. The Manwersmalls Moleyair said had been captured, were all chained in odd poses, as if in death participating in some twisted dance. The shameful display of their bodies was also done to the Atlawa. They had been hung upside down from the roof, the dried blood on their matted fur which was beginning to fall out, was a testament to how long they had been there. All of this was very unsettling to Spyro, but Cynder was on the verge of mental collapse. All of the memories she had kept repressed came flooding back with the sight of Malefor's atrocities. She heard the terrified screams of her victims as they took their last gasp of blood filled air, herself making sure that they were dead. She lowered her head and closed her eyes to try and block out the voices, but they wouldn't go away.

She opened her eyes and saw, to her horror that the bodies began removing themselves from their bonds, and were dragging themselves toward her.

"Cynder, whats the matter?" Spyro asked seeing her taking timid steps backwards with utter terror in her eyes.

Spyro's voice was nothing but a muffled sound to her as she was met with the cold glaring eyes of the spectres inching near her. Their gaze went straight to her soul, it was as if they sensed her guilt, and their thirst for revenge was about to be quenched. Cynder stumbled backwards toward the door in a desperate attempt to escape the ghosts of her past.

Spyro saw Cynder begin to bolt toward the door, and he quickly tackled her feet out from under her. As they struggled, he managed to get her onto her back. She squirmed and tried to get out from under him, but he was too heavy for her to move.

"Cynder! Its me Spyro! Calm down!" He said trying to look her in the eye.

She looked past him to see that the bodies weren't coming after her. In fact, they hadn't moved at all from their sickening positions.

She looked back into the concerned eyes she had grown to love and find such comfort.

"..I...I thought...I don't know...I'm sorry..." she said as Spyro found it safe to let her up. She got to her feet and shook the dirt off of her scales and refolded her wings around her as she shivered.

"Are you enjoying my collection?" A voice sounded from an unseen source.

Spyro looked around in confusion but Cynder knew exactly who it belonged to.

"I was once like you Spyro, a bright eyed young idealist with delusions of grandeur. I thought I was stamping out evil, when in fact it was all around me. You must be careful when you fight monsters, lest you become one..." His voice trailed off into an echo as they looked at each other concerned.

"Lets just get out of here please..." She asked as they spent as little time as possible traversing the room. Instead of a door, they came to a flight of spiral stairs. Spyro quickly bounded up the stairs as Cynder took one last look back at her dark legacy. Her vision flashed from color to black and white and she hurried after Spyro.

They arrived at the top landing to find a long hallway lit by torches every few feet by torches, making gaps in the light about 10 feet wide. At the end of the hallway was a large black door with the glaring red eyes of a dragon. As they walked toward it, dust began to fall from the ceiling and the ground began to shake. They looked toward the end and saw the roof collapsing onto the floor, followed by a massive ape. This creature was unnaturally big, as in it almost hit the ceiling. On its left arm, instead of its hand, it had a a large drill, and it seemed to be armored in some places. As Spyro and Cynder sized it up, the ape slammed its fist into the ground, shaking it so violently that the dragons legs went numb briefly. He then moved extremely fast, charging the both of them. Cynder managed to narrowly avoid its spiked shoulder, but Spyro didn't. He was thrown hard into the back wall, coughing as he focused his blurred vision. The ape was revving up his drill as he aimed for Spyro's belly. He braced for a brutal demise when Cynder jumped on the creatures back and bit it hard on the neck, causing blood to spill down its armor as it scratched frantically to get her off. He grabbed her by the neck and slung her against the wall next to Spyro. She looked in fear as the ape snarled a smile onto his scared face, relishing the thought of grinding the both of them into a bloody pile of scales with his drill. Cynder looked to Spyro and saw his eyes closed. He then opened them and they were glowing the same dark purple as when they were in the well of souls. He opened his maw and emitted a blast of dark energy, the likes of which rivaled Cynder's in her heyday. It incinerated the head and torso leaving a 'U' shaped hole where he used to be. The drill stuck into the ground and what was left of his enemy fell into a bloody heap. Spyro got up and stepped over the ape.

"Spyro, you used dark energy..." She said astonished. It was a dangerous power to use, as it had the nasty habit of consuming the user and driving them insane.

He turned back to her, his eyes still glowing, but then fading back to their normal color.

"I know. Lets go." He said coldly.

Cynder got up and followed him down the hallway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the battle field, all had witnessed Dragantas last stand, and were not saddened, but driven on to fight harder as they slaughtered ape after ape, trying to get to the Black Tower. Ash sat embroiled in combat with two ape commanders. It seemed they had not been trained properly, because their lack of fighting skill was such that he even had time to think about the events of a day ago.

'Austin said he sensed hidden power in me...I know he was right, now I'll show the world!' He thought as he charged a fireball the incinerated the first two apes, and scorched past them, creating a hole in the ape lines that stretched for a few hundred feet, leaving a trail of death in its wake. Ash smiled and repeated his attack three more times before taking out his arrows and bow, killing one after the other of Malefor's forces as they tried in vain to stop him.

Nero somehow had the well trained section of troops, as he and Flame fought back to back, trying to beat back the horde. The ice dragon bit a careless apes arm as it swung its sword at him, causing it to freeze and shatter. He then formed two razor sharp icicles in his claws and launched them into one ape, and the one he was fighting. He quickly carved his favorite of ice weapons, the boomer rang and threw four of them into the crowd of apes. They slashed and sliced their way through the crowd until all of them made it back to their master.

"Not so tough now are ya?" He said smirking as the soldiers all fell to the ground.

Flame had held his own during that time, but was relieved to see the Gnorc catapults in the firing position, with Gnasty at the head of the line.

"We send beasts back to hell!" He grunted to his men, raising his sword.

"Fire!"

All of the siege engines released their payload at once, some flaming, some simply heavy rocks. It rained down on the mass of enemies and caused widespread losses, but barely made a dent in the overall force of Malefors horde.

Silro was doing well on his way to the tower, and was almost in reach of it when an unmanned dreadwing picked him up and dropped him back to his allies. Cursing his luck, he dusted himself off and began again to almost effortlessly slaughter the troops in his way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They reached the door at the end of the hall, and at long last, would fight the only evil in their lands.

"Do come in..." A voice said from inside as the doors opened from inside. They entered and were inside what looked like a cathedral of sorts, with one very disturbing centerpiece. Malefor himself.

If he was once a purple dragon he certainly wasn't one now. He was all black, and seemed to have spikes all over him, and this was just in his 'inside' form. The Malefor they saw on the mountain that fateful day was swelled with pent up black energy.

"Ahh little Cynder. I hoped our paths would cross again someday..."

Cynder shivered as she heard the voice she had hated and feared so much over the past years.

"And let us not forget the savior of the realms, the young Spyro. You may have foiled Cynders plan to free me, but you could not stop the ape king could you?" He said in a condescending manner, the way an adult would explain something obvious to a child.

"You monster! You've killed thousands of innocent people, and here is where it ends!" Spyro shouted enraged.

"Yes...can you feel that burning in your heart young dragon? Let it out, use it against me. Think of all your loved ones I killed, the guardians, Ember...your parents? Yes, they screamed quite loudly before I decided to send them straight to hell..."

"You twisted fuck!" Spyro's eyes quickly returned to that dark shade of purple and he released the same blast of dark energy as before in the hallway. The dark master smiled and opened his muzzle, swallowing his energy, absorbing all of it.

"Yes...that's good Spyro. Your hate is your most effective weapon. Now lets see you use that in combat!" He said as four more of the drill apes descended with a thud from the ceiling. Spyro's whole body glowed with dark energy as he prepared to attack. Cynder knew that glow. It was the same one she had when she used the evil she was infused with. She had to stop Spyro before he became consumed by his hate, and transformed into Malefors new, unstoppable pawn.

**Ok so I'll cut the final battle into two chaps. anyway, someone asked me to create a 3d image of their OC, and I cant for the life of me remember who it was. If it was you, PM me with their descriptions and I'll get started. other than that, see ya last chap!**


	42. Chapter 42 Rapture Pt 2

**CHAPTER 42- RAPTURE PT2**

Spyro charged his energy and the loose objects were blown to the edges of the room, as even Cynder was struggling to hold her ground. She shielded her face against the debris with her wings as Malefor watched from behind his behemoths.

"Spyro! You dont know what you're messing with!" Cynder shouted against his energy pulses as her claws dug ruts in the floor as his power pushed her backwards inch by inch.

"Yes I do! I can control it, I know I can!" He said concentrating on raising his energy levels. He flashed the side of his face to her, his glowing purple eye causing her to recoil in disbelief.

'No! He's going to lose control!' She thought as he roared at her in a voice deeper and more dark than the one she knew; "Now stop trying to hold me back!"

He flexed his muscles as they became larger, the dark energy binding to his cells. The wave of dark energy he released blew Cynder a few feet backwards before she regained her grip.

Malefor smiled widely as Spyro embraced the dark energy surrounding him.

The first ape used its quick charge and Cynder shut her eyes, not wanting to see the bone crushing impact. The noise was sickening as Cynder flinched, and her eyes welled up at the thought of Spyro dead in a heap of shattered flesh. She lowered her wings and tucked them by her side in shock. Spyro stood unharmed in a purple energy shield, with the apes blood splattered all over it. Half of the ape lay in one corner, and the other half in the other corner. He looked to the other three apes and they all attacked at once. The three of them jammed their drills at him, but he disappeared in a flash of purple light. They looked around to find where he went, but Cynder sensed it immediately. She looked up and saw him upside down on the ceiling glaring at his enemies.

'How is he staying up there?' She asked herself as she stared.

Spyro released his pent up dark power straight into the skull of one of the apes, letting them know where he was with a splatter of their comrades blood.

The other two apes fired their drills off of their hands and Spyro disappeared off of the ceiling in the same flash as before, just as the drills slammed into the roof where he was, cracking it. Their drills magically returned to their arms and they were at a loss as to where he was. They scanned the darkness and saw him. He charged at them, and began his disappearing act. He flashed in front of them on the right, then a little closer on the left, then right in their faces. They braced but he was gone. They looked around for him, but he hovered just above them, not using his wings, but the sheer power of his dark energy kept him aloft. One of them raised his drill at Cynder in frustration, but was stopped just before he slammed it into her. He looked up and saw Spyro holding his arm with his mouth. He struggled to get it free but he was too strong. He overpowered the apes arm as it tried to spin its drill in order to cut him. He slowly forced the creatures drill down to its chest, then rammed it through and coming out the back as it grinded its organs to a bleeding heap. Spyro sank softly back to the ground and glared at the final ape. At first it looked scared, but then replaced that expression with a guttural roar. Spyro smiled as his eyes increased in their purple intensity. The ape stomped hard on the ground and shook the it so much that Cynder's legs went numb just like in the hallway. The ape then charged drill first and Spyro disappeared once more. The noise of flesh being ripped through echoed in the room as Cynders eyes went wide. Spyro's tail cut straight up from its feet to its head. The body of the monster then slowly fell in two pieces.

Spyro flicked the blood off his tail and turned to face Malefor.

"Its just you and me now." Spyro said in that sinister voice Cynder had grown to loathe and fear in the short time it had appeared.

"Yes...Spyro your powers have grown since I last sensed them in Convexity. Your hate has compounded your ability. Everything you have experienced since you awakened from that crystal has been pain. Ember is dead, I killed your beloved guardians, and now, you have lost both the human, and Draganta. Now you will lose Cynder!" He said as he blasted her with dark energy from his maw. She had no time to avoid it. It impacted her side with crushing force and sent her tumbling into a wall as a feminine grunt echoed through the room. Spyro looked to her, his eyes immediately returning to their normal color as he dashed toward her.

"Cynder please dont be dead, please dont be dead!" He said to himself as he made it to her. She was on her side facing the wall, her normally red underbelly was a dark purple, a clear sign of broken ribs.

"Cynder! Please get up!" He pleaded as he nudged her over to face him. She wasn't moving. No matter how hard he tried, she remained still, a little bit of blood trickling from the corner of her muzzle.

Spyro hung his head and kissed her cheek. The pain from this final display of Malefor's treachery consumed him.

"That was a mistake Malefor."

Malefor's malevolent smile faded slightly into confusion.

"Really? How so?"" He asked curiously.

"Now I have nothing to live for. Now I don't care what happens to me. I will gladly die if it means sending you to hell!" He said using his rage to fuel his new found dark power. His eyes glowed intensely as the bodies of the apes were thrown out of the windows by his brute force. Malefor shielded his face with his wings but still smiled as Spyro crept ever closer to becoming consumed by his own pain and hatred. His power kept growing, blowing off the roof and destroying all four walls, revealing the massive battle taking place outside. Lightning began to strike Spyro, drawn by his incredible energy production.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Psy looked to the Black Tower after hearing a large cracking noise echo across Malefor's wasteland. He sensed a huge energy level and worried that it was all Malefor. He saw a large black speck and a glowing purple speck which was the source of the energy, facing each other. Psy used a psychic energy blast to throw his enemies into each other. He smiled at the small break he created and looked back toward the tower.

"Go get'em Spyro!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yes, your transformation is almost complete! Now release your anger, and show me how strong you are!" Malefor said taking a fighting stance, his sharp and lethal body ready to rip Spyro apart.

Spyro teleported to attack Malefor, but was instantly met with a tail whip to his face, sending him skidding backwards.

'How did he know where I was going to be?' He thought to himself getting up.

'Just a lucky shot.' He reasoned as he attacked again. Spyro appeared behind him to attack, but he was met with a headbutt. Spyro hit the ground so hard he cracked the floor. He shook his head as he tried to get up but was met with a ball of dark energy that carried him into a still standing column and making it collapse on top of him before exploding.

The heap of rubble stood motionless for a few seconds.

"Whats the matter? I thought the dragon of prophecy would have put up more of a fight." Malefor said tauntingly.

Spyro slowly rose from the rubble, panting and bloody from cuts given to him from the impact.

"This is the end for you Malefor!" Spyro said charging up once more.

He flared his wings out of instinct as the ball of energy building in his maw. It grew to an enormous size before he launched it at the evil dragon. Malefor smiled as he let the energy crash into him, exploding with massive force as it demolished anything that was still standing. Spyro covered his face with his wings as his blast dissipated. Spyro waited for the smoke to clear, panting as he tried to recover from his most powerful attack. He was stunned as a shadow formed in the dust, and then revealed itself to be Malefor. He laughed evilly at Spyro's effort and seemed not to have a scratch on him.

"You are a fool Spyro. I am the king of darkness. You should know better than to face me to begin with." He said walking towards him. Spyro jumped at him hit him square in the face with his forepaw. He hung int the air and thought he had scored a direct hit and smirked slightly. He looked at Malefor and realized that he too was smiling. His face dropped in disbelief as hit hit didn't even faze him. He bit down on his arm and he cried out in pain as his fangs dug deep into his scales. Malefor latched his forpaws onto Spyro's wings and twisted them harshly. Cracking and snapping greeted Spyro's ears as he screamed louder in agony.

"You cant win! Accept that you have failed!" He snarled as his sharp claws began slicing through the sensitive sails on his wings. Spyro bit down hard as he tried to deal with the intense pain.

"Admit it! You have let down everyone you have ever loved! Now die!" He said blasting Spyro with dark energy and sending him skidding into the floor.

Spyro's wings were bleeding heavily as he stumbled to his feet. He focused his blurred vision and concentrated on Malefor.

Spyro roared as he charged him, biting, scratching and stabbing at him with his tail, but Malefor blocked blow after blow.

He shot his sharp tail at Malefors face, only for him to catch it in his mouth. He bit down hard on it, making Spyro writhe in pain and cry out as Malefor tasted his young enemies blood for the second time. It was intoxicating.

He slammed Spyro repeatedly into the hard concrete floor by the tail, before flinging him across the ground once more.

"This has been quite amusing Spyro but I have a universe to rule. Time for you to die." Malefor said charging a massive ball of dark energy between his jaws.

Spyro lay bloodied and beaten on the ground. he raised his head and looked at his executioner. He noticed movement out of the corner of his eye, and saw that he was next to Cynder.

"Cynder...you're alive?" He asked as his eyes flickered and then stopped glowing dark purple.

She turned to him as she tried and failed to stand up.

"I'm sorry...I couldn't beat him Cynder...I've let the whole world down..." He lamented as he dug his claws into the floor in self disappointment and frustration.

"No...Spyro. You cant beat him...with hate...or darkness...you have to exploit his one weakness." She whispered to him, every word putting her in unimaginable pain due to her broken ribs.

Spyro searched his memory...had he been told Malefor's weakness before? He racked his brain and then he remembered. Malefor couldn't become all powerful because he lacked one thing. He had no compassion for life, or anything except power for that matter.

"You have to use...your heart to beat him Spyro..." She whimpered to him.

Spyro thought of all those he loved, and all those who were still counting on him to fight this evil. It was the memory of them that gave him the strength to stand up one more time.

Malefors grin disappeared quickly with a look of disappointment replacing it.

"So, still deciding to breathe? You certainly are a glutton for punishment!" He snapped shooting a laser of dark energy aimed at his chest. He narrowly avoided the fatal shot and diverted it into Spyro's shoulder, exiting out of his back and sending him stumbling back as he covered his wound with his paw.

Malefor's face twisted into a sneer as Spyro refused to go down.

"You just don't know when to quit!" He said firing another energy shot. Spyro found the strength to bat it away with his tail, sending it crashing into the apes below on the battlefield.

He panted heavily as he stared down Malefor in defiance.

"You...wont beat me..." He gasped

Malefor's curiosity was peaked by his words.

"Hmhmhm, cant you see young dragon? I have already won. You have no power left, and as soon as I kill you, I will take Cynder back, and make her kill all of your friends, then hunt down each and every one of the creatures who attacked my fortress this day!" He said as his body began to glow with dark energy.

"I'm done toying with you Spyro! You will die now!" He said gradually charging his power.

Spyro closed his eyes, then looked up to the swirling sky.

"Ignitus...I could really use your help." He whispered as the wind kicked up as soon as he was done talking. He smiled as the cool breeze blew the sweat from his brow.

He concentrated on the memory of his passed friends, the guardians and of course, Ember. He saw their faces clearly in his minds eye, and he smiled that confident smile he was known for.

His smile puzzled Malefor as he continued to build his power.

'What is he doing? No matter, he will be dead soon.' Malefor reasoned.

'My brothers, I beg you to lend me your power.' He thought as he envisioned all of them in his head.

"Of course young dragon. Kill him for us." Terrador said as they released their power to him. Four beams of red, blue, yellow, and green shot down from the clouds and coursed through Spyro's body as his wounds no longer hurt him. His power jumped immensely as he absorbed the guardians elements.

Draganta nodded as well and gave his power. A silver lightning bolt struck Spyro and his normal purple scales took on a tinge of silver as he absorbed his energy.

He looked to Austin and he smirked at him. "My energy might...change you a little bit. Are you cool with that?" He asked

"I need all the help I can get." he said nodding.

"Ok then, give him hell for us Spyro!" He said as a beam white energy struck him, only this time, he not only felt a power increase, but his physical body began changing. His normal three toed forepaws grew and extra finger, and a thumb. He then felt his spine straighten up as he rose up on his hind legs, only now, it felt natural as his muscle mass increased and he took on a more anthropomorphic appearance.

He still had his eyes closed and came to the last dragon in line. His beloved Ember.

She gazed into his beautifully soft eyes and smiled at him.

"Ember. I miss you so much..." He said

"I know you do Spyro. I miss you too. I don't have much, but I'll gladly give you all of my strength if it means you destroying that monster." She said.

"I wont fail you."

A pink energy crashed into Spyro and the transfer of power was complete. He opened his eyes and glared at Malefor as his dark energy ball was massive at this point.

"Farewell you purple pest!" He shouted as he hurled his evil at him.

Spyro smirked as he held out his new arms deflected his ball into the crowd below, decimating a number of the apes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Silro looked up to the black tower and noticed a parting in the clouds. He called the others attention to it and the all looked on as different colored beams of energy crashed down onto the purple speck they knew was Spyro.

"Whats that incredible power? Is that Spyro?" Hunter asked sensing it.

"It has to be...Its enormous!" Nero said slicing two apes in half with his lethal ice boomerangs.

"He's going to do it! He's going to beat Malefor!" Psy shouted excited as Flame smirked.

"I knew you had it in you buddy." He said looking up at the top platform of the infamous tower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Malefor just looked at Spyro in shock. How could he be that powerful?

For a brief moment, Spyro saw something on Malefors face he thought impossible.

Fear.

Spyro smiled that arrogant confident smile as he stepped toward his enemy.

"This is it Malefor. It ends here." He said confidently, his normal voice restored.

"You cant beat me! You are still just a worthless hatchling!" He growled charging at him. He struck out his tail and Spyro disappeared. Malefor was at a loss as he hung in the air. He then appeared behind him and elbowed him in the spine, scoring his first hit against the evil tyrant. Malefor skidded into the hard ground and immediately sprung to his feet, enraged that the purple dragon had landed a hit.

"You will die scum!" He shouted as he released another flurry of dark energy blasts. Spyro dodged every one of them and the returned fire with a small ball of Embers pink energy, impacting Malefor as he braced for it. It burned his forepaws to charred scales as he roared in rage and pain.

Spyro just stood there and smiled as Cynder watched the fight, still in the corner, with barely the strength to lift her head. She managed a smile as she knew Malefor's defeat was at hand.

"There will be no imprisonment for you this time. Nothing but Hell awaits you Malefor." Spyro said confidently with little emotion.

"No...I wont let it end like this!" He said firing more energy at Spyro, only to have him deflect it as he came nearer.

Malefor panted heavily as he tried to think of a strategy, then it hit him. Malefor smiled evilly as Spyro stopped walking in surprise.

"You cant win Spyro. I know you may be more powerful than I, but that wont matter if you don't have a place to live!"

Spyro raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Malefor flapped his massive wings and took to the air.

"It means if I cant rule this realm, no one will!" He shouted back.

Spyro's confidence was replaced by disbelief.

"No! I wont let you destroy anymore innocents!" He said chasing after him.

Malefor stopped high above the battlefield as Spyro was still very far behind. He gathered all of the dark energy in his form and concentrated it in his jaws. Spyro stopped flying and realised it would be up to him to stop this ball of evil from destroying all the realms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The others on the battlefield looked up in shock as all fighting ceased.

"What is Malefor doing?" Ash asked.

"I'm not sure..." Silro answered

"But Spyro's following him! Wait, he stopped..." Psy said as they craned their necks skyward.

Hunter sensed a spike in Malefors energy levels and knew exactly what he was planning.

"Malefor's going to destroy the whole realm!" He shouted to the shock of the others.

"What?! How can he have that much power?!" Silro said alarmed.

"I dont know, but I hope Spyro is ready to stop it!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Now we all die dragon!" Malefor said releasing his evil mass of energy streaking toward him. Spyro concentrated hard and held out both arms.

"Ancestors give me strength!" He shouted catching the massive ball. He struggled against it, then shot a beam of multicolored energy out of his mouth, pushing the ball back toward Malefor inch by inch. Malefor saw this and pushed harder on his end, adding more energy to his side.

It began to creep back towards Spyro as he recognized he was loosing ground. Then a voice entered his head.

'Spyro! You have to release all of you strength! I know you still have more power!' Ignitus said.

'But...I'm giving him all I have!'

'You must give more Spyro! Don't hold back for any reason! If you fail, all of this work and sacrifice will have been for nothing! Now show him what you are really made of!'

Spyro felt inspired by his words and searched deep inside himself and poured his last bit of energy into his side of the beam. Slowly it began to push back toward Malefor.

"What?! Impossible! This cant be happening!" He roared as the energy ball grew closer and closer.

"Now this ends!" Spyro shouted and with one final push, thrust the ball straight into Malefor's gaping jaws. The energy kept rising with him on it, slowly burning away his flesh until only his insides, then his bones, then nothing remained as it streaked off into space. The apes on the ground saw their master get blown off into oblivion, and thusly surrendered without a struggle.

Malefor, had been defeated.

Spyro glided down to the platform where Cynder lay, battered and beaten, but still alive. He knelt down next to her and lifted her head with his paws.

She opened her eyes and smiled weakly at the dragon before her.

"I knew you could do it Spyro..." She said before passing out from the intense pain of her broken ribs.

He kissed her on the cheek and lay her gently back down. He stood up and threw his hands into the air, releasing the powers of the heavens back to their original owners. His hands grew back into his forepaws and his spine curved back the way a normal dragons did, taking on his more familiar form. He looked up into the clouds and smiled as they began to break and reveal the sun.

"Thanks guys."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

EPILOGUE

After Malefor's defeat, Spyro and Cynder were treated for their wounds for weeks by the others before recovering fully. Once word had spread across the realm that Malefor had been defeated, dragons who had been in hiding came out for the first time in generations. Many dragons now populated the temple. The eggs that hadn't hatched were all now healthy hatchlings, and were tought by the original group that first lived in the old temple.

Instead of simple wooden crosses, statues were built to honor the guardians and Ember, Draganta and Austin, all of which were in their likeness.

As Spyro went for one of his strolls through the now named Heroes Garden, He stopped to rest in a shady area and reflect on the past months events. He was responsible for teaching the hatchlings combat and morality, and dealing with children is most of the time a stressful job. He heard someone approach as he turned to see that it was Silro.

"Hey professor." He joked.

"Hello Silro." He answered. Silro was responsible for educating the young ones about the different species that inhabited the dragon realms.

"How was school today?" Spyro asked

"Just fine. They are coming along nicely."

"Thats good. And Lea?"Silro blushed slightly but answered

"We're doing great. Going on three months now." He said happily

"Good to hear." He said resting his head on his forepaws.

"Well, my breaks over, time to get back to the old grind..." He said leaving.

Spyro closed his eyes and tried to squeeze a quick nap in as he was again interrupted.

He opened one eye in aggravation and saw that it was Cynder.

"Hey stud, where have you been?" She asked laying down next to him.

"Out here...Its been a long day, and a while since I just sat out and relaxed..." He said softly

She giggled girlishly and drug her tail lightly across his back.

"Trouble with hatchlings huh?"

He sighed and smiled at her.

"How'd you know?"

"I can sense it." She said laughing

"See if you can sense what I'm thinking now." He said laying his head back down, earning a smack from her tail.

"Ow!"

"I'm going inside. If you follow me now, maybe I'll let you make up for that last thought." She said flashing a flirty eye.

Spyro smiled and jumped up, following his mate into the temple and back to their room for some well deserved R&R, and to enjoy the rest of the coming thousand year peace.

**THE END.**

**IT IS DONE!!**


End file.
